The Centre
by Fireminx
Summary: Strange control collars show up from a rogue facility where none have returned from alive. Now they have to bring Naraku down...if they can find him. Battles humor lemons (InuKag MirSan SessRin)
1. Gone Rogue

Chapter 1: Gone Rogue

"Hojo, could you send Higurashi to my office?" Kaede asked the young man making coffee for the office. He had to be the only person who didn't complain about making coffee for everyone. Then again, Hojo probably never complained about anything.

"Sure thing Kaede. Should I finish the coffee first or get her right now?"

"Go ahead and finish."

"Yes ma'am."

Ten minutes later there was a knock on Kaede's office door. She could see Kagome Higurashi through the window blinds, ever poised and ready. She had been trained well. Hopefully well enough.

"Come on in Kagome, there is no need for formalities between us. Office size has nothing to do with true power." Kagome opened the door with an easy smile.

"I still take orders from you, Kaede, you know that."

"One day, child, you will be sitting here, not me," Kaede warned with a chuckle and the wag of a finger.

"But not today, what's up?"

Kaede handed her a file across the desk as Kagome sat down in the big comfy office chair, crossing her legs in a ladylike fashion. Kagome was always ladylike, no matter the situation.

"This looks like some sort of testing facility. Are these demons?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"Correct on both counts. Several decades ago the government decided the best way to know how to keep the youkai in check was to study them."

"I.e. figure out their weaknesses so they could exploit them if necessary?" Kagome asked in a lightly sarcastic tone.

"Bingo. They set up this facility and at first many youkai were perfectly willing to be test subjects. Especially ones that didn't know the extent of their own power. Some ended up there after they managed to get into trouble. No cruel or unusual punishment doesn't apply to youkai."

"The downside of an extremely fast healing ability," Kagome retorted. "Doesn't make it right."

"A lot of things aren't right in this world. That's why we're here."

"I fear the day we are no longer useful to the government," Kagome said sadly. "We may end up like them sooner than we think."

"Until they can harness the kind of power we have in a weapon, I would not worry if I were you. We are lucky to have many people in high places. That is not what I brought you in here to discuss though."

"So we have a government facility doing less than moral things. It's like what, one of a hundred? What's so special about that?"

"It's no longer under the government. About 50 years ago it was bought by a friendly enough researcher. The government needed money, he supplied it readily enough."

"And now he's gone rogue?"

"The new Secretary of State just realized no one has been paying attention….since the take over. So of course special units were sent in to figure things out."

"Brought back disturbing reports?"

"Nope. No one has returned." Kagome looked up, startled.

"No one?"

"The first group was led by a high miko. When we heard no word from her they sent in youkai. Male, female, youkai, human, no one came back."

Kagome's face went ash white. Mikos and youkai had failed. Just what was kept behind those doors?

"We did get one major breakthrough though. A youkai body washed up on shore south of the place. This was around the neck." Kaede plopped a metal band onto the desk. It was small, made of a black slightly dull metal. Kagome picked up it, examining it. There was no sign of anyplace it came apart.

"Any idea what it is?"

"A control collar. Something the government discovered about a hundred years ago, but banned the use of due to the all too easy misuse."

Kagome cleared her mind and "felt" around the collar. Power called power. There was something about this collar that desired power, but was also a slave to it. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers around it.

_Click_

The collar fell into two pieces in her lap. Kaede smiled.

"I told them less than five minutes you'd have it figured out. Damn fools. They never believe me."

"What do you want me to do?" Kagome asked, her blue/gray eyes fading a bit as she released the power.

"There are some powerful, angry youkai in there," Kaede said.

"So in, free a bunch, and get out while they wreck the place?"

Kaede smiled.

"Do not sacrifice yourself, Kagome. If you have to, purify the whole place."

"I do not use that sort of power unless there is no other hope."

"I know, child, but don't hold it back until you are near death either. I don't want you showing up floating down the river."

Kagome smiled.

"I doubt they'll be able to get that close. When should I leave?"

"Tomorrow. You'll be taking Rin with you."

"Rin? Weapon's master, fix-anything Rin? But she's not even halfway through training."

"She has other skills you will need. Your power will be enough for the both of you. Besides, she was raised by youkai. She can hold her own better than anyone thinks."

"Oh she can hold her own alright," Kagome said with a chuckle. "The funniest thing is when people realize the twelve year old looking exterior is nothing but a shell."

Kaede breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome was not only the most powerful miko in a thousand years, she possessed one of the most accepting natures known to mankind. She could find the good and usefulness of any person.

"I'll start getting ready," Kagome stood, handing the folder back to Kaede.

"Kagome….be careful. I want you back after all of this. In one piece."

Kagome smiled and laughed. Only Kagome could have such a light outlook on almost certain death. Maybe it was because no matter what she had come against so far, she'd survived without so much as a scratch. Or maybe it was that she had resigned herself to the fact that one day she might have to be the sacrifice to keep others safe. It was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make, no fear attached.

Hello all. Someone on suggested I also post this story (with a few changes so it fits under R) on , so here it is. I hope you enjoy. I took liberties with the term alternate universe. Sit back, keep an open mind and enjoy. This has fairly usual pairings and I pulled a lot of inspiration from the manga which is still coming out here in Japan.

Also, please be kind. This is my first posted fanfic (posted on and back in April 2004). I've gone back through them a couple of times to double check the grammar, spelling etc….but even my eyes get strained after staring at a computer screen so I apologize if there are mistakes. I did, however, add purposeful mistakes if I was going for casual language.

Ok, you've been warned. Have fun!


	2. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 2: Calm before the storm

"COMING!" Kagome heard the high pitched voice of her new partner. Heavy metal music was vibrating the entire apartment building. How she'd managed to hear Kagome knocking on the door was a miracle in itself. For a girl who was raised by youkai she sure didn't take into account their sensitive ears. Kagome hoped no youkai lived next door. If so, they were probably going to move out very quickly.

"Kagome?" a voice said as the door opened. Big brown eyes looked up at her role model of the department, the powerful, beautiful and amazing Kagome. The girl threw herself into Kagome's arms, hugging her tightly.

"Nice to see you too Rin," Kagome said with a smile. It was amazing to think this girl was actually older than Kagome. No one really knew how old Rin was. No one asked and she didn't tell.

"Come on in. I've got food ready, ya hungry?"

"Sure." Kagome made her way around several boxes. Rin had moved in weeks ago….very little progress had been made to actually unpack. Rin skipped happily to the kitchen, turning down the stereo. Kagome was relieved she could think again.

"Can you get some plates? I think they are in the box next to the couch."

Kagome nodded and opened the closest box to the couch. It was most certainly not a bunch of dishes. In fact, it was something Kagome would have never thought Rin would have ever owned. She quickly closed the box and opened a different one, trying to pretend she didn't see a thing. Then she heard a giggle.

"Never seen a dildo before?" Kagome shook her head frantically, opening another box and praying it didn't have more "toys" in it.

"Kag, you're still a virgin aren't you?" Rin asked, giggling. Kagome blushed bright red.

"I never really have time for a boyfriend…" Kagome said, picking up plates and silver wear as quickly as possible.

"Any preference?"

"Preference?"

"Human, youkai?"

"Not really. As long as he can keep up with my busy schedule and not be put off when I just don't have time for him. Kind of hard to meet good men in my line of work. Human males think I'm too powerful and youkai fear I might purify them if they piss me off." Rin giggled as she poured the water from the vegetables.

"We need to find you a good hanyou. They have enough strength to not feel threatened and purifying won't kill them, just leaves them human for a bit."

"Aren't hanyous rare?"

"Extremely. I haven't seen one in…..hmmm, a long long time. He would have been perfect too. Maybe you could try the personal ads."

"Right….I'd rather be single. It's a lot easier. So what are we having?"

"I have no idea. I sort of pulled stuff out and started cooking it. Pour some cheese sauce over it. Everything tastes good with cheese."

Kagome laughed and did as she was told.

"So what are we packing for tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"Packing? Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Weapons will be useless. They'll just get taken away and make people

suspicious."

"How are we getting in?"

"Same way the victims do. That way they won't think we're anything but a couple of lost girls. Hmm, your virginity is gonna be a bit of a problem though. Good thing you're the miko, not me." The food stopped halfway to Kagome's mouth.

"Huh?"

"Humans are used for two things at the Centre-"

"The Centre?"

"That's what they call it. No one ever named it….or no one remembers."

"So what are humans used for?" Kagome asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Youkai behavior experiments and breeding," Rin said offhandedly. Kagome's stomach dropped and any appetite she might have had was gone.

"How do you know so much about the Centre?" Kagome asked quietly.

The brightness in Rin's eyes died out and she suddenly looked years older.

"I've been trying to get inside for years," she said, not choosing to elaborate. Kagome did not feel the need to pry. Whatever Rin's reason was, it was enough that the girl was willing to risk her life to get in.

_The Centre_

The girl was dropped where she lay bleeding, dead. He looked down at his blood covered claws without emotion. His mind was a fog. Why did these girls keep showing up? None of them were right. He could just tell. Death was all they could be to him. The door to the chamber opened and the youkai left without so much as a snarl.

"Another one broken," Kagura said with a sigh. "Honestly, is there any type we haven't tried on him?"

"Dog demons are a particularly choosy breed," Kanna said. "Naraku said he would be difficult."

Kagura watched the once proud inu-youkai on the monitor. Sesshoumaru had been one of the hardest youkai to catch, but like all the others once he'd been collared he was under their control. Unfortunately that control only went so far. It never controlled instinct. A dog demon's instinct was not to mate with a human. It was to kill them.

"If only his father was still alive. He was much more cooperative with humans….well one human anyway. It's so hard to capture good female youkai these days. Not that it matters. All Naraku wants are hanyous," Kagura said.

"There has not been a female inu-youkai in over two hundred years anyway," Kanna said, face expressionless. "We know they don't mix breeds."

"Why does Naraku want inu-hanyous anyway? He's got Inuyasha."

"It is not our place to question him," Kanna said, looking up at Kagura with her blank eyes.

"Just curiosity," Kagura mumbled.

"Make sure Sesshoumaru is punished," Kanna said as she picked up the video to take to Naraku.

"Don't I always?" Kagura snapped.

_Why? Why does he want hanyous so bad? Why Sesshoumaru's offspring? What is so special about them?_


	3. Captives

Chapter 3: Captives

"She'll be comin round the mountain when she comes!" Rin sang at the top of her lungs. Kagome smiled as they went barreling down the road in a very old, very beat up Chevy truck. At least she thought it was a Chevy. It was so rusted and old she had no idea what brand of vehicle it once was. Sleeping bags and backpacks were in the back of the truck.

"Let's see, right about here," Rin said, pulling over next to a large field. Before Kagome could ask what she was up to the hood was popped and Rin was jumping out, a wrench in hand. A few minutes later she came back in with a dirty rusted part that looked like it came from the engine. "She won't run long without this," she said happily.

Kagome gave a small forced laugh. Only Rin could be happy about sabotaging her own vehicle. It took less than a mile for black smoke to start pouring from the exhaust. The truck began to sputter, cough and jerk about more than it had before.

"Oh dear, I think it died on us," Rin said cheerfully as the wheels stopped turning and the engine gave a shuddering cough before stalling. She cranked the key over and over until the starter also began to give up completely.

"Guess I'll have to see what's wrong. Kag, you wanna play look out in case someone passes by? I knew we should have brought those cell phones."

Kagome tried not to smile at Rin's fake dialog. She pulled out a sleeping bag and sat upon it as Rin began pulling thing out of the car, randomly throwing bolts and such everywhere.

"I could be wrong, but aren't you making it worse?" Kagome joked. Rin looked up, face completely serious.

"Who is Miss-Fix-It? You? I think not," she said in a huff. Kagome held up her hands in defeat. She turned to look around.

Could they be any more rural? According to the maps they were three days from the Centre, but Kaede had assured them this was the way to get in. And Rin was sure this was the place to break down. Kagome merely sat and waited. She had learned patience was essential in this branch of business.

Mikos were used to keep the peace between youkai and humans. They were the only humans all youkai respected, without question. They were also the only people who avidly protected youkai, especially lesser ones, from being totally annihilated by frightened humans in powerful positions.

Kagome was the strongest. Well, she would have been more so if she had more control, but it had not failed to come to her when she most needed it. Her touch purified the most tainted of things, but also soothed even the craziest youkai. The only thing against her was her lack of political connections and her age. She was only 20. 20 in a world where humans with blood bonds to youkai lived hundreds of years. Mikos could live well to their 500th birthday or so. 20 was so young. She had not witnessed most of the violence that started between youkai and humans a hundred years ago. She had barely been alive for two world's fairs. No one in their right mind took her seriously. Power was only useful with experience and wisdom behind it. Her lack of control didn't help either.

That is probably the true reason behind Rin accompanying Kagome. She obviously knew more about the Centre. Kagome was the tool, nothing more. Kaede wanted her back, but the politicians above her could care less whether she came home walking or in a box….or at all. The only thing they would mourn was the money poured into her training.

Kagome's train of thought was broken by the unmistakable sound of a car coming down the dirt road.

"Rin, car," was all she said.

"Maybe he can give us a ride to a gas station," Rin said calmly. "I'm thirsty."

The car slowed as it pulled closer. It sort of had to since Rin and the truck were kind of blocking the entire road. The tinted window rolled down and a very plain faced, pleasant looking man smiled at them.

"You two ladies alright?"

"The truck stopped running and I think my friend is only making things worse," Kagome said. "Do you know how far the nearest town is?" Behind her she heard Rin grumbling about all her hard work and being totally unappreciated while Kagome sat on her ass.

"You'd have to walk all night to get to town. Either of you have a cell phone?"

"Miss I-know-everything left it on the kitchen table this morning," Rin snapped.

Well that was true enough. Kagome had. Purposefully.

"I could give you a ride to my house, but I doubt you two ladies want to hop in a car with a stranger. How about I go get my wife so you two don't feel uncomfortable?"

"Well…" Kagome began.

"Aw, we believe ya. You got a ring on anyway and there is no way a bachelor would have a Winnie-the-Poo plush doll voluntarily in his car," Rin said. "If it's not too much trouble could we make a few phone calls from your house?"

"Sure! No problem at all! You'd be amazed, but people get stuck out here all the time. Hop on in," he said. Kagome was definitely confused. This seemed like an ordinary man. Rin plopped in the car. Kagome took one last look at the truck.

"What about our stuff?" she asked.

"We'll be right back," Rin said, rolling her eyes. Only Kagome caught the little wink she was given.

"Ok," Kagome said, closing the door as she hopped in next to Rin. The man carefully turned around and went back the way he'd come, never once saying what he'd been on his way to do.

They pulled up to a rather plain looking house where a woman was sweeping the porch. She looked up, startled.

"You are back early?" she asked, then was even more confused when the two girls got out.

"Another broken down car on the road, my dear," he said. "Could you bring our guests something to drink? They need to use the phone."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The phone line is down again."

"You are kidding! I just got them to fix that. Oh well, my humblest apologies ladies. Looks like we'll have to drive into town."

"Would you two care to stay for dinner? It gets rather lonely out here, I love having company over!" the woman said.

"Sure!" Rin began before Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth.

"We don't want to inconvenience you," Kagome said.

"Nonsense, please stay! It would be my pleasure," the woman said.

Dinner was light but excellent. As it grew darker Kagome got the feeling they'd be staying the night. Especially after the man fell asleep.

"I'm sorry, I feel so rude. I'm Kagome," Kagome said after helping the woman to clear the plates from the table. Rin was watching the small TV in the living room, occasionally scratching her thigh.

"Mrs. Kaeru (means frog), but you can call me Natsu."

"I hate to inconvenience you or your husband more…"

"Are you kidding me? I love the company. Usually when people come they don't stay for dinner. I meet all these people briefly but never get to talk to them or anything. It's rather lonely. Of course I have my husband…" the woman said with downcast eyes. "But he works long days and is often gone. I really enjoy your company. Oh dear, I see he has fallen asleep. Poor dear. Maybe it is best he did not go to the office."

Office? The nearest office building had to be two days drive away. Suspicious. Very suspicious. Wisely Kagome said nothing. Rin was now snoring softly on the floor.

"How about I show you to our guest bedroom? It's hardly ever used."

"Thank you so much. I hope we can repay your kindness."

Kagome woke with a dull headache. The last thing she could remember was feeling very groggy and falling asleep next to Rin on the guest bed of their rescuer's house. She looked around and discovered not only was she on a rather cold stone floor, but Rin was next to her, still asleep and naked and the day she was born.

Then again, so was Kagome. Not a stitch of clothing on either of them.

"Already awake, I see. You must be a miko," a dark voice said from the shadows. Kagome scooted back toward Rin in fear. "You have nothing to fear yet, miko. You're just being transported, that's all."

"Where are we?" she asked.

"No questions, my dear. You'll see all soon enough." Kagome pulled herself around Rin, holding her close as she fought the natural fear of the darkness.

_Use as little power as possible and they won't know how much you can do._ She thought. Better they underestimate her.

Sunlight filled the chamber and Kagome shielded her eyes. She could see figures coming in from the doorway that had opened. Part of her wanted to curl up in modestly, but Rin was still unconscious. Kagome's protective instinct overcame all.

"Kagome?" Rin said softly.

"Time to get up," Kagome said softly, wishing the sun were not directly on her face so she could see the figures in front of her more clearly. At least one was a woman.

"Five more minutes," the girl said with a yawn.

"Kaeru, get them up," a voice snarled. Kagome was hauled to her feet by rather slimy hands. She looked at the figure grabbing her and screamed. A huge frog youkai was holding her. He had the same clothes Mr. Kaeru had been wearing. Rin was pulled up and slapped.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled, catching Rin as she recoiled from the slap. A protective barrier went up. Kagome could not help it. She was not going to let them beat Rin.

"Enough," a voice said and the door shut, leaving them in a blinding darkness from the loss of light. "Banish your barrier, miko, before I do it for you. You are no match for me," the voice said. Kagome wanted to throw that in his face and put her full power behind the barrier, but that would get her no where. In order to get to the youkai to free them she had to get inside.

"I'm…not sure…how to get rid of it," she said.

"Untrained? Interesting. Very interesting. Wake your friend up. We have much to discuss."

"Can we have some clothes?" There was a chuckle and the barrier vanished. Kagome felt like someone had ripped the power from her. She let it go. No need to fight now. Something hit her in the face. Clothes. Well, two t-shirts anyway.

"You have managed to stumble upon something very great, little miko, and I don't even mind sharing it with you. In fact, you will probably benefit from it more than I." That made Kagome suspicious. Rin was beginning to stir, wearily blinking sleepy eyes.

"Can you just let us go?" The voice laughed. A bone chilling laugh. Kagome had never felt such evil before.

"I can let your little friend go. She's of no use. You, however. You, we cannot let go."

"If I…go willingly, will you let her go?"

"Of course. You have my word," the voice said. Kagome got the feeling that word wasn't worth much. "But no more barriers, no purification and no arrows."

"I give you my word," Kagome said and felt a shiver like a magic binding would hold her to that. Something in the back of her mind promised a great pain if she did not. Well, he didn't say anything about collars.

"Kagome? Where are we?" Rin asked as Kagome pulled a shirt over her head.

"Rin, this is where we say goodbye."

"Goodbye? What are you talking about? We're a team, Kag….aren't we?"

Kagome stood, leaving Rin there. The extra long t-shirt was the only cover against the cold in the chamber. She went to stand by the tall man, head bowed.

"Excellent. Kagura, see to Rin's release," Naraku said with a chilling voice. Kagura nodded. The door opened and they were gone, leaving Rin sitting on the cold stone floor with the woman towering above her.

"Where am I going?" Rin asked. Her answer was a slap across the face.

"Bitch, you speak when spoken to and ask no questions. Hiten, Manten, pick her up, we're taking her with us."

"Huh?" Rin asked, confused. Didn't Kagome just arrange for her release?

"What? You thought you'd actually get released? And run the chance of blabbing your mouth? Oh no, we have plans for noisy little girls like you."

Rin's eyebrow ticked.

"Little girl? I am not a fucking little girl," she growled. Kagura slapped her again, blood spilling from Rin's split lip. Rin licked it and gave Kagura a wicked half smile.

"I like blood. But yours would be better," she said. Hiten and Manten went flying as she launched herself at Kagura, managing to get her teeth on the woman's ear as Kagura screamed bloody murder. Hiten and Manten pulled Rin off after a bit of struggling and Manten hit the back of her head, knocking her out.

Kagura straightened her kimono and looked down at the little hellion beneath her with distaste. Her ear hurt like hell. She reached up a hand and hissed as pain shot through her head. Her hand came back bloody.

"Oh you are going to get it little bitch. I hope you like pain. I'm gonna watch you die with the utmost pleasure. Pick her up."

FYI: Kaeru in Japanese means frog.


	4. Reality Bites

Chapter 4: Reality Bites

"You want me to do what?" Kagome asked, then remembered she should not ask questions. Displeasure flashed across Naraku's face, but he did not hit her this time.

"How much do you know about youkai?" he asked. "It must be very little." Kagome nodded slightly. "Youkai lack many of the refinements humans have like patience, control and anger management. The power they hold threatens to overtake their sanity every waking moment…and even a few sleeping. Most lesser youkai die before reaching maturity due to insanity. Only really powerful youkai, dai-youkai, seem able to harness this energy. Unlike humans, whose genetics is exceedingly complicated and often hides traits for generations, dai-youkai pass traits immediately on to offspring."

"The most powerful demon at this time is a dog demon. His father also produced a hanyou. Even though the hanyou is only half youkai he possessed more than half youkai power. Unfortunately we captured him as an adult so he has certain….attitudes already ingrained. Therefore we have been seeking to produce another hybrid."

"What do you need another hanyou for?" Naraku smiled this time. It wasn't a nice smile.

"They are very useful creatures and since they are so rare, it would be beneficial to study one from infancy."

"And I am supposed to willingly become the mate of this dai-youkai? They hate mikos. He'll kill me."

"Ah, we've already thought of that. He'll kill you as you are, yes. He can smell a virgin a mile away, just as I can." Kagome blushed bright red. Why was EVERYONE all of a sudden concerned with her virginity? "However, once that is out of the way he'll have to accept you. He will not be able to kill you after-" Naraku cut himself off. "That is all you need to know for now. You will be given a chamber. We'll be sending one to break you in."

"Break me in?" Kagome squeaked. _That's it,_ she thought. _I don't care what else happens, I'm leveling this place once I get away from him!!! Break me in! What am I, a horse?!_

"Relax my dear. If you are not loosened up the sheer size of the dai-youkai would rip you apart. They are….quite well endowed," he said with a sick quirk of his lip. Kagome was coming to the quick conclusion this man was one sick, twisted man. "You will have no worries. If there is one thing Inuyasha knows how to do well it is how to loosen wenches up for his brother." Kagome looked ready to balk.

"Unless of course I should bring your friend back and give her to my wolf pack. They've been wanting a human toy for ages."

"No," Kagome said, voice wavering. "I'll do…what is necessary."

Rin woke in a small chamber. She moved to get up and found her hands were chained well above her head, cutting off circulation to her fingers and leaving a raw mark.

"Goddamn bitch. Just wait til I get my ass out of here." Rin began working her thumb around. "Just gotta pop you out of joint, then slid through. Thank goodness for tiny wrists." As she pulled on it her thoughts drifted to Kagome.

_Why the fuck did you do that Kag? Weren't we partners? We're supposed to work together dammit! Or was that your ploy to get in? Make them feel like they had something over you? I sure hope so….I'd hate for you to think I can't handle my own, even with a demon. Fuckers don't realize they only have power over you if you give it to them._

She gave a moan as her thumb made a sickening crack and dislocated, allowing her to easily pull her fingers through the shackle. One down, one to go. Then she heard movement behind her at the door. She carefully kept her other arm up to appear still shacked up and turned to face the opening door.

Of all the youkai in the place, she could not have been more shocked to see who she did when the door opened.

Kagome wandered around the room in boredom.

It was red. Well, that was an understatement.

The sheets were red, the wall hangings were red, the pillows were red, the walls themselves were red. It was almost like the color of blood, but it had a strange warmer feeling to it. Kagome watched the camera in the far corner following her.

_Who the hell is Inuyasha? Kaede never gave any names, although I know she didn't tell me everything she knew. If he's the brother of the dai-youkai why is he not a dai-youkai himself? Oh I wish Rin were here…. She would know what the hell is going on. Youkai are so confusing. I hope she's not having too much trouble wherever she ended up._

"We're sending him in," a voice said into the room. Kagome looked up at the camera with a bit of a frown. They were going to watch? Sick bastards.

_I hope I can get the collar off before the youkai works his way into my pants. Otherwise I might have to "accidentally" purify his ass. I don't want to kill any innocents._

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. "Lucky bastard, you're up again!"

"Fuck! All Sesshoumaru does is kill the wenches."

"You never know, this may be THE ONE!"

"Miroku, cut the bullshit. There is no ONE, there never will be a ONE. Sesshoumaru hates humans, plain and simple. Until they find a female who can make him submit they are fucking out of luck."

"Only female inu-youkai can accomplish that. For now you shall have to play stud again. I wish I could break in Sesshoumaru's women. Oh, those gorgeous women with-"

"Monk, shut the fuck up. You aren't the one who has to deal with all the damn crying virgins or filthy sluts. Now hand me that salve so I don't permanently hurt the wench."

"It amazes me you care so little for these women with death sentences, yet you bring them healing cream."

"Miroku, the least I can do for these girls is make sure they don't feel any pain….while I have to…. I don't wanna fucking discuss it. Go jack off in a corner!"

Inuyasha left Miroku nearly flattened against a wall. He got so touchy about the job he had to do. The job he was FORCED to do. Damn collar. If he didn't do as instructed he was punished. Excruciating pain sent through every nerve in his body, all because of the damn collar. Because of the damn collar he'd had to rape hundreds of women.

"Inuyasha," a familiar voice called out from the shadows. Sango peeked from the curtain she was hiding in. "Listen, I heard something you might want to know."

"What is it this time wench?"

"This new one, she's a miko. Virgin miko. Naraku's not sure how powerful she is. He thinks she's untrained, but she managed to put up a barrier without a thought earlier."

"So what? Sesshoumaru can kill Mikos, it just takes a little longer."

"There's more. Rin is here."

"Rin?" he said in a half whisper. "Dear gods. I hope she doesn't find Sesshoumaru. God knows how he would act around her with that damn collar. She is, after all, merely human."

"The miko came with Rin," Sango said. Inuyasha frowned.

"You think it's another rescue attempt? Fucking morons. They just don't get it, do they?" The collar gave him a warning shock. He was caught dallying. No time. Sango nodded, knowingly, and ducked back into the shadows. She had been one of the lucky ones. The demon who had been at her only made her infertile. She'd made him permanently dead because of it. Now she was kept as a servant. Naraku didn't dare risk another demon to get rid of her. He should have known better than to get a girl from a demon exterminating village.

Inuyasha steeled himself. In a few minutes he would ruin another girl. He felt disgusted, cheap, dirty….and so low. _I should fight the collar more. I should just die instead of making these girls suffer._

But the collar kept him alive, if in constant pain. And if not him, who gave a damn, then which youkai would have the honors of violating the women.

"Here's our boy," Kagura said with a dark grin. "Have fun with the new miko. Hopefully she won't purify your ass. She should be a little more willing than the last one. She seems to have resigned herself to self sacrifice."

Inuyasha ignored her comments and allowed Kanna to pat him down. They were looking for the salve they knew he had it….but they never could find it and he didn't give it up. Since they could not prove he had it, they couldn't punish him. Oh, he'd learned long ago how well these collars worked. Naraku wanted to keep him at least mildly happy. It served his purpose to keep Inuyasha from killing his underlings. Inuyasha would gladly fight the pain of the collar to get Kagura's blood on his claws.

"Alright stud, go break the pretty filly. Maybe we'll all get lucky and she'll purify your brother. Then again, Kikyou tried and look where it got her."

Rage contorted Inuyasha's face, but he held his tongue. Kagura often brought Kikyou up. The miko he'd "broken" in 50 years ago. The one who had promised to free him. The one he had actually made love to rather than raped. She had died trying to purify Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha blamed Naraku for every scream.

He stepped forward and pushed the door open.


	5. Uncollar the Mutt

Chapter 5: Uncollar the Mutt

Rin started to laugh.

A tiny toad of a man was standing in the doorway, butt naked. He did not seem to enjoy her laugher.

"Shut up you stupid woman! Oh how low I have fallen to have to fuck a _human_. Damn Kagura!" Something in Rin's recognition clicked.

"Jaken-sama?" The toad jumped, made a squawk like a chicken that'd been goosed and nearly bugged out his eyes.

"Only one baka onna would know my name."

"It's me, Jaken-sama. Little Rin….only I'm a little bigger and dyed my hair."

"Rin? How did you get here? Sesshoumaru-sama will be most displeased when he finds out you are here. He'll probably kill me for it….oh what should I do?" he asked, running around frantically banging his head.

"Jaken-sama, I need to see him." Jaken stopped and refused to meet her gaze.

"Rin….the collar….changed him. He is not who you once knew. He would tear you limb from limb without a second thought." Jaken looked serious, then quickly added, "Not that I'd care!"

"Sure, Jaken-sama. Listen, of all the times, you gotta trust me now. Do what you have to, but get me to him. If he kills me, he kills me, but I gotta try. I can't leave him here with me out there."

"I will try, Rin…..but no promises. Just make sure you piss off as many people as possible. Most uncooperative females are sentenced to death by his claws. Kagura gets some sick fascination watching it all."

"Thank you Jaken-sama. I hope to see you when this is all over."

"When what is all over?"

"Rin's Rebellion," she said with a mischievous grin. He gave her a dubious look. "Hey, it'll sound good in the history books, I swear."

Kagome was in shock.

A hanyou?

Inuyasha was in equal shock.

Kikyou?

_No_, Kagome thought. _No way he can be youkai….he's definitely a hanyou. Oh, those ears are too cute!!!_

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha said in an almost hushed whisper. Kagome frowned.

"Kagome," she said, sticking out her hand to shake his. _Now why the hell did I do that? He's gonna try and have sex with me! Baka, Kagome, real baka._

_The scent is different,_ Inuyasha thought. _She's younger too. Less serious._

"Inuyasha," he replied, enveloping her small hand in his clawed one. He was cautious with his claws, his hand firm and warm.

He suddenly growled and looked over his shoulder at the camera.

"Naraku! You know I don't do anything with an audience!" he bellowed.

Kagome blushed bright red.

She heard the noise from the camera turn off and half the lights dimmed, leaving them in almost darkness. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the new light level. Then she felt something pressed into her hand.

Inuyasha leaned forward, his mouth a mere centimeter from her ear.

"It's healing salve. It'll help you stretch without tearing and dull the pain," he whispered, his voice making Kagome's head spin. She put an arm around his shoulder, noting he stiffened in slight surprise as she stood on her tiptoes to whisper very softly into his fluffy dog ear.

"Thanks, but the only thing I'm going to do is get us the hell out of here."

Rin pulled with all her might but the shackle wasn't letting go. Even with her thumb dislocated the thing was too tight around her wrist. Blood dripped down her arm from where it was cutting off circulation.

"If I get gang green and have to amputate my hand I'm gonna sue that bitch for every penny her ancestors ever made!"

There had been ten youkai after Jaken. Ten she managed to fend off, if only just barely. The last one she'd had to actually use purification shocks against. She wasn't strong enough to actually purify one, but it gave them a rather painful experience. The last one had gone howling out from the area she decided to shock him in. Unfortunately that was the extent of her power. She wasn't anywhere near the power Kagome held. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd last.

"I hope you like pain," Kagura said from the doorway, flanked by Hiten and Manten. "Naraku is amused by this futile resistance you put up and since Inuyasha is still performance shy, we thought we'd watch you get mutilated instead."

_Now what?_ Rin thought. The shackle suddenly let go as if it had been a hand clutching her wrist for dear lift. She collapsed on the floor. Hiten and Manten picked her up, pulling her after Kagura kicking and screaming.

Rin was thrown into a small room. At first she merely sat down….then she realized what she was sitting on. Harmless enough stone had dark brown and red stains all over it. The stench was horrid.

Blood. Human blood. Whatever had done this had done it several times. Ruthlessly. Rin was no match for a ruthless killer, even armed to the teeth. She steeled herself as she heard another door open. A hidden door jutted from the wall behind her. Rin turned to see the face of the youkai who would probably be the last she'd ever see.

He stepped out of the shadow of the doorway, his entire presence filling the room. He wore nothing but a pair of pants and the dark collar. His once smooth and flowy hair was now a tangled mess, his perfect face flecked with dirt. His eyes….those captivating golden eyes were dead, empty. As if he wasn't even there.

Her mentor, father figure and savior had been turned into a cold blooded killer. Rin licked her lips, readying herself to move. She had a chance. If she could get him to recognize her at all she had a chance. She had one advantage.

She knew dog demons…especially this one.

Inuyasha breathed in her intoxicating scent as Kagome ran her fingers around the collar, searching for the release. He wasn't sure what she thought she was doing, but the way her body was pressing against his was greatly appreciated. He could feel the strength from her, almost as if she were to wrestle him down with it. She held power, oh yes, and yet she wasn't trying to purify him or fry Naraku's ass. She puzzled him. What was it about her?

Kagome growled in frustration. The damn collar was so much harder when it was on someone. It was connected somehow. Probably the same way Naraku was able to administer pain. Inuyasha wasn't helping either, nuzzling into her skin.

Inuyasha almost moaned when she growled. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard from a human female. Unable to resist he began placing light kisses along her neck, occasionally nibbling, while his clawed hands carefully grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. He heard her give a light gasp of surprise, but she didn't pull away. Few women had every made him desire to do what he did. She was making his resolve very weak. He wanted nothing more than to make slow, sweet and torturous love to this woman all night, seducing her like never before. Just what the hell was she doing with his collar?

Kagome wanted to growl again, but since the last one had produced such a reaction she refrained. His kissing was not helping her concentrate either. Not to mention her groin was pulled against something very warm, very hard and very big. All thoughts flew back to Rin's comments on dog demon's size.

_Gods! I better get this thing off or I may not be able to walk tomorrow morning! If he's a hanyou does that mean there is half size? I don't think I want to know. That is no banana in his pocket and by the feel of it, tight fit is an understatement. No wonder he hands out ointment. You need ultra lubrication to get something that big in!_

Kagome took a deep and closed her eyes, trying to feel the collar. She pushed the sensations from her neck out of the way, concentrating only on the metal in her fingers. There! A thread. A dark, evil thread of power linking the collar to something. She reached out and touched it, a soft pink glow coming from her fingertips. It immediately purified and vanished.

_Thunk_.

Inuyasha looked down in amazement as he felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted off his chest. The collar lay on the floor in two pieces, dead. His claws sharpened, his eyes flashed and his heart vibrated so loud the room shook. Kagome gave a sigh of relief as he seemed to be returning to normal. The golden eyes, now dangerously intent, focused on her and narrowed.

"Oi, bitch! What'dya do that for? Recollaring hurts twice as much!"


	6. Shattered

Chapter 6: Shattered

Rin was panting heavily. There was a gash in her leg and several broken ribs were making breathing increasingly painful. He stood there, totally impassive.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she called softly. "It's me, Rin. Your Rin."

_Darkness. Pain. Blood. Human blood….my blood? NO! Kill the human. But…smells….familiar…._

Rin pushed off the floor as she saw the telltale sign of Sesshoumaru's attack. His poisoned claws melted a small hole in the wall she'd been sitting in front of mere moments before. Rolling away she managed to kick out at him, sending him to a knee. Not that it hurt him. If anything he seemed bored.

_Scent…mine? No, blood. Human blood. Like all the others. But how does she know how I will move? And fear…no fear from this one. Why is she not afraid?_

Rin watched a moment of thought cross the expressionless face. Sesshoumaru was in there somewhere, but he wasn't coming out. There was only one way she could bring him out.

Sesshoumaru watched as the female before him flopped down on the floor, stretching out and making whimpering sounds like a puppy in total submission to the alpha male. He approached slowly, cautious as to the change in behavior. Pups who were unruly acted thus. She was small enough to be a pup, but the look and smell were all wrong. He cocked his head to one side, confused.

_Pup? No, human…but human knows how pups act. Human is acting like a pup. Accept submission or kill…?_

Rin continued, inching her painful back along the floor so she was under him, begging for his attention. He dropped to all fours and she reached out to nuzzle under his chin, asking for acceptance. Her whimpers begged, pleaded.

_Remember me, Sesshoumaru-sama. Remember your little Rin. Harmless Rin._

Rin waiting as his head bent down, a gentle lick upon her cheek as the acceptance. Then he turned away. PERFECT!

Sesshoumaru roared in anger as the submissive puppy suddenly sprang up, sinking teeth into the back of HIS neck! He desperately tried to fling it off….but the tiny creature held on to the submissive hold, legs wrapping around his torso to keep his arms and claws at bay. This female, this human female was forcing him to submit.

"We have a serious problem," Kagura told Kanna. "Go get Naraku!"

Sesshoumaru's howl suddenly changed and all alarms went off in the Centre.

Inuyasha's ears picked up on the howl. Sesshoumaru was not sounding happy. Suddenly the lights went out completely and they were left in the dark.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out tentatively. He could smell her intoxicating scent. It was driving him nuts without the collar dampening the effect.

Father had once said he would know his mate by her smell. It would crawl under his skin and capture him. He was unable to think of anything else. He wanted it on him, on his bed, on his clothes, on his children. As long as he was there, he wanted her scent. He wanted to be surrounded by the scent and never have it leave. Father was right. He knew she was the woman for him, for life. He would never leave her side, no matter what. He would go where she bade him, do what she asked of him and give her all the affection he was capable of.

Problem was she had absolutely no clue. A female youkai would understand the attraction and acknowledge it. Humans had no clue and Inuyasha had no clue on how to enlighten her. Somehow telling her she was the ONE just didn't sound convincing in his head.

"There's a security problem. All power has been rerouted."

"They noticed us?" she asked.

"No, the power is going somewhere else. Something to do with my brother…"

"Then we can get out of here," she said quickly.

"Bitch, are you nuts? I can't get out of here, I'll be-" he stopped. The collar lay in pieces. There was no power to the door. Nothing was stopping him from ripping it down. He pulled her after him and gave the door a vicious kick, sending it flying.

"You were saying?" she asked dryly.

"Feh, shut up bitch."

Rin lay where she was, desperately trying to not pass out. Her beloved youkai lay on top of her, his powers slowly returning. The collar lay on the floor, shattered into a million pieces. His head raised slowly and golden eyes met hers.

"Rin," the deep baritone managed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she replied before blacking out.

"Fuck!" Kagura cussed. "How the hell did she manage that? Goddammit!"

"Interesting," Kanna noted. "When forced to submit to a female the submissive collar breaks. Conflicting interests?"

"Whatever the hell it is, we have to somehow re-collar him."

Sesshoumaru was looking at the tiny woman in his arms. Her body was badly beaten, mostly a result of fighting against him. He had met youkai who put up less resistance. His tiny ward. The girl he'd saved years ago.

She'd just not only proven her worth to him. She had saved his life. He touched her cheek softly, hoping she was not totally unconscious. It would be more difficult to escape if she had.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she moaned.

"Aa?"

"Do me a favor."

"Name it," came his reply, the deadly edge back in his voice.

"I wanna kill the bitch named Kagura." Sesshoumaru's eyes fell upon the bloody wrists she had. He could smell Kagura's power on her. Suddenly he very much wanted blood again…but not human blood.

His eyes turned red in rage.


	7. Crashin the Place

Chapter 7: Crashin the Place

In a dark corridor 

"OW!"

"Sorry."

"Houshi, you stepped on my foot. Rubbing my butt is not going to help," Sango said.

"Got your mind off your foot didn't it?"

"Just get us out of here."

"You've been here longer that me!" Miroku exclaimed.

"But I don't walk around in the dark."

"You just don't trust me behind you."

"That too-" Sango said. A blood curdling howl of rage echoed through the halls.

"It's just a guess, but I think that was Sesshoumaru. Think he got loose and found Inuyasha?"

"I don't think the emergency system would have gone off just for a fight. The last time this happened there was an escape. Whoever it is, they sure aren't happy. Do we have to go in that direction?"

"Sango, notice what we are following?" She made no reply. "Sango? You do know the fastest way to an exit is to follow the exit signs."

"Shut up Houshi."

"Where are we going?!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha had her hand in a death grip and was whipping her around corridors so fast her neck was suffering from whip lash.

"We have to get to them before he does," was his explanation.

"Get to what?" Kagome ask. He suddenly stopped. Inuyasha was gifted at stopping the force of inertia. Kagome was not. She crashed into him with her full weight and the extra addition of a force known as momentum. They both went sprawling into the nearest wall.

"Well well, what is this pretty picture?" a voice called out from the shadow.

"We are in serious trouble," Kagura said as she watched the dog demon transform. No one could collar a transformed demon. The collars were too small. There's always a catch to something.

"Naraku says to get out," Kanna said, her mirror in hand. How she knew that Kagura had no clue, but she wasn't about to question a good idea.

"Damn dog demons," she said, pulling a feather from her hair piece. The feather expanded and began floating upward.

Sesshoumaru roared in outrage. Naraku's bitches were going to get away!

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin called out. "We have to….get everyone out."

The red in his eyes died out and he watched the feather floating farther and farther away.

"Kagome is uncollaring everyone. Naraku knows he cannot win here. He will destroy this place if he can." Sesshoumaru nuzzled her. If she grabbed on he could just fly out of here. "No!" she said, struggling to rise. "Jaken is in here. Kagome is here. We CANNOT leave them!" Even in her weakened state he could feel the power behind her words. She had subdued him. Technically speaking she was alpha bitch now. He followed her orders. He growled, but complied, knocking down the wall between them and the inner corridors of the Centre. He would do as she instructed, but dammit he wasn't going to like it!

Then he remembered something.

Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha's ears were ringing. He winced as he touched his head. Minor concussion for sure. Oh well, give it an hour, it would heal. Kagome was groaning and pulling herself off of him. She'd had a soft landing, lucky bitch.

"You are such a sick perv!" Sango said to Miroku. Inuyasha and some girl had literally fallen at their feet. She went over to help the poor girl as Inuyasha pulled himself up, cursing all the way.

"You ok?" she asked the girl.

"Never better," Kagome replied sarcastically. She turned to Inuyasha, eyes blazing. "If you ever pull me around like that again I'll purify you where you stand, so help me! I am not a rag doll!!" Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head in an effort to dull the painful volume of her voice.

"It's not my fault you are a slow bitch!"

"Human, idiot! I'm not a hanyou or a youkai! I don't run as fast as you and I certainly have no clue where we are going!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku interrupted. "Where's your collar?"

Sango did a doubt take and looked at the hanyou. Sure enough, there was a red ring around his neck that was healing from where the collar had been, but the metal itself was gone.

"Ask her," Inuyasha said, pointing a thumb to Kagome.

"I have a name you….prick," Kagome retorted, fuming. Inuyasha looked unfazed.

"Think that one up all on your own? Come on bitch, we have to get going."

He never saw it coming. Inuyasha's head spun sideways and he reconnected with the wall, his cheek burning. Kagome stood there, tears in her eyes, hand still raised from the slap.

"You listen and you listen real good, Hanyou. First I am going to free everyone I can find who has a collar. Second I am going to find my partner, Rin. Third, I am going to level this place so no one can ever use it again. Now I don't know what the heck your priority is, but you need to stop calling me b-, that b-word and ordering me around like some harem wench!"

Sango and Miroku had taken a couple steps back. Kagome was looming over Inuyasha, an eerie glow coming from her skin. A pissed off Miko was not something they wanted to be on the receiving end of. Knowing Inuyasha, he'd probably say something incredibly stupid and end up purified for a few days. Sango looked at Miroku and a silent agreement was exchanged.

"Why don't I show you where the youkai are kept? We'll go uncollar everyone," Sango said.

"And Inuyasha and I will go get Tetsusaiga," Miroku said, picking the Hanyou up before he could retaliate.

"Wait!" Kagome called out. She reached over to Miroku's neck.

_Thunk._

_Slap._

"What IS it with men around here?" Kagome said, fuming. Miroku had a look of joy and a red hand print on his face.

"Miroku…" a dark growl came. Inuyasha was beyond pissed. His eyes were flashing red.

"Ha..ha, we'd best be going! Come on Inuyasha!" he said, pulling the growling hanyou away.

Sango shook her head in disbelief.

"Well I know I will make it out of here in one piece. Him, I am not so sure about."

_Thunk._

Sango turned in surprise. The collar around her neck was gone. Kagome looked satisfied, cracking her knuckles.

"I'm getting faster at this. It's kind of fun!"

Fun? Running through a research facility with youkai and people trying to kill you was fun? This girl must be off her rocker for sure. Kagome had closed her eyes and was focusing on something.

"Down this hallway, I think," she said and began walking in the direction of the youkai holding cells. Sango's jaw dropped.

"How'd you know that?"

"All the collars are connected. I felt that when I removed Inuyasha's. After feeling yours too I know what I am looking for. The most concentrated area is down there. I'm just following the thread, really," Kagome said, pointing to something. Try as she might, Sango saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. Must be one of those things only Miko could see.

Sesshoumaru stopped by the large double doors. The seal was still on them. Well, that was good in that it had kept Naraku out, but it was also keeping him out.

Rin seemed to know exactly what he needed. She slipped off his shoulders and knelt before the door, carefully pulling off the slips of papers. She was recovering slowly. How, he had no idea, but she was not as worn as she had seemed at first.

Rin frowned. The door was still sealed even though the sacred scrolls were gone. She had no power left. But Sesshoumaru was behind her. He trusted her to open these doors. Rin would have walked across fire if he asked it.

Wait, wasn't there something Kagome once told her?

Flashback

"Barriers aren't that hard," Kagome commented, licking the ice cream off her spoon. "Especially old ones. The key is to not try to break them, but absorb them. Power is more willing to yield if it has a place to go. Forcing it to just dissipate can have bad consequences."

"Good to know if I ever need to undo a barrier, but I don't think I am strong enough to break a barrier anyway."

"That's just it. It is actually easier for weaker mikos to break powerful barriers. The power is attracted to a lower power source. It's a concentration gradient. Power wants to move from a high concentrated area to a lower one."

"Barriers are highly concentrated and mikos are much lower, right?" Rin asked.

"Yep! Drat! I ate this entire pint." Rin laughed at the look of total horror on Kagome's face.

"Not like you have anyone to keep your figure for!" Rin teased and got a pillow in her face for it.

End of Flashback 

Rin placed her hand upon the door and steadied her breathing. The barrier glowed in her mind, crackling with energy just waiting to be set free.

Come to me, she thought. I have no power left. I am an empty shell. You've been sitting on this door too long.

The power resisted…but it was tempted.

Come on. Naraku is the only one you were meant to keep out. My lord's possession is in here. He has every right to get in. Open up. Please.

At first there was nothing. Then a crack was heard and Rin was surrounded by a bright glow that made Sesshoumaru back up from the brightness and pain of it. The glow died out and everything was dark again. Sesshoumaru shook his head to stop the ringing in his ears.

The double doors creaked under the pressure as he leaned on them, willing all his strength to open the doors that had been sealed nearly two hundred years ago.

In the middle of the room was a small raised platform with a rusty blade sticking out of it. Tetsusaiga. Floating above it, sheathed in a scabbard, was it's twin, Tenseiga.

And across the room another door opened and his damn bastard brother stepped in, shock and surprise on his face as he saw Sesshoumaru.

Rin's eyes widened in horror. Inuyasha was here. OH SHIT!


	8. Demons Don't Play Well with Others

Chapter 8: Demons don't play well with others

Kagome was grateful Sango had come with her. She knew how to open doors and manipulate things in the facility Kagome would have taken ages to figure out. Not to mention she could pick any lock known to man.

"Let's see, that's bird youkai, bat youkai, cats…looks like we're up to F."

"F? Fox?" Kagome asked.

"Yep, although I think the Thunder brothers killed the last mated pair."

"Thunder brothers?"

"Hiten and Manten. The two bone-heads Kagura keeps as personal bodyguards and general bullies so she doesn't get her own hands dirty. Well, the door is locked. Something has to be in here. Shall we find out what?"

"After you," Kagome said, getting herself ready for whatever might spring out. Not all youkai were friendly. Sango opened the lock and pulled the door open.

It was a draw on who was more scared. The tiny demon or the two girls. Shippou took one look at Sango and burst into tears.

"He's so cute!" Kagome said, picking him up and cuddling him. The sobs turned into sniffles.

_Thunk._

Another collar lay on the ground. Shippou looked up with pure adoration.

"I thought Naraku was keeping all the kids together," Sango said. Shippou started playing with his tail, blushing.

"I kind of got in a fight with the monkey triplets."

"You shouldn't fight," Kagome lectured. "Learn to work things out next time, ok? For now, we have to get everyone else free and find a way out."

"Ok!" Shippou agreed happily.

They went running down the hallway, Shippou clinging to Kagome's shoulder with a fierce look upon his tiny face. Had anyone seen it they would have burst out laughing. He was trying to look deadly. The only thing he was accomplishing was deadly cuteness.

"This… huff is the last one," Sango said, out of breath. She picked up the label and read it. "Uh, never mind. Maybe we should just skip this bunch." Kagome peaked over her shoulder.

"Wolf tribe? 138 members? Wow! That has to be more than half the youkai here!"

"They aren't all youkai. The wolf youkai keep regular wolves under them. They tend to have a loose sense of right and wrong."

"How so?" Kagome asked.

"They think whatever they do is right and everyone else is wrong."

"I'm sure if we just talk to them it'll be fine. After all, I can purify them if I have to."

"Why don't we just leave them?" Sango asked.

"Doesn't that make you as bad as them?" Kagome answered. Between her glare and Shippou's agreeing face, Sango had to listen.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha bellowed into the great hall. "Father left it to me! Not you! Get your filthy fucking paws away from it!"

Sesshoumaru snapped his jaws at Inuyasha, causing him to drop back as poison dripped from them. He transformed, a green whip lashing out at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out, catching him as he slid into the wall. Sesshoumaru turned to the sword, ignoring his bastard brother. He reached out, closing his clawed hand around the blade's hilt.

Rin watched in horror as energy crackled and an eerie lightening came from the sword, burning Sesshoumaru's hand. He released the hilt and looked down at his burning flesh in disgust. Then he turned to his brother.

"Why? I am the eldest. Father's sword should come to me," he snarled. His eyes were turning red again. Sesshoumaru was beyond pissed. Rin tried to get up from where she was, but her legs gave out. He was beyond all reason. There was nothing she could do besides pray Inuyasha didn't die.

"The only way you'll get Tetsusaiga is over my dead body!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshoumaru grinned.

"That was the general idea."

Kagome yelped when a strong arm snaked out from the darkness and pulled her in. Sango screamed, but was stopped by something.

"Foxfire!" Shippou yelled out and the room became illuminated. Afterwards Kagome wished she'd remained in the dark.

Hundreds of eyes were peering at her, less than friendly. A couple of wolves were looking at her in a rather hungry manner.

"Oi! What the hell is going on!" Someone demanded. The wolves parted and a youkai stepped forward. He wore better armor than the others, his long black hair in a pony tail and his blue demon eyes scanning the room sharply. Kagome could see a rather wolf-like tail draped behind him.

"That's Kouga, the prince of the tribe," Sango explained.

"Ginta, release her," Kouga ordered. He jumped over and sized Kagome up, pulling her chin up so he could examine her closely.

_Hmm. Virgin. She's been around Inuyasha, that damn bastard. Miko. And what is that? Do I detect a hint of…yes, a woman with no mate, no intended. No one. Perfect._

"Ok boys, this one is mine. Sango, you are always welcome to stay, but if you hurt any of my men I'll have to decapitate you."

_Thunk._

All eyes widened as the collar from around Kouga's neck dropped. Kagome grinned and pulled herself out of his grasp.

"You're welcome," she said and reached over to the one named Ginta.

_Thunk._

The wolf looked down at the fallen collar in amazement, then up at his savior. Tears welled up in his eyes and he jumped on her, hugging her waist enthusiastically.

"Nee-san!" he wailed. Kagome patted his back, trying to pull away.

"Uh, yeah. You can let go now. LET GO ALREADY! I HAVE TO BREATH!"

Kouga watched as she went around the room, uncollaring everyone, his mind working furiously. Inuyasha had, no doubt, already smelled her. That sweet intoxicating scent of the perfect mate. She was approaching the time to choose a mate. Inuyasha had probably thought, in his arrogance and stupidity, that because HE had smelled it HE was the perfect one for her. Damn ignorant hanyous. Well he didn't have her yet and Kouga wasn't going to let this one go without a fight.

A roar vibrated the building and some of the wolves whimpered. A dog demon was very pissed, but this time for a totally different reason. Kouga smirked.

"Now what has Sesshoumaru found?" Sango asked.

"I hope it was Naraku," Kagome said, then almost hit herself for wishing evil upon another person….not matter how bad that person was. Naraku deserved to pay for his crimes, yes, but did anyone really deserve to be torn to shreds by an angry youkai?

Well, maybe she'd make an exception for him.

"Sounds to me like Dog boy 1 found Dog boy 2," Kouga said offhandedly.

"How can Sesshoumaru be loose? Kagome hasn't uncollared him yet."

"What's going on?" Kagome asked. "Who is Sesshoumaru?"

"The most powerful youkai here. Sesshoumaru is a full blooded dog demon, as powerful as they come and the last of his kind. He's also Inuyasha's half brother. Sesshoumaru only hates one thing more than he hates humans. Hanyous."

Kagome's face turned ash white. Inuyasha was fighting his brother? She wanted him out alive, not dead! Before Sango or Kouga could stop her she fled the room, trying desperately to figure out where the roars were coming from. She couldn't let him die! Inuyasha could NOT DIE!

Sesshoumaru roared again, hitting the barrier. Miroku had broken out into a sweat straining to hold it against the powerful demon as Inuyasha lay bleeding and unconscious. Golden eyes fluttered open and he coughed.

"Inuyasha, don't move," he said. "Recover your strength while I hold him off and Lady Rin tries to talk some sense into him."

Rin? Inuyasha looked up and saw the small woman clad in only a t-shirt crawling her way to the huge dog demon, trying to get his attention. It was like a sparrow calling to a hurricane. And the hurricane wasn't watching where his feet were going. She was in danger of being easily crushed.

"INUYASHA! Where are you?!" he heard from above. Inuyasha strained to look up and saw Kagome, three floors up looking down from a whole Sesshoumaru had punched into the wall.

All Kagome saw was blood. A lot of blood. Miroku was holding up some sort of spiritual barrier over a red clad figure covered in blood. Then she saw the silver hair. Inuyasha!

"Sesshoumaru-sama, stop! Look at me, Sesshoumaru-sama!" a small voice called out between the huge dog demon's roars. Kagome looked across the room and nearly stopped breathing.

Rin was half laying on some sort of small platform with a sword sticking out of it, her wrists and side bleeding from several wounds. She seemed to be trying to get to the dog demon, but the blood loss was making her too weak. Kagome took one look at the slash marks on Rin's leg and another look at the dog demon's claws. She knew he had done that. He had hurt Rin. And now he was trying to hurt Inuyasha.

Kagome's protective instinct kicked in and she launched herself from where she stood. In her anger she forgot to realize she was three floors up.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted and pushed away from Miroku whose concentration broke, dropping the barrier.

Sesshoumaru lunged at his chance to bite off his brother's head. Pissed at the reaction Inuyasha spun faster than he'd ever moved in his entire life and slashed his brother across the nose. Without stopping he rushed to catch Kagome as she fell.

"Stupid bitch," he huffed, dropping to a knee with her in his arms.

Sesshoumaru was more than unhappy about the new tattoo his nose had received and lunged at Inuyasha again. Inuyasha flung Kagome away as he jumped to avoid the huge paw coming down where he'd been seconds earlier.

Kagome groaned and she picked herself up. What the hell had possessed her to jump three stories down?

"Kagome?" Rin asked gently, touching her shoulder. Kagome gasped, pulling up to Rin and holding her close. Tears began to fall down her face. Rin laughed, coughing a little as she did. "Dude, don't worry. I look ten times worse than it really is. Kag, you have to do something for me."

"Anything! Don't worry, I'll purify him in a sec-"

"NO! Whatever you do, Kagome, don't purify Sesshoumaru-sama. I….just….need to get….him….back under control." Kagome looked down at her in shock. "Hell hath no wrath like Sesshoumaru-sama against his brother. You need to balance the scale."

"Balance the scale?" Kagome asked.

"Get the sword. Tetsusaiga. Their father wanted Inuyasha to have it. The other one is Sesshoumaru-sama's. They have always wanted to kill each other. The only way to prevent that is to make it impossible for one to be more powerful than the other."

"But Hanyous are not as powerful as youkai," Kagome said. She winced as Inuyasha hit a wall, leaving a large and bloody indentation the size of a small crater. Still he rose and faced Sesshoumaru.

"That sword…is more than what it seems. There is a barrier around it. I am too weak, Kag. You have to remove it. Don't worry about Sesshoumaru-sama. He cannot touch you if you hold that sword." Kagome looked uncertain. The rusty blade looked like the most dangerous thing it could do was give you tetanus. "Trust me," Rin said.

Kagome nodded and laid Rin down gently, climbing onto the platform.

Sesshoumaru noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Rin was lying there, bleeding while some other girl was reaching a hand out to the sword. Just what the hell did she think she was doing?

Kagome expected resistance. Hell, she at least expected an initial shock of the barrier. Her fingers only grasped the hilt and closed around it. There was a small click and the sword fell out of the indentation in the platform as if nothing had been holding it at all.

The two dog demons stood there and stared at her in wonderment.

"Rin…there wasn't any barrier. Rin? RIN!" Kagome screamed as the girl feinted.

There was a blur of white so fast no one saw what it was until Sesshoumaru was simply there, holding Rin. Her blood quickly began to stain his white fur. He let out a vicious snarl, looking up at Kagome. Kagome had never in her life been afraid of a youkai until now. Murder was written in his eyes.

"Kagome, MOVE!" Inuyasha called out, grabbing her at a full sprint and pushing off the floor to fly into the air. He stopped at the ledge she'd originally jumped from, setting her down by Miroku who was being tended by a less than sympathetic Sango.

"But Rin-"

"Will be fine. Let's get out of here," Inuyasha ordered. She looked down. Sesshoumaru and Rin were gone. So was the other sword.

"Where's Rin? She needs medical attention!" Inuyasha winced in pain as the struggling girl elbowed a particularly deep wound. She was screaming for her friend at the top of her lungs. There was only one way to get her out of here quickly.

Kagome's cries were cut off abruptly as a fist connected with her stomach. The air quickly left her lungs and she slumped over, unconscious.

"Was that necessary?" Sango asked.

"Shut up wench. Grab the monk, we're bustin outta here."

"Inuyasha, if you had more than half a brain cell you'd realize carrying two unconscious people is a lot harder than one!"

"Feh," he answered, his vision becoming a bit blurry.

"You pass out on me and I'm leaving your ass!" Sango said, shaking him back into reality.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, picking up Kagome and Miroku.

"I swear those will be the last words you utter on your deathbed," Sango muttered.

Outside

Sesshoumaru set Rin down in the open field. Grass. It had been a long time since he'd seen grass. Smelled grass. Hell, smelled anything besides blood and death.

Rin was dead. Her skin was too pale, her wounds had stopped bleeding and her extremities were starting to get the purple coloration the dead had.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken called out, coming to a stop by the human girl. "Rin?" The small woman was not going to answer back. A tear actually fell down the toady man's cheek. "Rin…"

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said.

"Y-yes?"

"Stand back," he ordered. Sesshoumaru looked at the sword in his hands, grasped the hilt and pulled the blade out. Unlike its twin there was no rust, no tarnish upon the eerie blade. A tingle went up his arm and the sword answered the call, a small heartbeat vibrating from it. Sesshoumaru looked down at the broken body of his ward.

Death creatures were already wrapping their chains around her, intent on taking her onward. They froze when his golden eyes narrowed, focusing on them. Their gaze shifted to the sword in his claw. Fear was evident in their little faces.

Sesshoumaru raised the blade above his head and slashed down with all the force he could.


	9. Reprimand

Chapter 9: Reprimand

"How could you be so irresponsible? We KNEW you had very little experience, but THIS? This is unacceptable! A multi-million dollar facility that has been around for more than a hundred years and YOU wrecked it! Do you have anything to say for yourself, Miko Higurashi?!" the weathered old miko demanded. A weaker miko, the woman made up for it by being 300 years old and vicious as a viper.

"No ma'am," Kagome whispered, head down in front of the council.

They were the Grand Council. Twelve youkai, twelve miko, twelve holy monks and twelve humans. They made all the decisions as far as the department was concerned.

Upstairs 

Inuyasha growled low and deadly as he watched from the elevated area, a glass panel separating them all from Kagome as she stood before the council. Bastards had been railing on her for over an hour and she just stood there, taking it all in.

"Inuyasha, if you jump at the glass you'll get a nasty shock again," Miroku commented. His left arm was in a sling, a bandage was over his eyes and his upper torso was covered in bandages as a result of close contact with Sesshoumaru's poisonous fumes. The doctors said he would probably see again. For now Sango was his blind seeing eye….wench. Inuyasha and Miroku thought it was a great joke. Sango was less inclined to share the humor.

"Why the fuck is she just standing there? Why doesn't she tell them to fuck off or something? So she leveled the place? So what? Now no one else can use it."

"Inuyasha, Kagome acted in anger. Mikos cannot do that," Miroku commented. "Even in the face of the worst evil and horror they must maintain control of their emotions."

"They're just jealous of her power and use her inexperience as a fucking excuse," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms as if to say his word was law.

"That may also be true, but we cannot ignore the fact that Kagome broke the rules. She knows she did. Look at her. She is taking responsibility for her actions."

"You could profit from her example," Sango added dryly.

"Feh!"

Back Downstairs 

"For your disobedience we are demoting you back to novice status. Obviously you have a great deal more training to do before you can be trusted again." Kagome's head shot up. NOVIS STATUS? That was the lowest rank! She was back to square one. That was too harsh a punishment!

"But..what about Naraku?" she asked and immediately regretted opening her mouth. The council chair glared down at her. Kagome steeled her back and met the harsh woman's gaze.

"Naraku is no longer your concern. The council will decide what to do with him. You and Novice Rin are hereby forbidden to have anything to do with this case, or any other case until the council allows it! Give yourself a hundred years or so. This decision will not be available for appeal." With that the council rose and adjourned.

Kagome dropped to her knees in defeat, tears spilling down her face. She had failed. All because the thought of Rin dead had sent her powers out of control, leveling the facility once everyone was out. She had felt the death, despair and fear leaking from the walls of the place. A place like that should not exist. Like a fool she had taken matters into her own hands. Now she paid the price.

Later that day 

"May I just ask one question?" Kagome said, her left eyebrow ticking as she fought off a headache. "Why are you all in my apartment?"

Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kouga and a dozen other wolves were all standing in her living room. Well, Miroku was trying to convince Sango to help him up since he couldn't see and she was ignoring him because he had referred to her as his Seeing Eye Wench again. Shippou was fighting her cat Buyo for a piece of chicken, a loosing battle for Shippou since the cat was bigger, and Inuyasha was threatening to rip out Kouga's throat while Kouga was threatening to remove his ability to father children.

"Where else are we supposed to go?" Shippou asked as the rest of them fumbled for answers.

"I don't know. Didn't the officials tell you anything?"

"We were all given a pat on the head, a short apology and thrust back out into the world," Sango said. "I'm trying to find my family, but until the blind can see again I'm stuck with him."

"Uh, I can't see to go anywhere?" Miroku said.

"Ok, here are the rules. Shippou can stay, Sango can stay, Miroku, you are here until you can see. Everyone else, OUT!" Kagome must have looked really scary because it was a tie as to whether the wolves or Inuyasha was out the door first. Exhausted, Kagome managed to give the three in the living room a couple of blankets and make her way to her bedroom where she collapsed in tears on the bed.

Outside the apartment building 

"Nice going, dog-turd. Now we've been thrown out!" Kouga snapped.

"HEY! Since when is this my fault? There's only one of me and more than a dozen of you!"

"Idiot. Ginta, round everyone up, let's go find an apartment close by. I can't leave my woman unguarded." Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Your…woman?" he growled. "Like hell!"

"Just wait, dog-breath. I'll have Kagome bent over and marked before you can say fetch!" Inuyasha wanted so bad to hit him right then, but a smell hit his nose just before a garbage truck drove by, gagging them all. He waited for his nose to recuperate just to make sure. Kouga was not as patient.

"See ya around dog-turd!" Kouga called out, taking off down the street with his fellow wolves straining to keep up.

Inuyasha would have followed and beaten the shit out of him except he smelled the salty residue of tears. Kagome's tears. Kouga may have made a verbal claim on her, but humans didn't recognize that sort of shit.

"How the fuck do I court a human?" he growled to himself. Hmm, fire escape.

Kagome's bedroom 

Kagome woke with a crashing headache. Shippou was curled up in her arms, snoring in an adorable, soft, cute sort of way only kids could manage. She smiled softly, carefully pulling her arm out from under him to move off the bed in a manner that wouldn't wake him.

Except there was something very solid behind her that blocked the side of the bed. Kagome almost screamed as a clawed arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close and warm breath tickled her ear.

"It's just me, go back to sleep," she heard him whisper. Kagome's entire body stiffened like a ram rod.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Bed. Inuyasha." She turned her head and gave him a dark glare.

"Keep your shirt on woman. You grabbed me, remember?"

Kagome blushed. She had. He had come through her window like some sort of savior/thief and she was seeking comfort from someone, anyone. He hadn't said a thing, just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. The only problem was it was a twin bed. Kagome was not comfortable sleeping near a demon who had been interested in getting into her pants and was pushed against her in a rather intimate way. There was something firm poking into her.

"Can you let me up? I have to…use the bathroom," she finished lamely. Anything to get away! What was it with these youkai? Were they all this horny?

Inuyasha grumbled something intelligible and rolled over to let her off. Kagome was most embarrassed to find out the thing that had been poking her was the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Great, a half-demon who slept with his sword. Could her life get any more strange right now?

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING A SHOWER WITH ME!" she heard Sango shout from the kitchen area.

"Men," Kagome mumbled, pulling clothes out of her drawers. She began to pull her shirt up to take it off when she stopped, looking at the bed. Inuyasha had his back to her and Shippou's eyes were closed. She breathed a sigh of relief and quickly changed.

"Great. I have a hentai, a man-hater, a hanyou and a baby youkai in a one bedroom, one bath two room apartment. And I am the only one with a job. A demoted job. With no benefits. Life sucks," Kagome said, a hand quickly covering her mouth. "And I am developing a potty mouth. What next?"

Miroku was standing by the microwave, a bowl of noodles heating inside. Heating for 88 minutes. Kagome jumped over the couch to get to the microwave, pulled open the door and coughed as smoke filled the place.

"I told her I couldn't guess where the buttons were," Miroku said, as if none of this was his fault. "I tried to keep count, but I lost track."

"Next time wait, please. I don't want anyone hurt." Kagome grabbed a sponge only to have her hands grabbed by Miroku's. He was looking behind her right shoulder, obviously still a little oblivious in his state.

"You were…concerned for me?" he asked gently. Kagome felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "Kagome, may I ask a question of you?"

"S-sure."

"Would you bare my children?" Kagome blinked, uncertain if he was serious or not. He looked serious. But it was such a stupid question.

"Miroku, I've hardly known you long enough to jump into marriage like this."

"Oh no no no no! That's not what I meant at all!" he said. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Just the kids. And the practice for the kids of course. Practice does make perfect and with a sexy bod like yours who wouldn't want to practice?"

Inuyasha woke to a pained scream that sounded like Miroku was being severely strangled. Yawning he opened the bedroom door. He was amused to find Kagome sitting on Miroku's back, an arm pulled back and up in a painful manner and a dark, dangerous gleam in her eye.

"You sick, perverted, idiotic, disgusting-" she said, accentuating each adjective with a twist to his arm. Miroku was crying mercy like never before. Even Sango didn't make him beg for forgiveness this much.

"Oi, Miroku," Inuyasha called out. "What'd you do this time?"

"N-nothing, Inuyasha. Why do you ask?" Miroku asked, his voice pained.

"Nothing? You were asking me to bear you children like a broodmare! You sicko! Did it escape you that you have the same damn mentality as Naraku?" Kagome accused.

"But I only want my own kids! And I want a willing woman! I did ask, Kagome. All you had to do was say no!" Miroku protested. "Inuyasha, help!"

"Fuck no. You've had this commin a long time. I just thought Sango would be the one to do it. Oi, bitch. When you're done with him get ready to go."

"Go? Just where am I going?" Kagome asked, dropping Miroku like a dead weight. He hit his chin with a crack and groaned.

"To Rin's place, of course. You want to see her don't you?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, very confused. "See her? She's alive? WHERE!?" she asked, jumping up and grabbing Inuyasha by the shirt collar.

"Feh, of course she's alive. You think Sesshoumaru would let her die? You really know nothing, do you bitch."

Kagome pulled Inuyasha up so they were eye to eye and nose to nose. He could have sworn he saw flames in her eyes.

"My name is Kagome. Ka. Go. Me. Not bitch, not wench or any other derogatory name you can devise. Got that Dog-boy?" she asked. Inuyasha smirked and wrapped a hand around her waist. Before Kagome could react he pulled her against him and gave her a firm, possessive and passionate kiss.

"Fine by me," he said, leaving her standing there, flushed and confused.

What the hell was that??? Kagome asked herself.

"Inuyasha, no fair getting it on with Kagome when I can't watch!" Miroku complained and got two bumps on his head for his trouble.

Rin's place 

Sesshoumaru was stretched out in front of the furnace, shirtless, reading a book. A familiar scent hit his nose and he sighed, closing the book. Well he'd have to face him sooner or later. Damn bitch of his was friends with Rin. That meant they'd be coming over often. Of all the cursed luck.

"Jaken, inform Rin she has guests," he said.


	10. The Best Laid Plans of Youkai and Men

Chapter 10: The Best laid plans of youkai and men….

Inuyasha was lost deep in thought as he and Kagome walked down the busy street toward the train station. She did not seem to mind his unusual silence and was even occasionally humming a tune that had been on the radio earlier.

Humans were so confusing. If Kagome were a youkai she would recognize the smell she was giving off and that he was interested. She would also recognize that he was interested in no other. Dog demons tended to be very picky and loyal to a fault. But how to tell her all this without her running away blushing? She even seemed oblivious to rather obvious clues like kissing, nuzzling and other forms of touching. If anything she would shrink farther away from him and fear would creep into her scent.

Meanwhile, he was frustrated as hell. He could be patient….sometimes, but it was hard to be patient when there was no end in sight. What was it with this woman? Worse still, Kouga had noticed. Wolf youkai had a lot less patience than inu-youkai, something to do with the wildness in their blood or something.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out, breaking his train of thought. Not that he minded when she gave him that beautiful smile of hers. It made him want to agree to just about anything, anywhere, anytime. "Which hospital is Rin at?"

"Hospital?" he echoed, confused. His left ear twitched a little, catching her attention. Kagome was fascinated with the ears. Then again, who wouldn't be? Youkai didn't have them, humans didn't have them. It was one of the few traits that was simply just for most hanyous. A trait unique to them. Well, him anyway. He'd never actually seen another hanyou, but he assumed they were all like him.

"Injured people go to a hospital," she stated.

"Feh, I knew that bitch," he scoffed. Honestly, you get locked up for a few years and everyone thinks you know nothing. "She's not at a hospital."

"But her injuries!" Kagome began.

"Trust me…you'll see when we get there." Inuyasha refused to answer anymore of her questions, which was frustrating Kagome to no end. Figures he'd become close mouthed when she wanted him to talk.

Sitting on the train Inuyasha peered around him. Well, the fashion had changed since he'd been captured. Other than that things seemed pretty much the same. There were technological advances, of course, like this train was fast and on time. He remembered when you were lucky if the train came at all.

A couple was sitting at the end of the car oblivious to the people around them. The man was whispering something in the woman's ear and she giggled, caressing his arm. He handed her a box and she looked overjoyed, taking out a bracelet that sparkled prettily. In retaliation she grabbed him and gave him an enthusiastic kiss that earned a reprimanding cough from the old lady across from them.

Inuyasha tried to process the information he'd just seen. Did human women react to material things? Was that their way of knowing affection?

"Inuyasha, earth to Inuyasha," Kagome called out, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing her hand and pulled her off the train.

"But we still have four stops to go!" she protested, wondering where the hell he was going. He just kept pulling her around, his nose working furiously. It was so hard to find the smell he wanted with everything else around! Ah, there! Jackpot!

Kagome was even more confused when he suddenly stopped, then pulled her into a shopping mall. He seemed to be looking for something, but said not a word as he pulled her behind him at a run. Kagome's lungs were burning as she tried to keep up, wondering what had gotten into him.

Inuyasha stopped in front of a very expensive looking store. He grinned in a wicked way and pulled her in.

"Huh??" Kagome asked, question marks all over. Since when did Inuyasha take a liking to expensive women's apparel?

Rin's place 

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Sesshoumaru heard and Jaken came flying out, rolling across the floor.

"Rin is…uh…busy," Jaken said. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in reply and pulled himself up. "S-sesshoumaru-sama! That's n-not such a g-good idea," he began, shutting his mouth when he received a death glare from the demon lord.

Rin's door was closed and locked this time. His hand went for the handle to yank it off when a smell hit his nose. Complete understanding dawned upon him.

Rin was aroused. Well, from the smell of things she was more than aroused. She was sexually frustrated. She'd more than brushed death several times and gone through an extremely emotional ordeal, and now he was here. Her hormones were going in overdrive and since he was uncooperative to help her, she was fixing her problem….her way. With large toys and a bottle of stimulating lubricant that was like ambrosia for demons.

Problem was, his blood was responding to the aroused female in a way it should not have. He should only respond like that to a potential mate. Rin was human. She could not be a mate. Ever. His claws lengthened a little in his effort to steel himself and his eyes were glowing so brightly he could see the reflection off the wooden door.

"Rin, hurry up. Your friend and my bastard brother are on their way here," he growled, his voice sounding rough and graded. When he turned around Jaken backed himself against the wall, frightened out of his wits.

"Jaken," the demon said, getting his blood back under control. He pulled open the fridge and pulled out the smelliest thing he could find, sticking it right under his nose. "I find these clothes inadequate. See that you come back with better ones," he said, throwing him a credit card. How he'd gotten one so quick was beyond Jaken, but the toad was not about to question an escape route. Sesshoumaru stretched himself out on the couch and sighed in frustration. Of all the times to have an extremely sensitive nose.

"Ok, I'm done," Rin said offhandedly, opening her door and stepping out. She was in a tank top and thong underwear.

'Jaken dancing in a Hawaiian outfit,' Sesshoumaru made himself think.

"Unless you want Inuyasha and his bitch to see you like that I suggest you change," he commented, trying to ignore the effect those panties were having on him. Who knew a tiny bit of cloth could be more erotic than fully clothed or nothing at all? Damn the man who invented thongs. Sesshoumaru would kill him if he ever found out who he was.

"Her name is Kagome," Rin said. "And she's not Inuyasha's bitch. Kagome is totally innocent. She barely understands the facts of life and can't discuss anything to do with it without blushing bright red and occasionally hyperventilating."

"You might want to inform her of that. By her scent I'd say she is more than clueless. She is beginning to fear him." That made Rin stop.

"Fear him? Inuyasha? What the hell is he doing?" she asked, plopping herself on the couch next to him, munching on a sandwich. Sesshoumaru noticed, with annoyance, she did not bother to offer him anything. It was her way of being mad at him. The silent mad.

"Smells like he is trying to figure out the human courting thing as he goes," Sesshoumaru said. "Also smells like he is failing miserably. She's confused, slightly frightened and starting to get mad."

"How far away are they?"

"The shopping mall, seven blocks from here."

"Oh boy. On top of Naraku and everything else, I have to fix their love life. Great! Well, when it rains it pours."

"No one said you had to fix their problems. Inuyasha is screwing up. Picking up after him isn't the way to make him learn." Rin frowned.

"Beating him within an inch of his life isn't either. I was thinking more along the lines of informing him of his ignorance. Think about it, Sessy." Sesshoumaru growled at the pet name. "All he knows is his instincts. Besides, Kagome deserves some happiness."

"What makes you think Inuyasha can make her happy?" Rin didn't answer. She just smiled. That smile made even him, the most powerful demon, afraid. So much so he actually jumped a little when there was a knock on the door. Rin giggled.

"Come in!" she shouted.

Kagome opened the door and her jaw dropped. There was Rin, totally whole, healthy and half naked, munching on a sandwich. Was this the same girl she thought was dead yesterday? Tears formed in Kagome's eyes and she flung herself into Rin's lap, sobbing uncontrollably.

Inuyasha looked to his brother for an explanation, but Sesshoumaru seemed intent on ignoring him. Growling in annoyance he dropped the five bags he was holding.

"How are you alive?" Kagome asked, looking at Rin. Not a scar was evident. Rin grinned, tossing her half eaten sandwich at Sesshoumaru who looked disgusted at her action, but held it none the less. Rin jumped up, which caused Inuyasha to blush and turn away, and bent over a pile of boxes, hunting for something. She popped up moments later with a familiar looking sword, the twin to Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha felt Tetsusaiga pulse at his hit in recognition of its twin. Rin pulled the sword out and held it in front of Kagome.

Kagome was clueless.

"This is Tenseiga, a healing sword. It cannot cut, only heal. It can even bring you back from the dead," Rin explained. "Pretty handy, huh?"

"Rin, don't you have class today?" Sesshoumaru interrupted, not wanting everyone to know about his wimpy ass sword that couldn't cut.

"Fuck class. I got what I wanted, what the hell do I need more training for? Besides, I still have to kill that bitch Kagura. Can't do that while I'm in class, can I?"

Blood drained from Kagome's face. Class! That's right. She was a novis again. She had to go to class!

"Oh shit, shit shit," Kagome swore, pulling out her schedule book. All eyes were on her in amazement.

Kagome just swore? Rin thought. Is the world coming to an end?

"I'm supposed to be in class right now! Oh, now I'm going to fail and-" Kagome was cut short as Inuyasha grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Myoga, yo, it's Inuyasha. Yea. Listen, can you give me the number to the Dean of Students office for the Miko training center? Yeah, I'll wait."

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked. Rin was trying hard not to laugh. Both her hands were over her mouth.

"Transfer? Thanks old man. Hello? Yes, this is Inuyasha. Listen, I'm staying with Kagome Higurashi. Yep, that's the one…. Well there's a little problem. She kind of cried herself sick last night and now she had bronchitis. Yeah, plenty of fluids. Ok, no problem." He hung up and threw her the phone. "Problem solved. Go back to school when you feel like it."

Rin slowly counted down as the pressure level in Kagome rose.

"YOU JUST DID WHAT?!?" Kagome demanded, making Inuyasha's ears flatten. "That's it! I can't stand you! What the hell gives you the right to waltz into my life and just take over without a by your leave? I happen to like school! I do well in school and the council will be looking for any excuse to reject me totally, expel me and make sure I am never able to do another case for the rest of my life! I realize you are probably trying to help me since I got you out, but let's put it this way. Your damn savior act is getting on my nerves! I don't need a hero! Why the hell can't you just leave me alone?!"

Inuyasha had no answer for that. He didn't even answer. Not that it would have made a difference. Kagome was not in a listening mood.

"You done?" Rin asked sarcastically. "We have work to do."

"Work?"

"Hell yes. Naraku has been sighted five hours north of here. Rumor is he has another facility like this one, only smaller."

"But…I'm off the case," Kagome said.

"This isn't a case," Rin said. "This is personal. This has absolutely no government authority, is sort of illegal and will probably get us in a shit load of trouble if we are caught. However, if we don't do it, who will?"

Kagome thought about that. Rin was right. No one was half as powerful as Kagome or half as skilled as Rin, and no one had the most powerful demon and his half brother to help. Then there was Sango and Miroku. It would be a powerful team. Just the sort to hunt Naraku and his kind down.

Sometimes the rules had to be broken. This was one of those times.

"I'm in," Kagome said, suddenly gaining a great deal of maturity. "Where do we start?"

"Right now. I have maps and stuff in my room. Let me grab a pair of pants, call Sango and Miroku, and we'll get started. Uh, Kag?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with all the shopping bags? You hate shopping."

"Ask HIM!" Kagome snapped, jabbing a finger in the Hanyou's direction.

"This is going to be a long trip, I can tell," Rin sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Kag. Girl talk. My room."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru in confusion.

"Girl talk. You know, when girls talk to each other," he provided in a condescending tone.

"Keh, I knew that," he said, crossing his arms in a huffy fashion.

"Fooled me," Sesshoumaru replied.


	11. often go awry

Chapter 11: …often go awry.

"Cough it up, Kag. What's going on between you and Inuyasha?" Rin asked, opening the drawer to her dresser and randomly pulling out a pair of spandex pants.

"Going on?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Nice collection of expensive clothes you had there. Not to mention he is giving death glares to any male within ten feet of you. Even uninterested males. Are you playing him?"

"Playing him?" Kagome asked, her voice smaller and more uncertain.

"Letting him shower you with affection until you get bored and dump him," Rin translated, mentally telling herself to be patient. Patience was a virtue.

"Affection? All that was affection?" Kagome demanded. "I'm glad you realize what the heck he's doing. I haven't got a clue!"

Oh boy.

"Ok, listen Kag. Power draws power. You are a powerful miko which means powerful demons are going to be attracted to you. The fact that you are of a perfect age and totally untouched makes you like….hmm, a free sample from an ice cream truck being held out just waiting for someone to snatch it as it drives by." Rin thought the analogy was brilliant. Kagome's expression suggested otherwise.

"So I'm a cream popsicle?" Kagome hissed. "What is it with you people!? Why is everything about sex?"

"Sex? Not everything is about sex, Kag. Sex just happens to be a part of it and since you are so incredibly shy about it, naturally it is the most obvious thing to you when confronted with the unfamiliarity of this world. Honestly, babe, you've lived a very sheltered life. Welcome to the sunshine."

"I don't get it," Kagome said, dropping onto Rin's bed with a sigh, putting her head in her hands. Rin crouched down to her level, her voice softening.

"Listen Kag. It doesn't matter what anyone else wants, demon, human or hanyou. It matters what you want. What do you want?"

Kagome looked up, a slight frown upon her face. What did she want? Did she want the house with the fence, the husband coming home from work, the dog and 2.5 kids? No…not really. Her heart didn't show any inclination toward that. Did she want a life alone? No one by her side? Well, no, not that either. Single parent? God no. Steady relationship? And she had time for that when? Fuck buddy? Ok, not even going there. What did she want?

Rin let Kagome think while she pulled out maps and a compass, laying them on the table. The question she had asked was hardly a simple one. It might be years before Kagome realized what she truly wanted, but at least now she was thinking about it.

"You know what I really want? At least, short term," Kagome said, breaking the silence.

"Um, oh, I know this one…..ice cream?" Rin asked, grinning back at the younger girl. Kagome laughed, easing the strain from her face.

"No, I was going to say Naraku's head on a platter, but maybe afterwards a triple scoop sundae with nuts would be good."

"Nuts huh? Kag, one day you are going to have to admit you are one sexually frustrated puppy."

"Hey, listen here….wench. When you start getting some then you can tease me. Until then, keep your perverted thoughts to yourself. New subject. Where is Naraku now?"

In the living room 

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha.

Some hours later, at Rin's apartment 

"So the last sightings were here," Rin marked on the large laminated map. "Here, and here. If we triangulate that we find that from almost all his sightings they all converge here, near this old factory."

"It seems too easy," Sango said, studying the map.

"Can someone describe it to me?" Miroku asked. "Saying here to a blind man really isn't very descriptive."

"No one asked the blind man's opinion," Sesshoumaru said with a sneer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, while in my house I expect you to extend the utmost civility to my guests. Is that going to be a problem?" Rin asked, brow arched. "Or do I need to bite you again?"

Sesshoumaru had a totally stoic expression, but his cheeks tinged red.

"B-bite?" Inuyasha sputtered. "Oh man, you got whooped, didn't you? I gotta see this!" Sesshoumaru snarled as his brother pulled back his long hair, but a glare from Rin kept him from doing anything beyond growling.

"Biting huh? Sounds kinky to me," Miroku snickered.

"Rin bit him? Why?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshoumaru is a dog-demon," Sango explained. "Dogs, like many animals, are used to being in a pack. Within the pack is a hierarchical order with two dominating members on the very top; alpha female and alpha male. The female is usually dominant over the male, although males would have you think otherwise. Rin proved her dominance by holding Sesshoumaru in a submissive hold, at the back of his neck where the neck and shoulders meet. It's rather dangerous since Sesshoumaru has every right to kill Rin if she can't hold him."

"Oh…" Kagome said. "Where do you all get this kind of information?"

Sango, Rin, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru all exchanged glances.

"National Geographic," they answered in unison.

"And occasionally the Discovery channel," Rin added.

"Hey guys," Miroku said, only to be ignored.

"Ya know the Learning Channel can be fun," Sango said to Rin. "Although after a couple of those Baby stories I swore off ever having kids. No way is something that big coming out of there."

"Guys?" Miroku tried again.

"Keh, at least you got to watch TV, Sango. Some of us were kept locked up 24/7," Inuyasha interjected.

"Yo guys."

"Well no sense in chancing you jerking off to-" Sango began.

"HEY! I'M BLIND, NOT FUCKING MUTE!!!" Miroku yelled.

"If it's a perverted comment, Houshi, I'm gonna ran this sharp pointy compass up a very uncomfortable place," Rin threatened.

"I'm going to ignore that comment. May I point out that these Naraku sightings are all too convenient?" he said. "I mean twenty plus sightings? Seems a little coincidental if you ask me."

"Miroku has a point," Kagome said. "Not to mention there's this one strange sighting over here that doesn't correlate with any of the others. Do we have times he was at these places?"

Rin pulled a laptop from under a pile of papers and flipped it up, clicking away until she was in the operating system.

"I'll be damned. Son of a bitch," she said.

"I take offense to that," Sesshoumaru retorted.

"Look at this. Here, twenty miles from the pin point he was seen at 10:34pm. Over here, at the weird one, he was seen at 10:36 pm. That's over a hundred miles away."

"No way he made that distance in two minutes, even flying," Sango said.

"But which one is him?" Rin asked. "For all we know any number of these is fake or real."

"What about Kagura? And that other one, Kanna you called her? Where have they been seen?" Kagome asked. All eyes turned on her in amazement. No one said a word. "Well cloning one person would be easy, but your entire staff? Look for the location where the most of him and his staff have been sighted. The larger the number, the more likely they are to be real right?"

"Genius, utter genius. She's only 20 and pure genius!" Rin said, typing frantically.

"Either that or we're all idiots," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and leaning against the far wall. He seemed rather…..quiet and moody. Kagome couldn't quite place it. It was like the spark of his life was smothered. She caught his eye.

You ok? She mouthed, concern furrowed deep in her brow.

Fine, he mouthed back, tearing his gaze from hers. For some reason that reply was like a slap in the face for Kagome. Try as she could, she couldn't get him to meet her gaze again.

"Bingo!" Rin exclaimed. "Kagura, that fucking bitch whose entrails I am going to hang as a Christmas wreath, has been sighted here and here and here. I took into account her damn flying feather and figure she can be here and here, but this one is probably a doozie. Kanna hasn't been sighted anywhere, but get this. Police reports of two brothers sighted moments before a rather powerful bat youkai disappeared, wanted for questioning. Ten miles from here, where none of Naraku's sightings pin point."

"He's probably throwing people a false trail," Sango said. "Wanting us to try this factory. It's probably rigged or something."

"Or he's using reverse psychology and is actually in the factory, laughing at us overlooking something right under our nose," Kagome offered. Again everyone stopped and stared, but this time their expressions were ones of disbelief.

"I guess the genius thing was a fluke," Rin said with a sigh. "Pity."

"So hard to maintain brains or good looks these days," Sango added.

"I think Kagome looks just fine," Miroku said. "She could do with a good lay to get those dark circles out from under her eyes, but other than that she is a very attractive and incredibly intelligent."

There was a long drawn out silence as Miroku quickly realized his mistake. He tried to make a dash for it, but a claw from Inuyasha kept him from running. Then he was surrounded by three rather angry women.

"And just HOW long have you been able to see, Houshi?" Sango asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Anyone ever told you abusing a privilege is a crime in the demon world?" Rin asked, a wicked looking knife flipping nonchalantly in her hand.

"Good lay huh? I'll give you a good lay. How about I deck you? Will that lay you out enough?" Kagome said, her fingers beginning to glow, small bolts of pink lightening jumping from finger tip to finger tip as her normally gentle eyes held a rather dark and scary glare.

"What do ya say we pack everything up while the girls beat the shit out of Miroku?" Inuyasha suggested to his brother. At this point Miroku had crawled to the kitchen and sounds of a good beating were heard echoing through the apartment.

"Disgustingly enough, I agree with you," Sesshoumaru retorted. "I'll get weapons, you get clothes, cars, food and necessary communications devices."

"Hey, how come I have to get so much more stuff?"

"Just shut up and do it," Sesshoumaru snarled. Miroku screamed in the background.

"Wuss. He screams like a girl," Inuyasha snickered.

"If he can sing that well maybe we should let them castrate him and sell him to the opera," Sesshoumaru suggested.

"Can you imagine the look on his face when he discovers the only women to grope are opera singers?"

Somewhere up north 

"Kanna, where's Naraku?" Kagura asked. "The damn government is sending out agents again. Different ones."

"He's not available for the night," Kanna said. "Plans shall go as discussed. This new group is not as strong. The young miko is out of the way."

"What else are we to do? Until we get the dog demon back we can't run those tests."

"There's a tribe of wolf youkai. Naraku said you can play with them all you want. Just keep the alpha bitch alive for breeding purposes." Kagura cracked a wicked smile.

"A whole pack of wolves huh? Hiten, Manten, let's go. We have work to do!"

"Hey, Kagura. What about this brat?" Hiten asked, pushing a young boy of about eleven years forward. Kagura looked down at the child with a smile. The kind of smile a cat gave when looking at a canary in a cage.

"What was his name again? Kohaku? Hey Kohaku. Wanna see something cool?" Kagura purred as she pulled out her fan. "I can make wolves dance. Even dead ones."


	12. Let the Hunt Begin

Chapter 12: Let the Hunt Begin

"So how are we going to do this?" Sango asked as Rin loaded yet another pistol. Rin was a weapons master. That title meant she had knowledge of every kind of legally known weaponry, and a few illegal ones. There was a small collection on her bed that was rapidly turning into a large one.

"Well Kagome's guns blazing, ass kicking attitude worked once, but I thought we'd go a little more subtle this time. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are going to take the perimeters and let us know if they smell anything. Miroku is going to take the south corner where the main entrance is. We are going inside," Rin explained. "Any questions?"

"Yeah! How come you get all the fucking fun?" Inuyasha shouted from the living room.

"Damn demon hearing," Rin cursed. "Kagome, this time Sango and I are going to cover you while you uncollar prisoners. Any other questions?"

"Hey Rin, I was doing the math in my head….if you knew Inuyasha before he was captured and he was there during the raid 50 years ago, exactly how old are you?" Kagome asked.

"Ah…well…that is…uh," Rin replied with a sweat drop.

Up north 

"Kanna, didn't you say that young miko was out of the way?" Kagura asked, looking down at a rather decrepit computer monitor.

"The council demoted her to novis."

"Then why is that tracking device Naraku put on her headed right for us?"

"Kagura," a dark voice called from the shadows. "Must you whimper every time something goes wrong?"

"Naraku," she gasped, her back immediately stiffening as she felt the familiar clench of her heart. He held it long enough to slow the heartbeat to a weak pulse, then let her go. Kagura fell to the floor, coughing up blood upon the floor in a weak attempt to recover.

"Kanna, collect…my things. Kagura will be staying behind to distract them."

"Distract them? What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hoola?"

"You have all the resources you need," Naraku replied. "Fail me and you'll find out just how close to death I can keep you living."

Back at Kagome's apartment 

"Kouga! Wait up!" Ginta called out. Kouga stood at Kagome's front door, nose working furiously. Kagome was long gone, the mutt with her. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. So he did what any other demon in his situation would do. Pound on the door and threaten to break it down if no one answered.

"What the hell you do want?" a tiny fox demon asked, opening the door only as far as the security chain would let it go. "Don't you know it's not wise to disturb emotionally overwrought physically abused children? I could be scared for life."

"Where's Kagome?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Listen kitsune, I'll make you lunch, door or no door, if you don't give me some answers right now-"

"Kouga!" a wolf cried out, interrupting. Shippou took the opportunity to slam the door in Kouga's face.

"WHAT?" he snapped.

"The northern tribe, they disappeared."

"What do you mean they disappeared?"

"Princess Ayame was abducted and every wolf that went after her went missing. Now no one is left!" Kouga's eyes glowed in rage.

"Naraku," he snarled the word.

Up north 

"Ok, everyone take their positions and signal when your set," Rin said into the radio. Sesshoumaru responded with a tone, he was already set. Fast son of a bitch.

Kagome took a deep breath. This would be just like last time. Go in, set everyone loose, get the hell out of there. No leveling this time. Hopefully no deaths. Nothing that would attract the government's attention. Then she could go to class on Monday like nothing had happened.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, breaking her from her deep train of thought. "Here." He handed her some sort of red bundle. It felt like a strange sort of cloth.

"What is it?"

"It's made from firerat. It'll protect you."

"You want me to wear ratskin?" Kagome asked, trying very hard not to grimace at the bundle in her arms.

"Firerat," Inuyasha corrected. "You humans have weak skin." That said he stalked off, mission accomplished.

Men…hanyou men! Kagome scoffed. Oh well, if it makes him happy! She pulled on the oversized coat like thing, looking down at the material in wonder. This was supposed to protect her? From what? The fashion police? Martha Stewart?

"Remind me again why we males are sitting out here while the women go into danger," Miroku's voice came over the radio.

The three women looked at each other with knowing glares, murder still in their eyes from the previous Miroku problem. He was lucky to be alive. A man on thin ice should not dance.

"Quit while you're alive, Houshi," Sango growled over the headset. There was a long pause.

"That….was really sexy, Sango," Miroku's voice said, breathless. "Do it again?"

"Lock and load," Rin said, ignoring the radio now. Kagome looked at her empty hands while Sango picked up her rather large boomerang she affectionately called Hiraikotsu. Why a boomerang needed a name was beyond Kagome, but people had named stranger things. To each their own.

"Lock and load?" Sango questioned.

"Hey, if I am going to die in here I want to make sure I did the appropriate dialog to sound cool in the movie."

"Movie?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, Rin's Revenge."

No one answered. They honestly weren't sure if she was serious and since she had the firearms, they didn't want to test her and find out she was.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice called out from the doorway. Kagura was standing with Hiten and Manten, dead wolf bodies all around them. They looked like they were not only ready, but expecting them.

"Inuyasha! Sess, you were supposed to warn us!" Rin hissed into the radio.

"HEY, I don't smell shit!" Inuyasha replied. Sesshoumaru confirmed the same. "I'm on my way!" Inuyasha yelled before Rin could tell him to back off.

"Great, now we're blind on one side," Sango said, wearily looking at Kagura and her two body guards. They looked entirely too calm.

"Your little demons are blind," Kagura said, holding up a fan. "They will be as long as I hold this. I control the wind. They can't smell me if I don't want them to. Die you brats!" she snarled, flicking out the fan.

It was like a tornado unleashed directly over them. Sango tried to throw Hiraikotsu only to have it go spinning off erratically. Rin couldn't stabilize herself long enough to pull a gun let alone aim. Kagome clutched the nearest tree, trying to not get blown into anything.

Hiten took to the air, wheels wreathed in flame at his feet. He began hurling lightening at Sango who managed to pick up Hiraikotsu and was using it as a shield. The lightening still bore her down. Rin tried to jump Hiten as he swept down low but those wheels turned on a dime and he managed to stab her through her shoulder.

Manten seemed to be standing there, just enjoying the show his brother was putting on, clapping his hands like a little kid who'd been told he could have one of each candy.

"Me too An-chan!" he cried out. He looked at Kagome with a grin and began walking toward her, heedless of the tornado that kept her pegged to the tree.

I'll just purify him, she thought. As soon as I can touch him.

Manten stopped about five feet from her and opened his mouth, a great ball of glowing energy ready to be released. Kagome's eyes widened in horror. He didn't have to get near enough to touch her. He would just blast her to oblivion.

Inuyasha ran through the forest edge, dodging trees with speed and precision only a highly concentrating demon could achieve. Something was terribly wrong. Neither he nor Sesshoumaru could smell anything and the women were obviously in the heat of battle. He was the closest.

Inuyasha catapulted into the air from a well placed boulder, sailing high above the tree line. He could see a large amount of concentrated wind just sitting there, spinning round and round in an effort to swallow everything up. Lightening blasted, leaving a feint burnt, charred smell. He could smell burned flesh.

Hiten barely had time to turn around as the hanyou descended in a fury, lightening staff quickly brought up in parry. Lightening flashed all around them, then he pushed Inuyasha back, flinging the hanyou to the ground. Before Inuyasha could blink his muscles moved on instinct, barely saving him from Hiten lashing him with a good does of electricity.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed. Inuyasha turned to see why. Manten's mouth was open, Kagome frozen in fear not five feet from him. He began to exhale the energy.

"GET DOWN!" Inuyasha bellowed, pulling back and flinging Tetsusaiga as hard as he could. Hiten descended and stabbed him in the back, lightening burning his clothes and skin. Inuyasha cursed. The pain was too blinding for him to see what happened to Kagome. In a desperate effort he grabbed the sword sheath and twisted, putting it between him and the dangerous staff. Luckily something else had captured Hiten's attention.

"Manten? MANTEN!" he roared. All heads turned as the dust cleared, the tornado dieing down. The blast had cleared everything in its path. The tree Kagome had been clinging too was a pile of ash still smoking. Manten had fallen to his knees, Tetsusaiga buried through his back.

"Melodramatic brat," Kagura said with a sigh. "Guess I'll have to take care of you myself." She raised her fan and the tornado died down. Rin pulled herself up, shoulder bleeding profusely.

"Why the hell do I always get severely wounded?" she swore. "Get back here, you bitch. I owe you a cruel and unusual punishment. Come here so I can skin you and put you on my living room floor as a decorative rug."

"Quite a vendetta you have," Kagura said with a smirk. "Tell me, Sesshoumaru still holding out on you, worthless human?"

"SHUT UP!" Rin screamed, pulling herself together enough to throw herself at Kagura. Kagura evaded her easily with a flick of her fan, the wind knocking Rin over.

"Inuyasha," Sango said, gaining his attention. "I don't think that's a good thing." She pointed to where Hiten was cradling his brother's dead body, a clawed hand digging into his upper chest. Lightening flashed as Hiten pulled out his brother's heart and began to eat it like a famished man.

"I promise never to do that when I kill Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said, his lip curling upward in distaste. His eyes traveled back to the area Kagome had last been, his chest becoming painfully tight. He wanted to search for any sign of her, but until Hiten was dead that was going to be too difficult. The demon rose from his brother's mutilated body, eyes glowing in rage.

"Now you bastards are going to pay," he said, power crackling from his mouth.

"Oh shit," Sango said. "He's absorbed his brother's power. Split and run like hell," she suggested. Hiten rose high into the air, energy crackling in his mouth and lightening collecting his hands. Inuyasha and Sango braced for the inevitable impact.

Only it never came. Hiten's enraged face turned to one of shock and he looked down at the green whip curled around his neck. Suddenly a deadly demon was right behind him, the green whip wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Nice wheels, lightening boy," Sesshoumaru growled. "No one hurts MY Rin." Sesshoumaru pulled back, snapping the whip back. Hiten stood there, hanging in the air for a moment. Then his head simply disconnected at the neck, falling to the ground with a dull thud. Sesshoumaru looked down at his handy work with the expression most people used when looked at an unpleasant bug they had just squashed.

Kagura already had a feather pulled out as she slowly backed away. All eyes turned to her.

"I'll just rough her up a bit so Rin can take her home," Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles. Kagura gave them a confident smile.

"First you have to get through this," she said, waving her fan upward, then taking to the air in the large feather. Inuyasha made a step to go after her.

Except his way was blocked by dead wolf youkai rising, their eyes dead and empty, but their claws just as deadly.

"Let's see you get through my corpse dance!" Kagura called out. "Just think, you can't kill them, they're already dead!"

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed as the dead bodies came flying at them by the hundreds.

Some miles away 

Kouga stopped and began to sniff the air. Blood. Wolf blood. Someone was killing wolves! His blue eyes darkened as a low, deadly growl rose from his chest. He threw back his head and let out an enraged howl, shaking the earth around so much the birds took off from their perches, intent on flying as far away as possible.

Inuyasha. He could smell him. Him and the wolf blood. Oh the half breed would pay. Slowly.


	13. Setup

Chapter 13: Setup

"How do you kill something that's already dead?" Sango shouted, her back against Rin's. Rin's left arm was hanging useless at her side. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood on either side of them, claws swiping out against wolves that drifted too close. The dead ones fell, rose and kept coming.

Kagome, Inuyasha thought. I'm sorry. I was too slow. He blinked back tears, his anger directed at the creatures flying at them. Every wolf symbolized his failure, every spray of blood reminding him it should have been him, not her. The anger of his failure, the pain in his chest….it all fueled the burning rage within him. He failed to notice his fangs growing longer, nails sharpening or the red glow his eyes began to take.

Demon? Sesshoumaru thought, stopping for a second. The smell of a full demon suddenly assaulted his senses. Eyes wide in surprise he glanced back.

Kouga came to a sliding stop just as he crested the ridge. He could smell the death, the blood….everything. Naraku was nowhere in sight even though his smell was all over. He could see Kagura on top of a building, watching the fight below….all too happily.

And then he saw the hanyou. Wolves were flying everywhere, pools of blood bathing the green grass in a sea of red. And the smell. Oh gods the smell! Death. All of it. He was too late. Every wolf down there was dead.

And yet they were still moving. Kouga's eyes narrowed. There was some key to this he was missing. Kagome? Where was Kagome!?

Inuyasha bared his fangs and grinned, his red eyes glowing bright red, stripes streaking down his cheeks. The grin on Kagura's face had faded as she began to look a little worried. What the hell was going on?

"Sango! Rin!" they heard and Miroku came running up, breathing hard. He was bent over, coughing horribly as he desperately tried to catch his breath. His lungs were burning as they tried to take in enough oxygen to balance the severe depletion. "What's…going..on…with…Inuyasha?" he huffed.

"He's turned into a full demon," Sesshoumaru answered, watching his brother with careful eyes.

"Huh? He can do that?" Sango asked, eyes widening.

"Tetsusaiga," Rin moaned, clutching her shoulder. "It tames his blood."

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked. No one met his questioning gaze.

"Oi! Dog breath!" Kouga said, suddenly at their side. Sesshoumaru looked down with a condescending snarl. "What the hell is going on? Where's Ayame?"

"Who?" Sango asked. "The only chick here is Kagura."

"Fucking slut," Rin added. After a long pause Kouga looked at them expectantly.

"Aren't you lot going to do anything about him?" he demanded.

"You wanna go talk some sense in him? Be my guest," Rin said. "I'll be sure to decorate your grave with flowers…if we find anything left to bury."

Kagura surveyed the scene with a sneer. This wasn't working.

:Kagura:, a voice in her head echoed.

Kagura looked up, surprised. Naraku? She thought. But Naraku was miles away!

:Play time is over, Kagura: How the hell was he talking inside her head? Kagura frowned and looked around her but saw no one. Damn bastard. Pulling a feather out she flew into the air, knowing they would not follow. An unattended building was too tempting for them to pass up and Rin wouldn't let Sesshoumaru get her. The little vixen wanted Kagura to herself, selfish bitch. She would rue the day she didn't let the dog demon tear her apart. For now one woman's mistake was Kagura's fortune.

Inuyasha snarled in rage. The stupid wolves didn't know when to quit. He needed more power! Slashing them only had them keep coming back. He needed the power to wipe them from existence.

Something at his hip vibrated. Startled he looked down, red eyes focusing on the sheath at his hip. Sword? That registered in the chaotic demon brain. He could feel the power from the sheath as it called to something. Anything with that much power in just a sheath would have to be holding something mighty powerful. His bloodied claws grabbed the sheath, holding it out. Whatever it was calling, he wanted it. He wanted it now.

"Holy shit!" Sango cursed and all eyes turned to where she was looking, across the field at Inuyasha. He was holding Tetsusaiga's sheath in front of him and an unnatural wind was surrounding him. Sesshoumaru and Kouga dropped to their knees, clamping their hands over their ears, grimacing in pain as the wind howled at unnaturally high levels, a high ear piercing whine calling out.

Tetsusaiga quivered where it lay still buried in Manten's dead body. The wind howled stronger and Inuyasha was bathed in a bright glow. The dead wolves were caught up in the wind, unable to reach him and Kagura was long gone, the threads of control thinning as her distance increased.

Suddenly Tetsusaiga lifted and flew straight to the sheath as if a great invisible arm had hurled it toward the swirling vortex Inuyasha stood in. Bloodied claws closed around it.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!"

Kouga surveyed the damage. That was one dangerous weapon dog-breath had. Nothing was left of his dead comrades. As prince of his people he had failed. Gotten here too late.

"Anything inside?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru who had done a speedy check of the now abandoned factory. He shook his head in reply. "Dammit. How did he know?"

"Oi, where's Kagome?" Kouga demanded.

"We don't know," Sango said, her eyes tearing up.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" the wolf prince snarled, picking Sango up by the shirt collar. "Where the fuck is MY WOMAN?"

His answer was a punch from the side. Dropping Sango he looked at Miroku who stood there, eyes blazing in anger.

"Boys, stop it!" Rin ordered. "Kagome was in front of Manten when he released his power. We can't find her." She said nothing else. Everyone knew what she meant. Kagome was dead.

"Damn you dog-turd!" Kouga swore, advancing to where Inuyasha was standing, sword still in hand, his body covered in blood and sweat. Golden eyes looked up, fuzzy, and focused on the approaching wolf. He blinked, the movement slow and drawn out. He never saw it coming as Kouga swung a hard round kick, sending the already badly injured Hanyou flying backward. "YOU! You put her in danger! This is all your fault, bastard!" Kouga accused.

Inuyasha struggled to stand, every muscle in his body screaming. Why couldn't he focus? Why was everything blurry? What happened? When did Kouga get here?

"That's enough," a cold voice said, long claws wrapping around Kouga's throat. Sesshoumaru easily lifted the wolf into the air, letting him dangle as the youkai's flat stare captured frantic blue eyes. "No one kills Inuyasha but me."

The threat removed, Inuyasha turned, stumbling to the place his head was telling him he should go to. The smell. Oh the smell! He couldn't smell her anywhere! No blood, no death. Just….gone. Inuyasha dropped to his knees, the pain in his chest making breathing impossible.

How could he possibly live after this? Without her? To lose her scent…her comfort…her compassion….forever. It wasn't fair!

Inuyasha threw back his head in a heart shattering howl that echoed through the surrounding area. Tetsusaiga pulsed at his hip, then all was quiet as he sat there, slumped over, golden eyes glazed and unfocused.

Sango had tears streaming down her face as she knelt down next to him. She reached a hand out but couldn't bare the sorrow coming off him in dark waves. Grabbing Miroku she buried her head in his chest and began to sob uncontrollably. Rin was quivering, her bottom lip threatening severe spasms as she stood there, unmoving. Kouga was gasping for air, having been released. Sesshoumaru said nothing, his face impassive and blank.

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed a handful of the ash where Kagome had been laying. He pulled off the remnants of his shirt, ripping a chunk of it. Slowly he began to pick up the dark black ashes, his mind and body numb. They all stood and stared as he wrapped the ashes up, holding it close to his chest where several wounds were still dripping blood.

"Is this some sort of after battle demon tradition or something?" a voice called out. Rin let out an audible gasp. Inuyasha turned, dazed and confused.


	14. Healing is a bitch

Chapter 14: Healing…is a bitch.

'Ouch!' Kagome thought as she sat up, rubbing her head. 'What happened? There was this light….' Her legs burned and she looked down. Dang it. Her pants were feint remnants of material clinging to her skin, shoes charred beyond recognition. Luckily her skin seemed fine. Not even a scratch. Something rough rubbed her neck.

The firerat robe was still intact…although the shirt under it had sort of been ripped to oblivion. She clutched the material to her, finding ways to wrap it so she wasn't wandering around like some wannabe Victoria Secret model.

"Where am I?" she said aloud. She seemed to be surrounded by trees. She ran a hand up to her hair, wincing as singled hairs tangled. "Figures…" she said. Then she frowned and felt her brow. Where her eyebrows should have been. And weren't.

"That…that…prick! Blowing off my eyebrows! I'm gonna go back and give him a piece of my mind, purify the little thunder dunder!" she vowed, pushing herself up shakily. Now….where was here and how did she get from here to where everyone else was?

'Light? Ah, there!' The trees thinned out. She couldn't be more than half a mile from where she'd been.

'Did I slide here? What happened? Did I set up a barrier without realizing it?' She thought, her mind working a mile a minute. Her hip was burning, sore from the impact of being thrown to the ground. 'Wouldn't be the first time I've done something unexplainable. I hope everyone's alright.'

It seemed to take her an eternity to reach the clearing. Hiten and Manten were gone…correction, their bodies lay strewed about. Manten was dead, but intact…Hiten was headless, a shocked expression upon his face laying some ten feet from the rest of him. Kagome winced at all the blood.

They were all fine. She could see them bent over a pile of ashes, not facing her. Inuyasha seemed to be doing something. He pulled off his shirt and ripped part of it off, putting ashes in it. Everyone seemed so sad. Why? She wondered. Sango was wrapped in Miroku's arms, crying her heart out. The tough woman never cried. Rin was quivering and Sesshoumaru was totally silent, unmoving.

"Is this some sort of after battle demon tradition or something?" she asked, peering over shoulders to see if she was missing something critical. Rin suddenly gasped.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, voice cracking. "But…you're dead!"

"I am?" Kagome asked, looking down at herself.

Inuyasha heard her voice but his head didn't believe it. Slowly he managed to turn his body, eyes trying to focus. It was like a dream. She was there…wrapped in his firerat….smiling and hugging people. Was it a ghost come to say her goodbyes? Gods, he'd never told her anything!

"I'm fine! My clothes…well they're gone, but really, except for my missing eyebrows I'm just a little sore. I am a miko remember!" she joked, soothing the crying Sango.

"We thought you were dead and Inuyasha-" Rin began, choking on the words.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her head turning to look at him. He staggered to his feet, his face a mixture of sadness and confusion. Blood was everywhere on him. Dried blood on his claws and fresh blood pouring from wounds all over his body. His stomach had a rather large, nasty looking chunk in it, partially black burned flesh marring his chest. Kagome found herself speechless. How could he be walking?

"Kagome?" he whispered weakly. "Don't go…"

Suddenly the ground seemed a great deal more uneven and unsteady for Inuyasha. His vision blurred and Kagome's concerned face turned to one of horror as everything went black.

Kagome quickly released Sango, rushing forward to catch Inuyasha as he stumbled into her arms, his golden eyes rolling back into his head.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! INUYASHA!"

Kagome's apartment 

"How bad is it?" Sango asked Rin who was being treated by, of all people, Shippou. Sesshoumaru was standing over the kit with a deadly glare, but said nothing as Shippou stitched her up.

"Sess, stop glaring! I'm drunker than hell and don't feel a thing!" Rin snapped, her patience wearing thin. "Go dust something…" she suggested. Sesshoumaru lifted a questioning eyebrow. Rin had never before ordered him to do….servants' work. His eye twitched a bit, but he held his tongue. She would get it when she sobered up.

The door to Kagome's bedroom opened and Kaede came out, a bleak expression on her face. Kagome jumped up from where she'd been sitting on the floor, face full of worry. Kouga snarled to himself at the eagerness she displayed, the concern she had for the stupid hanyou's welfare. He was hoping the damn bastard would die and save him the favor.

"He's in bad shape," Kaede said with a deep sigh. "I don't know how much healing power his demon blood can give him. The best thing to do is to give him time and rest."

"Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?" Kagome asked.

"No. The hospitals won't be safe for now. They'll ask too many questions. You," Kaede said with a finger wagging at Sesshoumaru. "Stay away from him or else."

"Or else what?" Sesshoumaru countered. He didn't press the answer when dark waves of anger came from Kagome. She turned and gave him a frosty gaze that sent a shiver up even his spine. Her face said it all. Bother Inuyasha and he would deal with her. A fully trained, angry and powerful miko. The last time a full blooded demon and miko had gone at it like that both had been sealed, dead for eternity. Not even a chance of rebirth.

"I think I'm going to go," Sango said. "I found an apartment down the street. I think I'm going to sleep a week." Kagome nodded, giving her a weak smile.

"I'll walk you out," Miroku offered, holding the door open for her and Kaede. The room was deadly quiet after they left until Rin slumped across the chair she was in, totally limp.

"Shippou…you're really cute. Will you marry me?" she asked, eyes light and playful.

"You're like 86 years old, no way!" Shippou said.

"84!" Rin said with a pout. Kagome's head began to spin and she sat down.

"Ok, I want some answers," Kagome said. "Just how old are you all?!"

"I'm 84, why?" Rin asked. "Don't I look my age?" Rin thought what she'd said was extremely funny and began giggling uncontrollably.

"This is why we don't let her have alcohol," Sesshoumaru said with a sigh.

"I'm 27," Shippou said, "but the collar prevents aging so physically I'm still 4."

"The collar prevents aging? Is that why Sango and Miroku are still young?" Kagome asked.

"Yep," Rin said, giggling again. "Sango is… oh goodness, how old is she again Sess?"

"Human's ages are not my concern," he replied.

"So don't write a dissertation on it!" Rin snapped, her mood immediately changing. Sesshoumaru sighed. If he annoyed her too much she might latch herself onto the back of his neck again. Not an experience he wished to repeat.

"Sango came two years after Inuyasha was captured, Miroku a year before that. That was twenty years before the miko tried to purify me." Kagome looked at him, still expectant. Right, dumb woman didn't know anything. "Inuyasha was captured at 18 years of age, 70 years ago," Sesshoumaru supplied. "Sango is two years older, Miroku three."

"Fifty years ago…" Kagome said, something clicking in her memory. "That was the first group sent out! It was a miko?"

"They thought a miko would be powerful enough to subdue me," Sesshoumaru said. A deadly half grin touched his lips. "Obviously they were wrong. Any bitch marked as my brother's would be extremely….distasteful."

Kagome looked around her, suddenly feeling very young. Even Shippou was older than her…technically speaking. Her head began to hurt, trying to process the information.

"And how old are you?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru. He gave her a look that suggested it was none of her damn business.

"263, give or take a decade," Rin answered. "You should see some of the remnants of his wardrobe!" That set her in a fit of giggling again. Sesshoumaru looked highly exasperated. As soon as Shippou was done he picked her up.

"Where are we going?" she cried out, clutching his shoulder in an effort to steady the whiplash her head was receiving.

"Home."

"Aw. Ok," she said, a wicked gleam in her eye. "Old man." Sesshoumaru growled something noncommittal as he opened the door, slamming it behind him. Kagome could hear Rin's giggles all the way down the stairs.

Sighing, Kagome made her way to her bedroom, hoping things weren't too bad in there. If she saw that much blood again she might get physically sick.

"Kagome?" a voice called out from the bed as she opened the door. She rushed to the bedside.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Water? Tea? Warm compress?" she asked, keeping her voice extra soft so she wouldn't hurt his ears.

"Just…stay with me," Inuyasha said.

"Ok," she said, sitting down by the edge of the bed.

"Kagome?" he called out, eyes trying to focus in the dark.

"I'm right here," she said calmly, reaching out and taking one of his hands in hers. Such deadly claws, yet his hand was warm and soft. He was cleaner now, stomach and chest bound in bandages, the comforter up to his waist. Kagome suspected he was naked under it but she wasn't about to find out.

"Oi, woman, let go of dog-turn!" Kouga said from the doorway. Kagome bristled in anger. She turned to Kouga with a fake smile on her face.

"Kouga, could you go down to the convenience store and pick me up some milk?"

"Milk? What do you need milk for?" he asked. Kagome silently cursed his mild intelligence.

"A…uh, milk bath," she said, wanting to smack herself for saying something that was obviously a lie.

"Ok, I'll be back!" Kouga said and a few moments later she heard the door close. Kagome could not believe her luck. So much for intelligence.

"Shippou, put a note on the door saying we went out, lock and bolt it. Don't open it for anyone and secure the windows," Kagome said. "What is it with demon men? What are we? A slab of meat at the butcher to be picked up at sight?"

"Men like Kouga don't understand the word no," Inuyasha whispered from his spot, his hand clutching hers. "Kagome, where are you? I can't smell you."

"I don't know why you can't. I must smell to high heaven," Kagome said. "I still haven't showered or anything. Give me half an hour, I'll shower and be right back."

"But…" he began weakly.

"I'm still covered in blood, gore and other stuff I don't want to identify. Half an hour, tops. Go to sleep, I'll be right in the bathroom. I'll even leave the door ajar so you can hear me, ok?"

He did not answer so she took that as a yes.

While the shower water began to warm up Kagome inspected the firerat cloth that had probably saved her life…or at least was a major factor. Not a mark was on it. What the hell was this stuff? If a firerat was this tough how did one kill it to get its skin?

The warm water felt wonderful. Kagome reached for the shampoo only to discover she was out. Figured. It just wasn't her day. Then again Inuyasha probably felt more like shit than her.

Why did she let him stay?

Kagome stood there as the water sprayed over her, deep in thought.

Why was she so concerned? She barely knew him and yet seeing him fall was like someone ripping her heart out of her chest. And then Sango had explained he was scraping up the ashes because he thought they were hers. He looked like a soul torn in half, all hope and life gone from him. The tortured man looked nothing like the confident and powerful Hanyou she'd come to know. He looked like a man who'd lost everything.

"Kagome?" Shippou called out, poking his head in. Kagome turned off the water, hidden behind the opaque glass doors. "Inuyasha is asking for you."

"I'm coming," she said, grabbing a towel hanging on the side. Her pjs were sitting on the chair across from her, fresh and folded. Kagome smiled. Shippou certainly was thoughtful. She pulled them on, grateful for the soft cotton. She turned off the bathroom light and entered the dark bedroom, padding softly to the bed.

Of course that was when she realized the dilemma before her. Inuyasha was taking up the bed. The whole bed. It was only a twin. Where would she sleep?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She stopped at the side of the bed, smoothing the bangs from his head. "May I…borrow your lap?" he asked. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "I want to be able to smell you."

Kagome's face softened. Hurt men were always the biggest babies. The tougher they were, the more they reverted back to childhood when in pain. Sesshoumaru was probably the biggest baby in the world. The thought of Sesshoumaru whining in Rin's lap made Kagome giggle a little as she climbed on the bed, moving the pillow and making herself comfortable before she let Inuyasha rest his head upon her legs.

"Is that better?" she asked.

"Hmm," he answered.

"If I find out you are pulling a Miroku on me I'm going to purify you," Kagome teased. Inuyasha made no reply. She looked down at him. His face was slack, chest slowly rising and falling with steady breathing. He was fast asleep.

All Kagome could think of was how cute he looked laying there asleep. Like an angel. A deadly, dangerous and sexy angel.


	15. Going Up?

Ok, warning this has R material…which is edited down from the NC17 post on How they do age check is beyond me (??). Goodness knows the public library lets you get romance novels steamier than this fic….but I'm just following orders.

Chapter 15: Going Up?

Miroku followed Sango down the street and into a very expensive looking apartment building. His eyebrows rose a fraction as Sango produced a plastic card, slid it in the door and opened it when the green light blinked.

"Just out of curiosity…." Miroku began. "How did you get an apartment so fast…and such a nice one?"

"My father is a senator," Sango said in a dull, toneless voice.

"He's still alive?" Miroku said, startled, and then realized that sounded bad. Sango didn't take offense, thank goodness. He still had bruises from the last beating.

"My family is a clan of demon slayers. When we kill our first demon we perform a ritual that includes a blood binding. I'd give you details, but then I'd have to kill you," she said with a wicked smirk. Miroku gave a nervous chuckle.

"So you live as long as any other blood bound human? That's handy. I assume you've contacted your father?"

"I left him a message, he sent me an apartment key and an appointment time."

"Appointment? You need and an appointment to meet with your father? You've been gone what, 70 years?" Sango gave Miroku a glare as they entered the elevator, missing the Do Not Use today between 8-9pm. The clock on the wall opposite the elevator read 8:10pm.

"He is a busy man, Houshi. Yours too preoccupied to pay you a visit?" she retorted.

"Mine are dead."

All the anger, frustration and annoyance drained out of Sango. How could she have been so senseless? She'd know his parents were dead too. Oh, stupid stupid stupid!

In the basement 

"Nobunaga, you done with that circuit yet?"

"Also….there!"

"Ok, shutting down power to the elevator."

"What if someone is in there?"

"We put up a sign. No one is that dumb."

"Ok," Nobunaga said, flipping the switch on the wall.

Elevator 

"You have got to be kidding me," Sango said as the elevator shuttered, the lights flickered and it stopped. Emergency lights came on, bathing the elevator in a soft glow.

"Hopefully this won't take long," Miroku said, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. He looked relaxed and peaceful.

Any other day Sango would have been nervous as a cat under a rocking chair, having to sit in an elevator with Miroku the pervert. Today he seemed tired, even too tired to grope. Either that or he finally learned his lesson with the last beating. Trouble was…Sango disliked the lack of attention far more than she disliked the excessive attention.

This is all just a result of traumatic experiences in the past few weeks, Sango thought to herself. Built up tension, stress and the emotional release from the collar. A hot bath could have relieved the tension…somewhat, but she was in an elevator for god knows how long. Or killing something. No, that would hardly be legal and Sango couldn't stomach the idea of killing something, even a legal something, just to relieve her tension. That left one option she could think of. Sango looked up from the floor, eyes looking Miroku up and down. Perfect.

Miroku, for once, was actually thinking of something totally unrelated to sex.

'Chicken, yeah. I haven't had a chicken sandwich in such a long time. And French fries, but not from a fast food place. I'll get potatoes, slice them up…yeah. Oh I shouldn't think of food, it'll make me more hungry and we have no idea when we'll get out of here. Hmm, what to have for dessert? Sango in a whip cream bikini….yeah.'

Ok, so his mind went back to sex.

'Yeah, whip cream…and that sultry, dark look as she walked toward me, hair pinned up so I can mess it up.'

Miroku was half smiling as he expanded his fantasy. He could never have Sango in reality, but he could dream. Dream of her turning to him and-

"Miroku," Sango's voice purred, low, soft and incredibly sexy. Miroku's eyes flew open, half afraid she'd guessed what he was thinking and was going to beat him up again. The look Sango gave him was not one of violence. In fact, far from it. She was giving the sort of come-hither-look playboy models perfected. His jaw dropped as she stepped up to him, sliding her hand up his chest.

Maybe it was her look or her words. Maybe it was that he'd been having a fantasy about her seconds before. Maybe it was how tired he was or the fact he really hadn't gotten any in a while. For whatever reason, Miroku shuddered, ejaculated right then and there…in his pants.

Sango felt him shudder and looked down. Great. So much for that idea. Sango released him with a great sigh.

"Sorry," she said lightly. Miroku did not immediately answer. He was still in partial shock. That and now he had a bit of a mess in his pants. Walking home was going to be embarrassing. Maybe he could bum a few dollars off of Sango to get a newspaper. Sango had wrapped her arms around herself and was standing next to the button panel. He could practically feel the tension rolling off her in waves.

Hell, a willing woman was here, alone, with him and he was standing around like an idiot. Miroku gave himself a mental slap and stepped up behind her, cautiously wrapping his arms around her, stopping when he felt her stiffen. He was careful to not touch any of the most….sensitive areas of the female. They seemed to consider that rather fast. Instead he pulled the hair from the nape of her neck and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Houshi, it's too late now, you already-" Sango began. Miroku grabbed her chin, pulled her head around and silenced further conversation. Her soft lips yielded immediately as he coaxed her into opening her mouth. Sango gave a low moan as he deepened the kiss, one hand against her jaw as the other turned her to face him, slipping around her waist to hold her firmly.

When Sango finally pulled away she was breathing heavily, her head spinning and her knees in danger of giving out on her. Miroku looked entirely too pleased with himself. A new energy coursed through her veins, exciting every nerve, heightening her senses. If Sango thought she was frustrated before, she was strung as tight as a bow now. Miroku looked like he was sharing the same issue.

"You don't seem to be complaining now," he said, his voice a deep husky baritone. To be completely honest he was having trouble breathing. How many men got to do it in an elevator with the girl of their dreams?

"But now I want more," she whispered, too far gone to feel embarrassed by her words. Miroku smirked, a devilish look entering his eyes.

"Name it. I'll do whatever you want."

"You're the perv," Sango retorted. "Let your imagination run."

Miroku's eyes had been burning before, now they were smoldering. The woman of his dreams telling him to have his way, any way, with her. In an elevator. Kinda kinky. Miroku loved kinky.

Sango gave a short squeal in surprise as Miroku suddenly lifted her, wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her butt on the shining golden hand rail. The slightly cool metal was like ice against her skin which made Sango gasp. He already had her pants and underwear off her hips as he placed firm kisses along her throat.

"Next time…." He said between kisses. "Wear a skirt."

Sango did not bother to answer. His hands were firm and warm as they slid her pants down one leg, not bothering with the other. Before she could ask why he captured her lips again in a demanding manner, pressing her back against the wall. Sango was surprised by his aggressiveness. She would never have thought HE would be aggressive. She'd always figured he was more the extremely gentle, touchy type.

Then she felt his fingers there. The very part of her that was way too warm and excessively wet from all the excitement he was causing in her. Sango gave a small whimper, leaning her head against the elevator side.

Sango's body was giving slight shudders in response to Miroku's fingers and sensual kisses. One hand had slipped under her shirt, caressing her breast through the fabric of her bra. Sango wasn't sure how much she could handle. She was already exhausted from everything else and now Miroku's ministrations were taking away what was left of her energy.

Miroku began to pull his fingers out of her when Sango grabbed his shirt, pulling him nose to nose.

"First you finish without me, now this?" she growled. Miroku let out a chuckle, pulling her hips flush against his. If she couldn't feel THAT she was more far gone than he gave her credit for. Sango's mouth formed a silent o of amazement, looking downward. She quickly got over her fascination, grabbed the top of his pants and began undoing the button and zipper. He stood there, amused, as he let her practically yank them down, but groaned as she pulled a bit too tight for his comfort. She gave him a challenging look as she pulled a bit slower.

Miroku would have given anything for a camera right then to capture the look on Sango's face.

"C-commando?" she sputtered at his lack of underwear.

"Always good for a quickie," he said with a smirk. Then he realized something. "Sango, I don't have a condom…do you?"

"And we need one why?" she asked, eyebrow lifted. "I'm infertile and we both know the only things you've slept with for the last 50 years were youkai, all of which are immune to disease." Miroku's mouth opened to retort…but he found he had none to give.

Rin's apartment 

"What do you mean no?" Rin said from her position on Sesshoumaru's lap.

"No, that's what I meant," he replied, picking her up and placing her on the couch, standing up and walking away from her.

"You can't tell me you aren't attracted to me, Sess, I know better. You are more than attracted."

"My attraction does not matter," Sesshoumaru replied, not meeting her eyes. Rin jumped off the couch, following his footsteps. He stopped with his back to her. "Rin, don't make this harder-…more difficult, than it already is."

"I'm not!" she replied. "You are! And I don't understand why!"

"Whether I am attracted to you or not is irrelevant."

"Why, Sesshoumaru? Why is it irrelevant?" she pleaded to his back. Sesshoumaru did not answer her or turn around. "Usually I understand you…usually I know what you are thinking, but this time you're going to have to spell it out for me because obviously I am not understanding you. I am attracted to you, you are attracted to me, and no one is here. What's the problem?"

"Rin, I am one of the last, if not the last, of my kind. If a female dog demon ever appears, I am honor bound to make her my mate. To refuse that would be an insult not only to my family and lineage, but to my very species. I CANNOT bend my honor like that," he snarled. Then his face softened just a little. "Which is why I cannot make you my mate, Rin. No matter how badly I may want it. Don't push me….please," he added, almost too softly to hear.

Rin felt tears collect in her eyes. Sesshoumaru's hands were clenched so tight a slight trickle of blood was collecting on one. She stepped around him, looking up into his fierce face, eyes glowing with the conflict within him. How insensitive she felt. He had a responsibility to uphold.

"I'm sorry," she said gently, a hand reaching up to his cheek. Sesshoumaru flinched from the touch. A twinge of anger entered Rin's conscious. Why did he feel the need to distance himself with coldness? Damn men, all of them. So dense.

Sesshoumaru left her standing there, making his way to his room. It would take time to get her smell out of his nostrils, and to get his muscles to relax. He fell back upon the bed. Why he had not moved out was beyond him…perhaps it was that he didn't want to leave. Of course he didn't want to leave. And of course that made things harder.

"Sess?" a quiet voice asked at the doorway. She would not enter his territory without his approval. No other human…or youkai for that matter, would ever be as attuned to him. Sesshoumaru suppressed a sigh and lifted a claw, motioning for her to come in.

"I'm mad at you," she said. He almost smiled at the firmness of her voice. She might be mad but she would forgive him if he asked. He felt the bed move as she hopped on it. His eyes flew open, giving her a dark glare. He was surprised to find she was giving him an equally dark one. She ran a hand through his long hair, her thumb rubbing little circles across his sensitive ear. She leaned over him, softly pressing her lips to his and pulled back when he did not respond.

"I never said ANYTHING about being your mate, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said, the edge in her voice sharp and crisp to get her point across. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he looked into hers.

Then the elevator kicked on and began to rise again. Sango pushed Miroku until he rolled off of her, still recovering. She pulled her underwear and pants back on, grateful they had been around one leg. The elevator stopped at the top floor and the doors opened. No one was around so Sango held the door open button down, turning back to Miroku.

"I have no regrets, Miroku. That was given freely, no strings attached. Thank you," she said, leaving him on the floor (pants still down).

Miroku lay there in a stupor. Was he just…used? HE WAS! An idiotic grin splayed across his face….only to quickly fade.

"But….I want the strings attached," he said to himself. He quickly rose, pulling his pants up, mind working furiously. How could he get Sango to realize he was serious? He pushed the ground floor button and leaned against the wall, eyes watching the glowing numbers descend right next to the clear glass panel where a security camera no doubt was hidden, recording everything.

Security camera? Miroku smiled to himself, a plan already forming in his deviously perverted mind.

Morning, Kagome's apartment 

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly to the still sleeping hanyou. "I need to go to school."

Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent and rolled over enough for Kagome to move out from under him. She replaced herself with the pillow, pulling the blankets around his chest. Thank goodness he showed no signs of bleeding all over the place. What a mess that would have been!

"Shippou, I'm going to school. Keep an eye on him, don't let him leave and call me if you need anything," she said to the sleepy fox cub sitting at the kitchen counter.

"I don't have to get him stuff, do I?"

"Shippou, he's injured. Be nice. I'll bring you chocolate back if you do."

"Ok," Shippou agreed, eager for the bribe.

Kagome left the apartment, nervousness setting in. School. She hadn't been to school in years. How far behind would she be?

A figure across the street watched as she made her way to the train station, dark eyes narrowing.

:Musou, follow her: Naraku's voice commanded the tall, dark haired human. Musou did not question the voice within his head. He had no idea how he had come to be…nor did he really care. He crossed the street quickly, making sure to keep at a safe distance. The girl had no clue she was being followed. He smiled to himself as he kept her in his peripheral vision. This was too easy.


	16. Disturbing Discovery

Wow, I began posting a bunch of chapters all at once so I can catch up with what I have on other sites….so I really wasn't expecting to open my account and fine 17 reviews. Dang…I'm impressed. To answer your question, Funky Nassau, yes, I loaded all the chapters at once. Right now the story has 41 chapters and isn't done yet (but won't have more than 50) so I've been revising the chapters I have now and posting them in clumps. Gives people more to read. Sorry for the confusion.

I'm not really driven by reviews, although I do like reading them. However, if no one ever reviewed my story again it would still be put out. Of course it would come out a bit slower….cause less pressure means I would not be spending my days sitting in front of a computer. I always feel more guilty about not typing up the next chapter if lots of people review and beg me to continue.

Oh, and about Kagome's eyebrows. I had to shave mine for a play once (that's a whole nother story there!) and it took about 3 weeks to grow back. Time isn't moving that fast in this fic, but I did make a note of the eyebrows, so perhaps you will see it mentioned again….30 some chapters later.

Chapter 16: Disturbing Discovery

"Hey Kaede, do you have a moment?" Kagome asked, popping her head around the door frame. Kaede looked up from the box she was packing.

"Of course. I'm not your superior anymore anyway."

"What's going on?"

"I've been…reassigned," Kaede said, a deep frown on her face. "They even took my big comfy chair."

"Someone in a high place isn't happy with what we're doing, are they?" Kagome asked. Kaede put what she was holding down and sat in the closest chair.

"Kagome, I want you to be careful. Whatever is going on is a great deal bigger than we originally thought. Close that door would you?" Kagome shut the door behind her, locking it and sat on the small floor space not occupied by boxes. "Listen and listen well child. Fifty years ago they sent the strongest miko available to the very place you went. Her name was Kikyou…she was my sister. Kikyou never returned. Someone somewhere knows what happened to her, but that sort of information is classified to the rest of us. Like everything else, though, there are records."

"Records? They keep information like that?"

"Think about it, Kagome. If more than one person is in on something you need documentation so you all agree upon details. Otherwise you'd spend half the time arguing over details."

"True. But where would they keep documents like that?"

"In a place you cannot go unless you know where you are going…." Kaede said and Kagome groaned, holding up her hand.

"Please, no cryptic stuff," Kagome said. "There must be something suspicious for me to follow or something."

"Well, there is a touch pad, voice recognition box with holy barriers around it."

"So not only do you need the pass-code, you need to be one of the holy and human. Sounds strange to me. Where is it?"

"Seventh floor, third corridor."

"Seventh floor? I'm a novis, I'm not allowed in there!" Kagome gasped. "I barely had access when I was a miko." Kaede smiled, reached back and handed her an envelope.

"But messengers are allowed up," she said. Kagome looked at the envelope.

"But you've been reassigned…"

"Yes, but you know how long it takes them to change all that data in the computer."

"Kaede, you are brilliant."

Musou frowned as he watched the young miko leave Kaede's office, an envelope in hand. Just what was the minx up to? Pity Naraku wanted her just followed. He would have liked to do more than follow.

She entered the elevator and he followed, acting as nondescript as possible. He saw the 7th floor button pushed, pressed the 6th floor and avoided eye contact.

Kagome did not like the feeling coming off the strange guy next to her. He seemed totally intent on ignoring her, but the strangest aura surrounded him. Not wanting to be caught staring she simply focused on the envelope in hand. The man got off and she heaved a great sigh of relief. She wasn't sure she would have been able to lie to anyone if they asked her outright what she was doing.

The elevator gave a ding and the doors opened. Kagome cautiously stepped out, grateful she saw no one. Then she saw the clock. Twelve thirty. Ah, lunch hour. No one would be on the floor. Double glass doors prevented her from going any farther, a security camera swiveled to focus on her.

"Name, rank and business," a computer voice from a speaker to her right called out. "Place your hand upon the touch pad." Kagome did as she was told.

"Kagome Higurashi, Novis, envelope from High Miko Kaede." The computer processed the information and Kagome shifted from one foot to the other, waiting for laser beams or something to come bursting out on her telling her she could not pass. Nothing happened. There was a slight click and the double doors swung open.

The seventh floor was extremely bare. Council members had offices up here, but nothing decorated the walls or hallways. It was like a deserted hospital. Kagome shivered and made it to the third corridor, peaking around to double check the cameras. None were focused on her.

A barrier glowed brilliant blue between her and rest of the corridor. Extra precautions. Kagome knew there would probably be far more. Rather than try to destroy it….who knew who would come in after her, she reached out a hand to touch it.

:Who are you?: a voice in her head resounded. Kagome looked around in surprise. She was no longer standing in a hallway. She was standing on nothing, surrounded by various colors, a colorful rainbow of swirls. Frightened she tried to see who had spoken.

:You are not supposed to be here little one: the voice said and a woman stepped from the shadows. Kagome gasped at the sight. The woman was dressed in what looked to be samurai armor from thousands of years ago, but what amazed her was the sheer power. This woman was not only a miko, but an extremely powerful one.

"I'm sorry…." Kagome began, dropping to a knee. She didn't know why, but it seemed appropriate.

:You are not like the others: the woman said. :They come for power. You….you have come for knowledge. Why?:

"I don't need power," Kagome answered. "I just want…to help."

:You have a pure heart, little one. Enter, but do not take anything material with you.:

The woman and colors vanished, leaving Kagome right where she'd been, in the corridor, hand on the barrier, except now her hand passed through the barrier as if it wasn't even there. She hesitantly stepped forward and passed through, finally able to breathe properly. Gasping for air she reached the doorway, fingers curling around the simple doorknob. After all that security having a simple door to walk through seemed anticlimactic.

Inside were a cabinet and a statue. Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at the statue. It was the same woman she'd just seen, only frozen in stone. She peered at the name plate at the bottom.

Midoriko

Kagome knew that name. Every miko knew that name. Midoriko, the first miko, the founder of everything holy. Midoriko's soul guarded this room? Just what secrets were kept here?

Kagome inspected the cabinet. There was no handle, no lock, no drawer….nothing. How did you get into a cabinet with no entry? Remembering the barrier, Kagome reached out her hand, resting it upon the top.

Outside the barrier 

Musou cursed. The miko had gone where he could not. Where Naraku could not. How had she gotten past the barrier? Only the most powerful members of the council were able to get in. She had not the training or the clearance. Just who was this miko?

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, a stupefied look on his face.

"Sess, I've loved you since I was a little girl. I know you better than anyone, even that damn little toad…I can't believe you let him stay in MY apartment," she grumbled. "Listen to me. I don't want to compromise your honor and I sure as hell don't want to be the one to create conflict. I am well aware of the trouble your father caused taking a human companion. That is why I am not asking you to take me as your mate. I would never ask that of you. Even if you suggested it I would reject the idea."

Sesshoumaru was confused. Very confused. He didn't like being confused.

"What do you want?" he asked, deep voice barely a whisper as she lay across his chest.

"You."

"But-" he began, but a finger on his lips stopped him. If it had been anyone else he would have been angry, but his anger was never aimed at Rin. How could you be mad at someone as deviously innocent as her?

"Mating is like marriage. I merely want the benefits without the actual connection." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he did not respond. Rin sighed. "Do I have to spell it out for you? I want to be with you….and I want the sex. That's all I need. I'm already blood bound to you and have very limited miko powers, I'm not going to die anytime soon. And if a female dog demon ever appears, I will gracefully disappear."

Sesshoumaru still did not answer her, his brow furrowed in thought. Taking that as affirmative Rin leaned up, brushing her lips over his in a teasing manner. She was delighted when his responded with frenzied firmness, his tongue eagerly entering her mouth. Rin could feel claws running through her hair and moaned.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru pulled back, his chest heaving.

"What…if I mark you by mistake?" he asked darkly. Rin had to blink a few times to clear her head.

"Then I'll purify it," she responded. "This is, if you think you can hold me down long enough to even attempt it." He growled at the challenge. Rin always did like to challenge him, knowing full well that while he had the ability to kill her without a second thought he never would. He'd rip out his own heart first. Not to mention she'd already proved herself smart enough to outsmart his demon side. His neck was still bruised from her teeth.

In one last ditch effort to come up with some reason, any reason why they shouldn't be doing this Sesshoumaru looked down at her body. Rin had never been ashamed in his presence. She met his gaze with a raised eyebrow, daring him to find something he disliked or was wrong. Damn vixen knew she was cute.

"Rin, there is no way I am going to fit inside of you." He spread his claw across her tiny waist as if to prove it, his thumb and fingers longer than her width. The corner of Rin's mouth twitched and soon she was laughing hysterically, clutching her sides.

"Oh, I can't breath. Oh, tell me another one, Sess, you are so good at pulling my leg. And saying that with such a straight face! Not fit, hahahaha!"

"Rin," he growled. "I am serious. You are tiny. I….am not."

"Sweetheart, you are one of the most powerful, sexy and intelligent demons to ever grace this earth, but sometimes you don't think. Women are made to stretch. Kids have to come out of there. You are big, I'll give you that," she said, looking down at his lap, all too happy to see a bulge between his legs. "But even you aren't the size of a kid's head and shoulders."

"Childbirth is painful," he retorted.

"And I'm not virgin, so what's your point? Tell ya what, if it hurts I'll tell you to stop, how's that?"

"Are you sure I'll be able to stop?" came his reply. She cupped his face and grinned at him.

"Yep."

Sess couldn't think of another argument. His claws flexed as they touched her small hips and Rin spread her legs wide, eager and so trusting. She would trust him forever. Beyond forever. If he were to stick poison claws in her stomach now she would die with a smile. That kind of loyalty was rare and it gripped Sesshoumaru like an iron vise. 80 years she'd been loyal to him. No reason to start doubting her now.

"Hello sir, will you be coming here often?" the officer at the security desk asked.

"Yes, actually. Sango Taijya told me to check in with you guys first," Miroku said with a winning smile.

"Hmm, she should have filled out a form, but I did see you come in together. If you could give her this and this," the guard said, handing him a few pieces of paper. "I'll need to know your relationship etc, nothing personal, just if you are a relative or something."

"Of course. Should I put boyfriend or intended fiancée?" That got the guard's attention.

"Intended?"

"Well I haven't gotten the ring yet so it's not official…" Miroku said offhandedly.

"Fiancée will be fine. We can always change it. Could I see some identification?" Miroku happily opened his wallet and produced the new government id he'd been given. He hadn't gotten a driver's license yet since he hadn't driven in like….decades. The guard looked visibly impressed. "I'll…uh…have to make some photocopies of this if you don't mind, for identification purposes in the future of course."

"Of course. I'll wait right here." The guard exited the booth and hurried down the hall. Miroku smirked to himself, counted to ten and let himself in the booth. So much for tight security. They didn't even have a camera in here!

The screen showed a different area every 3 seconds, five smaller ones to the side with different views of the parking lot. Looked like the parking lot was tighter than the rest of the building. He picked up the mouse and managed to minimize the security screen.

"Now let's see, how convenient. Separated by hour and location. Hmm, elevator shaft." He double clicked on the file and the media player popped up. Miroku nearly got a hard on watching part of the replay. He quickly dragged the file to the cd burner program, letting it burn away. In the meantime he replaced the now deleted file (from the computer) with the previous hour. Now all he had to do was hope no one would know.

When the guard came back Miroku was leaning against the glass panel with a smile.

"Your phone rang, but I didn't pick it up."

"That's ok, the front desk should have gotten it. Here you are. We look forward to seeing you in the future, Mr. Houshi. Please give Miss Taijya my best wishes."

"I certainly will."

Miroku exited the building, the disc in his pocket, whistling happily. There was only one word filling his mind.

Blackmail.

"Inuyasha, Kagome said you aren't supposed to be up yet," Shippou whined as the Hanyou emerged from the bedroom.

"Keh, I'm already healed ya runt. Get me something to eat."

"If you're healed you can get something yourself!" the fox cub said, sticking out his tongue. That got him a bruise on his head which promptly made him cry.

"Oi, brat, you're a demon, that ain't gonna kill ya."

"Wah! I'm calling Kagome!" he wailed, running to the phone.

"Good, tell her pick up some ramen. There's all this healthy stuff in the fridge."


	17. Duty Calls

Chapter 17: Duty calls

Government office 

"Taijya-san, your daughter is here," the thin secretary informed the man behind the large mahogany desk. He looked up from his paperwork.

"Send her in."

Sango opened the large office door and stepped into her father's office. Other daughters would have run to their father for a hug, but not her. She waited until he was done with his paperwork. He paused in his writing and motioned for her to sit.

"That miko rescued you from the place," he stated, not looking up.

"Yes. She figured out how to break the collar."

"A useful trick. So you all are now targeting Naraku?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Sango sat in what seemed to be never ending silence as he finished whatever he was doing. Finally he looked up, deep lines causing his serious face to appear even older, wiser and more cautious.

"It is good you came back to us, Sango. The clan has been in need of you."

"In need of me?" she asked, surprised. The clan consisted of more than a hundred people. Why did they need her?

"Naraku has been very cunning indeed. Our numbers have dwindled. You and I are the last." That came as a shock. Sango felt her chest contract.

"Everyone…is gone?" she asked, tears threatening to fall until her father gave her a stern look. One did not cry in front of him, the clan leader. He was a leader first, senator second and, when time was spare, a father third.

"You understand what this means? The fate of the clan rests on your shoulders. You must kill Naraku and begin anew. Find a good strong man and produce me grandchildren worthy of our training." That hit like a ton of bricks. No, how are you now that you've escaped? He just assumed she would pick up where she left off. Sango felt ashamed. How could she tell him she was infertile? There was no way she could have children, ever.

"I thought Kohaku would be the one carrying on…genetics," Sango said with a blush. "Where is he?"

"He's dead," her father replied sharply. Dead? Kohaku? But he was just a boy! Well, when she'd been captured he was a boy. He should have been a man by now. He had showed great skill and promise.

"What happened?"

"Sango, I have meetings to attend and a senate to address. You know your duty. Do not fail me," he said, standing. That was a dismissal if she ever heard one. Sango bowed respectfully and left, tears filling her brown eyes again. As soon as she was far away from him she would be able to sit down and cry.

"Miss Taijya?" the secretary asked. Sango looked over to the woman and gave her a sad smile. "This envelope came for you. We had security check it out, nothing dangerous. Just a computer disc. Friend of yours?"

Sango frowned and looked at the return address. It was a temple. A Buddhist temple. It couldn't be. She opened the envelope and pulled out the corresponding letter.

Dearest Sango,

I managed to get the security disc from the apartment for between 8pm and 9pm. I thought you might like a copy. Of course I'll keep the original. Think anyone else would like a copy? Your father maybe?

Yours,

Miroku

Sango frowned. Disc? Security disc? Why would he get a disc from security? Then it dawned on her. The elevator.

The secretary had always thought Taijya was a scary man with his scared face, stern look and leveling glare. Nothing, however, compared to the blazing fury that crossed his daughter's face.

"MIIRROOOOKUUU!!!"

Sesshoumaru stopped, every muscle straining to hold as still as possible. Under him Rin was running her hands over his shoulders, as naked as the day she was born, one leg wrapped around his hip in an effort to help. He was right at her entrance…but definitely three sizes too big.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, kissing the underside of his neck. His claws were ruining the bed sheet next to her head, a sign of his frustration. She reached out a hand and gently wrapped it around him, causing Sesshoumaru to growl and grind into her hand. He still wasn't going to try. Men!

Rin managed to get him to lie back, pressing kisses on his chest and navel. He'd gotten her this worked up, no way she'd be able to finish herself and no way was she letting him get away this time. She had him on her bed naked and incoherent, just the way she wanted him. She heard an almost inaudible whimper as she gave him a tentative lick. Then she got a wicked wicked idea.

Sesshoumaru could feel, hear and smell, but god help him he couldn't think or see. Rin's mouth managed to cover him in wet warmth, her tongue sliding up and down as her hand worked matched it, stroke for stroke. How did she do this to him? His blood was boiling, eyes flashing red. Shit. The demon side of him wanted to take her and fuck her raw…even if it meant blood. Hell, blood was better. Demon couplings were rarely gentle and this was nigh killing him.

Rin stopped when she heard a ripping sound and a deep snarl from the man under her. She looked up his muscular length, amazed at the terrifying creature before her. Gone was the stoic man always in control of his emotions, replaced by a demon on the verge of transformation. If she teased him much longer she might not like the result and Sesshoumaru would be too far gone to know what he was doing until it was too late.

Rin straddled him, lowering her small body on him with painstaking ease. His breathing was calming a little as his eyes flickered back to gold, and a light sweat giving a light sheen to his godlike body. He was giving off an incredible amount of heat. Rin leaned over him, a hand cupping his face to bring his eyes to hers.

"Easy love, we can play harder later," she said softly. His claw snaked out, catching her wrist, pulling her hand to his lips. Rin moaned as he kissed her hand like he would have her mouth if she were tall enough. For once in her life Rin cursed her shortness.

Feeling a hot, tight sensation around him Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked down. Rin was lowering herself onto him. He could feel the contraction of her muscles as they stretched. Then she stopped, pulling herself up from his chest. She looked satisfied now that he was watching her. She seemed to be willing herself to relax more, stretch more. He knew this wasn't going to work. Now he would be even more frustrated. And gods he hated having to finish himself. He reached for her waist, steadying her to pull her off when she did the most amazing thing.

Rin contracted her vaginal muscles, then relaxed them as much as possible, straining her muscles to stretch, and managed to get another inch inside. The look on Sesshoumaru's face was indescribable. Shock, desire and respect crossed his face in a flash. As she repeated the action she felt a tug on her hips. He was pulling her gently, helping her to settle him deeper inside. A bit of friction caused Rin to shiver in the sensation, her eyes closing in the pure delight of it. It took a few tries, but finally she had him to the hilt. All of him. There wasn't a part of her that couldn't feel him inside of her and she loved it.

Sesshoumaru nearly came at the look of conceited satisfaction on her face as her brown eyes opened and captured his with a dark challenge laced with lust. Somehow she managed to bend down, placing kisses on his chest. He could feel part of him bending with her, carefully. Funny how she was being so gentle with him.

Rin ruined that thought when she bit him, causing him to jump a little and curl back a lip in a silent snarl.

"You going to sit there all day or move? This bitch wants pleasing."

Sesshoumaru flipped them so fast Rin barely had time to gasp. His back bowed as he kissed her long and hard, hands upon her thighs, spreading them wider. Then he pulled out just a bit and pushed back in. Rin's muscles quivered in response and she gave a low moan of approval that rose an octave as he did it again. No smell of blood reached his nostrils, nor smell of her fear. In fact, she'd never looked happier.

"And just how do you like it, bitch?" he snarled as she pulled her feet up under her so she could meet him thrust for thrust.

"Hard," she panted, grabbing onto his shoulders. "Fast….and furious." She grabbed his hair in two fistfuls and yanked him down, her kiss so hard she drew blood from his lip. He pulled out father this time and slammed back into her with enough force to hit the bed against the wall in a deafening thump. Rin's hands fell to his back and grabbed onto him as he did it again, fingernails scrapping all the way down this time. Sesshoumaru's eyes began flickering red. She was getting him riled up again. Demons loved it violent. The smell of his own blood hit his nose and he was lost.

Rin screamed out, an intense and totally unexpected orgasm racking her body as Sesshoumaru buried his fangs in her neck.

He'd marked her.

Shit.

Train station 

"What do you mean hit you?" Kagome asked into the cell phone. Shippou was wailing on the other end and it was loud enough the other passengers on the train were giving her funny looks.

"I told Inuyasha to make his own food and he hit me!!" the cub cried.

"Shippou, he's hurt. Just make him something quick, I'll be there in half an hour."

"But Kagome, he's f-" Shippou was cut off as the train entered a tunnel. Kagome closed the phone with a sigh. Now tons of passengers were looking at her funny.

"Kids, hehe," she said with a fake grin.

"Oh shit, shit, shit," Rin said, looking at her shoulder. A dark red bruising mark pulsed as she touched it gently. Sesshoumaru was asleep next to her, completely exhausted. All that pent up energy had taken its toll. She had just had the wildest sex of her life and unfortunately, was wide awake. "Great, now I have to go get this purified. You and I are going to have a big talk when I get back," Rin said, pushing Sesshoumaru a little. The demon groaned very softly and turned over. "Not even after sex cuddling. MEN!" She got up, wincing at the soreness between her legs. Oh boy, walking was going to be fun for today, she could tell.

She picked up the longest skirt she could find, hoping it would hide her hobbling slightly bowlegged. Time to go to Kagome's. No way could she purify this without help. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to be happy when he woke up, but he'd be worse if he came along. His instincts would be to protect the bond, even if he didn't want it. Rin wasn't sure Kagome could contain him AND purify her at the same time.

"I'm home!" Kagome said, closing her door after her. Shippou was sitting on the couch, still alive (although you would have thought he was dieing with all the wailing) and Inuyasha was bent over, nose in the fridge. He was acting as if he hadn't been severely injured in the last 24 hours.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed. He jumped, his head hitting the freezer above and retracted himself from the fridge.

"Oi, bitch, what was that for? I got ears ya know!"

"You aren't supposed to be out of bed!" she said, walking over and pulling him away from the kitchen by a tendril of hair.

"I told you," Shippou said, only to get another threat of a knock on the head. He wisely ducked out of the room.

"Stop picking on him! We're all concerned about you! Stop playing hero and let us take care of you!" Kagome scolded Inuyasha.

"Woman, I'm out here cause he wouldn't 'take care of me'. I'm hungry. How come you didn't bring any food?"

"Me and what paycheck? I'm a novis again, remember? I am no longer an employee, just a free student. Now get back to bed or your wounds will open back up."

"Keh, no they won't. I don't need sleep, I need food."

"You are not fine! You had a char broiled chest for goodness sake! How can you be fine?" She demanded, fists clenched and her left eye was twitching. Inuyasha's ears flattened as he backed away in fear, but in his effort to move and her approach he tripped. Kagome reached out to steady him but ended up being pulled down.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, convinced she'd hurt him more. Inuyasha groaned, but not from any pain. She was straddling his lap and after being surrounded by her scent on the bed all day this position was driving him nuts.

"I told you, I'm fine," He said, attempting to move her. Kagome pulled his shirt up, pointing at the wound.

"That is no-" she stopped and looked. Instead of bandages or a nasty wound there was smooth, firm skin stretched taunt over muscles. "How…"

"Demons heal a lot faster than humans," Inuyasha explained. She wasn't moving. In fact, she looked utterly fascinated at his healed chest. He held back a sharp intake of air as she laid her hand where the wound had been. That simple touch sent millions of electric signals to his brain…and elsewhere. Gods she made it hard to breathe.

"No scarring…nothing. Perfectly healed," she said absently, fingers tracing his abs just under his ribs. Inuyasha closed his eyes, reveling in the soft touch.

"Pardon the interruption," someone said from the side. Inuyasha's eyes flew open and focused on Miroku standing in the doorway. Great. The Master Pervert caught them in a compromising position. He'd never hear the end of this. "This young man said he was looking for Kagome." Miroku stepped aside and a boy of about 14 or 15 stepped forward, book bag on his back and duffle bag on his shoulder. He looked mildly surprised at the scene before him.

"Souta?" Kagome asked tentatively. "What are you doing here?"


	18. Brotherlylove

Chapter 18: Brotherly….love

"Souta, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked her younger brother. The teenager dropped his bags on the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

"Mom didn't call you?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, I'm staying here. I got into the high school I wanted but it's too far to commute from home and we can't afford for me to board. Luckily, you only live half an hour away."

Kagome had not moved from where she was sitting on Inuyasha. She was snapped back into reality when Inuyasha's stomach growled.

"Souta, I was demoted. There's no way I can support the two of us."

"How come they get to stay?" Souta asked, pointing at everyone. Shippou had come out, having heard the strange commotion, and was carefully steering clear of Inuyasha who was giving him a dirty glare. Miroku had made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Miroku doesn't live here," Kagome began. "Inuyasha will be leaving now that he is healed and Shippou is just a kid."

Inuyasha was stunned. Leave? Whatever for? Did she really think she would get rid of him that easily? Maybe he should look into getting hurt everyday or crippled somehow. His stomach rumbled again.

"Oi, bitch, can you talk about this while making food?"

Souta's mouth dropped in surprise and everyone took a step away from Kagome. A dark aura was beginning to surround her. Too late for Inuyasha to retract and she was still sitting on him.

"Inuyasha," she said between clenched teeth, the darkness of her voice causing a twinge of fear in him. "Have you listened to a word I've said today?" Wisely he did not answer. "I don't have any money to buy food!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm her temper Inuyasha seemed to constantly spark. Before him she'd been a much nicer person.

"Why didn't ya say something?" He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "Oi, Souta. How much do you need?" He asked, claws flipping through the cash.

"Hmm, three males, a female with half the appetite and the occasional guests? I'd say about 200 hundred. If you want a little more than the basics that is."

"Right. Here's four, make sure you get whatever Kagome wants and ramen. Lots of ramen," Inuyasha said, motioning toward the list on the fridge.

"And a playboy magazine," Miroku suggested. Inuyasha almost nodded, then stopped. Kagome was amazed at the speed he set her to the side and hit the perverted monk on the couch. Souta was looking down at the list, his face scrunched in a sudden grimace.

"Do I really have to buy sanitary napkins?" he whined. One look from his sister sent him cowering away, sprinting to the store. Anything was better than her wrath.

An uncomfortable silence followed his departure. Kagome was standing there, arms crossed and a dark expression of expectation on her face. Inuyasha felt like a kid who's been told to clean his pig sty of a room.

"What?" he asked.

"First shopping. Now groceries? All that cash? You don't have a job and until last week you were locked up for decades! Where the hell are you getting this money? Did you rob someone!?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened at her tone. Kagome only cussed when she was really annoyed at him. He opened his mouth to answer but a strange smell hit his nose. Brow furrowed, he pushed past Kagome and was one step from the door when they heard a knock.

8

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes. Feeling no other weight on the bed he rolled over, expecting to find Rin somewhere. Now that they'd consummated the relationship he thought she would have never let him out of the bed. Who knew the four year old he rescued all those years ago would turn into a sex fiend?

He frowned when he did not see her and the frown deepened when he realized her smell had dissipated. She was not in earshot, which was a good six block radius. Was she mad at him? No, she had been all too pleased earlier….well, from what he could remember. Parts were blurry, like a forgotten memory. All that pent up frustration brought the demon in him out.

Oh well. She would eventually show back up. She'd probably gone to giggle over it all with the other two human females. Why women were so talkative was beyond him. Did they really want to know about everything the others had done? Was nothing sacred?

A note caught his eye. Sesshoumaru lifted it, a quick sniff telling him Rin had left it for him some time ago.

"Rin?" Kagome gasped as the smaller woman stumbled through the open door. Inuyasha scanned the hallway, nose working furiously. "Rin, what happened?" Kagome lent her an arm, holding her up until they made it to the couch. Rin was breathing heavily, her eyes barely open and her muscles trembling.

"Oi, wench. Why are you here so soon after a marking without your mate?" Inuyasha asked, arms folded as if he was her father or something. Rin did not answer and Kagome looked very confused. Rin managed to pull her shirt down her shoulder, quivering as she did.

"Kagome, I need you…to purify this," she said quietly. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"Purify it? What is it?" Kagome asked, barely touching it with a finger. Rin hissed like the touch burned her, tears forming in her eyes.

"Inuyasha," Rin pleaded, unable to explain.

"It's a mating mark. It means Sesshoumaru claimed her as his mate, the only one he will mate with from now on. To purify it is to reject the claim, even though they've consummated it willingly."

"Huh?" Kagome asked, still confused.

"It's like if you said your vows of marriage, had the wedding night and filed for divorce the next day," Miroku supplied.

"You purify that and Sesshoumaru will be out for your head, whether she wants it or not. He will act by instinct to protect what is his and your purification will be a direct challenge to his authority," Inuyasha said.

"Translation, he's going to be one pissed puppy," Miroku said with a sigh.

"I understood that," Kagome retorted.

"Kagome, please…help me," Rin pleaded, her soft brown eyes holding Kagome's in desperation. Kagome looked back down at the woman in her arms. Sesshoumaru was THE most powerful demon. A fight with him, no matter how strong she was, could be her death warrant. After all, he'd killed Kikyou without a second thought. Not only was Kikyou's power level equal to Kagome's, Kikyou had amazing control. The kind of control Kagome only dreamed of having one day.

But Rin was pleading for her help and that was something Kagome could not ignore. Purification was painful, Rin knew, but something had scared her more. If Rin thought it was that important Kagome would trust her judgment…and pray they could hold the full demon back.

"Miroku, if I put up a barrier can you hold it?" Kagome asked.

"Of course," he replied immediately.

"You're all fools," Inuyasha said, whipping around and walking back to the bedroom. Kagome did not respond. Miroku began pulling out several papers and writing seals as Kagome drew a pentagram to protect them. They would need everything they could use. She turned to pull Rin in the middle of the star shaped drawing, surprised to find Inuyasha was handing her over, his eyes burning with intensity. Then she noticed Tetsusaiga at his hip.

"You do what you need to do. I'll protect you."

"But he's your brother!"

"Kagome, when he shows up he will not be able to discern friend from foe. I won't kill him, just keep him occupied. Now hurry up bitch!"

Sesshoumaru felt a burning sensation. His mate was in severe pain.

It is just the purification process, he told himself. The pain intensified and he dropped to a knee, his breath coming in short painful gasps. His eyes began to flicker red.

No, he thought. I can't….change. This is the way it has to be!

Rin had begun to scream the moment Kagome's hand closed around the mark, but she didn't push her away for try to escape. Miroku was beside her, chanting calmly as Inuyasha stood outside the barrier, Tetsusaiga ready.

It was like there was a moment of calm before the hurricane. The door to her apartment suddenly flew off the hinges, barely missing Inuyasha. He barely had time to blink before Sesshoumaru was inside, his red deadpan eyes and stoic face taking in everything. His eyes narrowed a tiny fraction before he began toward the barrier, only to side step from Tetsusaiga. He snarled at the hanyou before him, quickly changing his attack course.

Kagome watched in horror as the brothers battled, turning her living room into a disaster area. Sesshoumaru was fast. Too fast. Inuyasha was going all out and Sesshoumaru looked bored, like a master dealing with an overzealous pupil. He did not like Tetsusaiga swinging around in front of his face.

Kagome looked back at Rin as her scream's volume decreased. The glow around her shoulder was dieing, the purification almost complete.

It all happened so fast. Rin's shoulder stopped burning her. Inuyasha made a lunge at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru came forward instead of moving back and grabbed Inuyasha's sword arm, then thrust poisoned claws through Inuyasha's chest….seconds before his eyes dulled back to their original gold.

Kagome gave a strangled sob, running to Inuyasha as he fell back, his face twisted in painful shock, a gaping hole through his midsection. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, tears in her eyes. Inuyasha had been protecting her. He would die from protecting her.

"Stop your tears, woman," Sesshoumaru snarled lightly. "He'll survive…unfortunately."

"Bastard," Inuyasha said, coughing up blood. "Did you have to do that again? You know how much this fucking hurts? Why can't you just apologize like a normal person?"

"Consider it payback for shopping for your woman on my account."

"Our account, moron," Inuyasha retorted, lying back on Kagome's lap. Miroku was already grabbing as many bandages and bandage like things he could find, acting as if this happened every day as the two brothers insulted one another.

"Thanks Kag," Rin said cheerfully. She was rubbing her shoulder but was otherwise fine. "Now what are they fighting over?"

"Something about shopping and an account?" Kagome said uncertainly.

"Oh, that. Sess was an only child for over a hundred years. He doesn't like to share. Especially with a half brother he hates."

"Share? Share what? They look a little old for toys."

"As men get older the toys just get more complicated and expensive. Didn't Inuyasha tell you?"

"Tell her what?" Inuyasha interrupted, looking up from where he lay on Kagome's lap. He attempted to rise but a gentle hand from Kagome kept him down. He would have resisted….except then her fingers gently caressed a fuzzy ear. It had an immediate soothing effect on him and he relaxed against her completely, eyes closed in bliss.

"Their father was the founder of Canis Corporation," Rin said, grinning at the sight before her. She knew of another dog demon who liked his ears scratched. Not that he'd admit it in public like this though.

"Canis Corporation? As in the car, motorcycle, piano and all those other electronics, Canis?" Kagome asked. (A/N: Think alternate universe version of the Yamaha Company. Dude, they make everything!)

"Yep. These two were born with multiple silver spoons in their mouths."

"But that must be billions! Why are you two fighting over something you can easily share?"

"Share?" Sesshoumaru sneered. "Why should I share with a bastard who never once put an ounce of work into the company? Father never even saw the abomination."

Kagome felt Inuyasha growl. In an effort to calm him she rubbed both ears. The growl turned into a moan…a rather pleased moan. Kagome wondered at the strange effect ear stroking had on him.

"Sess, you father still made provisions for his younger son. Tetsusaiga is proof of that. Get off your damn high horse, love," Rin commented. "Kag, ya got anything to eat?"

"Why does everyone come here for food? Souta went shopping." Rin gave her a blank look. "That's my brother. He showed up earlier." When she turned back Sesshoumaru was glaring down at a content Inuyasha. He looked….disapproving?

"That's sexually stimulating you know," he said. Immediately Kagome's fingers froze.

"Cause I would jump her in a room full of people with a hole in my chest," Inuyasha commented, annoyed the pleasurable ministrations had stopped. His brother ruined all his fun.

"Praying mantis males can mate with their heads cut off."

"If I wasn't injured I'd kick your ass," Inuyasha growled.

"I'm trembling," Sesshoumaru replied, flexing his clawed hand.

Kagome weighed her options and decided a slight turn on for Inuyasha was ten times better than wrecking her apartment more.

"Did I miss something?" Sango asked as she stepped around the mess. "By the way, your landlord handed this to me on the way up. I think he's too scared to give it to you personally." She handed Kagome the document, an eyebrow lifted at Inuyasha's state.

"You two and sibling rivalry," she said with a tisk.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, feeling Kagome tense under him.

"An eviction notice," she said with a sigh. "Figures with everything else that's happened."

Rin felt an unexplainable tension fill the room. Glancing at the two brothers she frowned. Both of them were relaxed. Kagome was bandaging Inuyasha as Miroku handed her a bowl of water and strips.

Sango, however, was tense, a dark and murderous glare upon her face. Curiously it was aimed at someone slightly unexpected. Miroku. What had he done now?

"Well since everyone is here, I can tell you what I found out today," Kagome said, breaking the tense silence. Either she was ignoring the tension or she honestly hadn't noticed. Rin voted naïve.


	19. The Big Picture

Chapter 19: The Big Picture

"A hanyou army?" Sango said with a sharp intake of air.

"Naraku has been doing this for over a hundred years. We have no idea how many successful matings he has had," Kagome said, her face serious.

"Just what we need, more filthy half-breeds," Sesshoumaru said, nose in the air. "And he thought I would just crank them out."

"Sess, darling, light of my life," Rin said in an overly sweet voice. "We are all well aware of your prejudices. Can we keep them out of this and focus at the task at hand?" Everyone looked between her and the tall dog demon who was looking down his nose like he'd just found out he'd stepped in something stinky. He did not answer, but he did not protest either.

"Why hanyous?" Miroku asked. "Why not just an army of controlled youkai? We saw what Kagura can do with that fan of hers and weaker youkai are easily manipulated using the collar."

"But Naraku wants a functional army, one that follows orders and has officers that can think for themselves," Kagome said. "Kagura's fan does not control separately. Also, Naraku doesn't want to just pop up with this army and take over the world. His idea is to present the army to the council."

"And he'll probably use it to usurp them and place himself at the head. A graceful coup."

"Man, this sounds like Star Wars," Souta said. All eyes turned to him in surprise. He was sitting there watching them all discuss a possible overthrow of the government and upset of the balance of power in the world, while eating popcorn. "Keep going, this is just starting to get good!"

"I assume that Sesshoumaru was not the only male youkai being used to produce offspring. If so….that's one nonexistent army," Miroku said.

"Keh, you know as well as I do he had hundreds of youkai, male and female," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, but males can father more children than females," Sango said with a frown. "And since the facility we came from wasn't the only one we can safely assume he probably already has a fairly substantial army."

"Then why was I so important?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Every army needs a good leader. Inu youkai are known for excellent leadership skills and amazing strength," Kagome said.

"Naraku thinks an abomination like Inuyasha would make a good leader? And to think I was worried," Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Wait, let's not take that so lightly," Rin said. "If he had Inuyasha from childhood he could have molded him into what he wanted. Inu youkai are extremely impressionable from age 1-5, especially by parental figures."

"No wonder you are so weak," Sesshoumaru said, looking down at his brother. "The only parental figure you had was your mother."

Kagome and Miroku desperately pressed down the angry Hanyou who began to rise. In the meantime Rin took a fistful of Sesshoumaru's hair and yanked him down to meet her eyelevel.

"That. Is. Enough," Rin said in a deadly voice. "This is too serious for you to bring in a stupid sibling squabble."

"Wow, this is just like Jerry Springer," Souta said as Shippou plopped right next to him.

"Jerry Springer?" the cub asked, wide eyes blinking in confusion.

"Yeah, over here you got the injured party with an unacknowledged love, some sort of hate/love relationship between the hot rich chick and the ex-monk, and lastly we have the fight for dominance with the most unlikely of couples, demon and human. This is ten times better than anything on tv." Shippou reached over and took a pawful of popcorn, still confused.

"So now what do we do?" Sango asked once the two brothers had calmed down.

"Well trying to find which one of the hundreds of facilities Naraku is using as the base could take months," Kagome said.

"The Centre still exists," Rin said with a shiver.

"It still exists and we have no idea where," Kagome said.

Somewhere else….if I told you it would ruin the surprise 

"The wolf princess is secure as you requested," Kanna said to the shadowed man above her.

"Perfect. And the others?" he asked softly.

"The hanyous are in the training pens," Kagura reported, whipping a scratch she'd gotten from getting said hanyous in their place.

"Excellent. Only one thing left to do." Kagura frowned, confused. Kanna picked up her mirror and held it up so Naraku could see. He bent forward from the shadow, a small sinister smile upon his face. Kagura looked into the mirror. The corner of her lip lifted into a sneer of disgust.

The small girl who had vowed to make Kagura into a rug was in the mirror.

"Bring me the boy, Kohaku," Naraku said. Kanna lowered the mirror and nodded, leaving the room.

"What do you need him for?" Kagura asked.

"To bring me the only female that dog demon will touch," he said with a dark chuckle.

Sango helped Kagome carry the injured hanyou into her bedroom…again. Kagome resolved to sleep on the floor. Her brother had the couch. No way was she sharing a bed with Inuyasha again. Her neck was still killing her!

Rin and Sesshoumaru made a wordless departure, obvious tension between the two. Whether it was from the fighting before hand or sexual tension….Kagome didn't want to know. The sexual ease of her friends was somewhat embarrassing. What was worse was that she didn't know if she was embarrassed because they were so open about it, so obvious about it, or if it was because she had no experience. Hell, she hadn't even read a romance novel….in years. Ok, she knew basically what went on, but beyond kissing with past boyfriends…and Inuyasha, she was as naïve as a newborn puppy. She felt…inadequate, but at the same time had little desire to get rid of her ignorance.

"Houshi," Sango said with a dark tone that meant business. Kagome looked up in wonder as Miroku was purposefully moving around the counter so it was between him and the approaching woman.

"Yes my sweet?"

"You," she said, her voice dropping an octave. "You're coming with me." Kagome caught the brief look of pure terror on his face as Sango grabbed his collar and hauled him after her out of the apartment.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked.

"There's definitely something going on between those two," Souta commented. Kagome looked at her brother like he'd grown horns on his head. Something between Sango and Miroku? Right. And Sesshoumaru was sensitive. She went into the bathroom, intent on cleaning up the mess in there.

"Souta! This is the wrong brand!" she screamed. Souta laughed, figuring that would be the last time she'd have HIM buy sanitary napkins.

"Sango, love, darling," Miroku said as she dragged him into the apartment building. "Can we talk about this? They have cameras everywhere. Someone would definitely see you murder me."

"Miss Taijya, Mr. Houshi," the desk person said with a smile. Sango gave him a glare as she dragged Miroku toward the elevator. Suddenly she stopped, her face slightly paling and turned, heading for the stairs.

She didn't stop until they were in her apartment and the door was closed. Then she whirled around, her hand grabbing him by the collar and nearly lifting him off the ground.

"What the fucking HELL do you think you are doing?" she demanded, fire blazing in her eyes. If she hadn't been so mad at him he would have loved to stare at her all day like this, the flush from her cheeks and determined glare so god damned sexy. He was getting turned on already.

"Blackmailing you," he answered. Shocked, she dropped him, a stunned look upon her face. She looked hurt and confused.

"Blackmail? What have I ever done to you to deserve this?"

"Will you allow me to take you on a date?"

"NEVER!" she snarled. "We are from two different worlds, Houshi. No woman in her right mind would date a pervert like you. You don't even know what personal space is if it has breasts and a vagina!"

"Hey, elevator discluded, who have I groped in the last week?" he asked. Her mouth opened, but since she had no answer she quickly shut it. "Now, since you wouldn't date me under normal circumstances due to previously formulated prejudices, I found it necessary to devise another means of getting you to take me seriously."

"So you blackmail me," she retorted, crossing her arms. "So what do you want? Money? Dinner every night? Sex? Something kinky? Whipped cream bikini?" He smiled a bit at that last one, but shook his head in reply. Sango threw her arms up in aggravation, only to find he grabbed onto them, pulling her close.

"Much as I wouldn't mind the bikini, I don't sleep with women unless they are completely and utterly willing. YOU initiated what happened in the elevator and while I was more than happy to comply, you cannot think I am just someone you can fuck once and drop like a stone. I know you are a spoiled little princess with a nasty right hook, but there's a lot more to you than that. Let's drop the act, shall we? I've known you far too long. Now," he soothed, pushing her against the wall, arms pinned above her head. He leaned close, his breath tickling her ear and the side of her face in a gentle caress. "All I want is a chance as your boyfriend, like any other man….and a place to crash."

"Oh, so you can do perverted stuff while I'm sleeping too?" Sango asked, turning to face him, her lips in a thin line.

"Last I checked you had a three bedroom apartment," he said with a smirk.

"Are you kidding? My father will be furious!"

"Yes…but what would make him more mad? That or the disc?"

"You are sick," Sango said, but he could see the defeat in her eyes. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Three months. If after three months you still hate me I will remove myself from your presence entirely."

"Three months? And the disc?"

"The original and all its copies will be in your possession to do with as you please."

"By the way…security doesn't still have-"

"A copy? No, I removed that. They have two 7-8pm instead. No worries."

"What the hell am I going to tell my father?" Sango said with a sigh. Then she heard the unmistakable jingle of keys in her door. Before either of them could react the door swung open and a man stepped in, just as stunned as they were at the sight before him. After all, it wasn't everyday a man came to see his daughter and found her pinned to the wall by an unknown man.

"Father!" Sango gasped.

"He asleep?" Souta asked from the doorway of her bedroom, looking at the Hanyou on the bed. Kagome was wiping up the bloodstains on the floor.

"Shh," came her reply.

"Kagome," Shippou said, bounding up. "There's a wolf at the door demanding you see him. I don't like him, he stinks."

"A wolf?" Kagome said absently. She made her way around the mess in the living room and opened the door. Her hands were suddenly grabbed and a slight tug pulled her into the hallway.

"Kagome, you smell divine," Kouga said with a sniff, kissing her hands before putting an arm around her waist. "The moon is full, the night is young, let's go out."

"Kouga, I'm really tired and Inuyasha's injured again-"

"I won't take no for an answer," Kouga said. "If I kill that Inu koro then you won't have to take care of him," he suggested. Kagome sighed. She was in no mood to try and outsmart the demon before her. Besides, if he really tried anything she could purify him, seal him or something. And by gods did she feel the need for a drink.

"Ok, let me change and we can go."

Ten minutes later Kagome was ready to go, hair up and left her cell number with her brother. Souta did not seem to approve her choice of dates, but didn't say anything.

"Just a few drinks, ok?" Kagome said.

"Of course!" Kouga agreed all too happily.

"Father!"

"Sango," he said, an unusual smile crossing his face. "And this must be the boy I've been hearing about all day! Pleasure to meet you Mr. Houshi," he said, extending his hand to the stunned Miroku.

"Likewise, Mr. Taijya," he managed, a lump in his throat. Here was one of the scariest men in the world shaking his hand like they were best pals.

"When I heard my little girl here was already bringing a man home I rushed over to meet him!" the man said with a twinkle in his eye. "Always did follow instructions quickly!" The blood in Sango's face drained completely to her toes. Her father had dibs with security. They had informed him of her visitor.

"Aw, honey, and you were nervous about me meeting your dad," Miroku cooed. Sango shot him a dirty look as he released her to face her father. "I apologize for not coming to your office and setting up an appointment to meet with you formally." Sango's jaw dropped. Was he saying what she thought he was?

"No need, my boy! You two have better things to do! Hahaha!" Miroku joined in nervously as Sango covered her face with a hand. "So how serious are you?" the old man asked him. Sango gave Miroku a pleading look. Anything but that.

"Well I've been trying to get my little dove here to accept me formally, but she's a little reluctant. I am a patient man, though, I'll give her all the time in the world." Sango nearly groaned. Her father was not going to take that the way it was intended.

"Reluctant? My girl? Sango, what's wrong with this young man that you won't accept his proposal?" Miroku visibly gulped. Proposal? Shit, the old man thought he meant marriage, not dating! Sango was going to be pissed!!

"Well, father, if you must know I was a little worried….about where we stand," she said, a small smile on her face. "After all, he doesn't have the money for a ring or anything. I guess I was a little afraid he was just after the money…."

If Miroku could have given an award for acting Sango would have gotten it. The edge of her voice twinged ever so slightly like a female on the tip of uncertainty over a life changing decision. Now he looked like the bad guy. A very bad guy. The grin from her father's face fell and a more serious look began to form. It was not the look Miroku wanted to deal with.

"Sweetheart," Miroku said, taking her hands in his, throwing all the passion and seriousness he could think of from soap operas he'd seen lately. "Why didn't you say something? I'll sign any prenup you want. All I want is you."

Sango had the burning desire to castrate him right then and there.

"There, you see? All fine and dandy. Now, I have work to get back to so you two love birds work this out," he said with a wink. "I want grandchildren!" Miroku visibly paled, looking at Sango who shook her head vigorously. So the old man didn't know she was infertile? Oh shit. "Oh, and son….you don't mind if I call you son do you?" Miroku shook his head, unable to speak. "Come to my office on Monday. I think we can fix that lack of a ring thing. Just because you're poor doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to dazzle my kitten with a rock."

"Of course….father," Miroku said, voice strained. The door closed behind the old man and both of them let out a sigh of relief.

"Great…just great!" Sango said, beginning to pace. "Not only does my father think I am sleeping with you, but now we're engaged and supposed to produce kids! Oh, my life is a living hell…" Suddenly all the frustration and emotional rollercoaster caught up with her. Sango dropped to her knees, holding back a choked sob. Without a word Miroku wrapped his arms around her, drawing her to his chest, silently promising her he would do all in his power to straighten things out. Somehow.

"What number is this?" Kagome asked, barely holding herself up against the bar.

"Sorry, I haven't been keeping count," Kouga responded, catching her when she began to sway. "Maybe we should get you home….of course, you can stay at my place if you don't want to see Dog-turd."

"No, I wanna go home. I have to take care of my little brother. He'll want pancakes in the morning," Kagome said absently. "Where's the floor?"

"Here, lean on me," Kouga said, holding her up with easy strength. She flung an arm around his shoulder to keep herself steady as they walked out and began down the street.

"So how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Kagome asked, yawning a bit.

"I do have one, silly. You."

"No, no, no, I am no one's girlfriend. Too little time."

"Yes you are, you are my woman. I already lay claim to you."

"Claim? You mean like marking? Sesshoumaru marked Rin. Rin wasn't happy. Sesshoumaru was less happy when we purified it." Kouga chuckled at her short sentences, so childlike. At least she was a happy drunk.

"I'd like to mark you," Kouga said with a gleam in his eye.

"Why? Rin didn't like it…why should I?" she asked. Kouga stopped and cupped her chin.

"Because it is extremely pleasurable, like a kiss," he said, his warm lips brushing hers. Kagome didn't move, her brain barely registering what was going on. Kouga got wrapped up in her scent, the teasing smell that filled his nose. She let out a little moan and he pulled away.

"How do you mark someone?" Kagome asked, clueless that she'd just been kissed.

"Shall I show you?" he suggested, running a claw back to pull her hair from her neck. Kagome tilted her head trying to figure out what he was saying which he interpreted as an affirmative response.

"Oi, kid, where's Kagome," Inuyasha asked from the doorway. Souta looked up. The hanyou looked a little worse for wear, but wasn't bleeding all over the place anymore.

"She went on a date with some guy named Kouga." Souta and Shippou watched in wonder as the half sleepy hanyou was suddenly very awake, his left eye twitching furiously.

"She WHAT?"

Just then the door opened and Kagome stumbled in, giggling somewhat. She managed to make it to the couch before falling, her head resting on a cushion. She looked up at her brother and grinned.

"Hi Souta. I came home so I can make you pancakes in the morning," she announced.

"Uh, great….sis, are you drunk?" Inuyasha was sniffing the air, a furious look upon his face.

"She's drunk alright. And that's not all!" He crossed the room, fists clenched in rage. Kagome gasped when he picked her up by the armpits, holding her up, and sniffed her neck. His eyes flickered between red and gold, a low growl in his throat.

"Whoa, what happened?" Souta asked Shippou.

"Dog demons are very territorial," Shippou commented.

"What the HELL is THIS?!" Inuyasha demanded, pulling the collar of Kagome's jacket down, causing Souta and Shippou to gasp.

On her shoulder, still raw from the bite was a mark upon Kagome's shoulder.

"Whuzz what?" Kagome asked stupidly, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she passed out.


	20. Upping the Stakes

Hmm, well I could have broken this up into mini cliffhangers like usual…but it seemed kind of heartless so I left this entire scene intact.

Chapter 20: Upping the Stakes

Kagome's head felt like it was on a constant rollercoaster, undulating up and down, side to side….then she stopped, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She didn't remember getting to the bathroom. Hell, she didn't remember getting home. Wait…what did she remember?"

"Here," a voice said gently and a glass of water came into view. Kagome looked up, her eyes straining to focus in the dark bathroom. A night light was the only illumination….for which she was immensely grateful. Anything else would have been more painful. Inuyasha slowly came into focus. He looked less than happy. In fact, he had the same look on his face her mother did the time she came home way past her curfew. That utter disappointed look laced with concern. It was the perfect face to make her feel twenty times more guilty than she already did. Kagome reached up to push her hair back when firm claws beat her to it. She felt him lightly tug and pull it all up into a ponytail.

"I've done stupid shit in my life, but you just iced the cake, wench." Kagome almost laughed….then realized something. He'd just called her wench. Not bitch. He never called her wench. He called Rin wench, Sango wench….sometimes he called her woman, but usually it was bitch. What the hell was going on?

"What happened?" she asked, leaning back against the cool tub, her head throbbing. She could feel the dehydration sucking every drop of water from her body and gulped the water down, grateful when he took the glass from her and refilled it.

"How the hell should I know? You go off on some DATE with that BASTARD wolf and come back smashed and marked. You tell ME!" Kagome winced at the level his voice reached. "Keh, now you know how it feels to have overly sensitive ears," he commented.

"So I had too much to drink. It's not like I slept with him. What are you, my mom?" she snapped, wishing he'd stop standing there demanding answers.

"No, I-" he began, but abruptly stopped. "Keh, what the fuck do I care. You want to throw your life away, go ahead! That idiot wolf will be all too happy to keep you barefoot and pregnant with multiple pups in a den for the rest of your life while he goes and plays around with other females of his pack!" Inuyasha handed her a cool compress and refilled her glass again before stalking out of the bathroom, pissed. Kagome sat there trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about and a hand absently went up to rub her sore shoulder.

It was like someone poured molten lava into her veins. Kagome let out a strangled cry, tearing her hand away from her shoulder. The mark pulsed, obviously none too happy at the attempt at purification. Her breath came in rapid pants as she tried to will away the dulling pain. How the hell had Rin withstood that? Kagome suddenly felt small…..very small, and very weak.

"Dammit, woman," a growl from above came and Kagome felt herself being lifted in strong arms. "At least wait until you are completely sober to do it." The lights in the living room were off but Kagome could see Souta sitting up from his makeshift bed, concern flashing across his face. "Go back to sleep," Inuyasha told him softly. "I'll take care of her."

Kagome had never been so happy to see her bed in all her life. Her shoulder was still throbbing a bit, a reminder of her attempt to purify it. Oh why had she let Kouga get her so drunk? Drinking was not the way to relieve stress. It was only good for creating more problems than solving them. She was proof of that.

"Inuyasha?" she asked when she felt him leave her where she was. "Stay…please?"

"No way, woman. You reek of that wolf. Any longer and I'll be the one throwing up in the toilet. That's what marking does, you know. Makes you stink for any other male."

"It's not…permanent, is it?"

"No, thank god! Only mating marks are permanent. However, now he has your body tuned to respond to his. Being around him will stimulate chemical signals to influence you're receptivity." Kagome gave him the funniest look. She was clueless. He grinned, white canines flashing in the dark. "He'll make you so horny you won't be able to think," Inuyasha supplied, amused at the blush that crossed her cheeks.

"Take me back to the bathroom, I think I may throw up again," she said with a groan. "I don't want to be with Kouga! He's too possessive and forceful. What kind of guy gets a girl drunk and marks her without a sober consent?"

"The kind who feels threatened by another male and will do any sneaky dirty trick he can think of," Inuyasha supplied. She could barely make out his figure, leaning against the doorway of her bedroom, arms crossed, not looking at her. Was her smell that bad now? He had loved it before. Somehow Inuyasha loving her smell meant more to her than anything else. She was more concerned about her smell being bad than she was about the actual mark and it's implications.

"Who does he feel threatened by? I don't have a boyfriend…." There was a long silence that followed. Kagome tried to think of any classmates who might have hit on her, the past few doormen….the boy she last dated three years ago. There was Shippou…but he was like what, four or five? Sesshoumaru had Rin, Sango was occupying Miroku in some way, romantic or not, which left only…..Inuyasha.

Realization dawned on Kagome as she sat there. How could she have been so blind? The shopping trip, the protectiveness, the willingness to throw his life away for hers. She had thought he just wanted to pay her back for uncollaring him, but he had already payed that debt tenfold. And here he was still, staying as close as his nose would allow him. Tears stung her eyes. And now she'd hurt him. Like a slap in the face she'd come home with another man's mark and stench upon her. Kagome felt cheap. Not only was she a lousy friend, she just given a boy one hell of a rejection.

"Oi, woman, you crying?" he asked from the doorway.

"No," she said, holding back a sob but the tears only began to pour faster.

"You are!" he said, approaching the bed. "S-s-stop crying," he stuttered. "You're face'll get all blotchy….or something."

"I don't care," Kagome said, flinging herself into a pillow.

Inuyasha weighed his options. He could leave her alone and escape the stench of alcohol, wolf and mark, or he could forgo his own comfort…and help her. She seemed to have realized something important and it was tearing her apart. Then there was the scent of her tears. He hated the smell of a woman crying, especially this woman.

"Why am I so weak? So stupid? Why?" Kagome demanded, pounding her pillow. Inuyasha decided he would risk passing out from the smell and gathered her in his arms, rocking her gently. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I barely have control of my powers, I can't find Naraku and I don't even have the strength to accept the pain of purification for my own mistake. I'm a total failure!"

"There's….another way…..for you to get rid of the mark that is," he said softly. "But it may not work." Kagome's sobs began to slow and she looked up at him.

"I should just tie myself down and accept the pain….if I die because of it I deserve it," she said bitterly. A firm hand grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to meet him, their noses inches apart.

"Don't EVER say you are weak! Yes, you are human and with that comes limitations, but that is not the same thing! So you can't fly or kill someone with the swipe of your fingertips. Think of what you can do! You leveled an entire facility! You protected yourself against a Thunder brother's high energy attack! You had the strength to faced demotion without so much as a harsh word! You passed a barrier set up on the seventh floor, guarded by a long dead miko! You even faced the wrath of a powerful demon and almost certain death to help a friend! If all that is weakness then none of us are strong." Kagome sniffled a couple of times, her tears coming to a stop. The look in her eyes went from utter sadness to a sad sort of happy….twinged with a little something else. It almost looked affectionate, the way she was looking at him. Inuyasha quickly released her chin and looked away, ashamed he was seeking that sort of look from her.

"So what's…the other option?" Kagome asked lightly.

"Uh…you wouldn't be interested," he said, not meeting her eye. Kagome frowned. He wouldn't even tell her? What it something bad?

"Is it painful?"

"Um, no…..kind of the opposite…."he said, quickly rising. Kagome captured a wrist and pulled him back down, grabbing a lock of hair to pull him to look at her.

"Tell me," she said gently. His eyes desperately tried to find something else to look at besides her.

"I….it might….not work….so….no point……hell, this'll wear off in a week or two anyway!" he finished, still not meeting her eye.

"But I may not be able to avoid Kouga for a week or two. Please, Inuyasha, just tell me." Inuyasha sighed in defeat, shoulders slumped. He gently took the hand she had on his hair, holding it between them.

"If a stronger youkai marked you….Kouga's mark would disappear."

"Would Kouga show up…like Sesshoumaru did?"

"Not with a temporary bond. He can't feel a thing…yet."

"Doesn't that leave me with the same problem, only with a different youkai?" Kagome asked, canting her head to one side.

"Not all of us think about sex 24/7," he growled, dropping her hand onto the bed and turning away from her, but he didn't leave the bed. For all that she smelled of the wolf there was a part of her that was still Kagome. He would take all he could get.

"Inuyasha, how strong are you?"

"W-what?" he sputtered. Kagome looked serious.

"If you marked me….would you…uh….forcefully stimulate chemical responses?" she finished lamely. Inuyasha caught on to what she was suggesting. She actually considered him worthy?

"Kagome, I will not deny I have wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you. However, I don't want you just reacting because of a mark. It would be like drugging you….or getting you drunk," he said with a smirk, causing her to blush. He leaned forward, his forehead resting on hers. "That's not the Kagome I'd want. I'm not sure I want to risk a possible blow to my manhood though. If Kouga's mark stays it means he's stronger than me….I'd rather be in ignorant denial if that is true."

"Now who thinks they are weak?" Kagome teased, eyebrow lifted in mockery. "Please, Inuyasha…will you at least try? For me? If it doesn't work I won't tell anyone….and I'll….I'll lock myself in this room till the mark goes away!"

"Except you've been evicted, bitch," he said with a smirk. "Or did you forget?"

Kagome nearly jumped for joy. He'd called her bitch again! That meant he wasn't distancing himself anymore. Kagome pulled her shirt to one side, exposing the unmarked shoulder. The playful mood suddenly changed and Inuyasha's intense golden stare flickered to her, decades of seriousness catching up with him.

With a sigh he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, bringing her legs around him into a straddle. Kagome was blushing bright red now, her heart beat increasing to double time as he pulled her shirt down farther, licking his lips. Unfortunately she was watching him with a mixture of confusion, anticipation and weariness.

"Can you not watch me?" he growled, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"What am I supposed to do, stare at the ceiling?"

"Bitch, if I don't do this properly it really won't work and it will be like I am biting you….rather painful if you ask me."

"So you have to get in the mood?" Kagome asked, eyes sparkling with mischief. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. She reached up and gently caressed an ear, watching in delight as it had the desired effect. Inuyasha groaned and closed his eyes in pleasure, all tension, doubt and hesitation floating away. The half healed muscles in his chest protested as his body tensed with sudden waves of anticipation. The lower half of his body was definitely ready. And just as he coming down from the sudden high of pleasure he felt soft lips press on his, gently brushing themselves across his in a teasing kiss. It was a chaste, inexperienced kiss, but it drove him ten times more wild than anything he'd ever had before. Like a minute sample of ambrosia from the heavens above. It was just what he needed, half ripping her shirt down as his eyes flashed red.

Kagome never felt his teeth sink into her shoulder. Her body tensed and all she felt was the warm of his mouth upon her shoulder, a strange warm sensation filling her body with satisfying heat. She slowly descended from the sensational nirvana, her breath coming out in pants. Inuyasha was slowly licking her shoulder, sending slight shudders through her body.

"EW!" Kagome heard coming from her door. Souta and Shippou were standing here, sleepy eyed but worried. "We hear screams and you guys are just making out. Man, sis, keep it down! Some of us don't want sex ed as a second hand experience!" Souta pulled the door shut with a slam. Kagome felt embarrassed as hell, hiding her face in Inuyasha's shoulder. She could feel his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"I screamed?" she whimpered.

"Hell yeah! I doubt Kouga got an orgasm like THAT when he marked you." Inuyasha had an arrogant smirk on his face, chest puffing up like a peacock.

"O-orgasm?" Kagome stuttered. "Oh god, I'm so embarrassed."

"Who knew you'd be a screamer," he teased.

"It's your fault!" she said, then realized that was not quite what she should have said. If anything, his grin got bigger. "You and your damn chemical stimulations," she growled, rolling over in a huff, still embarrassed. He chuckled and got off the bed, tucking her into the blankets. "Where are you going?" she asked as he headed for the door.

"I need a shower…..a very cold shower," he said in a low voice. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you for school." Now it was Kagome's turn to smirk. Poor puppy got all excited and had to go cool off.

Orgasm huh? Kagome thought as she closed her eyes. Damn, no wonder Rin is horny 24/7.

7am 

"Sis? YO SLEEPY CHICK!"

Kagome woke with a start, falling out of the bed and landing on something soft that gave an uncomfortable grunt when she landed. Inuyasha opened a sleepy eye, looking unamused that she'd fallen into his lap. Souta was laughing from the other side of the bed.

"Dude, sis, you promised pancakes! That takes time, start cooking woman!" Kagome groaned, vaguely remembering promising pancakes in the morning. She pried herself up, giving Inuyasha an apologetic smile and a brief kiss, leaving a startled hanyou as she made her way to the kitchen.

One hour later everyone was fed, Souta gone, Kagome showered and dressed for school and Shippou was given explicit instructions to not answer the door for strangers…Kouga included. Inuyasha picked up her bag and opened the doorway for her, his eyes scanning the hallway for potential trouble.

"You don't have to walk me to school you know," Kagome said.

"Keh," was his reply, eyes searching everywhere as they walked down the street. He seemed unusually tense, like he expected someone to jump out of nowhere at any second. Kagome yawned, letting him do all the worrying. Days of being cooped up in a bed and apartment must have gotten to him. He looked like a caged animal by the way he was walking.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted from the train station as they made their way toward the school. She was being followed by Sesshoumaru who was scanning the area much like Inuyasha, only less frantically. He stopped and sniffed, his nose curling in disdain as Kagome came closer. Luckily for Kagome he refrained from comment.

"You ok? You have black circles under your eyes," Rin said, but before actually getting an answer she went on to happily chatter about something or other.

"You sense it?" Inuyasha asked his brother in a low tone. Sesshoumaru gave the tiniest of nods. They carefully moved away from the two women, claws flexing.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, turning to find him gone. She was getting a rather strange feeling. Rin suddenly stopped too, her bubbly attitude suddenly disappearing. She pulled Kagome closer to her, eyes scanning the area. Gods, Kagome thought. Is everyone paranoid today?

"Where do you think YOU are going?" Inuyasha snarled above the crowd. Students screamed, dispersing away from the angry hanyou flanked by a dangerous looking youkai. He was holding a guy with black hair by the neck, demanding answers. "You want to explain why your scent has been following us?"

"Danger over Sess?" Rin asked. He nodded. "Ok, I gotta run to the ladies room. Let me know what you get out of him." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went scampering off.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, rushing up. The man looked familiar. Hey…isn't he the creepy guy that was in the elevator with me when I went to the seventh floor? Kagome asked herself.

"He's been following you, Kagome, I've been smelling his scent for days. That's not all. He reeks of Naraku! Just what the hell were you trying to do? What's Naraku planning? Fess up bastard!" Inuyasha demanded, giving him a forceful shake.

"If you don't feel like telling him you deal with me," Sesshoumaru offered, the tips of his claws glowing green.

Rin yawned as she washed her hands. All this running around trying to find Naraku was exhausting…not to mention her fights with Fluffy. She loved his pride, but the aggressiveness was getting out of hand. Having a prejudice was one thing, acting in a violent manner on it was another.

Rin nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned and nearly ran into a boy with a sad, far away look on his face.

"Hey, this is the girls' room! Pervert!"

"I am not here for that," he said calmly.

"What the hell are you in here for? You seem a little young for a janitor. Hey, you kind of look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Naraku wants to talk to you," the boy said. Naraku? That got her attention.

"Well he can do so after he has a meeting with Sesshoumaru's claws." Rin pushed past the boy, walking away from him which was her first mistake. Her second was to think she could overpower him just because he looked small. Her third was to think he came unaided.

Rin groaned in pain as she attempted to push herself off the floor of the bathroom. The boy pressed something against her neck and she heard an audible click. A hand flew to her neck, fingers closing around the familiar metal.

He'd collared her!

"What do you mean you don't know?" Inuyasha demanded. "You're his fucking underling!"

"But I was not given orders to do anything."

"He's not lying, Inuyasha, drop him," Sesshoumaru said.

"The only thing you are is a pathetic distraction! Now I'm late for class!" Kagome said. "Creep." Sesshoumaru suddenly got a very disturbing look upon his face.

Distraction? Oh gods, RIN!


	21. Seek and Destroy

Ok, my best bud gave me an evil glare after the last chapter so here's the next one….I flipped through the 33 volumes of Inuyasha I have (in Japanese, takes a while) for inspiration. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 21: Seek and Destroy

Rin felt like her world was being pulled into a dark hole, away from everything she loved and knew. It was like the greatest sorrow was magnified a hundred times and she was left alone and afraid to face her inner demons. Somewhere in the distance she heard the rustle of chains and a door opening. A thin beam of dim light reached out to her, a figure in the doorway.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked, surprised as her voice croaked.

"So sorry to disappoint you," a familiar female voice piped. Kagura's figure began to solidify in front of Rin. "Naraku will see you now. Be a good little girl and you might not suffer," Kagura said with a small laugh, "much."

Rin dimly remembered the bathroom…and a boy. A strangely familiar boy. Who was he? He had been collared, another one of Naraku's victims. Who did he remind her of? Sango? No way. Did she have other relatives? Well, too late to ask her now.

Rin was picked up by invisible forces as Kagura flipped her fan. Not even someone to struggle against. They were getting too smart for their own good. Dammit.

"Ah, Rin, how good of you to join us," Naraku cooed, looking down from a rather lofty position above them. His body was covered in shadow so that only his face looked down, a nasty grin upon his face as his eyes narrowed to focus on her.

"Sesshoumaru will kill you for this," she snarled, her voice cutting off as the collar around her neck tightened, choking her. Black spots appeared before her eyes before it released her, leaving her to gasp in gulps of air.

"You know all about collars, don't you? I mean, you did manage to break a demon out of one. Pretty handy trick. The question is how did your miko friend do it?"

Rin didn't answer, chest still heaving as she tried to stop the burning sensation in her lungs. In all her years she'd never felt as helpless as she did at this moment. Sesshoumaru probably doesn't even know where to start looking for me, she thought. A tear formed in her eye, but she blinked it back, ignoring the stinging sensation it left.

"Hmm?" Naraku said, his low chuckle filling what seemed to be a vast cavern. "So the demon's pet won't talk? We have ways of making you talk. Kohaku, bring me the miko," he ordered. The boy from earlier ran off.

Kagome is here? Rin thought. Oh shit! Inuyasha will go crazy for sure! No way he'll survive stealing two women from under their noses. And she can purify our way out of here…if she's alive.

"Kanna, why don't you show the demon's pet your little mirror? I'm sure she'd love to see where she is now." The small girl with white hair stepped forward, a small mirror in her hands. As she stopped before her Kohaku returned, a woman emerging from the shadows behind him. She had on miko robes, her long black hair falling straight down her back. Two black eyes reflected a soulless woman, a collar around her neck.

K-k-kikyou? Rin thought in panic. She's alive?! Then she made the mistake of looking into the mirror. Nothing moved but she felt a pull, sucking her toward it as she saw her reflection. A small girl with a handful of flowers, lost. Then everything went black.

"Kagura," Naraku said as the life drained from the girl before him. "Set up fortifications. The white demon is cunning. He will figure out where we are sooner or later. I don't want him to get in too easily."

Kagura bowed and left with a flick of her fan. Kikyou stepped forward, needing no instructions. She knelt before Rin, her hands outstretched.

"So what does the little minx know?" Naraku asked.

_Sango's apartment_

"K-kidnapped?" Sango asked in shock. Everyone, including Shippou and Souta were sitting in her newly decorated front room…courtesy of her expectant father.

"Now not only do we have no idea where Naraku is, he has Rin," Miroku said, running a hand through his hair. "Maa, this has become quite complicated." Sesshoumaru ignored the rest of them, seeming content to stare out the window. Whatever he was thinking about, it was an engrossing thought.

"Kagome, any chance that dried up miko mummy in the government building knows where he is?" Inuyasha asked.

"She was a statue, not a mummy, and no. The cabinet only relays records. If no one recorded where Naraku is, she won't know."

"Dammit," Inuyasha swore. "Another dead end." Everyone fell silent, fresh out of ideas.

"You know what you guys need?" Souta said as the silence stretched on too long. All eyes turned to him, some dubious, others surprised. "An old person."

"An old person…" Kagome said, rubbing a finger on her temple in exasperation. "And what is that supposed to accomplish?"

"Think, sis. Jii-chan knew tons of random shit about everybody. Old people remember the craziest stuff."

"And….?" She asked, motioning for him to elaborate.

"Well someone is bound to have noticed something weird going on for decades, maybe even centuries. And old people love to talk."

"Right, Souta…and we'll just magically conjure this old person from where?" Kagome asked. "Just stay out of this. You're just a kid. Enjoy that while you can." Souta sat back down in a huff, muttering about big know-it-all sisters.

"Wait," Sesshoumaru said, his golden eyes refocusing on the group. "He's right. And I know just who to ask."

_Naraku's crib_

"Yo, Bankotsu, why are we here again? I'm bored!" A thin man with stripes from the underside of his eyes to his jaw stood and stretched.

"Stop yer whining, Jyakotsu. You sound like a girl," Bankotsu answered, a large sword at his feet.

"You are so mean, brother. Where's everyone else?"

"They are coming. Be patient," Bankotsu ordered.

"I know, but patience is so hard. Mou, I think I broke another nail. So what are we like guarding the fortress or something?"

"Something like that. Naraku is expecting company….unfriendly company." Jyakotsu jumped up, hands clapping like a small child told their birthday was tomorrow.

"Oh, I hope they're cute! Does my hair look alright?"

"Shut up and sit down before I commit fratricide."

"Oooo, aniki (brother)! Oh my, are those the bat youkai flying over there? What's got Naraku so scared he'd use them?"

_In a forest with lots of trees_

"Tell me why we are standing in the middle of fuck nowhere staring at a huge tree," Inuyasha asked, arms crossed. Sesshoumaru was standing there, face expressionless. He was flanked by Kagome, Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha bringing up the rear.

"Have you ever wondered where the sheaths for our swords came from?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother. "From the expression on your face I'd think not. This is Bokusenou, the oldest known youkai. When Totousai forged the twin blades he needed a strong power to contain them."

"So….what? You want a new sheath to go into battle with?" Inuyasha jeered. "I didn't realize you'd become that vain!"

"Hahaha," a deep chuckle resounded, startling everyone except Sesshoumaru. "Impatient pup, isn't he? Much like his father was at his age. So good to see you again, Sesshoumaru-sama. I was almost afraid you'd be stuck in that facility forever. Funny how a supposedly weak human came to your rescue."

"The tree….it talks!" Miroku whispered.

"Talk? Of course I talk! How else would you hear me, fool!" The seemingly smooth bark suddenly moved like a ripple on the water. Slowly a nose began to emerge, followed by a mouth and pair of eyes that blinked and looked down at the group before it. "Hmmm," he said slowly. "I certainly never expected you to travel with such unusual companions. A demon slayer, an ex-monk, a marked miko and a hanyou. What next, Sesshoumaru-sama? A flea circus? Whatever happened to that horrible toad?"

"He's shopping. We need information," Sesshoumaru said, ignoring the jibe. If it meant saving Rin he would sacrifice a little pride.

"Information? Well, that's interesting. Not many people come and talk to me. What makes you think I would know anything? And if I did, why should I give it to you for free?"

"You knew about Sesshoumaru being locked up!" Inuyasha yelled, annoyed at the tone the tree was taking. "You probably know a whole lot more shit too so cough it up! We don't have time to barter!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, not looking at his brother. "Shut up."

"What do you want?" Kagome asked the tree. "What can we give you?"

"Ahhh, now there's a smart girl. No wonder the Hanyou likes you. You make up for his inequalities. Why you like him is the real question." Kagome gave a nervous laugh, a deep red blush on her cheeks. "What do I want, you ask? Why, exactly what you want."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, stupefied. What the hell sort of nonsense was this?

"He means information, Inuyasha," Miroku supplied.

"Keh, I knew that!" the hanyou snapped.

"Information? But what would we know that you do not already?" Kagome asked.

"A very smart girl. Just like little Rin. Now, my dear, what sort of information do you think would be closed off to a sedentary youkai such as myself? Information that you all carry…"

"Sex?" Miroku offered and was promptly hit on the head by Sango. "Hey, it didn't look like he'd had any in a while. No hot little Cyprus around or anything."

"Honestly, thinking of sex at a time like this," Sango muttered.

"Sango, love, I guarantee it will be my last thought as I die."

Kagome frowned, trying to figure out what he was talking about. What information could they have possibly gotten that he would not already know? She looked around the area they were in. Here was this tall, huge old tree, all alone in the middle of a huge forest. He'd been there for centuries. He probably remembered this land at a far different time, having been forced to sit there and watch everything change.

"Life," she whispered. "You know nothing of life."

"Oi, he's ancient. How could he not know life?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well he knows this life, but think," Kagome said. "He has never lived any other life than as he is now. We can move freely, change and adapt if our environment does not suit us. He has to stay put. That is far different from us, and yet it is a knowledge we all carry."

"I must say, she figured that out a great deal faster than your father, Sesshoumaru-sama. He spent a whole day thinking of it." The dog demon did not respond. What was it with the tree trying to piss him off?

"So how do we give you this information?" Inuyasha asked. "We gotta sit here and play story time all day long?"

"Inuyasha, be nice," Kagome hissed. His ears flattened and he turned his nose away in a huff.

"No, my boy, it's far simpler than that. Everyone gather round, don't crowd….haha, just kidding," the tree joked as he received several glares. "Now reach out a hand, close your eyes and touch my bark. I will gain what I seek, and you shall gain what you seek."

Kagome felt a warm feeling overtake her as her fingers settled on the rough bark. Something gently brushed her mind, coaxing what it wanted from even the deepest memory. It was soothing. Then another sensation hit her, like a soft fuzzy feeling and suddenly years of information was at her fingertips. She tried to focus it, pin point the exact information she needed. She could see a gate, guards and a huge castle. Where the hell was a castle? Then the sensation released her and she was back, in the forest, her hand upon rough bark.

"What castle was that?" Sango asked. "I've never seen it before."

"Must be covered by a barrier. I recognized the area. It's near the mountains where I grew up," Miroku said. "Far far north of here."

"Good, no one had any problems? Not even the pup?"

"Keh," Inuyasha responded. "All ya have to do is concentrate. It's not fucking rocket science."

"You'd be surprised…" Bokusenou said with a chuckle. "It takes maturity to focus so intently to shut everything else out. I honestly didn't think you had it in you. Proved me wrong."

"Can we go? I'm sick of listening to a bunch of bark, bark," Inuyasha growled.

"Wait, I have one last thing for the miko," he said. A branch began to descend. Concerned, Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, his claws flexing in a warning. "Relax, pup, I mean her no harm. Midoriko would be greatly disappointed in me if I hurt one of her kind."

Midoriko? Kagome thought. He knew her?

The branch stopped just in front of them. Wrapped in leaves and smaller twigs was a simple wooden bow with intricate grain designs. It looked brand new and yet ancient. Kagome lifted it, feeling the strength of it as she tested the string. It was a bow meant for a miko. A quiver with long, slender solid wood arrows slide down the branch. Kagome picked it up, neatly swinging it onto her back.

"Midoriko gave that to me to keep a long long time ago. I believe it is time it was passed on. Trying to do everything by hand is a limitation on your powers."

"Oi, what good is this supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked. "There are only five arrows."

"And yet Midoriko never ran out," Bokusenou replied with a laugh. "You are too quick to judge, pup. Life is long. Step back and reflect every now and then. It'll be good for you. At this rate you'll have a chronic ulcer."

"Thank you Bokusenou!" Kagome said with a wave as they departed. "I'll promise to return this someday!"

The old tree chuckled and slowly the face receded back into the bark, leaving a camouflaged surface of illusion once again.

"North of here?" Sesshoumaru said, not looking back but everyone knew who he was addressing.

"Not a journey for a day. I suggest we plan more carefully this time, pack well and hit Naraku for all we are worth," Miroku said, rubbing his arm absently.

"First we gotta find the place," Inuyasha said, flexing his claws with a grin.

"Then destroy it," Sesshoumaru growled, red flecks in his eyes as a gust of wind blew past them.

Sango was more silent than the rest, focusing on what she had learned. It had been a great shock for her to learn. Not only had her father lied, she had been ignorant for decades!

Kohaku was alive…trapped at the age of twelve. A collared laky of Naraku. Not only had he been the one to kidnap Rin, he'd been the cause of the clan's downfall.

No matter what she had to release him from that. Even if it meant his death.


	22. Good things come to those who wait

And thank you all for the fabulous reviews...it gave me inspiration to search for good material rather than just ending the story after the first facility falling.

Chapter 22: Good things come to those who wait

"Two days?!!" Everyone asked in disbelief. Sesshoumaru calmly accepted the dumbfounded faces before him.

"You're woman is gone," Inuyasha said. "Or did you forget?"

"You'd think he'd be the first to bust down Naraku's front door," Miroku commented. "I would for Sango." Sango rolled her eyes in response.

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched.

"Maybe he thinks we shouldn't just charge in and botch the whole rescue," Kagome observed, crossing her arms in disgust. Before Sesshoumaru could comment Inuyasha cut in.

"Or maybe he doesn't care about his little human enough to bother."

Inuyasha quickly found himself being slammed against the wall, Sesshoumaru's claws wrapped around his throat and a deadly gleam in his eyes.

"Think before you speak," was all he said before he let go. Inuyasha hit the floor coughing and gasping. Kagome offered him a hand up with a scolding frown upon her face.

"You brought that upon yourself," she said in a flat voice.

"I don't mind another night," Miroku said with a knowing look in Sango's direction.

"I could do with the extra sleep," she replied with a fake smile. Miroku looked crushed. Kagome frowned. Was something really going on between those two or was it completely in Miroku's head?

"Keh, we should just go. Two days isn't going to prepare us anymore then we are now," Inuyasha argued grumpily, ever Mr. Impatient.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru's baritone voice drawled out, sending a chill across the room. "Remember tonight." That said he made his exit, ending the conversation.

"Tonight?" Kagome asked, confused. "What's tonight?"

No one answered her.

Later, at Sango's apartment.

Sango opened the door to her apartment with a sigh, leaving it open for Miroku to follow. They had not spoken a word since they left Kagome's new apartment.

"I'm taking a shower," Sango announced, dropping her purse on the couch. Miroku made no reply, picking up the remote and flipping on the TV, his mind running in circles.

She just likes to torment me, he thought. Or is she really this roller coaster of emotion? How the hell do I know when she is playing around or being serious? Hell, if it were up to her we'd probably only have sex every blue moon.

Miroku paled at that last thought. Blue moons happened once a year. He definitely would shrive up and die if he waited that long. But oh how he wanted her. No other woman had as much fire, passion and cool control...except maybe the two other women of the group, but he was neither attracted to them, nor did he wish to feel the wrath of a jealous youkai. No, Rin and Kagome were way off limits. And no one else would understand about being collared for decades....missing entire chunks of history because someone felt like keeping you for their own twisted experiment. Besides, it wasn't like Sango was totally against any relationship. She had jumped him in an elevator.

"Just what am I trying to convince myself?" Miroku asked himself, leaning back on the couch. He could hear her shower running. She wouldn't be out in the next half hour. If there was ever a woman who loved her showers it was Sango. He would have preferred a bath...much better ambush. Then again.....

Sango closed her eyes, relishing in the hot water cascading down her face. Eyes still closed she reached back for the shampoo, only her hand ran into something very solid...and it was not the wall. Startled her eyes flew open. There was Miroku, eyes smoldering, butt naked in front of her. She was way too shocked to do anything. She'd known he was a pervert, but he never did much beyond a grope or peek.

Water cascading down a shocked Sango was like a dream fantasy come true. He smirked, leaning forward to kiss her lips softly. Within seconds Sango went from shocked and stupefied to wrapping her arms around him and pulling herself against him. She practically purred into his kiss, her tongue pushing his right back into his mouth as she attempted to dominate.

Oh no you don't, he thought, releasing her and making her turn around.

Oh god, Sango thought. What does he want? Doggy style in the shower? Anal???

Shampoo hit the top of her head, causing Sango to startle. She tried to turn back around but he wouldn't let her. He leaned against her back, a firm part of him poking into her ass, but all he did was massage her scalp. Sango relaxed, her head falling back slightly as his fingers worked in small circles. When he was done his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back under the spray, skillful fingers separating her hair to remove every bit of soap. Sango tilted her head back, her eyes begging for more. He gave her a confident smirk, his lips covering hers. His tongue brushed hers once, then he pulled back.

And then he left. Left her standing there half aroused in the shower. Sango blinked in surprise. What the hell was he playing at? Damn infuriating man!! First blackmail, now purposefully making her sexually frustrated.

Kagome's apartment 

Souta, what would you like for dinner?" Kagome asked, opening her cupboard. The apartment was so much nicer than the last one. And Sesshoumaru was paying for it...he did wreak her last one. He still had not apologized, but Kagome wasn't going to hold her breath. At least one brother was responsible.

"I'm meeting some friends for pizza later," the teenager said, fingers flying on the current electronic game thingie attached to the TV. Kagome wasn't sure which one it was. She never bothered to keep track.

"Inuyasha?" she prompted, assuming since the Hanyou showed no signs of leaving he would stay for dinner. He'd probably stay all night if she didn't kick him out. He and Shippou seemed to be discussing something....privately. His ear twitched back at the sound of his name on her lips.

"Anything you make is good," he commented offhandedly. He missed the surprised look on her face and the flush of her cheeks. That giddy thought in hand, Kagome set about pulling all sorts of foods out of the cupboard, humming happily. Souta looked up, pausing his game for a brief moment, and gave her a strange look.

"Inu-niichan," Souta called out. Kagome and Inuyasha both gave him dear-in-the-headlights look, then quickly glanced at each other to see if the other objected. Souta tried not to laugh. "Dude, aren't you guys a couple? Or should I wait till you're married?" That earned a deeper blush from both. Souta 1; Kagome&Inuyasha 0.

"Keh, what is it kid?"

"I...need some advice. Man-to-man." Inuyasha's eyebrows lifted, confused. "I don't want my sister listening!" Souta said, his face becoming flushed. He suddenly had great difficulty meeting anyone's gaze.

"Kagome, we're gonna take a walk," Inuyasha said, standing up and giving her a kiss on the cheek before picking up Souta by the hood of his sweatshirt and exiting the apartment. Kagome's hand flew to the kiss he'd left on her, a bit dazed.

"How come you like him?" Shippou asked, hoping up on the counter. Kagome's eyes glazed over, her mind deep in thought.

"You know...I have no idea," she said. "But I do."

"And you let him mark you."

"It was him or Kouga," Kagome reminded the pup.

"Lesser of two evils....Kouga is stinky." Kagome laughed at the simplicity of his choice. Everything was so simple with kids.

"Shippou, how much did you know about what went on at the facility you were at?"

"I don't know. What do you want to know about?" He wiggled his tail, eyeing a slice of cheese.

"This happened before you were born, about 50 years ago," she began. Shippou went completely still.

"Kikyou?" Kagome nodded. "I don't know much. I know Naraku gave her to Inuyasha since Hanyous won't die from purification. She did something to make him Naraku and he sent her to Sesshoumaru. She died trying to purify him."

"What about Inuyasha? Did he...love her?"

"The only person who can tell you that is Inuyasha." Shippou's eyes narrowed, looking at her like some sort of interrogation police officer. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know...I recently found out about the whole past relationship..." Kagome began, unable to put the rest into words.

"And now you want to make sure he'd not hung up on a dead girlfriend?" Kagome nodded. "I don't know....you should talk to him."

"Talk to who?" Inuyasha asked as the door opened, Souta following with a red tinge upon his face. Kagome's eyes narrowed at her brother, curious as to what had been so embarrassing.

"What'd you do, tell him the facts of life? I've never seen him so red," Kagome teased, a wicked grin on her face. The only person more naive than her in this world was her little brother. Souta was really red now and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. Souta 1; Kagome 1; Inuyasha 0.

"Souta, can I come with you while you get pizza?" Shippou asked, looking as cute as could be. Souta looked ready to say no but Inuyasha made a strange coughing sound that suggested otherwise.

"Chicks love cute kids," he said softly. Souta grinned, immediately understanding.

"Sure squirt, let's go. We'll be back in a few hours."

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she began setting the table. He took the silver ware from her and finished as she grabbed the food. A large bowl of something with noodles was set down and he closed his eyes as the mouth watering scent drifted into his nostrils.

"Glad to know you're easy to please," Kagome teased as he finished off a bowl before she managed to fill hers. His golden eyes looked up, charged with energy and life, laced with a bit of lust.

"You have no idea bitch," he growled low in his throat. It sent a shiver up Kagome's back and the mark on her shoulder pulsed. Inuyasha frowned, staring at her shoulder, noodles dripping halfway to his open mouth.

"What's wrong?" she asked, eyes blinking.

"The mark...did your shoulder just pulse...like a separate heartbeat?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes. It does that a lot....especially when you are a tease," she joked. He looked stunned. "What?"

"I didn't think the mark was that strong," he said absently. No point in embarrassing her by telling her the pulse was her body responding to him.

"Inuyasha...I wanted to ask you something...but I feel like I'm prying," Kagome said quietly, picking at her food.

"Woman, you can ask me anything. You're the one who is always blushing."

"So...uh, what did Souta want?"

"Don't change the subject," Inuyasha growled.

"How did you-"

"Your scent changed. Souta wanted girl advice. Don't tease him about it, he needs all the confidence he can get. Now what was the real question?"

Kagome took a deep breath, pushing her bowl away having not touched a bite. She tried to think of how to word it, what to say. Then she looked straight into impatient golden eyes.

"I...want to know...about Kikyou," she said calmly, expecting him to close off on her. That was it, she had pried into his past. A painful past. One he was less than proud of. Kagome's gaze dropped, now finding her fork extremely interesting.

"That's it?" she heard him ask. "All that fear I smelled...that was it?" She nodded. "Hmm. Well, the short and clean version is 50 years ago she and a team got into the facility. She was collared and given to me to break in....I won't elaborate on that meaning."

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair with a sigh, eyes still holding Kagome's in a steady gaze.

"She was unlike any woman I'd ever met. And there was always this deep, dark sadness in her eyes. I....I loved her," he said quietly. "But then she was taken to my brother and died."

"Ah," Kagome said, amazed he was so calm about it. The woman he'd loved murdered by his out-of-control brother. She felt a great sadness overcome her and had the great urge to cry. She heard Inuyasha curse as a tear slipped down her cheek, then the scrape of a chair. A firm, warm hand cupped her cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Why are you crying? It was a long time ago." His normally cocky and gruff voice was surprisingly gentle.

"I'm not sure. It just...makes me sad," she squeaked, trying to stop the tears. "And there was nothing you could have done. It must have torn you apart!"

"It was fifty years ago, Kagome," he said gently. "I rebelled for a year, living an inch from death. I'm not proud of what I did to all those women....in most cases it was outright rape. Look at Sesshoumaru. He fought too long and it drove him mad until Rin uncollared him." Kagome shivered at the thought, unconsciously pulling away from him.

Inuyasha suddenly felt very dirty...too dirty to touch her purity. What had he ever thought she would want to be with a guy like him? To know what he'd been forced to do was one thing, to hear him speak of it brought it to a harsh reality. She might be accepting enough to love a hanyou, but not one with a past like his.

Kagome blinked the tears out of her eyes, finally able to calm herself. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch, head bowed, staring at his hands. He was ashamed. So ashamed he was distancing himself from her. If she let him, he would hole himself up and wallow in self-pity for years. She couldn't do that. Her training had always been to help others, no matter what. And....she loved him. She didn't know when it started or the moment she first knew, but se knew without a doubt she loved him. She would forgive him for anything if he asked.

Inuyasha stiffened when he felt familiar fingers stroking his ears. The sensation was erotic and soothing, sending him into a relaxing blissfulness. Kagome giggled as he leaned back with a sigh, eyes closed in obvious content. She leaned down and gently kissed him, letting her tongue flick across his lips. His mouth opened, allowing her easy access. Kagome didn't know much about kissing so she moved slowly, caressing his tongue in a deliberate and enticing manner. A clawed hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her deeper as Inuyasha began to dominate, his stronger tongue battling hers.

Kagome finally had to break off. Between the blood rushing to her head and the breathlessness from the kiss, black spots lined her vision and she felt incredibly lightheaded. Inuyasha looked up at her with a smirk.

"Having trouble?" he asked, his voice dark and husky.

"You're sitting down, cheater," she argued. "I don't have enough blood to do that standing up."

"What makes you think I have any blood in my brain? Now my pants are cutting off circulation. Dammit woman, I've never had a woman do THAT!" Inuyasha looked a little shaky as he pushed himself off the couch. Kagome tried not to laugh. She knew the ears were a turn on, but her kiss? That certainly boosted her confidence! Also boosted the amount of blood collecting in her cheeks.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he headed for the door.

"Sweetheart, I am way too turned on right now," Inuyasha said. And your mark is calling me, he added silently. It was too. Pulsing tiny vibrations his sensitive ears picked up on. She had no idea what she was doing to him. And the sun was going down. He didn't want to be out when that happened...but neither could he stay here and keep his hands to himself.

Kagome's arms wrapped around his waist, her soft body pulled flush against his back. The remaining blood in his brain plummeted south.

"Stay? Please?" she begged softly. There was no way he could leave now. He turned, bringing her into his arms and kissed her forehead, not trusting himself farther.

"You shouldn't be left alone anyway. I don't want you kidnapped as well," he said, unwrapping her arms. "I'll just take a cold shower. A very cold shower." Her arms went back around him, tighter this time.

"How about something warmer?" she whispered, her voice low and sexy. Inuyasha found it extremely difficult to breath at that moment. Was it the mark talking or her? He hadn't touched the mark....even though it yearned for his touch.

Back to Sango 

Sango stepped out in her towel, a glare at the man on her couch contenting himself to watch TV in his boxers. Purple silk boxers. For a man with no money he certainly had nice clothes.

Damn him! Now she wanted it. More than wanted it. She was so frustrated she wanted to break something and even then the tension would still be there. No wonder Roman empresses poisoned their men. Probably out of frustration when they were out screwing their mistresses!! She stalked off into the bedroom. How to get back at him?

She wrenched her closet door open, flipping through clothes. At last her eyes came to rest on something she hadn't seen in years. Her old school uniform.

Sango got a wicked grin in her face.

Rin's apartment 

Sesshoumaru lay on the cold bed, eyes closed in thought. The thought of Rin in Naraku's hands made his blood boil, but she would be no random breeder. He knew Naraku wanted her to get to him. He'd finally found the woman Sesshoumaru would willingly mate with...and could never bring harmful claws against.....with the exception of when he was collared.

He flipped over, unable to contain the anger building in him. Rin's room was full of interesting things. Hell, she had an entire shelf of dildos. None as big as him, but it was obvious she had worked her way up with the intention of sheathing him one day. And so she had. Better than any partner he'd ever had. Of course she was the first partner he actually enjoyed being around for more than a quick fuck. Rin brought life to everything...even lifeless him. So opposite, yet so perfect.

Her bookshelf caught his eye. He honestly could not remember what sorts of things she liked to read....and when she'd been here he'd been too distracted by her to look around much. Some were adventures, others biographies and a couple of fictions. One in particular caught his eye. It had no title. Just what was that? Something naughty?

He pulled the book out and admired the smooth leather binding. It was old, smoothed over from years of being handled. She must really love this book in particular. Curious he opened it.

It wasn't a book. It was her journal...almost diary like. He began on the first page where there was a single three lined entry.

_Sesshoumaru-sama was captured today_. _Something deep within me died. I think it was my innocence._

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he flipped the page. Just what had she done in the years he was gone?


	23. CrossCulture Courting 101

Chapter 23: Cross-culture Courting 101

Inuyasha was floored. The object of his desire was practically begging for sex. The feral part of him answered her call, wanting it just as much….but reason crept in. There was something totally wrong about all of this.

"Kagome, stop," he growled, claws wrapping around her wrists as she placed kisses along his neck. Her clinging made it rather difficult to turn her around, but he pulled her to face him nonetheless.

"Why?" she moaned with a pout. A hurt look of confusion crossed her face. Oh no, he would have none of that. The last thing he wanted was for her to become embarrassed and think he didn't want her. Nothing was farther from the truth. However, this was entirely too fast. But how to explain it to her in a way she wouldn't take offense to or make rash assumptions?

Then it hit him.

"We youkai don't rush like you humans," he said with a soft growl and nipped the end of her nose. "We like to draw things out nice and slow." Kagome frowned. Would she buy it? It was true….sort of.

"How come Sesshoumaru and Rin didn't?" she demanded. Inuyasha silently cursed his brother. This would make things a bit more difficult. He was going to have to say things he did not like saying….hopefully she would not repeat them or he'd never live it down.

"Listen well bitch. First, Sesshoumaru has known Rin since she was a toddler, so that gives them more than 10 years of contact before he was captured and 70 plus years of maturity." He sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. "Second, they have a casual relationship and while it may be long term, it will never be at the level I want us at. Third, between you and me….don't you dare tell Sesshoumaru I said this, but as far as Rin is concerned, what Rin wants, Rin gets. He can deny her nothing. Never has and probably never will. And that is probably his only known weakness. Understand?"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment, her head still swimming in emotions she didn't fully understand.

"No," she replied. He gave an audible sigh. Patience was a virtue….which meant it was ten times harder to accomplish.

"How much do you know about youkai courting and mating?"

"Um…..less than I know about rocket science?" she offered. Inuyasha gave her a stupefied look.

"Didn't they teach you anything at that damn school?" he asked. "How can you be a miko and know nothing about youkai?"

"Well, we know how to kill them, seal them, exorcise them, and chop them up into multiple pieces." Kagome put a finger to her chin, thinking a bit. "Oh, and how to make them transform back into original form."

"Remind me to never piss you off," he said dryly. "Your school is extremely narrow-minded and stupid."

"Funny, they claim they are highly specialized."

"In stupidity. How many mikos have died because of a youkai coming after them in revenge?" he asked.

"More than we like to admit," Kagome replied with a sigh. The electricity that had been running in her veins was dieing down. Now she felt a little tired and cold. After effects? Good gods, what had made her feel so….so…. was there even a word for the wantonness she had felt? Horny? Not quite right. Desperate came to mind, but it was more of a deep, painfully strong desperation, not a weak in the knees sort of kind.

"Come here, I'll enlighten you," he said with a chuckle, pulling her back to the couch. "Then you can run to all your girlie friends and giggle over it at the lunch table."

"We do not giggle over stuff at lunch," she defended, giving him a scolding look.

"Sure, whatever…" he answered and got a punch in the shoulder for his trouble. He didn't bother to tell her that a punch from an untrained human woman such as herself was like a feather.

They settled comfortably on the couch, Kagome leaning back against his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist and held her to him.

"First, youkai have several types of relationships, just like you humans, and some vary depending on the type of youkai. Kouga, for example, will eventually take a permanent mate. Her job will be to provide endless litters of puppies and eventually an heir or two. Even though she will be his permanent mate he'll have a number of other less serious couplings with other members of the pack because the prince is the alpha male. Only alpha males are allowed to mate. However, none of those members will have pups."

"Doesn't that make them all somewhat inbred?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but adolescent pups travel out to form their own pack or join a different, unrelated one. Kouga has an exceptionally large pack. Others tend to be around ten members. Don't interrupt too much, bitch, or I'll never get through it all." Kagome nodded her finger across her lips in a locking fashion.

"Now, inu youkai, such as my brother and me, do not pack. We do have a hierarchy system in which only alpha males mate…which is why Sesshoumaru and I get into fights all the time. He thinks I should be submissive to him and I think he should fuck off." Kagome giggled. "We can form bonds with a female only in two ways. One, like Sesshoumaru and Rin, mated but not a marked mate…at least not anymore. And second, a marked mate which is a life mate and can only be broken by a powerful miko and a whole lot of painful purification. Anything else is just casual sex and means absolutely nothing to us."

Inuyasha turned Kagome to face him, his normally cocky grin gone, replaced by an intense seriousness that almost scared her.

"I don't want what Sesshoumaru and Rin have. It isn't enough. And I really don't want ANYTHING casual with you," he growled. "But I do want you."

Kagome's mouth formed a silent o. So he was in it for the long haul. That was a tad more serious than she had thought about. Sure, she was ready for the next level….well, ten minutes ago she had been, but now… he'd lengthened the field, so to speak.

"So now what do we do?" she asked, her voice barely audible. He smiled down at her and kissed her nose.

"I court you….if you accept that is. That is what this mark is supposed to be. As long as you accept the courting it will remain." Inuyasha was greatly enjoying the faces she made as information sunk in. A bit of shock with a touch of excitement and a million tiny questions she longed, yet dreaded, to ask. Gods was she an open book.

"So what does courting entail?"

"A lot," he responded. "And depending on your response something things may be skipped while others will be drawn out."

"My response?"

"Can't tell you until we're there," he growled. "So don't ask. It'll make both our heads spin with the complexity."

"Then how do I know you know what you are doing?" she teased. That got her another growl, this one more annoyed.

"You never complained before," he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver of warmth followed by a light shocking coldness down her back.

"How come you want to do all this youkai stuff?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, ears flattening a little as a slight hurt look crossed his face. Did she not like youkai? If she didn't accept it the courtship would never progress and he'd be one frustrated puppy. Bad enough his half human blood screamed for things to hurry. Sesshoumaru was full demon and could keep controls easily suppressed. Hanyous had the misfortune to have the human blood and with it, a decrease in the ability to keep the emotions in it from surfacing.

"You are half-youkai. Half of you is human," she said. As if he didn't know. Inuyasha curled his lip in disdain. Lucky for him she wasn't looking back. "I'm just curious why you would choose one over the other."

Oh. That was what she was thinking about. Inuyasha nearly hit himself, mentally calling himself stupid, idiot and moron in as many languages as he could remember.

"I like this way better. Anything wrong with that?" he snapped, tensing a bit as he realized the sun had set. Oh how he hated this. How would Kagome react?

"Ok…I was just curious. Do you hate being half human that much?" she asked, her voice trembling. Oh shit. Now she was going to cry. Here he'd gone and been a bastard. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. No tears. Thank goodness.

"I just….don't like to be weak," he said softly, feeling his ears reduce in size, reforming on the same plane as his eyes. The claws retracted, leaving plain human hands.

Kagome felt his arms tighten on her and relaxed against him. Inuyasha was not one to show emotion…besides anger, annoyance and stupidity (wait, was that an emotion?). Great, she was attracted to a Hanyou with a bit of an inferiority complex. How much more complicated could it get?

A strand of black hair fell across her chest and Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. That was not her hair. She reached up and tugged on it a bit.

"Ow, bitch, what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha demanded, then went rigid. She was holding his hair, examining it. She suddenly rolled over, eyes wide in shock. First her fingers dug into his hair, searching for his ears. That soothed him a little. The first thing she had noticed was a youkai feature that was missing. She frowned.

"How long does this last?" she asked, her voice slightly disappointed.

"Until sunrise. Why?"

"I want your ears back….you just aren't Inuyasha without your ears." Inuyasha chuckled, kissing her lips briefly. She was too cute sometimes. "Is this why Sesshoumaru wanted to wait?"

"Yeah….although why he didn't jump at the chance to see me killed is a mystery to me."

"Maybe deep down he really cares," Kagome said. Inuyasha gave her the most incredulous look.

"Try again babe. He loves puncturing me with poisoned claws."

"Wishful thinking," she said with a sigh, snuggling into his chest. Inuyasha ran a hand along her back, missing the way his claws would make her muscles shiver in little spasms.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked, turning to face the door with a disgusted look on her face. She hated being interrupted just as she was getting comfortable.

"I lose everything, bitch, including the nose so you're just going to have to answer it to find out."

Kagome sighed again, pulling herself up. Halfway to the door she turned back, leaned over him and kissed him soundly before going back to the door. Inuyasha's face had a cocky smirk plastered on it afterwards. That soon changed as Kagome opened the door.

"Kouga?" Kagome said wearily. The wolf looked fit to kill as his gaze rested on her marked shoulder. Then Kouga looked past her and saw Inuyasha on the couch. A human Inuyasha on the couch. Inuyasha cursed silently.

Now the wolf knew.

Sango's place 

"Dammit!" Sango swore again. Try as she could that high school uniform just wasn't going to fit over her hips or chest. "Did I grow that much?" Well, so much for that idea. Miroku would have gone crazy for the school girl thing too. How she knew was a mystery….then again, not much was a mystery with Miroku. He liked anything remotely perverted.

"Hmm, what to wear?" she hummed to herself as she pulled open several drawers to her dresser. She didn't want something completely obvious….she wanted to make him squirm. Squirm so bad he'd be begging her for first base privileges…and everything else. She wanted him to rue the day he'd ever thought of making HER horny and not even finishing what he started. Sango didn't want to be pining after him. She was a woman of control.

A woman with a skimpy tank top and very short light cotton shorts. The sort of stuff most girls next door wore to bed and boys were lucky to get a glimpse of if their bedroom window was at the right angle. Oh she would watch him squirm with great delight.

Miroku finished off the last of the can of juice he had, flipping through the channels on TV. Hmm, the Learning Channel had Sexual Practices of the Egyptian Kings. Lifetime had a Daniel Steel novel made into a movie….typical man and woman passionate romance gone wrong and years later they hooked back up with lots of pain and anguish as a result of a lack of communication. And of course he'd flipped in at the love scene. Spike TV had something from Japan that had dubbed over voices….with a lot of sexual innuendos. NBC had a special on a serial rapist. Crime TV was reporting on a series of murders of hookers. Giraffes were mating on the Discover channel and monkeys were going at it on Animal Planet.

"Man! How can people call me a perv when all that's on is sex?" he asked aloud. "At least I don't deny it." He left the monkeys on, amazed that the simple act of eating bugs from the backside of the female made her more receptive.

"Even monkeys get more than me," he grumbled, looking down at the erection in his pants that had not gone down. God knows how he'd gotten the control to walk away from a beautiful, naked, wet and willing woman in the shower. He knew he was asking for it. The fire in her eyes was proof of that. Oh how he would enjoy his punishment….at least he was hoping it would be pleasurable punishment. So far all she'd done was exit the bathroom into her room and was opening and closing drawers a lot.

"You want a refill?" Sango called from the kitchen. Miroku looked over the couch back to reply and his jaw dropped.

Sango was standing on her tip toes reaching for a glass on the top shelf of the cupboard, her small tank top rising to stop just below the swell of her breasts. No bra. Oh Christ.

"Please?" he managed to choke out. Sango nodded, opening the fridge. Then she bent over, her pert little ass pulling the small cotton shorts taunt. No underwear either. Miroku gave an audible gulp, unable to do anything but watch her as she brought him a new glass, humming softly to herself as if she had no idea what she was doing to him. Instead of plopping on the couch she sat on the floor, stretching out her legs and leaning back against his. He had an excellent view down the v-neck.

"Well, when I thought you'd be watching porn on my TV I hadn't thought of this," Sango said offhandedly.

"Nothing else is on," he said, his voice cracking a bit.

"If you're going to do something," she said, picking up the remote which made her tank top stretch across her breasts. Miroku gave another gulp. How could he keep his hands off of her? Well, for now he was still in shock. "Do it right," she finished, flipping the channel. Suddenly moans and panted cries filled the room.

Porn. Dear god. Sango had switched to the porn channel and was calmly watching it like someone would watch a dinosaur documentary. Miroku thought he'd be hard before….now he was finding it hard to breathe and the once loose pants were no longer comfortable.

"HA! Did you see that? She just rolled her eyes! She's so faking that orgasm."

"Maybe she rolled them in pleasure."

"Or maybe it's because his left elbow is in her stomach," Sango pointed out. "That would be annoying. Why don't they hire people who are actually good?"

"Because those people don't have trouble finding partners?" Miroku offered. Sango laughed, parts of her jiggling in a delightful way. No way could he keep his hands off now.

Sango gave a light sigh as warm hands began rubbing her shoulders, easing tension out of them. Soon thoughts of revenge began to drift away. He was good. Damn him. Just the right amount of pressure, easing knots gently out, his warm hands heating her skin till it was on fire. She totally forgot about the porn in front of her and let her eyes drift shut.

Miroku felt her go limp after about ten minutes. Looking down he swore. Sango was fast asleep, eyes closed and lips parted slightly in the sexiest pose he'd ever seen. Pity she was totally asleep. He picked her up and she let out a small groan…or moan; he couldn't decide. Just what was the difference? Whatever she'd done, it was making him more painfully aroused. He was going to find out just how painful blue balls were. He briefly thought about grinding against her just for a release, but immediately regretted even the thought. Guess it would be quality time in the bathroom….with a bunch of towels.

Sango made a noise of protest as he set her down on the bed. One of her hands came out and grabbed his arm. For all that she looked dainty she had the strength of Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru and there was no way he could break out of her hold without breaking himself…in several places.

Miroku sighed to himself. Blue balls it was. Oh this was going to be the worst night of his life.

Sango smiled to herself as she felt him settle next to her, wrap an arm around her shoulders and lay a kiss upon her forehead. Fool fell for it. Operation: Frustrated Monk. Status: Completed.

Rin's apartment 

Sesshoumaru gently set down the journal, feeling the weight of his age suddenly hit, a harsh reality. Never had he heard of such loyalty and blind devotion. Not a day had gone by that Rin had not thought of him. She had not put him on a pedestal…in fact she was just as apt to list his faults along with his high points. Never once did she gush about loving him so much it hurt…..or so much she would die. She had missed him, but she turned that energy into productivity. She had studied several martial arts, undergone as much miko training as possible and regularly risked herself in order to better herself in the hopes of finding his location and freeing him. And she had been fiercely defensive when it came to him.

It was the sort of devotion life-mates had. The type of devotion he should have gotten from a female inu youkai….if one even still existed. And yet, it was all here in this tiny human who had risked everything for him.

And he had failed her.

Naraku's Crib 

Rin lifted her head, blinded by the darkness that surrounded her. She could see herself, like Alice through the looking glass. Her actions were not her own. She had no control. She was totally helpless.

And yet….all she could think of was Sesshoumaru. Would he calm his anger before coming to get her? Would he even find her? Would it take as many decades to get her? Would he see her true prison or just the collar?

Would Naraku win…….

"Bankotsu," she heard Naraku call out. Looking through the glass she saw the handsome and deadly young human step forward. "I have a toy for you all to play with. Sesshoumaru's bitch." Rin watched in horror as he flung her body at the youth who caught her easily, a wicked grin upon his face.

"Much obliged. Jyakotsu will be a bit disappointed," he said with a grin. Not like he was broken up over it.

"Give him this," Naraku said, throwing him a photograph. "That should tithe him over until they arrive….if they arrive," the evil man said, smiling down at Rin. "Just keep her in one piece. If we can capture the inu youkai again I want to mate them."

"Not a problem," Bankotsu affirmed, picking up Rin's limp body.

_No,_ Rin thought. _You can't be serious! YOU FUCKING PIG! NO ONE TOUCHES ME EXCEPT SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! JUST YOU WAIT. HE'S GOING TO KICK YOU ASS_ _AND I'M GOING TO ENJOY WATCHING ALL OF YOU BASTARDS SUFFER!!!_

Naraku looked down at Kanna's mirror. So little Rin could see out and was less than happy? Interesting. Few humans were able regain conscious once their soul was trapped in Kanna's mirror. The knowledge that she would be watching made his wicked smile widen. An unexpected bonus this was.


	24. Territorial

Quick answer section: Um, as far I know it is not. Grooming is an activity they all do to eat other, not just a sexually active pair. Yes, the purpose of grooming is to remove insects and yes, they do sit there, pick them off and eat them. Good source of protein right? Not much about monkeys in my animal behavior text nor have I come across anything while watching National Geographic that would suggest this act is sexually stimulated. Then again, I am not a monkey so for all I know…….

**Chapter 24: Territorial**

Kagome's eyes flicked back and forth between the two males eyeing each other like mortal enemies. The minutes went by and while the tension was still there, she no longer felt like this stupidity was going anywhere.

"Would you like to come in?" Kagome offered. Kouga simply nodded, crossing the threshold just enough to allow the door to shut behind him. "Something to drink? Eat?" Kouga shook his head, eyes never leaving Inuyasha's.

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Kagome said, power sparkling at her finger tips. "If you two don't stop right now I'm going to shock you both!"

Their gazes broke, focusing on her as if they'd just realized she was there….or that she could carry out her threat.

"Kagome," Kouga suddenly said in a rather overdramatic fashion, grabbing her hands in his and looking deeply into her eyes. Inuyasha growled behind them, but his human lungs lacked the ability to put force or power behind it. "I need your help. I know you all are set out to destroy Naraku. He has captured the Northern pack. My pack cannot go against him alone. May we join you?"

"No, you filthy wolf," Inuyasha snapped. "Now get your damn paws off of her before I rip them off!"

"That," Kouga said, blue eyes narrowing, "is what we call an empty threat. Why, Kagome? Why dog-turd?"

"Oi, I said, LET HER GO!" Inuyasha demanded, a hand wrapping around her waist. He was annoyed she wasn't doing anything to reaffirm his claim upon her. Kouga tugged her hands, Inuyasha tugged her waist. The aura around Kagome flared up.

Suddenly both men went flying back as a blue barrier erected around her. Kagome banished it as soon as it formed, her eyes blazing in anger.

"Will both of you stop treating me like a toy? The only one I belong to is me. Who I choose to be with is who I choose to be with and I don't need to explain my actions to anyone! Now, sit down!"

The two men grumbled a little but did as instructed, heads turned in opposite directions.

"First, yes Kouga, we would me more than happy to have an extra hand. However, no fighting with Inuyasha, got it?" The wolf looked most unhappy but agreed. "Inuyasha, no baiting, insulting or otherwise initiating a fight with Kouga either."

"Keh, or else what?" he demanded, violet eyes challenging her. The mark pulsed, sensing a struggle for dominance.

"Or else not only will you sleep in a tree tonight, but you can kiss this goodbye," she snapped, placing a hand upon the mark. Pain shot through her as a pink light began to glow around her shoulder and she fell to her knees, her pained eyes never leaving his. Inuyasha immediately jumped up, tearing her hand away, worry filling his eyes.

"Alright, bitch, you made your point," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. Kagome was breathing heavily, tears stinging her eyes as he hugged her close, his thumb gently rubbing the mark. It had an immediate soothing effect.

"Your bitch has you well trained," Kouga scoffed. Inuyasha ignored him. He couldn't do anything to him now, but he could still beat the shit out of the wimpy wolf in his head.

"Kouga," Kagome asked, a sudden thought entering her head. "How did you know where my new apartment was?"

(_Sango's place)_

Tad bit of a Lemon Warning Those under 17…you know the drill.

Sango woke to the sound of the shower running. Miroku must have gotten up. She smiled to herself wondering how much sleep he actually got. It could not have been very comfortable and the fact that he'd groped while laying there probably had not aided his situation.

Well, the least she could do was make the man breakfast. Weird…she'd never felt domestic before.

"Good morning," a voice said cheerfully as she stepped out of the bedroom.

"Father?" Sango squeaked, jumping three feet in the air. Oh this didn't look good. Her hair was a mess, pjs not only revealing but also mussed up and she wore no underwear. Oh, add a man in the shower to that.

"Now, now, I expected you two to be frisky. It's healthy. Means I'll have grandchildren faster." Sango's jaw dropped. What had happened to the man who wouldn't let a man over 13 within ten feet of her?

"What are you doing here?" she sputtered.

"Making breakfast for you two love birds. I don't want to intrude so here's the last pancake. I'll be on my way as soon as Miroku is out." The old man paused. "That is Miroku in the shower right?" he asked, his voice suddenly taking a chilling tone. It was the tone that had made her tremble when she was a kid. Now it had the opposite effect.

"No, Father. It's a biker. A castrated homosexual biker," she replied dryly. "Miroku left me for a flight attendant."

"WHAT? Whatever for?" her father demanded and Sango rolled her eyes.

"She's just teasing cause she's never joined the Mile High Club," Miroku said from the doorway, a towel around his waist and a lazy grin upon his face. He looked well sated. Sango chose not to think about what he'd done in the bathroom…all alone.

"Almost had me girl," the old man chuckled. "Since you're out, Miroku, I wanted to give you this." The old man pulled out a credit card and handed it to a rather dumbfounded monk.

"Father!" Sango protested.

"No, no. No son-in-law of mine shall go without. There's a $50,000 limit. If you need more call my office and we'll clear it immediately. Just in case you buy something extremely pricey and shiny….hint, hint," he said with a wink. "Well, I have a senate meeting to attend." With that he let himself out, leaving them standing there half naked and disbelieving.

Sango was fuming when he left. What did he think he was doing? Buying her a husband!

"Sango, love, don't be mad. He means well," Miroku said, wrapping his arms around her. He gave her a soft kiss upon the temple.

"Of course you aren't complaining. A woman, a fortune at your fingertips. Isn't that the perfect life on a silver platter," she replied, a sharp edge to her voice that made him wince.

"It isn't like that," he said gently, rubbing her arms.

"It isn't?" she snapped.

"This is how we'll fix this," he replied, taking the credit card and a pair of scissors from the drawer. He cut the credit card until it was in tiny plastic shreds and dumped it in the trash.

"I don't want your money or your father's approval or any of that material bullshit." He sighed, leaning against the counter with his eyes closed. "Why can't you just trust me? Is that really too hard?" he asked, his voice a painful whisper.

Sango felt her chest clench, suddenly feeling very rotten about the way she'd treated him. Miroku was no saint…far from it even with all his spiritual training, but neither was she. He'd been a gentleman…..well, perhaps that was a stretch, but he had not forced her or blackmailed her for sex. Hell, he seemed more intent on having her come to him.

And here she was being a stuck up, frigid bitch. What the hell did he see in her?

Miroku's eyes flew open in surprise as Sango wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her forehead against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

"You're not alone, Sango. I'll stay with you forever and a day if you let me," he said softly.

"What if you die first?" her muffled voice asked. He cracked a smile.

"Then I'll come back and haunt you until you die," he replied smugly. He could feel her shoulders shake a little with laughter.

"You would do that? For me?" she asked, her voice melodramatic in tone, eyes wide in a fake pleading fashion. Miroku laughed, lifting her chin.

"Hell yes," he growled, briefly kissing her lips.

It was meant to be a short, chaste kiss. Sango clung to him with such ferocity, her tongue already teasing him for access. He was all to happy to comply, his hand tangling in her hair as she pushed against him, the counter digging into his ass. Miroku pulled back and got a dirty glare.

"Morning breath, love," he explained. Her dirty glare got downright deadly.

"I'll go brush my teeth," she said dryly. It was a tone that suggested he'd have many a more blue balled nights if he let her go.

"I have a better cure," he said, preventing her from pulling away. Sango arched an eyebrow. Miroku held up a bottle of syrup.

"And that solves this how?" she asked. He squeezed a great blob on his finger and held it to her mouth.

So he wanted to play that way? Sango wrapped her tongue around the syrup covered finger, her lips closing around it and gently sucking before pulling back. Her eyes met his in a silent challenge. Miroku forgot to breathe, his mouth slightly open in shock. She took the bottle, dabbed a bit on her finger, reached up and drew it across his bottom lip. Her kiss was soft, yet firm, her tongue licking his bottom lip before ducking into his mouth for a little tongue war. Pulling back she briefly licked his bottom lip again, sucking on it gently.

Miroku nearly passed out and finally inhaled, nearly choking.

"Good idea," she said with a smirk. "But I have a better one."

Miroku felt the towel pool at his feet. Before he could say anything she was leaning him over the counter, one hand in his hair pulling his head down to hers while the other reached much lower, stroking the part of him that had been twitching to receive such attention for more than 24 hours. It was going to take him a bit to get used to this aggressive side of her. She still shocked the hell out of him when she turned on him like this.

Sango squealed when he pushed back off the counter. She could feel his abs contract with the effort and shivered a little at the strength he possessed. Miroku was hardly a buff sort of guy, but his slightness was not all skin and bones. A fine layer of muscle hide an amazing amount of strength. A strength normally reserved for demons or demon slayers.

A plate of pancakes hit the floor as Miroku pulled everything off the dining room table, setting her back upon the cool wood. Sango gasped, startling at the shock of the coldness, but Miroku leaned over her, covering her with his body that was radiating a ton of heat. He pressed against her, rubbing along her with her shorts still on. It provided a teasing friction. Other women might have squealed, or moaned or shuddered. Sango, however, was more turned on than a rabbit in heat. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him with a formidable amount of force that punctured her lips. Miroku could taste a bit of her blood upon his lips. So she liked it hard and rough?

Sango laughed as Miroku grabbed the crotch of her shorts and yanked them down, his impatience all too evident. With one firm stroke he was inside of her. Her muscles protested a bit at the speed and firmness but as he pulled back and slammed into her with more energy she couldn't help but wish for more roughness.

The phone rang.

"You have got…to be kidding me," Miroku said, stopping over her. Sango giggled, pulling him down as she rotated her hips against his.

"Let the machine get it," she cooed.

"Hi, this is Sango, leave a message," the machine piped. "Sango, Miroku, stop fucking and answer the phone," Sesshoumaru's voice demanded. The two humans looked at the machine incredulously. "I can smell you dammit! You're only two blocks away!" the demon snapped.

"Jeeze. Just cause his girlfriend got captured and he ain't gettin none," Miroku snarled, pulling out of Sango. He picked up the phone and handed it to her, placing kisses upon her stomach.

"What do you want?" Sango asked, her tone less than happy.

"Change of plans. We leave today. Inform that miko wench and my brother." How could Sesshoumaru be so calm about everything?

"Sure thing Sparky, but only after I'm finished."

"I expect you all in half an hour," he said and the phone clicked.

"Fucking bastard!" Sango swore.

"It's not fair, I tell you," Miroku groaned. Sango handed him the phone.

"You call them," she said. He gave her a pleading look.

"Woman, I really can't just stand around here like this," he said, looking down at himself still stiff and firm. Sango hopped off the table, pulled him to the couch and dropped to her knees.

"I know. You call, I'll take care of this. Uh…make sure you talk to Inuyasha, not Kagome."

"Why?" he asked from his sitting position, shocked that she was even considering doing what she was going to do.

"Kagome would have an aneurism." Miroku gave a small chuckle. Oh what a shade of red she'd be!

"What about you, love?" he asked, a hand soothing her hair.

"You owe me big," she said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

(_Still the night before…cause I like to screw with time like that_)

"What do you mean you looked me up at the School?" Kagome asked, eyes narrowing.

"They have tracking devices on you mikos. All you have to do is say you are looking for one and they tell you where they are," Kouga explained. Kagome visibly paled.

"Anyone?" she asked.

"Yeah. Don't they tell you?"

"I had no idea," she whispered, looking at Inuyasha with a new fear in her eyes.

"That explains how Naraku knows where we are and how he got Rin," he said, holding her close. Kagome was scared. He didn't even need a demon nose to tell that.

"What kind of marking is it?" she asked. The phone rang in the background. Inuyasha cursed something under his breath and went to go get it.

"Microchip sort of thing, satellite tracking."

"Do you have any idea where this microchips is?" Kagome asked. Kouga shook his head.

"Yo, sis, what's up!" Souta said as he entered the door, Shippou asleep in his arms.. Kagome nearly jumped for joy. Her brother, mechanical wiz, gamer extraordinaire….here, in her apartment. Souta gave his sister a weary look as she bound up, grabbing his hands in a pleading fashion.

"Souta, what do you know about microchips?"

"What kind of chip?" he asked. "There are hundreds you know. Not to mention the models amateurs come out with that-"

"What about microchips you would put in a human for satellite identification?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Inuyasha bellowed from the phone in the kitchen, looking at it in disgust. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What happened to Inuyasha?" Souta asked.

"He's human for tonight. Focus, Souta, I need to know about the microchips. Where would they plant one of those?"

"Satellite identification huh? Well in order to get a good signal I'd say either the top of your head or the base of your neck. Top of your head is more likely."

"Great, how do you get one of these things off the top of your head?"

"Fucking bastard," Inuyasha swore as he came back into the living room.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked.

"Your grandfather," he snarled. "Claims he needs to purify me. I'm corrupting the pureness of your aura. He began chanting and shit."

"Jii-chan," Souta said with a giggle.

"Inuyasha, I need you to do me a favor," Kagome said, her hands clasped in a begging fashion.

"What?" he asked warily.

"When morning comes, I need you to find a microchip in the top of my head and take it out, no matter how much pain it may cause."

Inuyasha looked down at her, eyes widening in surprise. Remove a microchip? Was she crazy? Where the hell had this idea come from.

"Woman, you've completely lost it," he said. "No way I could do that without killing you. You humans have such fragile skulls." Kagome looked downcast, head dropping.

"Then it's settled. I should not go. I would endanger us all," she said quietly.

"Sis, stop being stupid!" Souta snapped. "Honestly, one way doesn't work and you give up completely. Sometimes I wonder just who is the adult here."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"A microchip is like anything else electronic. It can fail." Kagome looked at her brother, unimpressed. "I mean we can make it fail, you twit," he scoffed.

"Geek."

"Self-centered-"

"Oi, stop insulting my woman," Inuyasha said. Souta's mouth closed with an audible snap.

(_Morning at Kagome's)_

The phone rang around 8am. Groaning Inuyasha pulled away from a sleeping Kagome, giving her huge, reveal-nothing cotton nightgown another glare. It just wasn't fair. Women just shouldn't buy nightgowns like that. Well, maybe old ladies. No one wanted to see a withered up old lady in Victoria Secrets unless perhaps it was a withered old man doing the looking. Red silk. Yeah. Kagome would look delicious in red silk.

Inuyasha's ears pinned back as he picked up the phone, the ring all too loud for his liking.

"Hello?" he said gruffly.

"Inu…yasha," Miroku said, slightly breathless.

"Are you calling me while having sex?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Blow job….and oh what a job it is. If this is torture, chain me to the wall," Miroku said, sighing again.

"There better be a damn good reason for this or I'm not only hanging up, I'm going to kill you."

"Sesshoumaru said half an hour," Miroku panted.

"Till what?"

"Apparently he wants to meet now. Who knows, he hung up on us."

"As am I," Inuyasha said, slamming down the phone.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked, rolling over to look at him. Her eyes were all puffy and her hair was a mess….some extra static electricity in it after what Souta had done last night. Inuyasha would never forget the way her hair stood on end in all directions. Or the way she'd chased her brother all over threatening to kill him, wild hair flying.

"Miroku getting a blow job," Inuyasha said, crawling back into the bed. He curled up next to her, his head upon her stomach. Kagome reached down and rubbed a soft, velvet ear.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked.

"Nope. Sesshoumaru wants us to meet in half an hour. Didn't say why, just demands we be there. I wish he'd get off his damn high and mighty routine. Just cause he's a high lord doesn't mean shit."

"High lord?" Kagome asked.

"Father was head of the Government Youkai Council for two centuries. That was back when they still gave titles and shit. The title is, of course, inheritable so Sesshoumaru is the next in line for High Councilor. That is, if that old bat of a miko steps down."

"I never knew…" Kagome said offhandedly.

"Just cause you have a title doesn't mean you have an excuse to be an asshole," Inuyasha said with a pout, annoyed she was awed by his brother's power. What was it with women and power?

"So what does that make you?" she asked, bending over to nuzzle his nose.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Inuyasha grew very still, his eyes staring off into space, unfocused.

"My father never formally bonded to my mother and she was disowned when she gave birth to a dirty Hanyou." Ah. So Inuyasha had been the result of a casual relationship? Was that why he'd been so against having one? Why he demanded they go at a slow and maddening pace?

"Inuyasha," Kagome said lightly. "There is one thing I know very well about youkai. A Hanyou is not easily created. Youkai and humans do not combine well. In order for your parents to have created you there must have been a great deal of planning and forethought. Hardly signs of a fly-by relationship."

"Then why didn't they bond? If he loved her he would not have left her like he did, pregnant, broke and alone," Inuyasha said bitterly. He carried a great deal of hate toward his father.

"Didn't your father die before you were born?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded slightly. "Maybe he knew he was going to die and wanted to spare your mother the extra pain a bond would have produced. Youkai may be able to handle things like that during pregnancy, but we humans are much more delicate. A disturbance of that sort could cause a miscarriage." Inuyasha frowned. He hadn't thought of that. He glanced at the clock.

Shit, then only had ten minutes!

(_Later that day_)

Sesshoumaru waited until everyone was gathered around the table, still cool, calm and collected.

"Why'd ya tell us two days when all we were going to get was one night?" Inuyasha demanded, but his brother ignored him.

"We have a serious problem," he began, his clawed finger pointing to a location on the map spread upon the table. "This is the true Centre. There are guards, barriers, youkai, and dangerous humans."

"Tell me, just what do you consider a Dangerous Human?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Sango is a dangerous human," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "Humans trained for the single purpose of wiping youkai from existence. Now if I may continue without further interruption, or would you like to do the briefing?" Inuyasha humped and crossed his arms across his chest. Kagome linked and arm through his, leaning her head on his shoulder. He was so cute when he lost an argument.

"Here is the problem. Until we get there we have absolutely no knowledge of what awaits us."

They stood there, transfixed. To the side lay blue prints of the fortress, a huge monstrosity embedded into a mountain. It was the perfect defense.

"Man, you guys are one gloomy bunch! The answer is staring you right in the face," Souta chipped in. Sesshoumaru looked down at the teenager with a questioning brow raised. What the hell was this kid doing here?

"Alright, Souta," Kagome said. "Why don't you grace us with your infinite knowledge and wisdom?" Souta rolled his eyes at her.

"Use what he used against him. Satellites!"

They all gave him a blank stare in reply. Was he really that naïve?

"Souta," Kagome said with a sigh. "First, that is illegal. Second, how are we supposed to get what is national level security?"

"One word, sis, hacking! And it won't be illegal. Sango has clearance."

"I do?" Sango asked. This was news to her.

"Sure. All demon exterminators have full level access to satellite imaging. It was a new law passed last year. Man, don't you guys listen to the news at all?"

He was given more than a few glares for that to which he gave a nervous laugh.

"So how do I get this information?" Sango asked. Souta opened his coat and pulled out a laptop, setting it up on the table over the maps. He threw the power cord at Miroku.

"Plug this in, it'll run faster if it's not running off the battery." His fingers began to fly and soon he was at the National Security webpage proxy sign in. "Type in your name, first only, then Hiraikotsu."

"How do you know that will be the password?"

"What else could they give you that you would remember?" Souta asked and got a bump on the head as a result.

The page went blank, then a small box appeared.

Satellite coordinates: Enter the latitude and longitude of the site you wish to locate, then hit enter only once.

"Souta," Kagome said. "I am going to regret saying this, but you are a God."


	25. A Force to Reckon With

**Chapter 25: A Force to Reckon with**

"Remind me why we are standing in the middle of a field, late at night shooting arrows," Inuyasha said as he followed Souta and Kagome.

"Never go into battle with an untried weapon," Kagome said. He could barely make out her form. Even his eyesight was poor in this darkness, the night after the new moon. Kagome seemed to know exactly where they were going.

"Is that why Sesshoumaru gave us another night? So you could practice?" Souta asked.

"Us? I don't recall you being a part of this? You're in high school," Kagome said dryly.

"Hey! Who got you digital photos and readouts of the youkai there? Who told you to go see an old dude….which was a tree and you gotta explain that one to me cause Sesshoumaru just gave me a look that made me feel like I was dirt not fit to grace his shoe." Souta stumbled a bit and was steadied by a clawed hand grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Pick up your feet," Inuyasha said.

"And look that stupid?" Souta argued.

"And who is going to see you?" the Hanyou retorted with a snort. "If there is an attractive female who can see you doing that in this dark you probably don't want her anyway."

Souta went grumbling ahead. Inuyasha couldn't see, but he was almost certain the youth was blushing. Souta 1; Kagome 1; Inuyasha 1.

"Here," Kagome said, suddenly stopping. Inuyasha peered into the darkness. He could see the slight silhouette of the trees and the stars. Not much else.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"478 steps from the door to here," she said calmly.

"You actually counted? Loser," Souta mumbled. Kagome ignored him.

"Inuyasha, hand me the arrows."

"Which ones? Midoriko's or the regular ones?"

"Regulars. I don't want to lose the other ones."

"Yeah, then the old dead witch might come back to life and bitch her out," Souta mumbled.

"Souta," Kagome said sweetly. "Keep up the high schooler attitude and you'll found out how commuting 4 hours every morning feels after I kick you out of my apartment!"

"Hormonal chicks," he mumbled this time, but acknowledged her words. Inuyasha looked between the two. Even though they pissed each other off on a regular basis they never once resorted to physical fighting. Was this how siblings were supposed to act? Well…maybe it was just humans. Youkai were different, right?

"Ok, let's see how this goes," Kagome said calmly, notching an arrow.

"Don't tell me you've never shot a bow before," Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms.

"Never shot a…..hahahahaha," Souta said, falling to the ground laughing while clutching his stomach. "Oh, that's good, oh my, I can't breathe!"

"Shut up you twit!" Kagome told her brother, bonking him on the head. So much for no physical fighting.

"Inu-niichan," Souta said, picking himself up. "Kagome has been shooting since she was five. For years she would SLEEP with an unstrung bow. She's won more competitions than we know what to do with. Mom has an entire room full of trophies! What's the count now, sis? Four or five world championships?"

"Six," Kagome said quietly. "Now shut up, I have to concentrate."

"If we are in the heat of battle you won't be able to concentrate," Inuyasha pointed out, wondering why she hadn't kept any of her archery championship stuff at her apartment. Was she ashamed?

"We won't be fighting in the dead of night. I'm trying to remember where the targets are." Kagome pulled the bow string back, the arrow beginning to glow a light pink. Inuyasha could now see not only her, but also the targets….several yards away. Hell, it looked like three hundred yards. No way she would make this shot.

"Just wait," Souta said. "She'll make you a believer. She still holds the world record for longest shot AND biggest hole."

Kagome tried to ignore her brother and concentrated on the target way ahead of her. She could feel the energy building and collecting, the strength of the bow evident as it strained against her pull. Only an amateur would not feel the power that pulsed from this bow. A powerful spiritual force that wrapped itself around the arrow. Her fingers calmly let got, back straight, letting the arrow fly forward.

It stopped about three feet in front of them. All three of them stared at it in disbelief.

"Sis," Souta said calmly, breaking the silence. "You sure that's Midoriko's bow? I mean, you got it from a tree."

Inuyasha bent to examine the arrow as Kagome snapped back at her brother. The arrow was twisted…like too much force had pushed it and it had not been able to move fast enough with the force. The arrow had been far too inferior.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome didn't hear him. She was still yelling at her brother, bringing up every single time he'd done something less than exemplary right down to a neighborhood blackout when he was trying to make the house more efficient…at age seven. "Oi! BITCH!" he snapped, unhappy that he was being ignored.

"WHAT?" she snapped back, making him recoil a step.

"It's not you, it's the arrow," he said. "If you'd pay attention you'd know that." He held up the arrow for her to inspect. Kagome gave him an annoyed look.

"I can't see it," she said, hands on her hips. Opps. Inuyasha could still see everything from the glow earlier. Guess human eyes expanded slower.

"Try one of Midoriko's arrows," he suggested.

"I only have five, Inuyasha. Five! According to the satellite photos there are a great deal more than five enemies. I can't afford to lose one."

"You won't lose it. Rub your hands on it. If you lose it I'll be able to smell it."

"But-" she protested.

"Shoot the god dammed arrow, bitch!" he snarled. Her bottom lip began to quiver. Oh shit, he made her cry.

"You're kind of abusive, ya know that?" Souta said. "And you're a wuss," he added, looking at his sister. "In most cases this would be a recipe for disaster…but somehow you two make it work. Makes my head spin."

"If you don't stop your psychological bullshit I'm going to ram an arrow up your ass," Kagome hissed through clenched teeth. A warm arm came around her waist, pulling her back.

"Kagome, listen to me. Just try one arrow. We won't lose it, trust me," Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

It was those last two words that did it. Trust. Something she'd had so precious little of lately. Kagome took a ragged breath and nodded.

Midoriko's arrows were wooden, like the bow. How they would withstand the pressure a modern day one had not was beyond her, but Kagome did as Inuyasha asked. As she notched an arrow the bow seemed to come alive. A warmth spread through it and the draw back was far smoother than it had been. The arrow began to glow a deep pink, stronger this time. Not only were her powers going into it, but something else about the arrow was giving it strength.

_Trust._

That was the last word in her mind as she let loose the arrow.

(_Wherever the wolf pack is hangin…_)

"Kouga?" Ginta asked from the floor he was sitting on. The wolf prince was pacing furiously, murder in his eyes.

"Damn that dog-turd!" he snarled.

"Inuyasha marked Kagome-chan," another wolf told the ignorant Ginta. "I think he's mad cause his didn't stay."

Kouga turned, snarling at the wolf who had dared to comment. They all shrank back, fearful of incurring more wrath.

"A Hanyou! A fucking Hanyou! Stronger than me!? I don't believe it! It has to be some sort of Hanyou trick!"

"No one knows anything about Hanyous and marking," Ginta offered. "It could work differently from youkai marking. The mating ceremony is different."

Kouga stopped and looked down at the younger tribe member, interest flicking in his eyes.

"Is it now?" Ginta gulped, wishing he had not gotten Kouga's attention.

"Well they can't transform, so that part is different. And they have to mate only at the peak of their youkai cycle or it doesn't work."

"Peak of their cycle huh?" Kouga said aloud. If dog-turd is human on the new moon of every month, that means the peak would be the full moon. So all I have to do is keep Kagome away on the full moon. Hmm.

"Why don't we just kill him? If Inuyasha is dead then the mark will disappear," someone else suggested.

Kouga's smile got wider. Yes, that was a good idea. After all, they'd be going into a rather dangerous complex. No telling who would survive. And Kagome would never know. She would be grief stricken. And he would be there with a comforting shoulder and sympathetic ear.

Perfect.

(_Inuyasha et al._)

"Here," Sango said, handing something small and black to Kagome. "An ear piece, for communication. We may not be able to stick together all the time."

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. The Hanyou looked startled.

"Feh! You kidding me? If you put one of those things in my ears I wouldn't hear anything else!"

"Youkai hearing is far superior," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "If there was any electronic interference we might go deaf."

"Oh," Kagome replied, feeling very much like a child who'd been explained something very trivial. Sesshoumaru had that effect on people.

"So who is going to be on the radio end?" Sango asked. "We could draw lots."

"Electronics? And me? Bad idea," Kagome said.

"We need a miko anyway," Inuyasha said. "Obviously we can't leave Sesshoumaru out here."

"As if I would let you," the taller demon snarled at his brother.

"Sango is a demon exterminator, she should be in there," Miroku said. "My hand isn't all that useful but I've been out of the loop for several decades. I can handle computers, but not radios."

"Who did electronics before?" Sango asked.

"Rin," everyone else answered.

Kagome sighed. There was only one way out of this. Her mother was going to kill her if anything happened, but they had no other choice.

"Sesshoumaru, may I borrow your cell phone?" she asked nicely. The demon gave her a startled look, his curled lip signaling his distain toward the very thought of her touching something of his. All eyes were on him. With a curse and a discontented growl he tossed it to her. Kagome quickly punched in the number.

"Yeah?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Souta, I have a favor to ask."

"Who is it?" a sweet voice in the background asked, sounding equally sleepy. Kagome's face turned bright red.

"Souta Higurashi! ARE YOU IN BED WITH A GIRL???"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched upward while Inuyasha tried not to snicker. Sango had a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing while Miroku made a rather profane gesture.

"Kagome," her brother's voice answered sleepily. "I am a fifteen year old computer geek with a tan from my monitor. It's Shippou you idiot. Hey Shippou, my sister thought you were a girl!"

"Kagome!" Shippou wailed in the background, obviously upset. Opps.

"I…We that is, have a favor to ask of you," Kagome said. Oh he would never let her down for this one.

"You want me to run the radio and communication gig Sesshoumaru had set up yesterday?"

"H-how did you know?" she asked.

"Cause I wired it for him. I doubt anyone short of NASA could figure it out."

"Souta, you are-"

"A god, I know."

"I was going to say prick!" she retorted. "Just make sure you're safe and secure. Mom would kill me otherwise."

"Don't worry! I have a handy dandy little fox demon. His tears are sure to bring down the fiercest of enemies."

"Tell him I'm sorry, would you?"

"And miss out on the guilt trip he'll put on you? No way."

"Ok, just tell me when you get there," she said.

"Dude, sis, you are dense. I'm here now. Want me to switch to radio?"

The earpiece suddenly came to life and Souta's voice rang loud and clear. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Relief you didn't do something like that time you-"

"I get the point. Sango, Miroku, can you two hear me?"

"Yep!" they replied.

"Ok, Shippou has you on visual. Everybody wave to the satellite!"

No one moved.

"Fine, be that way. Ok, first challenge."

"Challenge?" Kagome said dryly.

"Yeah, you know, like Xanth. Challenges to get into the Good Magician's castle."

"Xanth? Good Magician?" Inuyasha asked, bewildered.

"A piece of human literature read for the simple enjoyment and fascination with fictional creations," Sesshoumaru supplied.

"Souta, this isn't a game," Kagome said calmly. "Some of us may not come out alive."

"Sis, lighten up. The best way to ensure survival is to believe you are going to survive. What do you want me to say? You're off to see the wizard?"

"Adversary," Sesshoumaru said, cutting in. He could hear Souta's replies a good twenty feet from Kagome.

"How about boogies? They use that term in the military," Souta offered.

"Can we just go?" Sango said irritably. "Who gives a shit what we call them as long as they end up dead, purified or sealed?"

"Somebody sounds frustrated," Souta commented. Sango blushed bright red.

"I don't think he meant that sort of frustrated," Kagome said which only made Sango blush more.

_(Naraku's line of defense)_

"Bankotsu, are they going to come today?" Jyakotsu whined. "Inuyasha is soooo pretty!" He sighed and looked down at the picture before him. A picture of Inuyasha topless, a cocky smile upon his face, but turned away from the camera. The dark collar was around his neck, but Naraku said now there was no collar. Nothing to mar that perfect neck and chest.

"Nothing on the radar. That little miko hasn't moved from her apartment. She must be one lazy bitch. That signal hasn't moved from the living room…."

"Sounds fishy to me," Renkotsu replied. "Women always have to go to the bathroom."

"Tricky little bitch," the oldest brother snarled. "Put up the barrier."

"But Bankotsu, it takes so much energy and that little Hanyou chick isn't very reliable," Mukotsu complained.

"Just do it! If those demons get through we're in big trouble!"

(_Souta's Control Tower_)

"Oh shit!" Souta cursed.

"What is it?"

"Either they figured out you're coming or they got smart. They have a barrier up," he said.

"So?" Kagome replied. "I'll take it down."

"Not that kind of barrier sis. It's a maintained one. There's a youkai controlling it. Unless you kill her it won't come down."

"So we kill her," Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles.

"It's a Hanyou, Inuyasha," Souta said. "And she's just a kid."


	26. Where loyalties lay

Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them. You guys amuse me so much. If I didn't put cliff hangers in it wouldn't get you so hooked. You see, there is a method to the madness. Go ahead, curse my name if you like….I know it's a love sort of hate.

**Chapter 26: Where loyalties lay**

"You wanna repeat that, Souta?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Kid. As in small child."

"Not just a small youkai?"

"Hanyou, remember? From the satellite photo I'd say she's about 8 years old."

"Dammit," Inuyasha swore, his hand tightening so much on Tetsusaiga's hilt it creaked with the strain.

"This is war, brother," Sesshoumaru said calmly. "Even innocents die."

"Souta, what kind of barrier is it?" Kagome asked.

"Sis, you are the miko, not me. My instruments do have their limitations."

"We have no other choice," Sesshoumaru said, eyes gleaming red. "We'll have to see when we get there."

"Naraku," Kagura said from the side. The only reply she heard was the shifting of something in the darkness of the great hall. "The sensors picked up movement from the southeast and the cameras verified it. They are coming."

"Good. Very good. See that our inu-youkai's bitch is in the appropriate place," he ordered. A human like hand came out of the darkness above and rested upon a motionless giant dog head, stroking the fur like one would a beloved pet. Kagura shuddered.

"Bankotsu and his brothers are worried about the barrier. They say the hanyou girl is unreliable."

"Her grandfather has a firm hand on her. I foresee no problem. Sesshoumaru will have to find another way into my fortress. In the meantime, when you are done with the bitch, go unlock your brother," he said. A glint of gold caught her eye as a key dropped from the darkness above, its metallic echo ringing through the halls. Kagura bent to pick it up, a frown upon her face.

Brother? She had a brother?

"Kouga, where are we going?" Ginta asked. "Kagome and the others are over there."

"Only a fool attacks an enemy in once place. That barrier only covers those stupid humans and the gate. There must be another entrance."

Besides, he thought. I can't kill dog-turd if Kagome is there. She'd never forgive me. I have to wait until they are separated. Shouldn't be too hard in the heat of battle. After all. I promised not to fight. I never said anything about killing.

Inuyasha stopped abruptly, his nose working furiously. Sesshoumaru looked bored, but his nose delicately lifted as well, although his sniffing was much more discrete.

"Humans, a bunch of them. I can smell them, but I can't see them," he said. He pulled Kagome behind him, eyes flickering everywhere.

There was a moment of dead calm, then a rush of wind that warned them a second before it was too late. Pulling her with him Inuyasha jumped out of the way, Kagome in his arms. A large sword was buried in the spot they had occupied moments before.

"Ha, so you can dodge, can you?" a voice mocked. "Not much good it will do you." Inuyasha managed to move just quickly enough to block the large sword swinging down. It hit with the force of a train, energy crackling around him.

Tetsusaiga held. Inuyasha strained to hold it there, every muscle in his back aching with the effort as he looked over the blade, searching for his enemy.

The barrier around the human wavered just slightly. Pushing forward he rushed into it headlong. This barrier wasn't one to keep things out….at least, not human things. Obviously these humans could move in and out of it freely.

Then Inuyasha felt like his body was being ripped in half.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out. "It's a purification barrier!"

He quickly retreated, yanking Tetsusaiga out. The blade protested, pulling at his arm. It didn't want to let go. There was something it wanted done.

"Idiot," Sesshoumaru snarled in his ear, grabbing the hand Inuyasha had around the demon blade. A powerful energy shot from it, streaking through the barrier in ragged bursts.

The dust cleared and a rather unhappy sight met their eyes.

Four men stood between them and the gate. At least, some of them looked like men. One looked more machine than man, his arms and legs twisted into some sort of mechanical contraption. In the middle stood the one with the large sword, a cocky grin upon his face. For a man wearing his hair in a long braid he certainly was self confident. Above them, perched upon the gate like a gargoyle from hell was an enormous bat youkai. He grinned at them from above, his large skin covered wings spreading to encompass the entire side of the fortress. One of his hands was cupped and in it sat the Hanyou girl, a ball in her hands.

She looked like the only one not happy to see them.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"OOOOO!!!" one of the humans cried out. "He's so much cuter than his picture! Can I have him, brother? Can I?"

Inuyasha's stomach did a flip flop. His nose told him that was most definitely a male, in every sense of the word. And he was an aroused male. Apparently aroused by him. Inuyasha felt like throwing up.

There was a growl behind him. Inuyasha knew that growl. Something had pissed Sesshoumaru off. Pissed him off enough to make him want to transform.

"You," he snarled, his eyes on Bankotsu. "Why the hell do you have HER scent all over you?" he demanded, eyes turning red.

Shiori looked down at the group before her. These people didn't look bad. Three humans, an inu-youkai and an inu-hanyou. They seemed mad about something.

"Grandfather, why are we doing this?" she asked, looking up at the only family member she had left.

"Naraku's orders. We can't let these riffraff in."

"Why?" she asked. "It seems really important to them."

"Just do your job," the old man snapped. Shiori shrunk back a bit. Her grandfather rarely snapped at her. She looked back down below. How she longed to be like them. No collar around her neck to force her to do what Naraku wanted. Force her mother to….

The inu-youkai snarled something at Bankotsu, his eyes turning red. Shiori watched with interest.

"Hahaha! The little human bitch? Guess what. She has my scent all over her too." Whatever that meant it had the inu-youkai enraged and power swirled around him. She could feel it too. The ball trembled as it felt another power testing its barrier, this one far stronger than any other she'd come across.

As the wind died down from the transformation Shiori gasped. She knew of an inu-youkai just like the one standing below. There was no doubt of the relation. They wanted to kill the son of the great lord?

The very youkai who had given his life to save her and countless other hanyous?

Sesshoumaru snarled as the barrier stung his paws. There was no way it would let him, a full youkai, inside. The humans were safe for now. And they could attack from where they were.

"Aww, look, Fluffy wants to play!" Bankotsu mocked. His laughter was soon cut off as a fist sent him flying back several feet.

"You fucking bastard," Inuyasha snarled. A very human Inuyasha.

"The barrier purified him," Kagome said with a gasp.

"Hell, if it doesn't hurt them, why don't we try it?" Sango suggested, picking up Hiraikotsu. Miroku nodded.

"If I get close enough I may be able to pull the bat down from the gate. That may disrupt the barrier long enough to break it." Kagome nodded, an arrow notched.

"I'll cover you. Barrier or not the arrow should do some damage."

"And where do you think you three are going?" a tall man with metal claws attached to his hand asked.

"You want to go anywhere, you go through us," his comrade added.

"Inuyasha," the funny looking guy said, a wicked looking curved blade over his shoulder. "What happened cutie?"

"Stay the hell away from me," Inuyasha said, holding up his sword. His untransformed sword. Shit. Tetsusaiga wouldn't work within the barrier. He was human and defenseless.

"Jyakotsu," Bankotsu said, wiping the bit of blood from his busted lip. "Kill him."

"Aw, brother, do I have to? He'd be such a fun toy." Inuyasha shuddered at the word toy. Just what sort of toy did the guy have in mind.

"I said, kill him," the older one replied, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Alright, but only after I get a kiss," he said brightly.

"A WHAT?" Inuyasha balked. Fuck NO!

Jyakotsu's blade snaked out, multiple blades linked together in a chain of certain death, flying all over Inuyasha. Pain shot up his body as the blades sliced his skin in several places. He fell to his knees, the pain unbearable as he coughed up blood. This was as bad as his fights with Sesshoumaru. And this was a mere human!

"How about it," Jyakotsu said, suddenly in front of him, a delicate hand lifting his chin. "You're not half as cute this way, but I'm not too picky." Inuyasha watched in horror as the man leaned closer. The blades were wrapped around him. There was no way for him to move.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!!!" came a scream. Jyakotsu suddenly shrieked, pulling away from Inuyasha like he was on fire.

And he was. An arrow was buried in his back, a deep glow resonating from it and spreading across his entire body. Soon Jyakotsu's entire body was glowing, his mouth open in a silent scream. There was a crack and the glow burst outward.

Jyakotsu was no more. The only remaining piece was the collar laying upon the ground.

The other three men looked at it in disbelief. Bankotsu quickly jumped to his feet, his face a mask of pure rage.

"You fucking bitch! How dare you kill my brother!" Kagome tried to notch another arrow but the human was running at her too fast, his huge sword ready to strike her down.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, yanking himself free from the pile of blades. He had to put himself between her and the dangerous human.

Shiori watched in horror as the purified Hanyou dove to save the miko. He managed to catch her and roll them out of the way as Bankotsu's blade came slamming down. Her heart clenched. Something about this was horribly wrong. The demon exterminator and monk were barely holding off the other two below. Blood spattered the ground in various places.

"Hehe," her grandfather chuckled to himself. "Stupid Hanyou. He should know his kind are weak. The only thing weaker than a hanyou is the youkai who stooped low enough to create one. The weak should die."

Shiori felt rage like she'd never felt in her entire life. He'd just insulted her, her father and every other youkai she'd ever respected. Obviously she was on the wrong side of things.

"Get out," she said calmly.

The old bat startled, looking down. His tiny granddaughter turned her head upward, her eyes flashing with anger.

"I said, get out."

Inuyasha thought for sure, this time, he was dead. His body would not move anymore, his vision blurred and Bankotsu was still coming after them.

"Say goodbye," Bankotsu said, lifting his sword at the couple laying on the ground, panting. Kagome was under Inuyasha, the bleeding Hanyou unable to move her or himself. Inuyasha looked up into her eyes. Her eyes held nothing but trust….and love. He waited for the impact the sword would have, hoping the pain would be quick and that she would not suffer.

Except it didn't happen. Inuyasha heard a deep growl resonate and looked back.

Sesshoumaru had Bankotsu under a paw, the sword arm flattened. As he watched in wonder he felt his claws return, his heart beat stronger and his ears change. Everything became acute again, including the breath of the woman under him.

The purifying barrier was gone.

"Are you ok?" she asked, a hand on his cheek.

"Bitch, I should be asking YOU that," he answered and got a bump on the head for it.

"You had me worried!" she snapped.

"I had YOU worried? YOU didn't move! How come whenever someone rushes at you, you stand there like a frightened rabbit?" he demanded.

"Because I feel like a frightened rabbit!" she screamed back.

"GUYS!" Souta's voice screamed into the earpiece. "Fight later! This is no time for a lover's quarrel!"

By now Sesshoumaru had all three humans under his paws, his lip curled back as his red eyes focused on them in a wicked gleam.

"AIYAAA" a scream came from above. The old bat took off, his powerful wings bringing him high into the air. His mouth opened in a sonic wave, the very pressure in their heads pounding from the pressure. All except Sesshoumaru who merely withstood it like a dog would a gentle rain shower, power bouncing off his coat.

"You traitorous little bitch. You want to join the weak Hanyou? Be my guest. You are no granddaughter of MINE!" he yelled, flipping his palm. The small Hanyou girl began to fall, clutching the ball to herself as she screamed.

Inuyasha easily plucked her out of the air, bringing her to the ground in a soft, expert landing rather than a deadly splat. Kagome picked up the arrow from Jyakotsu's remains, pulled back the bow string and let loose. The old bat tried to dodge, but a miko's arrow was no simple dodge. It lodged into his neck, the glow spreading outward. He came spiraling down and crashed into the fortress inside.

"Well," Kagome said with a sigh. "That's one less arrow." She looked down at the hanyou girl.

The girl had white hair much like Inuyasha's, but darker skin, almost a deep Mediterranean tan. Bright eyes looked up at her, filled with unshed tears.

"Well, now we can just open the gate," Miroku said, reaching for the handle. An unseen force sent him flying back, colliding into Sango who broke his fall with a rather unladylike curse.

"How come whenever you do something stupid I get the consequence?" Sango asked, rubbing her sore rear.

"The gate is protected by the barrier," Shiori said. "This ball is connected to the barrier which is then connected to me."

_Thunk_.

Shiori looked down upon the ground in surprise. The miko had just touched the collar and it now lay in two pieces on the ground. Who were these people???

"Keh, just lay the ball on the ground," Inuyasha said. "I'll take care of it." Shiori did as he asked, stepping away as he pulled out the monstrous demon blade. The ball pulsed and the blade pulsed back. She'd never seen anything like it.

"But if you break it," she protested. "I'll die!"


	27. Teamwork

FYI: According to the info book I have (which is in Japanese, authored by Rumiko Takahashi) Jyakotsu is a guy. All of the people of that troupe are guys. I don't know what they translated in the anime…I watch it in Japanese. So unless there is some huge mix-up in Japan….I'm pretty sure he is 100 male…at least physically. Mentally, well that's a whole nother ballpark.

Guess what…another lemon warning. Slightly violent too, but not rape. Just…vigorous.

**Chapter 27: Teamwork**

"And just why are you convinced you'll die?" Inuyasha asked the small bat hanyou.

"I…don't know," she admitted quietly. "Grandfather said so."

"Do you really want to risk it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Behind her Sesshoumaru gave a low growl. Inuyasha looked at his brother in surprise.

"You sure?" the hanyou asked the demon, obviously well versed in growlese.

"She's a hanyou….remember? You hate us." Sesshoumaru gave another growl and

Inuyasha suddenly looked very indignant. "What do you mean just me?!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku interjected, bringing his holy staff on top of the hanyou's head with a satisfying thud. "Stop fighting and translate. We haven't got all day."

"He said if she dies, he'll bring her back to life."

Shiori's eyes widened. The great inu-youkai before her had that kind of power over life and death? Just who were these people? A warm hand up her shoulder caused her to turn. The woman named Kagome smiled down.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you," she said. Shiori could feel the strength of this woman radiate off her in waves, soothing and calming her. This woman was a miko. A very powerful miko. And yet she was teamed with youkai? Something about her…. was so easy to trust.

Shiori gave a slow nod, unable to say anything. If she died….would it hurt? Would she even know?

Inuyasha brought the sword before him, both hands wrapped around the hilt. To the normal eyes he just stood there, but to others they could see coils of energy twisting around the blade, strengthening it. In one mighty swing Inuyasha raised the sword above his head and brought it crashing down upon the globe. A clap of silent thunder reverberated around them. Then silence.

Shiori exhaled a sigh of relief.

A dark chuckle broke their momentary happiness. Shiori gave a horrified scream as the face of her grandfather appeared in the cracked orb.

"I warned you child. This barrier holds you life." Inuyasha cursed, slamming Tetsusaiga back down upon the crack, wedging it in as he pressed down. The old bat laughed. "You may have killed me, but I won't go without my granddaughter!"

A great surge of power burst out, heading straight for Shiori and Kagome. The miko quickly shielded the hanyou girl with her body, praying her own barrier would be enough against the old youkai's hatred.

"Kagome!" she heard Inuyasha bellow as the power wrapped around the weaker barrier, tearing through it like rice paper. Kagome closed her eyes to the certain death.

A warmth suddenly surrounded her, causing Kagome to look up. The glow around them dissipated and a tall, handsome man…no, youkai, looked down upon them. His eyes shone with intense love. He radiated acceptance and trust. Kagome could not help but feel like turning into a puddle of mush as she watched him approach.

'That has to be the most gorgeous male I've ever seen,' Kagome thought. 'He makes Sesshoumaru looked unrefined and uncivilized.'

The youkai stopped and looked down at Shiori, smiling with a smile that made him ten million times more dazzling than before. Kagome's knees began to feel a little weak. He reached out a hand and layed it upon the girl's head in obvious approval. Shiori smiled back, recognition in her eyes.

Then he was gone, leaving Kagome blinking uncertainly. Inuyasha was calling her name, concerned, while Tetsusaiga was buried in the ground with the orb in two halves around it.

"Who was that?" Sango asked, a little breathless. Miroku's head snapped to look at her in disbelief. "He was…."

"To die for," Kagome sighed happily and both women got a strange dreamy look on their faces. Miroku and Inuyasha were not amused.

"That was my dad," Shiori said brightly. "He died when I was 10."

"That…was…a ghost?" Kagome said with a shiver.

"What he must have been like in the flesh," Sango cooed in an almost seductive voice. "I'd jump him any day." Miroku's jaw dropped, shock plainly written across his face. His woman wanted a specter over him? The remnants of his ego floated away in the gentle breeze.

"Stop mooning over the dead guy," Inuyasha snapped, wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist to remind her he was living and she was still bound to him. "Let's go."

"What about Shiori?" Miroku asked, waving a hand in front of Sango's far off expression. The exterminator didn't even blink.

"I got her," a small voice piped up. Everyone startled as they looked down. Shippou innocently blinked back at them.

"When did you get here runt?" Inuyasha asked.

"Souta sent me," he explained, talking to the angry Hanyou like he was a small child. "She'll be safe with us."

"You and what mode of transportation?" he asked, looking between the small fox and the hanyou three times his size.

Inuyasha received no answer as Shiori stretched and a pair of leathery wings sprouted from her back. Shippou made the mistake of looking incredibly smug. He got a few hits on the head for it too.

"Oi, how come you didn't pull that neat little trick while you were falling?" Inuyasha asked. "Could have saved me the trouble."

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded, a gently finger grasping his ear and tugging lightly. The Hanyou growled in annoyance but bit his tongue.

"You all go on ahead," Souta's voice came over the radio. Inuyasha's ears twitched, picking up the message from Kagome's head set. "Oh, and Inuyasha?"

"What?" the Hanyou said grumpily, giving his woman a glare for the indignity she was causing.

"You were way cool!"

"Uh…thanks." Somehow, coming from Souta, it wasn't really what he wanted to hear. The only one he wanted praise from was mooning over a dead youkai and holding him by the ear like an insolent school boy. Kagome still had a slight blush on her cheeks and a far away look when she wasn't focused on something. How come he couldn't get that sort of reaction out of his bitch? Goodness knows she did it to him often enough.

Kagome waved enthusiastically as Shippou and Shiori took off…..until she heard a sickening crunch. They turned to look behind them. Sesshoumaru had the remnants of a human's skull in his jaws. The body, now headless, its collar having fallen off the neck, was all bone. No flesh, blood or anything else remained.

"I told you Naraku lied, brother," the remaining brother hissed to Bankotsu. "We're only immortal as long as these stupid things are around our necks!" The man was cut off, his face twisted into a horrible scream as acid filled jaws ripped his head from his body, turning him to a naked skeleton that instantly crumbled under the weight of the demon standing on it.

"I feel sick," Kagome said, her shoulders shaking as she buried her face in Inuyasha's chest. He felt a surge of pride that she took comfort in him….and a surge of anger for his brother doing such disgusting things in front of his bitch.

Sango gasped, but her realization was too late. Sesshoumaru roared in pain and backed off Bankotsu who was still holding that incredibly large sword of his. Blood dripped down Sesshoumaru's leg and the dog demon snarled, acid dripping from his jaws. Before he could snap at the human a foul wind blew in their faces, causing even Sesshoumaru to back away from it.

Kagura dropped low enough that Bankotsu was able to struggle on board, his legs virtually useless. In the blink of an eye they floated upward, back into the safety of the castle.

"Cheater," Miroku miffed.

"Now there's no barrier, we'll go kick his ass again!" Inuyasha said. "Oi, Sesshoumaru! I don't think you'll fit through the gate!"

"Why is that?" a calm voice asked, directly behind him. The hairs on his neck stood on end as Inuyasha jumped to the side a bit, startled that his brother had gotten so close, so fast, and was in human form already. Inuyasha bit back a swear and aimed his sword at the gates.

The blade began to glow a deep red.

_(Wolf troop)_

"Oi! Kouga!" Ginta called out. "Slow down!"

The wolf prince slid to a stop, looking back at his exhausted pack. Pathetic really. All those years being collared had done nothing for their stamina or physique. He'd have to whip them back into shape.

"Stop whining. Those human guards are dead aren't they? We have to kill Naraku before dog-turd so we can kill him and take Kagome home." Kouga finished his little speech with a pose as his fellow wolves struggled to catch their breath.

"Right, but-" Ginta started but Kouga was already off again. "What if she doesn't want to go with you?" the poor wolf finished, picking up his heavy feet to follow his leader.

Kouga's nose worked furiously as he raced down the corridors. There was no smell here. Nothing. Not even his own. Whatever tricks Naraku had, keeping youkai noses useless was a neat one. He could only hope that by killing Naraku the smells would return. Otherwise….how the hell would he find his way out of here?

Kouga slid to a stop at another dead end. This one, however, had a door. Ginta and the others nearly ran into him as they stopped behind him. Kouga's ear strained to hear. Something was moving on the other side of that door. Moving cautiously.

"Cover me," Kouga said as he approached the door. Twisting the knob slowly it opened easily. The wolves behind him tensed, ready for action. Kouga yanked the door back, ready to pounce on whoever was there.

A very startled, wet and naked wolf princess looked back at the tribe who had just stumbled into her bathing chamber. Suddenly the quiet corridors were filled with high pitched screams.

Kouga cursed, jumping across various bath items to jump into the bath, his arms wrapping around the slender female.

"Shut up woman!" he snarled. "We're not here to harm you. We're looking for Naraku." Something about her smelled vaguely familiar.

"Kouga?" she asked tentatively. He frowned. Did he know her?

"Princess….Ayumi," Ginta said, still huffing for air.

"Ayame, you idiot!" she snarled and began squirming in the prince's arms. "I demand you let me go!" Kouga raised an eyebrow. She obviously did not realize that him holding her was shielding her naked body from everyone's gaze. Growling low he held her closer, his mouth pressed close to her ear.

"Wait til they leave," he whispered. A shiver ran down her spine as she immediately stopped moving. Between his warm arms, the fur caressing her bottom and the tickling warmth of his breath on her ear, Ayame was remembering that she had not yet found a mate….and this one was not only virile, he was of the right blood and class. In a word, perfect.

"Out," he snarled at the pack over his shoulder. The wolves moved with great reluctance stemming from exhaustion and the fact that one hot wolf bitch was standing on the other side of their leader, naked as the day she was born. Ginta bowed respectfully as he closed the door behind them. Only then did Kouga release her.

And unlike many other men, he looked directly into her face, his gaze not once straying downward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I got collared, you idiot," she pointed out, a clawed finger pointing to the collar

around her neck. "How come you haven't got one on?"

"I escaped," he said, not caring to elaborate. "Let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand, only she pulled back, her wet hand slipping which unbalanced them both and sent them sprawling into opposite corners of the bath. Kouga came up sputtering.

"What'd ya do that for?"

"I'm naked. Or did you forget?" she asked, standing with her hands on her hips. That was when he truly looked at her. From head to toes and back up again he looked at her.

The last time he'd seen her she was five, the size of that Shippou brat, with red pigtails. The pigtails were still there….but everything else was so much….curvier. Her arms crossed under her breasts weren't helping either. He felt blood pound in his ears.

The heat of the bath. That had to be the reason for his reaction…right?

"Glad you approve," Ayame purred, wading in the water toward him. Kouga was still sitting on the far end, a slightly stupefied expression upon his face. She stopped just over him, then dropped to her knees so she was straddling his lap. There was definitely one part of Kouga that GREATLY appreciated her. "So how do you get these collars off, mate?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him. Her lips brushed his, slowly increasing their firmness as she pressed against him.

Kouga snarled, brought back to harsh reality when a sharp pain shot up his shoulder. Ayame looked up, a smirk upon her face. She certainly was smug about what she'd just done without his permission.

The damn bitch marked him. HIM! Kouga's blue eyes flashed in anger. How DARE she presume to have any sort of hold over him.

Now every man, and demon, has an invisible line where the cognitive thought shuts down completely because there is only enough blood in the body to run one important organ. Kouga had long since crossed his. It wasn't everyday you stumbled across a naked wolf female begging for a fuck.

Soft, velvety fingers brushed across the mark, sending waves of pleasure down his spine. His growl changed, although a bit of anger was still there. Ayame's face flushed in excitement. Here was a mate who would match her! No more submissive fools whimpering at her feet!

Kouga's mouth crashed down upon hers, forcing a squeak of surprise as their roles were reversed. He flipped her, pressing her back against the side of the bath in terrifying strength. A human might have been scared, frightened to death probably. But Ayame was more turned on, her body temperature rising as solid muscled arms forced her down. His kiss was less than gentle, bruising her lips so much she could taste blood. She in turn bit his, earning another growl as he fought her for dominance. Just as she was getting used to the hard tile bruising her back he flipped her again, her stomach pressed against it. Claws raked her skin as they moved to settle on the sides of her thighs.

Ayame had no idea when he'd pulled off his armor, but his arms soon moved to pull her legs farther apart. She squirmed, trying to get him to slow down a bit. Kouga seemed heedless until she let out a terrified whine. THAT got through to him. Dark blue eyes laced with lust and energy locked onto hers as she looked back at him. She didn't say a word, but her plea was evident enough. He paused and sniffed the air, confirming what his instinct was telling him.

Virgin.

Ayame relaxed as he pressed against her back, nuzzling her neck with nibbling kisses. Clawed fingers gently made their way southward, pausing only briefly before pushing into her. She let out a moan and pushed against his hand, her muscles clenching around his fingers. Kouga growled appreciatively, removing his fingers. His hands rested on her hips and she spread her legs farther, waiting for the inevitable.

Ayame frowned as he pushed in. This was NOT comfortable. It was tight, hard and painfully dry. She hadn't done this before, but she knew there was supposed to be a lot more lubrication and ease than she was getting. Kouga didn't even pause as he pushed all the way in, his hips giving a sharp jerk to settle all the way in her. Ayame was trapped between him and the tile, her muscles clenching frantically around the obstruction that was causing severe discomfort.

Kouga snarled as the bitch under him squirmed. He wasn't surprised. In her haste she'd forgotten the recent bath had effectively dried her out. It wasn't making his job any easier either and her squirming really didn't help. His arms steadied her as he ground his hips into her, gaining a light whimper. She quivered, but remained still.

'Note to self,' Ayame thought as she bit her lip. 'Never do this in water again. Not fun.' At least he wasn't moving. Some wolves were a lot less considerate to their mates and would have pushed in and out until she was raw. Kouga only moved his hips, never really pulling out enough to hurt her going back in. And the light kisses he was placing on her neck were delightful. Just when the hell was he going to mark her?

Kouga shuddered as he released, grinding his hips against her one last time before pulling out.

Ayame was highly disappointed. No orgasm. No pleasure. No mark. She turned to snarl at him in her displeasure.

Only Kouga had the most blissful expression on his face as he leaned back in the bath. A light trail of blood disappeared in the warm waters, evidence of her inexperience and his roughness. All anger washed away. How could she fault him? Next time, she promised her self. Next time it would be so much better.

'Dammit, I don't think I can walk,' she thought to herself as she tried to stand. There was a dull throb between her legs. Kouga opened her eyes and noted her discomfort. He gave her a lazy smirk of self confidence.

"Don't give me that look!" she snapped. "This is YOUR fault!" She winced as she sat down and the smirk got wider.

"You'll get used to it bitch," he commented. Before she could answer the opposite door to the chamber opened.

_(Back to Inuyasha and co.)_

"Did you have to destroy the gate?" Sango asked Inuyasha as they stepped around the remnants of the large gate.

"Shut up," the Hanyou mumbled. He nearly ran into the back of his brother as the youkai had stopped and was looking at something.

Three archways to be exact. Of course. Naraku couldn't be like normal people and have a foyer. This meant they'd have to split up.

"Rin is down there," Sesshoumaru said, his nose indicating the far left hallway.

"How can you tell?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing the air. "I can't smell a thing!"

"I do not need my nose to find her."

The demon was gone before anyone could reply. Kagome sided up to Inuyasha, her head shaking lightly.

"Doesn't work well with others, does he?" she asked.

"Keh! It'll be funny if he's wrong and we find her first. Come on Kagome," he said, pulling her toward the middle passage.

"Who said I'm going with you?" she asked. Inuyasha picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" he asked, smirking. Kagome kicked and hit his back as he made his way down the hallway.

"Put me DOWN! Now! Put me down or I'll purify you, you stupid puppy!" Kagome echoed. A light smack was heard and Kagome squealed, immediately starting to giggle.

"I do believe he just spanked her," Miroku said, a perverted grin on his face. "Would you like a spanking, love?"

Sango gave him a dead paned look, turned and made her way down the third passage, not bothering to wait for him.

"Sango, love, it was a joke!" he cried.

_(Down the tunnel with Kag and Inu)_

"Please put me down?" Kagome asked nicely as they continued. Inuyasha stopped, setting her down lightly, but stole a quick kiss before letting her go. Kagome was grateful for the darkness of the hall. It hid the dark blush across her cheeks.

"Only cause you're taking up my sword arm," he teased.

"Like I'm heavy enough to burden you," she teased back. "Your sword probably weighs more than I do."

"Nah. You're both light as a feather. Although this thing fits in smaller spaces." He could almost hear the fumes coming out of her ears and wasn't too surprised when she smacked the side of his head.

"Baka," she mumbled.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. There was something on the other side of the door ahead on the right. He paused, an arm back to protect Kagome lest anything pop out. She squeezed acknowledgement and he heard an arrow notch on the bow string. He hoped she wouldn't have to use it. Very large holes tended to happen when she did. Like that target. He wondered how the school was going to explain the overnight destruction of one of their targets. Not only was it gone, a huge crater was left in its wake.

That was one powerful ass bow.

Inuyasha's claw curled around the door knob, pushing it open. Sword raised, lip snarling his eyes adjusted to the light. A girl shrieked.

Kouga was laying in a bathtub with a rather attractive wolf bitch on the side who was trying to cover herself up. Kouga looked back, giving Inuyasha a half hearted snarl. Hardly the reception he expected. The wolf bitch was grabbing some sort of clothing, pulling it on in haste. The room stank of sex….and male hormones. Not female, curiously. Inuyasha suppressed a grin of satisfaction in the fact that Kouga had not satisfied his bitch.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she stepped in from behind Inuyasha. Kouga visibly tensed. He was laying half naked in the tub, a woman off to the side rushing to pull on clothes and the woman looked embarrassed. Kagome put two and two together quite easily.

"Oh," was her comment. Inuyasha was disappointed. He had been expecting female hysterics. Oh well, less stress on his ears.


	28. Forced Betrayal

**Chapter 28: Forced Betrayal….**

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air around him. Still no smell at all. How the hell did you hide smell? You could cover it up, but to vanish it completely? This Naraku was more dangerous than they could have imagined. At least he could still hear.

"Is she secure?" a voice in the distance asked.

"Yeah. The demon won't know what hit him," someone answered with a snicker.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. It was obvious they meant him, which meant She was Rin. Just what the hell were they planning? He cracked the knuckles of his right hand, speeding forward to find out.

Kagura gasped as the youkai appeared out of nowhere, his movements like lightning. Luckily she was not alone.

Sesshoumaru changed his course at the last second, barely avoiding the flames meant to cover him. The bitch Kagura laughed and disappeared behind a door, probably gone down one of the numerous corridors. Snarling, he faced his new target. A target that would not be living for long.

"Not so fast," the human drawled, his bald head covered by a strange bandana. Markings were painted on his face in the same color that had adorned Jyakotsu. Another one of those damn troublesome humans! Flames separated him from the human. He could feel the heat coming from them as they burned on air. How could this mere human control such power?

"Haha, if we kill him we get the bitch, right?" another voice asked. A much smaller man appeared, a cloth covering his face. Sesshoumaru got a strange chill up his back as he looked at the short little man.

'Was anyone really THAT ugly?'

_(elsewhere)_

Rin groaned, forcing her eyes to open. Her arms felt heavy, like a great weight was pulling on them. Looking up she found herself tied, feet dangling.

'Why does everyone insist on chaining me to places? What am I, a goat sacrifice?' she thought angrily. Commotion below caught her attention. Two of the nasty humans were standing below, looking overly confident as flames separated them from a very angry youkai. Sesshoumaru! Rin gulped in a huge breath, ready to yell for him. He had to know she was here!

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" she yelled, the force of her lungs vibrating the entire room. One of the humans looked up at her, a frown upon his face. Rin felt a pain at her neck, the collar squeezing her to the point of suffocation. It had the desired effect. Sesshoumaru's gaze caught hers. His deadly golden eyes held a promise. They would die and she would be set free.

"She's not supposed to be able to do that," the short man said to the other.

"Shut up!" the other hissed, only to find a green whip coming inches from his face. He quickly dodged, flames covering his escape. His comrade was not so lucky. Deadly claws snaked out, catching him by the shoulder. The angry youkai stepped across the flames as if they were no more than a water trickle, eye bleeding red, knuckles cracking.

"I can smell you now," Sesshoumaru snarled. "You have the same stench as that human Bankotsu."

"Shit! They got through Bankotsu?" the flame throwing man said.

"His legs don't work as well as they used to," Sesshoumaru commented, his attention turned from the small odious man injured below him. The man reached down, trying to grab something.

Rin tried to move but the collar wouldn't let her. She couldn't speak, couldn't think; only writhe in pain. The smaller man. He had that powder. The powder that immobilized people. She had to warn Sesshoumaru! They would collar him….capture him again. Even collared he would recognize her as mate. They would fall right into Naraku's hands.

Try as she might, she could only helplessly watch as the container was freed. Sesshoumaru looked back down at the man just as the entire container was tossed in the demon's face.

_(In some random tunnel...with monk and exterminator) _

"That's my butt, not my shoulder," Sango said in the darkness. "You should know the difference."

"But this is much more enjoyable to hold on to." He received no reply, only light grumblings. There was a thud, then a slight squeak as a door knob turned. Suddenly they were bathed in bright light. Holding up Hiraikotsu, Sango made her way forward.

"So good of you to join us," a voice said calmly. "I was just getting bored."

Miroku felt his eyes sting as he adjusted to the light. A collared youkai clad in very little was sitting atop a bunch of skulls…brushing the hair of one. Skulls of all shapes and sizes surrounded her, some with hair, others without.

"What the hell?" Sango swore, something stinging her hand. A sliver of blood ran down her hand. How the hell had she gotten cut?

"Can you see it?" Miroku asked, holding out his staff. Something sizzled as a feint light purified it.

"See what?"

"The hair. It's everywhere."

"Miroku, what the hell are you talking about?" Sango asked, only to be pulled by an invisible force. She went flying back, crushing skulls as Hiraikotsu was wretched from her hand. Blood came down her cheek now.

"Such pretty hair," the youkai said. She was bent over Sango's head, a hand reaching out to pet her. Sango knocked it away forcefully. The woman lost all humor and twisted her fingers. Sango felt a sharp pain on her neck.

Miroku saw the hair around Sango's neck and his mind went blank with rage. The dirty bitch was trying to kill her! He rushed forward without thinking, bringing his staff down upon the youkai's head with enough force to strain the staff almost beyond its limits.

The youkai staggered back, looking somewhat shocked and the thread loosened….but she didn't look injured. Sango clawed at her neck, pulling whatever it was away as her armor tore.

"Monk!" the youkai hissed, drawing a small sword at her belt and making a bee line for him, seeming to fly through the air. He managed to parry her stroke but then strands wrapped around his wrist, forcing him to drop the staff and clutch his wrist in pain.

'I could use the Air Rip, but I don't want to risk sucking Sango in,' he thought.

Sharp pain shot through Miroku's shoulder. The youkai laughed and ripped out the sword, leaving the wound far large than it had initially been. Staggering, he dropped to his knees.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled, the boomerang leaving her hand with deadly speed. Miroku had enough sense to duck as it came singing through the air above his head. The youkai screamed, dropping her sword as the huge weapon went right through her midsection. Hiraikotsu arched and returned to Sango who caught it in a well practiced slide.

"You little bitch!" she snarled. Hair swarmed from all over, covering her bisected body. Within moments she stood, brushing herself off. "You think you can kill me? I'm immortal, fool!" Picking up the sword she flew at Sango, who shielded herself with the large weapon before drawing her own short sword and meeting the woman blade upon blade.

Miroku quickly looked around. Something had to be controlling the youkai. The hair was all over the place and Sango would not last long not being able to see it. But where was the hair coming from?

A glint caught his eye and he narrowed his focus. One skull was unlike all the others. Strands of hair were coming out of it. That had to be it!

_(Back in the bathroom) _

"Well…" Kagome said. "This is…awkward." She looked at a bright red Kouga, an even redder female wolf and a smirking Inuyasha.

"Keh, hilarious is more like it. I told you he wouldn't keep out of other women's pants. Didn't think you'd see it this early though." Inuyasha seemed all too happy over the wolf's discomfort.

"Inuyasha, now is not the time to discuss that," Kagome scolded, pulling him back out the door. "Sorry to disturb you. We'll be on our way….oh, wait a second." She hopped over bath supplies, ignoring the youkai stares she was receiving and stopped in front of Ayame. The wolf princess gave her a wary look. Kagome reached out a finger, barely touching the collar.

_Thunk._

"I'm getting better at this," she said happily, making her way back to Inuyasha. A wet arm pulled her back. Confused, Kagome looked back at Kouga. The wolf had a very lustful look upon his face. Wasn't he already sexually satisfied? Kagome sure wasn't going to give him any.

"She's just a fuck, Kagome," Kouga said. "You are still my woman."

"Eh?" Kagome eeped. Inuyasha let out a dark growl, but Ayame beat him to the punch. Kouga went flying across the room and hit his head against the tile floor in a sickening crunch. No one else saw them, but there were stars dancing in his vision.

"A fuck? Just a fuck? I marked you, you goddamn bastard!" Ayame snarled, her eyes glowing a deep red. "You are MINE! Stay away from that HUMAN HUSSY!"

"Human hussy?" Kagome huffed. "Let me at her," she growled only to find Inuyasha was holding her shirt collar, keeping her from going anywhere.

"Let them fight. We got bigger youkai to purify," he said, pulling her away.

"Just a little purification," Kagome said. "One tiny zap. Please?"

"And prevent Kouga's inevitable beating? Not for the world, bitch. Let's go already." Kagome could protest no longer as he dragged her out the door.

Was she mistaken or was Ayame's aura flaming in anger when they left?

_(Back Rescuing Rin) _

Sesshoumaru looked down at the human in disdain. A weird powder had covered him, threatening to poison his senses. His nose tingled as he inhaled, a bad after taste settling in his mouth. It was supposed to immobilize him.

Sesshoumaru sneezed.

"Fool," he uttered. "I have natural poisons within my body. What makes you think yours would do anything?"

The human cowered in fear as youkai claws rose and fell faster than the eye could see. Only a pile of crushed bones and a collar lay at his feet. Red eyes glowing he turned for the flame thrower.

Only he was gone.

'Rin' he thought, looking up. She was passed out, a dead weight upon her wrists. His green whip flicked out, snapping the chains that held her, his arms open to catch her as she fell. He didn't even blink as the light weight hit him solidly in the chest.

"Rin," he said, his voice low. She gave no response, air barely leaving her pale lips.

"RIN!" he repeated sharply and shook her gently. He could not see soul stealers. She was not dead, but she had to wake up. She groaned and he breathed a sigh of relief. Brown eyes fluttered open and met his, focusing on him, then softening.

Sesshoumaru bit back a curse as he smelled the stench of Bankotsu upon his beloved. She did not seem to be suffering the effects of a rape victim, but she may not have been conscious for it. He could smell it though. The blood, the power, the sheer sick pleasure the bastard had taken in it. He would find the human and Bankotsu would die a slow, horrible death….a thousand times over.

"You came for me," she said softly, throwing her arms around his neck. Warning signals went off in his head. Rin was clingy at times, yes. Emotional, yes. But not once in all the years she'd known him, had she ever doubted he would come for her.

Something was wrong.

Sesshoumaru howled in pain as claws went right through his neck, the glowing power of a miko sending purification shock through his entire system. Pulling away he looked down at her in horror. Rin had a sadistic grin upon her face, her eyes wild and dangerous. His body tried to heal as his lungs gasped for air. She'd not only punctured his jugular, his wind pipe had been sliced. Golden eyes widened as they realized what she was trying to do.

"Who's the most powerful now?" she taunted, her fingers radiating power. Tenseiga pulsed at his hip, but Sesshoumaru couldn't find the strength to reach down and touch it. She sat upon his chest, obviously intending to finish the job.

'This is NOT RIN!' his mind screamed. Then all went black.

"No," Rin whimpered as she watched her body attack him. "Oh gods no!" The other Rin was smiling, SMILING, as Sesshoumaru fell back, shock evident upon his face. Unnatural amounts of miko power tingled at the false Rin's fingertips. Where was she getting that kind of power? Why? Why kill him?

'Because he'd too much of a danger,' her mind answered.

"Not Sess," she cried, watching in horror as her body raked a power fed hand through the youkai's throat. There would be no healing from that. Tenseiga couldn't protect an outright physical attack or purification. Rin felt her heart break, filled with an anger so strong her hands began to tremble.

"No…" she said, clenching her hands so tight blood dripped from where her nails dug in. "Not him….anyone but him."

Pure, raw, dark hatred filled her veins. The power she had welled up, fueled by her anger. She was drawing a dangerous amount, pulling from every resource she knew. She didn't care if she died. He was dead. What reason did she have to live?

"SESSHOUMARU!"

_(With Mr. Dark and Evil)_

Kanna looked down at her mirror in her lap.

"What is it?" Naraku asked from above.

"My mirror….it's shaking." Kanna looked down at the small round mirror. The girl within was in severe torment, power swirling around her in a frenzy. All the other souls were fueling the rebellion, straining against the bindings that held them captive. The mirror began to vibrate uncontrollably, nearly pulling from her grasp.

"What is going on?" Naraku demanded.

"Her soul…." Kanna said quietly. "It is too strong. I cannot….hold it."

The mirror suddenly stopped shaking as an all too familiar sound echoed through the hall. The mirror was cracked.

Rin felt like her soul was being torn in half. Two strong forces pulled her in different directions, each one demanding she go with them.

Then, all of a sudden, one let go.

Gasping like she hadn't breathed in a month Rin staggered to her feet. She blinked in confusion and looked around her. She was no longer held in the mirror. In fact, she was right where she had seen herself.

Looking down Rin choked back a sob at Sesshoumaru's limp body laying there. His eyes were dull, lifeless. Blood ran all down his neck where the false Rin had torn out his throat. His lips were wide in a soundless cry…. shock on his face. Tears flowed from Rin's eyes as she checked him for life, any sign of life.

No heartbeat. No warmth. No aura. He was completely gone. Gone forever.

Rin sobbed aloud, not caring who heard her. She wanted to be dead. Why wasn't she dead? Why couldn't she have died in his place? Why? She reached up a hand to her neck, feeling the cold metal of the collar around her neck. Desperation gripped her like a vice as she closed a hand around it, drawing as much power as she dared to break the thing. How had Kagome done it?

The collar wouldn't budge. Rin looked for something, anything, that would help. Desperately she looked at Tenseiga. The masterless demon blade. Now who would wield the blade? Inuyasha could not.

Rin gripped the sword, pulling it easily from the sheath. The blade resonated as she touched it to the collar and she heard a crack.

_Thunk._

The hard metal was in pieces now, a harsh reminder of how easily she'd been controlled. She looked down at the demon blade, a great sorrow and deep regret eating at her.

"Would that you could kill me," she said to the sword. "Then I could join him. Heaven, hell…it wouldn't matter as long as I was with him." Her head rested upon the blade, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried. A single tear rolled down her nose, dropping right where the hilt and blade connected.

Tenseiga pulsed.

_(And in some dark tunnel) _

"Oi," Inuyasha said, his hand holding hers in the dark.

"What?" she asked.

"Why don't you just admit you don't know where you're going?"

"Like you've been here before?" she snapped.

"I got instincts," he argued.

"Well I've got Women's intuition, so there."

A long pause followed.

"Well I got a sixth sense," he said.

"What? You see dead people? Hello….so do I!"

"But-"

"You know what? You think you can do a better job then fine, you lead!" Kagome snapped, coming to a stop so fast Inuyasha ran into her. He made some sort of annoyed noise and went ahead, pulling her after him.

_Thud._

"Did you just run into a wall?" Kagome asked.

"Shut up."


	29. Manipulation

**Chapter 29: Manipulation**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in the darkness when she ran into the back of him. Apparently he had stopped. The silence was broken with frantic sniffing and his hand tightened on hers.

"I can smell again….dammit!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" she asked.

"It would be if I didn't get this nagging feeling Naraku is doing this on purpose." Kagome sighed, finding a wall to lean against. They'd been wandering around in the dark for what seemed like hours. Her legs were tired and she no longer knew if her eyes were open or closed. What if they got stuck here forever? What if they were stuck in some sort of maze and would never get out?

The wall behind Kagome suddenly gave, sending her flying back. She gave a startled scream as her hand was ripped from Inuyasha's.

"KAGOME!" he shouted, his voice echoing in the tunnel she'd disappeared down. He could smell her, just her. Nothing else was around. Guess she found a secret passage. Without a second thought he jumped in, his bare feet protesting as they slid along the rough downward tunnel.

Kagome winced. She had landed in a bush. While it was a nice bush with beautiful flowers it made for an uncomfortable landing. And getting out of it….well that was twice as hard. Wiggling back and forth as branches snapped she managed to get a foot on the ground and push herself out of it. Twigs were everywhere. In her shirt, in her hair, down her socks, even down her pants. It was more embarrassing than painful.

Kagome quickly glanced around her. Sun hit her face from above, sheltered by leaves from a large tree. There were trees, bushes, flowers, grasses and other planned landscaping. Obviously this was some sort of garden. Odd to see such beauty in a place that harbored such evil.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice came from the tunnel. All too late she realized she should have moved from in front of the bush. The Hanyou came flying out of the tunnel, a streak of red blurring in front of her eyes before the solid body hit her.

And Kagome was back in the bush. This time a heavy Hanyou was on top of her.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked as he hopped up easily.

"A garden," she said through clenched teeth. She was seething in anger. He was looking around, oblivious to her struggle in the bush. Her second struggle.

"Oi, bitch, don't take all day," he said, looking back. Kagome gave him a dark glare and stopped struggling. She crossed her arms, still sitting in the bush.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. Uh oh. She was mad. What had he done this time? Why didn't women tell men when they did something wrong? They always wanted them to figure it out. If men knew what they did to piss women off they wouldn't do it….well, usually. The miko sat in the bush glaring at him expectantly.

'Oh.'

"Bitch, if you can't get out of the bush you should have said something," he growled, easily lifting her out of it. He made a point of brushing her off as well and Kagome blushed as his hands firmly dusted off her ass. Suddenly he stopped, his nose working frantically as his golden eyes narrowed. His nose had caught the scent of something and he she asked, a tentative hand upon his sleeve. His ears didn't even twitch. Whatever it was, it had his complete attention. He pulled away from her, walking toward the large tree in what seemed to be the center of the garden. Kagome hurried to follow him, having to take two steps to his one and nearly breaking into a run.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped, causing Kagome to run into the back of him…again. She was getting tired of always running into him. Inuyasha was stiff as a backboard, staring at something in disbelief. She followed his gaze, confused.

A woman stood at the edge of the garden, turning ever so slightly to lock gazes with the Hanyou. Long black hair spilled down her back, a stark contrast to the priestess robes she wore. A small and simple bow was in her hands; a quiver full of arrows slung across her back. Her serious expression softened ever so lightly as she looked at Inuyasha, eyes full of sadness.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha said, his jaw dropped in disbelief. Kagome's eyes widened as they flew between the priestess and her boyfriend. Was this the woman he had loved? Still loved...by the look in his eyes. Kagome felt the mark on her shoulder twinge as her chest clenched in fear.

"Inuyasha" the woman said softly, a small smile upon her face. "I've been waiting for the day you would set me free." Her eyes left his and traveled to Kagome, brown eyes narrowing in dangerously upon the young miko.

"And who" she sneered lightly"are you"

Kagome gulped nervously, clutching Midoriko's bow like a lifeline.

Ex meets new...this could not be good.

_(Back with Dead Fluffy) _

'Tenseiga?' she thought, looking down at the blade in her hands. It pulsed again as the name left her lips. Was the demon blade calling its master? She looked down at Sesshoumaru. Had he survived?

The youkai's dead body did not move. If anything he looked...more dead. The extremities of his face were turning purple, the blood retreating slowly down his neck. A pool of dark blood formed at her feet. No skin was healing, no energy surrounding him.

He was dead.

Rin's eyes began to mist, her beloved's image becoming a blur.

Movement.

Startled she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Had she seen something or was it just a trick of her tears and the light refracting from them?

A small toad like creature appeared, chains in his hands. Rin's mouth dropped in horror as another...and another joined him until five of the creatures were all around the dead youkai. Whatever they were doing it didn't look good.

"Get away from him" she screamed. "Leave him alone" The ignored her. Rin hated to be ignored.

Raising Tenseiga she slashed at the creatures, watching in satisfaction as they disintegrated. She gave a sniffle, happy she was able to do at least that much, and dropped to her knees, sobs racking her small body.

'I won't leave him.' she thought. 'I protect him even in death. And when I die, I'll travel all over heaven and hell until I find him. I will find you, Sess. No matter where you go, I will find you. God help the fool who stands in my way!'

A demon claw twitched.

_(Lech and Beater) _

"Sango!" Miroku shouted as the demon energy released died down. Below his staff the skull lay smashed, a small comb broken in half.

"Here," she managed to cough out. The dust cleared and he could see her. Sango lay on her back, breathing heavily with blood dripping down one cheek. A rather skimpy outfit was laying on top of her, minus the demon that had been in it, along with the collar, in pieces.

"You'd look good in that," he joked, extending his good arm to help her up. Sango took it gratefully but smacked him as she stood.

"Pervert. I am not wearing the outfit of a dead enemy. Some things are too kinky even for me." Miroku sighed. When would she learn to tell the difference between his jokes and seriousness? They carefully made their way out, skulls cracking under their feet. Sango fought the urge to be sick. These were real skulls. Human skulls. How many other people had wandered into her lair and been….scalped?

"Here," he said, bending down to pick up Hiraikotsu. Sango watched in amusement as he nearly fell over with the weight. Despite his obvious difficulty he gallantly dragged it over to her. She picked it up with one hand, easily lifting it over her shoulder. Strangely enough Miroku gave her a heated glance.

"What?" she asked, looking down to see if her clothes were still on.

"I love strong women," he said, slightly breathless. Sango rolled her eyes and headed through the small doorway. Miroku followed with a lick of his lips. When all of this was over he was going to lock her in the bedroom for days…..and nights. God help the people who lived next door to her.

Sango slowed, her steps becoming more cautious as she heard an unmistakable sound. The slow crunching and rubbing of insect plates. That could mean one of several types of youkai, but what type did not matter. Any youkai of the insect persuasion was dangerous. More dangerous if it was the poisonous type. The idea of a 12 foot tall bug with a pea brain focused on killing was not her idea of a good time.

"Sango, get behind me," Miroku said as they neared.

"Why? I can handle it," she argued.

"Why waste your energy? I'll just open up the Air Rip."

"Air Rip?" she asked, confused.

"The reason I keep my right hand wrapped in a rosary. It's a void."

"But-" she began only to have warm lips press against hers. Miroku used the distraction to slip in front of her. Sango grumbled but stopped arguing. If the fool wanted to get himself killed so be it.

The small passage opened up into a larger chamber. A large bulky form swung around, its head focusing down upon them. Sango gasped.

It had to be the largest praying mantis youkai she'd ever seen! How the hell were they going to kill THAT? The praying mantis looked down and caught eyes with Miroku. It seemed greatly interested in him. A female mantis then. Intent on killing males. Sango opened her mouth to warn Miroku.

Except he had pulled off the rosary on his arm, holding his wrist as everything became pulled toward him in an unnaturally strong wind. Sango remembered his words to stay behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist, holding herself close. Pressure in the room suddenly shifted, the unnatural winds pulling everything into a flying swirl around them. The mantis screamed as it tried to retreat, but the force pulling it was too strong. Sango watched in amazement as the entire bug seemed to shrink and disappear into his hand.

Miroku hissed in pain as he sealed the Air Rip. A thin line of blood ran from under the bindings, dripping onto the floor below.

"Shit," he cursed, looking at his hand. It was red and raw, torn from the mantis. How could he have been so careless?

More youkai appeared at the doorway, snarling and snapping as they focused on the couple before them. Miroku looked down at his hand and up at the youkai, a heavy decision on his hands. Should he risk using it?

"My turn," Sango said, swinging the boomerang around, using her entire body to propel it in a deadly spin. Soon nothing was left except entrails at their feet.

Sango reached out a hand and helped him up which gave him the opportunity to be closer than normal. He reached up and stroked her cheek with his good hand.

"Thank you, I-" he began.

Sango suddenly pushed him away violently, sending him sprawling into demon guts. Miroku swore and rubbed his head as he stood.

"Sango, love, I wasn't doing anything perverted, why'd ya-"

Sango dropped to a knee, effectively ending whatever he was going to say. She grimaced in pain and reached back over her shoulder, her hand grasping something. He heard the tear of cloth and a strangled cry from her, then the sound of metal hitting the floor.

A sickle. She'd pulled a metal sickle from her back, a chain attached to the end. It looked like the type of sickle demon exterminators used.

"KOHAKU!" she shouted, struggling to her feet. Rage rolled off her, the dark power of one so wronged her very soul demanded vengeance. Even if he had not been a spiritual man he would have been able to see she wanted Kohaku dead. "I know you're here Kohaku! No use hiding from me!"

Miroku's eyes widened in shock as a small boy stepped from the shadowed hall across the way. His clothes matched Sango's in every way except for the accessory color was a green blue to her pink. He looked barely old enough to be out of elementary school, a face of picturesque innocence. Freckles still adorned his cheeks….

And yet there was a scary darkness in his eyes. A darkness Miroku could only assume came from the metal collar around his neck. Somewhere Naraku was controlling this boy. Kohaku.

"Who's Kohaku?" Miroku asked, bending a shoulder to support Sango. Her back was badly bleeding but her mind would not heed the danger she was in.

"My brother," she spat out as if his name were distasteful to her. "And the next person I will kill."

"You can't be serious!" Miroku said, pulling her back as the youth snapped his wrist and pulled the dangerous sickle back to his hand with admirable skill. There was no doubt the boy knew how to use that weapon with deadly accuracy.

"He killed them," she said, her legs wobbling as she tried to pick up Hiraikotsu. The youth watched them with impassionate eyes. He was like a zombie. Moving but unaware of his actions. "My clan….my family…everyone but father. I have to restore our honor….he MUST DIE!" she screamed.

Miroku held her arm back, his staff held across her mid-drift to keep her immobile. She struggled, but the pain in her back was too much. She felt like her spine was on fire, refusing to cooperate with her vengeance.

"I will not stand by and let you kill your own kin. He is your brother, Sango," Miroku said harshly in her ear. "Look at him!"

Tears stung her eyes as she looked up at the boy.

"That is not the face of a killer! Anything he did, he did under Naraku's control! Think, Sango. How better to remove the demon exterminators than with one of their own? Naraku used him! Just like he used us! You know what those collars can do….and he's just a kid. A scared, lonely and confused kid."

Miroku bent down, his cheek flush with hers as he hugged her close. "I know if I let you kill him it would tear you apart….I cannot bear to see that."

Her body trembled under his arm. He watched her hand begin to loosen, then let go completely and Hiraikotsu dropped to the floor with a heavy thud. Tears streamed down her face as she gave in to the pain, falling to the floor in a heap. Miroku dropped with her, keeping an eye on her and on the boy across the way. Kid or not, he was still dangerous as long as that collar was around his neck.

"Sis?" a weak voice called out. Startled, she looked up.

Kohaku's innocent brown eyes blinked back, tears forming on the rims. The sickle quickly fell from his fingers, dropping to the floor. He stepped forward slowly, then began to speed up, all but running to his sister. Sango held out open arms.

"Sis!" the boy cried, sobbing unashamed before them, burying his face in her waist as he clung to her like a lifeline. Sango winced as his arms tightened on her back, but held him close none the less. She began to rock him back and forth, gentle kisses on top of his head.

Miroku was confused as hell.

"Sis," the boy said, sniffling as he brought his head up. "I have to tell you…before it's too late."

"Shh," Sango said, hugging him close. "Tell me what?"

"T-t-the collars," Kohaku stuttered. "Naraku can only control one at a time!"


	30. Sealed

**Chapter 30: Sealed**

"What?" Sango asked, looking down at her brother in shock. Miroku looked down from behind while he unconsciously rubbed his sore arm. If Kohaku made on wrong move, one inclination toward further violence he would kill the boy himself. Sango might hate him afterwards, but it would be better than her hating herself.

"The collars," Kohaku repeated. "He can only control one at a time. Something to do with conflicting mechanics or something….I don't know."

"So now his attention is diverted to something he thinks is more important," Sango said. "Who do you think he is most threatened by?" she asked, looking back at Miroku.

"At first I would say Sesshoumaru….but with Inuyasha's temper, Tetsusaiga and Kagome at his side, that is probably Naraku's greatest threat."

"Do you think he'll be distracted enough for us to get Kohaku out of here?" Sango asked.

"Leave?" Kohaku gasped. Fear crept into his eyes. Fear and a deep remorse laced with dark pain. "But father will kill me…." he whispered. Sango's grip tightened on him.

"Like hell he will. He'll have to go through me first!"

_(Wolf gang) _

"Kouga," Ginta said, flanked by several others. "We can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" the wolf demanded.

"Because Ayame heads the pack now. You are her mate, she is the alpha female…if your order contradicts hers then we have to follow her," Ginta said, edging away from his deadly looking leader. Being the messenger in this pack was a death wish, but someone had to inform Kouga of his new position.

"I did not accept her as my mate!" the wolf snarled, advancing on his underling. He quickly had to backpedal when another form interceded between them.

"Since I am the dominant one that really doesn't matter, does it?" Ayame said haughtily. "Now, just what is it about my orders you don't want to follow? You do want Naraku dead, correct?"

"I don't give a shit about Naraku!" Kouga snarled. "I want that damn bitch Kagura's blood on my claws. You can go fight Naraku all you want, but I'm gonna find my woman."

"Your woman?" Ayame said disdainfully. "You mean the Hanyou's mate?"

"They haven't mated yet," Kouga replied, a growl in his throat.

"You're barking up the wrong tree," the princess said with a smirk. "If you want to go get yourself killed, be my guest. I got all I needed from you. The pack, however, is mine."

She turned and walked away, the rest of the pack peeling off to follow her. Kouga snarled as even his most loyal men ducked their heads, tucked their tails and followed. Ginta gave him one last mournful look.

He would not be moved though. Even without the pack he would not lose. He would kill Kagura, kill Inuyasha and take Kagome back with him. He didn't need the pack. They relied on him too much anyway. He could survive alone, unaided, as long as Kagome was by his side.

But why did he suddenly feel so lonely?

_(Naraku's garden) _

"And who," Kikyou said with a light sneer, "are you?"

Kagome unconsciously took a step back, her entire body trembling as the woman's eyes narrowed on her like a predatory animal.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha whispered again, oblivious to the tension between the two women. "You…died…"

"Yes," she replied, coming toward them in a slow, graceful and deadly walk. Kagome opened her mouth to warn him but her throat was too closed. Could Inuyasha not see the power radiating off her in waves? Not only was she powerful, but a deep hatred had long set into her heart, tainting the power she held.

"I died. Your brother ripped me limb from limb and I died," Kikyou said bitterly, a hand going to the collar around her neck. "However, Naraku has ways of keeping even the dead alive. These collars keep our souls locked, unable to escape a decaying body. We can stay like this for centuries; unchanged, unmarred and immortal. We feel nothing. Not the wind, nor water, nor warmth, nor a lover's touch," she whispered, stopping when she was nearly nose to nose with Inuyasha. Kagome watched in horror as he just stood there, seemingly transfixed by her eyes. Kikyou stood on her tip toes, her hands clutching his shoulders as she pressed her lips against his.

Hot and searing pain shot through Kagome's shoulder, the mark upon it protesting from the contact. She gave a strangled cry and dropped to her knees, tears already streaming down her cheeks as she looked at the two. Inuyasha was still standing there in shock, unmoved as Kikyou wrapped herself around him.

So this was his decision? Kagome felt her chest contract, unable to breathe. To lose him would be unbearable, but to see him unhappy would be worse. Life would go on, she decided. It would never be as bright or as happy or as wonderful, but it would go on….even without him. This had been a hard lesson, but a necessary one.

Kagome steadied her breath and reached a hand up to the mark upon her shoulder. It already burned, so what was a little more pain?

Inuyasha didn't know how to react. A woman he thought was dead was holding him, kissing him like she'd never been gone. But it was different. The Kikyou he'd remembered had warm lips…this one had cold ones. But he couldn't move. Whether it was shock or confusion or just his mind being unable to process this all at once, he couldn't move.

He couldn't, that is, until he felt the sharp pain of purification coming from his intended mate. That jolted his body back to reality.

Gods! Kagome!

Kikyou gave a startled cry when Inuyasha suddenly pulled away from her. She fell back, hitting the plush grass in an undignified thump.

"KAGOME!" he yelled, springing over to where the girl had collapsed, forcefully tearing her hand from her shoulder where she was purifying something. Kikyou frowned, focusing her gaze upon that shoulder. The purification energy glowed around the mark.

Inuyasha's mark. Something Kikyou had never allowed. Something she felt was a dirty reminder he was half youkai, a race she hated.

"Idiot," Inuyasha scolded, wrapping his arms around the sobbing girl. "Don't EVER do that again!" Kagome did not reply as she gasped for air. "How many times are you going to scare the shit out of me bitch?" he whispered in her hair.

Kikyou's eyes widened. Inuyasha prevented the girl from purifying the mark, held her in his arms…..and called her bitch. He intended to make this girl his one and only. The one his youkai side wanted and accepted. Something Kikyou had never been.

'It should have been me!' the miko thought, anger welling up inside of her. She pulled an arrow from her quiver, power flowing from her fingers to wrap around it. 'I gave myself to him. I sacrificed my dignity, my honor, and my very loyalties for HIM!' The arrow settled on the string of her bow, the power traveling up the bow, a deep glow resonating.

'Die you little whore' Kikyou thought as she pulled back, letting the arrow loose on a path toward Kagome's heart. Kagome looked up in horror, seeing the arrow coming right for her. Inuyasha's demon eyes caught the flash and saw the intended path.

"Kagome! MOVE!" he snarled, pushing her out of the arrows path. Kagome winced as her head hit a rock, stars dancing in her vision.

"No," came a strangled whisper. Kagome looked up and saw Kikyou standing there, hand still back from releasing the bow, a horrified look upon her face. Dread filled her heart as Kagome turned, unsure of what horror she would see.

Inuyasha's hair shifted slightly in the breeze, his head bowed and eyes closed. His claws were nearly retracted, his arms hung limply at his side. He almost looked like he was asleep.

Except an arrow through his heart pinned him to the large tree in the center of the garden, sealing him in eternal sleep.

_(back to Rin) _

"AIYAAA!" Rin screamed as a heavy hand settled on her shoulder. Training kicked in and she threw the attacker off balance, propelling him over her head. She whirled around, Tenseiga ready in her hands. It might not kill, but the resultant cut from the blade would buy her some time to escape.

Sesshoumaru groaned as he picked himself up. Never had his body felt so sore….in so many places. For such a tiny thing she was fierce.

"Bitch," he snarled. "You dare throw me?"

Rin's jaw dropped in amazement, tears shining in her eyes. She quickly crawled over to him, dropping Tenseiga as her hands went out to touch him. He glared at her, still angry over the indignity of being thrown. She wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug.

_SLAP!_

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted red as he turned his head back to face her, his cheek stinging. The damn minx had dared to slap him! HIM!

"You were dead!" she screamed. "DON'T DO THAT TO ME!"

"Are you quite through now?" he said dryly. She nodded, giving one last sniffle.

"Sorry for slapping you," she apologized. "You are enough to drive me insane sometimes."

"I'm not mad at you, Rin," he said, a small wicked smile touching his face. "But I will get even."

Uh oh…..

"Here," she said as she held up Tenseiga to him, her knees trembling as she tried to think how he was going to exact revenge. She'd thrown him and slapped him. Oh was she in trouble now. Being alpha bitch and disrespecting your mate were two totally different aspects and she'd crossed the line. The sword pulsed as his claws curled around it.

"Hmm," the youkai said, his eyes narrowing. "Interesting." Rin cocked her head in confusion but he did not elaborate. Oh boy. On top of it all he would drive her curiosity insane by keeping information to himself.

"I smell…flowers?" Rin said as she followed him.

"There is a garden ahead. Inuyasha and his bitch are already there…." Sesshoumaru seemed to be thinking about something. Was someone else there as well? Rin was going crazy trying to read his facial expressions.

A thin sliver of sunlight was coming through the door. Sesshoumaru didn't even bother with the knob; he just reached up a poison clawed hand and sprayed. The door quickly melted into a puddle of poisonous mush. Rin grimaced and jumped onto Sesshoumaru's back, taking strong handfuls of his shirt into her hands. The youkai calmly looked back at her, unsurprised.

"Can't you open the door like a normal person?"

"I am not a normal person," was his reply as he walked through the poison, his own body unaffected. Rin held her breath, careful of the fumes. Even so her eyes burned.

Across the garden Rin saw a horrific sight. Kagome was on her knees, her bow clutched to her chest while another woman stood not too far away, bow still raised from a recent shot. A short distance away Inuyasha was pinned to a large tree, the arrow still glowing from the seal.

"Kikyou," Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Wasn't she dead?" Rin asked.

"By my claws," he answered. "These collars are somehow keeping them alive." Anger began to build within him. That damn miko bitch had sealed his brother. Sesshoumaru hated him, yes, but Inuyasha was his to kill, not hers. No one was allowed to have the pleasure of watching the light leave the Hanyou's eyes. "Rin," he snarled. "Get down."

Kagome let out a choked sob, pushing herself off the ground in a stumbling run toward Inuyasha. She pulled herself up the smooth roots sticking up, grabbing a handful of his clothes to keep from falling back. She reached out a hesitant hand toward the arrow.

A bright barrier shocked her hand, sending Kagome flying back onto the ground below. She looked up again in horror. She could not remove it! She turned back to the miko who had shot the arrow, willing to trade her life to know how to remove it. Anything for him.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome gasped, seeing the youkai blur at impossible speeds toward Kikyou. The miko turned, but instead of trying to dodge or defend herself, Kikyou spread her arms wide, accepting her fate. Poison claws racked through her abdomen and she crumpled down onto the grass.

"No!" Kagome yelled, sprinting for the miko. "Don't! It's not her fault! She wasn't aiming for him!"

Sesshoumaru looked down in disdain as Kagome shielded the dieing miko with her body. She truly had a forgiving heart if she could shield the murderer of her mate-to-be.

"No," Kikyou struggled to say. "Let me die. If I am dead Naraku cannot control me anymore. Long ago hate set into my heart and he has used that hate. Don't let him use it again."

"But-" Kagome began, unable to say it. 'Inuyasha loves you. I can't kill someone he loves. Even if he is dead, I can't do it.'

"Once I am dead, remove the collar. So long as this collar remains, my soul cannot leave," Kikyou whispered, blood dripping from the corners of her mouth.

"Just remove the collar. That should remove the bind on her soul," Sesshoumaru commented.

"Wait," Kagome said, holding Kikyou's bleeding head in her lap. "How do I remove the seal? How do I bring him back?" she demanded.

"I…I don't know," Kikyou said. "I've…never had…to take…one off before. I'm sorry…" Sad, dark eyes looked into hers, the gaze telling Kagome all she needed to know. Kikyou wanted relief….she wanted freedom. To know she had killed her own love was more grief than any woman could shoulder.

Kagome rested her fingers upon the collar, trying to focus her energy. It was like calling someone's name in a hurricane. Try as she might she could not get the power to heed her. She gave Kikyou an apologetic look.

"Confidence, child," the miko said. "The only limitations are the ones you put on yourself. Did Inuyasha ever doubt you?"

"N-no," Kagome replied.

"Then why do you doubt yourself?" Kagome inhaled a deep breath. She had the power, she knew that. It was there. Now how to get it to come? She thought of Inuyasha. If he was here he'd be standing behind her with a sarcastic comment and unquestionable support. He'd probably even tell her she was being silly worrying over trifle things too much….and to hurry it up already.

Kikyou felt warmth begin to spread from the collar around her neck. She could feel the grass beneath her, the air around her, smell the flowers….she could feel it all. The pain…and the release.

_Thunk._

Kikyou's body quickly faded into bones, all other traces of her gone. Sesshoumaru wrapped the bones up in his shirt and crunched them beneath his foot. Kagome looked up, questioning as he did so, tears streaming down her face in silent sorrow.

"So he cannot recollar her even in death," the youkai said. Kagome's eyes fell to the blade at his hip.

"Sesshoumaru!" she gasped. "Can you use Tenseiga?" The demon looked down at her, an eyebrow raised.

"On Inuyasha? Even IF I wanted to he would have to be dead first."

"He's not?" Kagome asked.

"No. Asleep, yes, but not dead. His heart still beats. However, you won't be able to remove that seal unless he wakes up."

"How do I wake him up?"

The demon answered with a shrug and left her there. Rin came over, wrapping her arms around Kagome in a comforting hug. Sesshoumaru looked down at them, his face impassive.

"We need to leave," he said. Rin nodded and helped Kagome rise.

'How do I wake him?' Kagome thought, her hand absently stroking the mark upon her shoulder. It gave a light pulse in response.

"Wait," Kagome said, causing Rin and Sesshoumaru to turn back. "I have an idea."


	31. Big Trouble

**Chapter 31: Big Trouble**

"No," Sesshoumaru said, his face void of expression. Rin looked up at him, her eyes widening.

"But Sess," Rin began. Angry golden eyes flashed at her and she gave an audible gulp. She'd never once feared him, but when those eyes focused on her she knew she was on thin ice. Some things even she could not ask of him.

"Go," Kagome said quietly, her eyes never leaving the tree.

"Kagome-" Rin began, but the younger girl stopped her.

"He would not have left me. I'm not leaving this garden without him."

"Then you are a fool," Sesshoumaru commented and turned away. Rin looked torn between the two. On one hand the youkai she loved was going off to kill Naraku. On the other hand, her closest female friend was alone and unprotected in Naraku's garden, vulnerable to horrors only Naraku and divine beings would know of.

"Rin," Kagome whispered. "Just go."

Rin nodded, trembling a little as she turned and sprinted to catch up with Sesshoumaru. The youkai didn't so much as glance as she neared, but his steps slowed ever so slightly to allow her shorter legs to keep up. Rin gave Kagome one last mournful glance, understanding in her eyes. She knew she would be in Kagome's place if it were Sesshoumaru pinned to the tree. But she also knew someone had to go after Naraku.

'Dammit!' Rin thought while cracking her knuckles. 'Fucking rock and a hard place. I'm gonna kick Naraku just for letting that miko bitch pin Inuyasha to the tree. Fucking asshole just enjoys watching people suffer like a god damn soap opera. The shithead should just get a damn tv!'

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"You're being too noisy." Rin blushed and dropped her hands. 'And damn Sesshoumaru for being such a know-it-all.'

Kagome stopped as she came before the big tree, uncertain if what she was about to accomplish would actually work. Well, it had worked to get him out of the trance with Kikyou. What did she have to lose?

"When mom said love was painful I don't think this is what she had in mind," Kagome muttered to herself.

"Sis, you ok?" Souta's voice asked and Kagome jumped. She'd completely forgotten about her brother. She smiled weakly to herself. Well…at least she wasn't alone.

"Yeah…" Kagome said. "I'm going to try to wake Inuyasha up. I'll be vulnerable though so let me know if any youkai are coming."

"Not a problem," Souta said. "Just…be careful." Kagome cracked a full blown smile.

"Aww, is my wittle brother worried about his big sister?" she teased.

"Hell yeah! You die and I'll be the sole heir to the Shrine. I hate tourists! And Jiichan will make me wear those funny pants!" Kagome giggled. She heard another giggle through the radio, probably Shiori and Shippou.

"Ok, here goes nothing. When he wakes up I'm going to beat him for ever marking me. Damn thing is more trouble than it's worth," she joked.

"Men always are," Shiori commented over the radio.

"HEY!" Souta protested.

"Kids, shut it. I'm trying to concentrate," Kagome said as one of her eyebrows began to tick. She steadied her breath, closed her eyes and tried to just feel.

Her power was what most described as pure. Untainted by ambition, violence or hate. It was why she could not hate Kikyou…even after the woman had tried to kill her. Or Kouga, even though he'd marked her against her will. Her heart was too forgiving. It was why Inuyasha had been able to worm his way into her heart. Why she was still loyal even though his heart belonged to another.

Why a simple touch would kill a youkai.

Youkai were all ambition, violence and hate. Some contained it better than others, but the deep instinct was there. It was why a pissed off demon was dangerous. Anger made them loose control over their instincts.

And her touch purified all of that.

The mark upon her shoulder was a demon mark, a taint upon her body. Amazingly her body seemed to accept it…unless she consciously rejected it. Why it had rejected more strongly to Kouga's was beyond her. She could only assume it had something to do with being nonconsensual. Or maybe it had to do with the fact Inuyasha was only half demon. Only half tainted.

Strange thing was she never thought of his youkai side as being a taint.

_(In Souta's Shack) _

Souta looked down at the monitor, rubbing his eyes lightly. Staring at a computer screen wasn't good for your eyes, but when your sister's life was on the line you really didn't give a shit about that crap.

"What's she gonna do?" Shiori asked, handing him a drink from the mini fridge.

"I think she'd going to try and wake him up by purifying the mark. At the rate she's going she'll purify it before he wakes up and then she'll have no connection left."

"Why didn't Sesshoumaru help?"

"I think they don't get along," Souta said. "Like extreme sibling rivalry. Sesshoumaru has tried to kill Inuyasha on several occasions. He probably sees this as an advantage."

"Oh," Shiori said softly, sniffling a little. Souta looked back at her, concern flickering across his face.

"Shit, don't cry!" he gasped. "I'm sorry! I'm sure Inuyasha will be fine! He always comes out in the end!" Shiori nodded, but the tears kept falling. "Dammit, please stop crying. Here, have a tissue. Shippou, can you-"

"What's this?" Shippou asked, pointing to the monitor. An unidentified youkai was moving toward the garden. Fast.

"Fuck!" Souta swore.

"You should stop hanging around Inuyasha," Shippou commented.

"Shut up," Souta snapped, grabbing the radio. "SIS! SNAP OUT OF IT! DANGEROUS YOUKAI COMING AT YOU FAST!"

_(Garden) _

Kagome immediately snapped out of her daze as her brother's words rang in her ears. Her eyes fuzzed a bit as she tried to get her bearings. She looked up at the tree, hoping beyond hope she'd had some effect. Inuyasha didn't twitch. The mark on her shoulder was almost gone, the pain lessening as it disappeared. This wasn't working.

"SIS! GET OUT OF THERE!" Souta screamed. "WHATEVER IT IS IT'S HUGE AND FAST."

"I can't leave Inuyasha unguarded," she said, standing. "What direction?"

"South, no, east, no, hell, it's coming straight at you!"

"How far away are Sango and Miroku?"

"No far," he replied. "Sis, Inuyasha has a seal on him, he'll be fine. Get out of there!"

"Call Sango and Miroku. I'm not leaving him!" she said, ripping the radio from her ear. She placed herself in front of Inuyasha's unmoving form, pulling an arrow from the quiver. The bow was practically humming as she notched the arrow, her eyes flicking back and forth across the area. Where was this demon?

The air around her shifted, changing direction. What was once a light breeze turned into a blast of forceful wind. An evil wind. She shivered lightly, but stood her ground. Whatever it was, the only way it would get to Inuyasha was over her dead body!

_(Sango et al.)_

"Kohaku, how well do you know this place?" Sango asked.

"Consciously? Not well at all. I usually don't move unless controlled," the boy said bitterly. A hand settled on his shoulder and he looked up. The monk smiled down at him.

"You're not the only one who has suffered under that thing," he said gently. Kohaku barely knew this man, but immediately warmed to him. There was something that was just….fatherly about him. Fatherly…like Father used to be.

"Sango, Miroku, do you copy?" Souta's frantic voice came over the radio. Sango jumped, startled.

"Yeah, what's got your pants in a bind?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome's in trouble! She's in the garden!"

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "Isn't Inuyasha with her?"

"He got nailed to a tree by his dead girlfriend. Don't ask. Just get your asses to that damn garden!"

"The garden?" Kohaku repeated. "I know where that is! Follow me!"

Miroku gave Sango a supportive arm as she picked up Hiraikotsu, stumbling after the boy.

_(Garden) _

The air suddenly stilled, a hush falling upon the garden in deadly silence. Kagome's back stiffened as she felt unnatural eyes watching her, but she couldn't see anything.

'Don't fire until you see a target,' she told herself. 'No use wasting arrows.'

A dark laugh filled the garden. Kagome strained to try and find the youkai it was coming from, her heart beating faster as fear took hold of her.

"That's right, little miko," the voice growled. "Fear me."

'I am not afraid,' she told herself. 'Inuyasha would not be afraid. I will not be afraid.'

"But you are afraid," the voice chuckled. Kagome frowned. She hadn't said anything….how had he…?

"That's right, little miko. I can read your thoughts. Your little hanyou can't save you now."

He stepped from the shadows, suddenly appearing in front of her with a dark, sadistic grin. He was huge, two large horns bend back from his head, large, evil eyes glaring down at her as he gave her a grin that showed a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. He was the stuff of nightmares….a horror brought to life. Kagome had never seen anything so terrifying in her entire life. She desperately pulled the bow string back, letting loose the arrow.

Midoriko's bow twanged as the arrow released in a ball of light, flying straight toward the towering demon.

The demon threw back his head and laughed, dodging to the side with impossible speed as the arrow sliced through the area he'd once occupied. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. How the hell was she supposed to purify him? If he got his hands on her she'd probably die before she could completely do it with her hands. Purification by hand was something she was not as good at. She quickly pulled out another arrow, drawing the bow back farther, hoping for more speed.

"Fool," the demon snarled and backhanded her, sending her sprawling across the grass. Something under her snapped. Kagome groaned, picking herself up as quickly as she could. She pulled another arrow out and lifted the bow.

Midoriko's bow was snapped in half, hanging limply by the bow string on either end. Kagome's jaw dropped in disbelief. She'd broken the sacred bow? SHIT!

"So your little bow is broken? Now what will you do little miko? Run? Beg?"

Kagome's eyes flickered to Inuyasha. And to the sword at his hip. 'Tetsusaiga,' she thought.

"Tetsusaiga?" the demon mused, slightly confused. Whatever that was he did not like the way she was eyeing the sealed hanyou. Before she could move toward the tree he stepped between her and it, raising a clawed hand. "Shouldn't spend so much time thinking, little miko. Wastes time and I can hear you."

Kagome's mouth went dry. There was no way she could get past him, nothing she could do. She was totally helpless.

'Someone…..HELP!'

_(scene change...I wish I could just separate this area with stars like I did in and _

Darkness surrounded his senses…a dull pain in his chest contracting with every breath he tried to take. His very soul was bound, a powerful vice-like grip squeezing every nerve in his body. He couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't feel.

'Am I dead?' Inuyasha thought. No one answered. He couldn't hear or feel anything, not even his own heartbeat.

'Kagome,' he thought. 'What will become of her? Who'll protect her? Who'll make sure dumb ass men don't take advantage of her?'

Who would be there to wipe her tears away when all this was over?

Anger welled up inside of him, his youkai side struggling with the bonds that shackled his soul. It was a losing battle from the start and he knew it…but that didn't stop him from trying.

'Kagome,' he thought, his mind finally giving up. 'I'm sorry.' If he could have felt his head he would have hung it in shame. It was the final blow…to not be able to protect the ones he loved. First Kikyou…now Kagome.

"Someone….. HELP!"

Inuyasha's conscious immediately perked up as the desperate plea rang through him. It was a powerful plea; coming from someone facing death with no other option but a frantic and powerful tug toward anyone and anything. The power hit him like a shock wave, sending pulses through him that awakened his senses and began pumping his heart. He could feel….it was slowly coming back. He reveled in it, the youkai side of him clawing at the invisible binding that kept his mind locked away. A barrier stood before him, a mental block that kept him from opening his eyes. Something deep within him doubled in strength, drawing unknown power from somewhere….struggling to break that barrier no matter what the cost.

And ever so slightly…the vice-like grip upon his conscious began to slip.

_(THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!)_

Yeah, so this one was a little short, sorry! Yeah, yeah, another cliffy I know. But then you eagerly await the next chapter….ah, the method to my madness. Anyway, little clarification for some people here. When Inuyasha marked Kagome Kouga's mark disappeared. Thus she only has one mark on her. Also, some people thought Sesshoumaru is a bit too cold. Dude, I'm sticking to the manga and anime. He's never the nicest guy. Sure, he cares about Rin, but no, there will be no brotherly bonding. Sometimes people do not reconcile. Funny huh since Rin and Kagome are pretty close….

Anyway, thank you all for the lovely reviews.

On that note, I already have another idea for another story, but won't start it until this one is done. Writing stories simultaneously is a pain….my poor head starts to spin keeping it all straight. Bad enough I have to reread what I've written sometimes just to remember what the hell I've said! Pretty bad huh?

Jya, thanks again for the reviews and lovely support! I hope to get many many more reviews as I finish this story up…no worries, there will be quite a few chapters to follow, the end is not that close. Past halfway, yes, but the light at the end of the tunnel is still a bit of a ways off.


	32. To Tame a Demon

I have this story posted on and in it's original, NC-17 version, and it is so far at 45 chapters and almost done.

As for made so many of them…I try to utilize characters original to the manga and anime, so the only real creation on my part is the story itself. All characters are hers unless they are random, unimportant characters. Even then I try to pull in ones from the manga (anyone notice Nobunaga as the elevator repair man? He was mentioned in like the very beginning of the series, but wasn't actually a character Rumiko had in there. The real Nobunaga was one of the 3 men responsible for unifying Japan about 500 years ago….give or take a few obviously.)

Anyway, on with the story. I'm glad you all like it as much as others have. You can thank my best friend from college for reading what I had about a year ago (the first 6 chapters) and telling me I should post my stupid ass online. Everyone say thank you Tina.

**Chapter 32: To Tame a Demon**

Kagome froze like a deer in headlights. The demon gave her a scary, dark and murderous grin, razor sharp teeth promising a rather painful end to her short life. She couldn't feel her power. It was like a wall was there, keeping her from acting or responding. All she could do was look into the demon's hideous eyes; her death coming straight at her.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

The demon snarled and leaped to the side as the large boomerang hummed within inches of his snout. It circled back and a human woman caught it with relative ease, sliding back a few feet to absorb the shock.

"Sango!" Kagome managed to yell. "Watch out! He can read your mind!"

"Do what?" the woman replied only to be yanked aside by Miroku as the demon's claws came crashing toward her.

"Yes, demon slayer," the demon said with a chuckle. "No use thinking. I hear it before your muscles even twitch."

"Miroku," Sango said, looking back. She tried not to think anything…a feat not easily accomplished.

"Ahhh, yes," came a dark chuckle. "The Air Rip. Tell me, demon slayer. Has your lover told you it was Naraku himself who gave him that hole? As punishment for extreme disobedience… Not only is it linked to him, it is linked to his children and his children's children. Not only do you have to watch your husband die from it, but everyone else you hold dear as well."

Sango looked unfazed.

"And this affects us killing you because why?" she asked, throwing the boomerang as Miroku unleashed the Air Rip. The demon hissed, blinded by the double attack. He was not, however, defenseless or alone.

Sango cursed as the demon easily evaded the large flying weapon and batted it aside with a swipe of his hand. Miroku's hand began pulling the demon in, but soon the sound of wind being sucked inward was drowned out by the drone of several large insects. Sango watched in horror as large hornet like bugs began flying into the Air Rip, willingly being absorbed. Miroku's face suddenly contorted in pain and he quickly flicked the rosary to close his hand.

"Nii-san!" Kohaku called out, catching Miroku as he fell. A sheen of sweat covered Miroku's face; his eyes screwed shut as he gave a strangled cry and clutched his arm.

'Poison' Sango thought.

"That's right, slayer. Lethal insects from Hell. Only Naraku has a nest. Your lover won't last the night," the demon laughed. Anger built in Sango, mounting to levels she'd never reached. First her brother, now Miroku. How many other lives would Naraku seek to ruin? Was he simply incapable of seeing other people happy or something? What sort of sick twisted person did this?

Hiraikotsu was only a few yards away, but as she moved a foot in its direction the demon intercepted her.

"Go ahead. You'll never make it," it sneered. Sango looked at Kagome who was still laying on the ground, the bow broken in two. They were defenseless. The sword at her hip was no match for the reach and deadly claws of this demon. Kagome could do nothing. There was little hope of getting out of this alive.

_(Elsewhere) _

"Hey asshole," a familiar voice broke through the tense silence. "You're opponent is me."

Rin stopped as Sesshoumaru slowed. They hadn't come across anything as they made their way through the many corridors and passageways. The fortress was huge, but fairly empty; wasted empty space. Deep gouges and claw marks were all along the walls, some newer than others. Darker spots were probably blood…she assumed. She wasn't about to test and find out. Some things were better left a mystery.

"It stops here," Sesshoumaru mused aloud.

"What does?"

"The scent. Naraku is through these doors." Rin looked up…and up and up.

Two massive doors faced them, cold and impassive. They had to be at least five stories, Rin estimated, and looked to be made of some sort of hard stone material. How the hell did you open doors like that? Two large statues guarded the door, their stone faces as impassive as the stone they were against, their faces chiseled smooth with the perfection of centuries old craftsmanship.

"Bastard," Sesshoumaru snarled. Rin looked up at him in confusion. His eyes were flashing red and his claws were clenching, but he was holding off his transformation. Something pissed him off beyond reason. Sesshoumaru was always in control of his emotions. Whatever it was, this was pulling him from the edge of his control.

"Sess," she said softly, placing an arm on his. The muscles in his arms twitched on contact, but slowly relaxed. Running her hand down his arm she carefully slipped her hand into the deadly claws. If he clenched it now he'd pierce her fragile skin.

"These doors were the gates to my father's hall," Sesshoumaru explained, his eyes still flashing red. "When he captured father he burned the hall…and took these doors. To disgrace them with his foul stench… I'll see him roast in hell if I have to take him there myself," the full youkai snarled, his eyes a steady red now.

"Sess!" Rin snapped, whirling around to face the demon on the verge of transforming. She reached up, pulling his head down to look at her. "Think, Sess. How was your father captured?" she asked, her fear creeping into her voice. The demon blinked, and looked down at the human holding onto his face, trying to pull away until her words sunk in.

"He transformed…" Sesshoumaru answered in a low growl.

"Right. And how were you captured before?" she demanded, her brown eyes holding his in a steady gaze, forcing him to think, to calm, to bring his mind back to a more rational side.

"After transformation," the demon answered. The red in his eyes died out, golden orbs looking down at her again. He bowed his head, touching his forehead to hers as he exhaled a rather ragged breath.

"Naraku is smart, he knows how to capture you. We have to get around that. No matter what, you need to stay untransformed!" Rin stressed, her face tense in seriousness. He'd never seen her so intense about anything before. He could see the fear in her eyes. The fear of losing him again. Of being alone.

"I promise you," he said quietly. She gave a bright smile in reply, gratitude shining in her eyes. "We have far bigger problems though."

"What's that?"

"The gate keepers," he said. "They won't let us pass."

"Gate keepers? Can't we just kill them?" Sesshoumaru let out a low chuckle. Trust his Rin to want to go in, guns blazing after allies of the enemy.

"Do you know how to kill stone statues?" he asked bemused.

"You mean those statues are the guards?" she asked, looking up at the tall statues. She peered close and just when she was about to hit Sesshoumaru for pulling her leg the statue's eyes shifted to meet hers. They were stone alright. And just as live and mobile as any other creature.

Rin screamed and jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms, clutching him in utter terror.

"How did a jumpy human like you become Weaponsmaster?" he asked dryly.

"It….m-m-moved!" she stuttered. One of the statues shifted forward.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," it said slowly. "Be warned. These gates are no longer open to you or any other mortal."

"Not even for pizza delivery?" Rin wondered. The statue did not even blink in her direction. Obviously they had not been made with a sense of humor.

"They do not talk to people they do not know," Sesshoumaru supplied. "The only people left they would recognize would be myself, Jaken and Myoga…if he's still alive."

"How come Jaken didn't come with us?" she asked as she inched behind Sesshoumaru, the statues still freaking her out a bit.

"He is still busy shopping."

"How many clothes do you need?" Rin asked.

"This Sesshoumaru requires an extensive wardrobe." Rin giggled as her beloved youkai's nose lifted a bit as he spoke. Once a lord, always a lord. If his blood were any bluer it might start coloring his tanned skin.

"So how do we get in?" she asked.

"I'm trying to remember," he replied. "There was another way….Inuyasha knew, but I only heard it in passing one day."

'I hope Kagome is fairing better than us. If Inuyasha wakes up maybe they will come here,' she thought optimistically. 'Sesshoumaru won't admit it, but he needs his brother for more than just a claw sharpener.'

_(Back in the garden) _

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. The Hanyou was awake, hanging from the tree with a confident smirk on his face.

"I'll deal with you, Hanyou, once the humans are dead," the demon replied, turning to Kagome. "Starting with this one. Is she yours?"

Senseless rage filled Inuyasha along with a desperate desire to protect his future mate. His claws unconsciously sharpened. He dug them into his shoulder, coating them with his own blood. Snarling he sent them flying out toward the demon heading for Kagome.

Kagome watched in amazement as bright blood red slashes of power came flying toward the demon looming over her. It howled in pain as a few managed to hit him. Using the distraction she scrambled up, running for all she was worth toward the still pinned Hanyou. She only made it a few feet before she tripped, coming to a sliding stop under the tree.

"Kagome, get me off this damn tree!" Inuyasha ordered. "Hurry!"

Before Kagome could rise a demon claw slammed itself against the tree right where Inuyasha was. Horrified Kagome let out a scream, convinced she was going to see the demon lift its claw away from a bloody mess once known as Inuyasha.

"Idiot," came the Hanyou's voice and the demon shrieked, its claw thrown back from a barrier. Tetsusaiga pulsed at his hip, the barrier reverberating before dissipating. Inuyasha reached down to pull the sword, still sheathed, out of his belt, looking down at her.

"No…Inuyasha….don't!" Kagome cried out but the Hanyou ignored her, tossing the sword down. It landed right in front of her and she grabbed it as the demon reached for her, snarling in rage.

The barrier reacted, pushing the demon back. The evil grin was gone now, replaced by a deadly snarl upon its lips.

"Why don't you damn humans just DIE?" it howled. Kagome watched in horror as the demon grabbed a nearby tree, wrapped his massive arms around it and yanked upward, uprooting the entire plant.

"Kagome! Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled. "Get the fuck over here and get this damn arrow out of me!"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched a bit as she turned to face him. He was a demanding one, wasn't he?

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" she demanded. "I can't even touch it! Kikyou's power rejected mine."

"Just try it again- LOOK OUT!" Inuyasha shouted as the tree came hurling toward Kagome. Screaming she jumped onto the extended roots of the large tree holding Inuyasha, pulling on his pants to keep herself up. Inuyasha's face began to turn a light red as he realized where her head was…strategically placed. Right next to his crotch….

'I am not Miroku. I am not Miroku,' he chanted in his head. 'Think of someone unattractive dancing naked…..aw fuck, too late.'

"Pull me up," Kagome said, breaking Inuyasha's train of thought. Without argument he reached his arm down, linked with hers and easily lifted her up so they were nose to nose. He had to wrap an arm around her to keep her from sliding back down which put her uncomfortably close to him. Kagome wrapped an arm around his neck as his arm tightened, but suddenly stiffened. Inuyasha silently cursed. Sensitive parts of her were pressed into sensitive and rather firm parts of him…which no amount of clothing could conceal. Her jaw dropped and she looked at him in totally amazement.

"How could you….be like THAT at a time like THIS?" she demanded, grabbing the two shorter locks of hair that were usually hanging over his shoulders. His ears flattened in response.

"Hey! It's a natural reaction to an attractive female!" he protested. Before he could elaborate sharp needle vines were wrapped around them, squeezing them impossibly close to the tree and each other. Kagome cried out as the needles dug into her skin, blood dripping down. She heard Inuyasha curse abominably, but his arms were too occupied with holding her to do anything. The demon laughed as he tightened the vines again.

"Oi," Inuyasha said, shaking her a bit. "Don't pass out on me bitch. I need you to pull out this arrow."

"I can't," she choked. "I don't have enough power!"

"Kagome, listen to me. If you don't, we die. Would you rather die trying or die after giving up?" he asked. Her eyes opened and met his intense gaze. He would go down kicking, even under impossible odds. Why was she giving up? Determination settled in her heart and she pulled an arm up, wincing as the needle vines tore through her skin. Her hand slowly closed around the glowing arrow, the barrier burning her skin as she tried to pull it out.

'Oh no you don't!' she thought as she pulled harder, deeper, willing every bit of herself into that arrow. 'I am not going to die like this!'

The arrow flashed a bright light and Kagome felt something snap. Suddenly the arrow pulled out, once again an ordinary arrow, all evidence of its previous power vanished in an eyeblink. Amazed she sat there holding it.

Beneath her Inuyasha's heart beat reverberated so loud she felt the vibration. The seal from the arrow shattered, shattering into a million pieces that dissipated into thin air. His eyes opened back up and looked down at her.

Red. His eyes were glowing a deep blood red. Purple stripes appeared on his cheeks and she could feel the strength within him increase. A deep, dark power had just awakened in him. A much sharper claw reached down and roughly pulled her chin up. Kagome gasped as he gave a fierce kiss. It had been possessive, demanding and dominating. He expected her to yield to him completely.

And his aura was dangerously similar to a full youkai.

The rest was a blur to her. Once second she was pinned with him against the tree, the next her butt hit the ground in a painful thump and the scent of youkai blood hit her nostrils.

Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed as the other demon howled, it's arm now laying severed at its side. Demon blood coated the grass, wilting plants with a hideous hissing sound.

"What's a matter?" Inuyasha growled, his fangs giving his smile a sadistic and evil look. "Can't read my mind?"

The demon took a hesitant step back, snarling in reply. Kagome watched in wonder as Inuyasha became an unrecognizable blur of motion, tearing through the other demon with incredible speed and deadly accuracy. Now the demon had a hole through his stomach and his left leg was sporting five slash marks across it. Inuyasha wasn't in it just for the kill. He wanted to make this demon suffer….and was reveling in the blood.

"Not again," Sango said quietly behind her.

"What's wrong? What's happened to him?" Kagome asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Without Tetsusaiga to hold down his youkai blood he's turned full demon. He'll be out for blood…any blood. We need to get out of here before he loses interest in that demon."

"But-"

"Kagome! Listen to me! No matter how he is as a Hanyou, this is different. When he turns back he won't remember a thing! Even if he recognizes you as mate rather than sport he would rape you without a second thought. It's all blood to him now. A youkai bitch could withstand that sort of treatment, but there's no way a human can. Hold on to Tetsusaiga and run!"

Kagome didn't move, looking up at the older women with tears in her eyes.

"I don't care. All he has to do is touch Tetsusaiga right?" Sango nodded. "Then I'll wait. You guys go ahead."

"Kagome…." Sango began. Miroku groaned behind her and Kagome smiled as the demon slayer's face softened in concern.

"Get Miroku out of here. Kaede will know of a cure if there is one."

Sango reluctantly nodded and went back to help her brother carry the groaning monk out of the garden. Kagome took a deep breath and turned her attention back to the demons fighting.

Inuyasha was licking blood from his claws, looking down at the nearly dead youkai who had no more limbs attached. The demon made one last snarl before Inuyasha lifted extended claws in a bored-like fashion, severing the large head from its body in one stroke. The collar fell to the grass in a dull thud. Kagome fought down the revulsion she felt at the sight of all the blood and pure torturous methods of the man she'd become so close to so quickly.

Thoughts of rape, pain and everything else Sango had warned were running through her head as she tried to make herself get up. He would come for her next. Just as she thought of it his head turned to her and the red eyes narrowed ever so slightly as if identifying her…or what to do with her. As a full demon he could probably see that she was a miko and would have an overwhelming desire to kill her. But she was also marked as a mate…if ever so slightly.

"Bitch," he snarled, his decision made. "Come."

'What am I? His lapdog?' she thought, but obeyed as she stood on shaky legs. He seemed annoyed at her lack of speed, a quick frown promising either punishment or death for disobedience.

'Wait…didn't Rin once say inu-youkai are like dogs? That the female was the head of the pack? How come I'm going to him? Who am I kidding? I'm not half as brave as Sango or Rin…and Sesshoumaru is a full demon all the time, in full control of his emotions. Inuyasha is well beyond control….'

Claws grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly to him when she neared. She clutched Tetsusaiga to her chest, trembling as she met his gaze. His eyes were diverted to her injured arm, claws none to gently lifting it up to his nose for inspection.

Kagome let out a gasp as his rough tongue lapped out, running from her elbow to her fingertips and back down, cleaning the blood off. Her arm began to tingle lightly, the pain receding. Whatever healing power he had, he was somehow transferring it to her. Once the arm was done he tried to pull her closer, his nose settling over the nearly faded mark.

Except Tetsusaiga was in his way, obstructing him from comfortably holding his mate. Snarling, he reached to rip it from her clenched hands. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as his claws closed around the hilt and sheath, pulling it from her grasp. At first nothing happened.

Then all hell broke loose.


	33. Knock Knock

**Chapter 33: Knock Knock…..**

Sesshoumaru did not bat an eye as Sango, Miroku and Kohaku arrived. Rin was temporarily overjoyed.

"You made it! Fabulous! We're stuck until we can figure out how to open this gate."

"Can't we just push?" Sango asked dryly. Rin pointed to the statue behind her in response. The demon slayer involuntarily stepped back as stone eyes rotated toward her.

"Stony and Rockie take their job a little too seriously," Rin explained. "Apparently only Inuyasha knows a way in."

"Uh…if he comes we'll have problems worse than sealed doors," Sango said.

"Don't not think I cannot handle my little brother, even at his worst," Sesshoumaru growled. "Powerful, yes, but also very untrained."

"I'd hate to see what he'd be like trained," Sango said with a shutter.

"He'd be another Sess," Rin supplied cheerfully, blatantly ignoring the glare a certain youkai gave her at that statement. "But since he can't control his youkai blood well enough his father had Tetsusaiga made so he wouldn't get out of control."

"Father should have had it welded into his damn hide," Sesshoumaru snarled.

"So what do we know about the gate?" Sango asked.

"The guards never sleep, eat, rest or stop guarding these gates. They respond only when you enter their range and will only talk to the master or former masters. I cannot, however, command them."

"Who does that?" Rin asked.

"Whoever holds the secret to their existence. My father knew it…I assume since they are here Naraku knows it."

"The secret to their existence? What is this, some sort of sci-fi?" Sango scoffed.

"These are no ordinary statues, but they must be linked to something in order to function the way they do," the inu-youkai pointed out, his golden eyes looking down his aristocratic nose at Sango who muttered an annoyed grumble.

"So Inuyasha knows the secret?" Kohaku piped up cheerfully.

"What secret?" a light voice farther back asked. All heads, except Sesshoumaru's, turned in surprise. Inuyasha stepped into the light, a bloody bundle with black hair in his arms. He looked tense, guilty and fiercely protective. Rin inhaled sharply as Sango let out a horrified gasp.

The bloody bundle was Kagome.

"It looks worse than it is," she said calmly. "I'm fine. Most of it isn't mine anyway."

"What happened?" Sango demanded, giving Inuyasha a deadly look that promised much pain, suffering and general torture when they got out of here.

"It smells like she rolled on a dead demon," Sesshoumaru said with his nose curling upward. "You need a bath wench."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled at his brother, his eyes flickering red. Sesshoumaru's golden orbs narrowed slightly, focusing on his brother with mild interest.

"Your blood is restless at the delay in mating," the full demon mused, a small smirk crossing his lips. "You are slowly going insane each day she holds off on you."

"Doesn't every man?" Miroku asked, pulling himself into an upright position. "Much as this family bonding is good for you two, can we get back to the task at hand? I'd like to have some chance of living through the night if you don't mind."

Sesshoumaru gave him a glare most upperclass people give to someone they consider a cockroach not worth stepping on.

"Oh quit with the big bad demon routine. Whether I die from this poison or die from your claws…either way it's a nasty painful death. I already have one lined up right now, take a number," Miroku snapped.

There were several ways Sesshoumaru could have handled that situation. He chose to ignore it as if it had never happened. Behind him Rin gave a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha, do you remember what father told you about this gate?"

"Gate? What gate?"

Everyone gave him an exasperated look and pointed. Inuyasha looked at it for a second and shook his head.

"Never seen it before."

"It was the gate to the great hall," Sesshoumaru supplied, patience wearing thin.

"Which I never saw you idiot!" the Hanyou hissed. "You were the one raised in the great palace, remember? Not me!"

"But father told you of it!"

"I never met Father!" Inuyasha snapped, his ears flattened against his head as his eyes glowed intense gold. He was already growling, ready to fight his brother any second when a gentle hand touched his cheek.

"He's not worth it," Kagome said softly. "Sesshoumaru, perhaps if you clarified when you think he heard this great secret?" she offered, steel edging her voice to warn the older demon what she thought of his antagonistic behavior.

"The day you got Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru said through clenched teeth.

"That wasn't father," Inuyasha said with a snort. "Just a spell to explain the sword when I picked it up. It said I got Tetsusaiga and you got Tenseiga."

"And?"

"And what? Tetsusaiga was the sword to protect, Tenseiga was the sword to restore. All living would fear the Fang, but none but the dead shall fear its brother."

"Spells are always so criptic," Rin said with a sigh. "Hey Rockie! Stony! Any clues from that?" Stone eyes turned to her, but the statues did not answer.

"We need to get through those doors," Sango said. "Souta, any ideas?" she asked into the radio.

"Uh…knock knock?"

"Very funny," she replied.

"Hey, I'm only fifteen! I can't have all the answers all the time!" the boy retorted.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, away from the group. Only Rin turned to watch him as he approached the statues. They moved to block the door from him, weapons ready to crush him without a second thought.

Tenseiga pulsed as demon claws wrapped around the hilt and drew it from its sheath. The statues each took a step back, stone eyes widening.

"The weapon not of this world," one said.

"We yield to you, master," the other added.

"Open the gate," Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Hey guys," Rin said, gaining everyone's attention. They all looked up in time to see the guards kneeling before Sesshoumaru, the heavy stone doors groaning as they began to swing open inwardly.

"Great," Inuyasha mumbled. "He's going to be more of an arrogant ass."

_(Inside...)_

"Naraku!" Kagura called out, breathless. "They've passed the gate."

"Took them longer than expected….and here I had such high hopes for them," the man in the shadows said calmly.

"You…you're not concerned?" she asked. "They mean to kill us! Everyone else is dead and-"

Kagura was cut off as a hand viciously backhanded her across the floor. Sliding into an opposing wall with a painful thud she looked up, a thin line of blood dribbling down her chin.

"You are weak, Kagura. I have little use for the weak." A strong hand wrapped around her throat, lifting her off the ground so that her toes dangled. Stars began to dance in her vision as her air supply was cut off. She tried to pull the hand off, but it was too strong, her feeble attempts all in vain.

And suddenly she was released, dropping to the floor in a crumpled heap as she coughed and sharply inhaled air into her deprived lungs. She reached up to rub her neck, but another object blocked her way. A metal object, all the way around her neck.

He had collared her. His own daughter. Horrified she looked up at him, fear and betrayal in her eyes.

"Don't tell me you didn't see it coming," he mocked. "Now go greet our guests while I get ready."

She felt her body respond without her will, sharp pain tingling up her spine when she fought against it. It was humiliating beyond belief. Now she understood what those prisoners went through.

Pity crept into her heart…ever so slowly.

'I will find a way,' she thought to herself. 'I will find a way to destroy you!'

_(And elsewhere)_

Kouga inhaled deeply, recognizing Kagome's scent with Inuyasha's. There were several other scents, some of which he recognized and some he did not. Those didn't matter to him now. All that mattered was getting Kagome away from that filthy half-breed, then getting the hell out of this place.

The mark on his shoulder throbbed, painful to be away from the one who had marked him not long ago. He would have clawed at it if it would dull the pain, but the only way to dull it was to be close to the one who gave it to him.

Ayame.

He snarled as he thought of her. Such a princess, such an alpha bitch…such a pain in his ass. Why did the old laws let the women get away with everything?


	34. Stalking the Hunter

**Chapter 34: Stalking the Hunter**

"Uh…Ayame," Ginta said quietly as the new clan leader stopped to rest the pack. She inhaled the free air with great satisfaction, her nostrils wide to welcome scents she'd long forgotten.

"Yeah?" she snapped, annoyed at the intrusion upon her moment of peace.

"Are we really just going to leave Kouga?"

"He left us, remember?" she snarled. Ginta cringed, but another wolf stepped up, whining.

"But we never leave one of the pack. Kouga always made them come back," he whined. Several others began to step up too, surrounding her with their heartbroken looks.

"He's been with us for centuries. He even braved the typhoon to save the cubs ten summers ago," another brought up.

Ayame took a small step back. She had not realized how precarious her position was. By law they were to obey her, but centuries of loyalty left them bound to Kouga….and loyalty was slowly winning them over. She even caught several glares and half snarls as her eyes flicked through the pack.

She risked a mutiny if she did not comply.

"Perhaps a pack vote?" Ginta offered quietly for her ears only.

"Pack vote?" she asked, uncertain of the foreign term.

"Aye, pack vote," another shouted. "If we truly did not wish to do what Kouga wanted he let the pack outweigh his decision."

Ayame blinked in confusion. Since when did a leader allow the followers to make decisions? This was not the way she had been taught. Wolves were to obey a command. Her pack…wherever they were, never questioned or balked at even the stupidest idea she'd had. Wolves had died because of her inexperience as a youngster, but time had strengthened her and the pack.

And there was no elder wolf to aid her in maintaining authority. If the entire pack went against her she would not hold her own.

"Pack vote then," she said, clearly enough for the pack to hear her. Inside she was fighting the urge to tremble. Relinquishing control made her weak and uncertain, but if she let that show they would all smell it and pounce upon her weakness.

Ginta pulled out a small bag and stood next to Ayame. He handed her two pebbles, one dark and one light.

"Light, we keep going with Princess Ayame," Ginta called out, "Dark, we go back and get Kouga."

Stones? They were making decisions with stones? Ayame thought in disbelief. As Ginta held out the bag she dropped her light pebble in. The darkness of the bag made it impossible to tell what colors were dropped in, but one by one Ginta collected them all.

A deadly silence hung over the pack as Ginta cleared a small space and dumped the bag totally on the ground. Ayame's jaw dropped in shock.

A small mountain of dark pebbles supported the one light pebble. As she watched the light pebble teetered to one side, sliding down to roll off to the side away from the others. She looked up at the wolves, amazed to see satisfied faces nodding to each other in solemn agreement.

"Much better than trying to do Jun Ken Po with everyone," one wolf said to the other.

(Jun Ken Po is the Japanese name for rock, paper, scissors)

"Yeah, this idea was so much better. Jun Ken took so much longer and then the last person always wanted to cower half an hour before giving his decision."

"Not to mention the bribe attempts!" a third said and they laughed.

Ayame stood there, still in shock. This was how Kouga ran his pack? Was he mad? Or genius?

"Princess?" Ginta asked quietly. "Will you be coming with us?"

"Of course," she replied, trying to act as if this had been her idea all along. Ginta gave her a quick smile. "Everyone! Let's go!"

_(Back to the gang) _

"Wow," Kagome said, her echo filling the great hall.

"Yeah," Sango said in agreement, supporting Miroku with one arm and Hiraikotsu with the other. The two girls had stopped in amazement, their eyes trailing over the fine decorations above.

"Uh," Inuyasha began, waving hands in front of their faces. "It's a ceiling. Have you guys forgotten why we are here?"

"That's not just a ceiling," Kagome said, exhaling like she'd been holding her breath.

"I'd say late 2nd century architecture, ne?" Sango said.

"Perhaps early 3rd," Kagome responded. "Gods! I've only heard of such places! I don't care if Naraku is in here, we can't level this historic site!"

"Fools," Sesshoumaru commented offhandedly. He waved his claws, ripping through something. Suddenly the walls and ceiling were gone, leaving a bare stone substitution. Both girls gasped, looking around frantically.

"Illusion," Rin said happily. "Sorry to burst your bubble. If Naraku is capable of that we need to watch our backs. A mouse could be deadly."

"Pity Jaken isn't here," Inuyasha said with a grin. "He's terrified of mice."

"Inuyasha! That's mean," Kagome said. "Just because some people are scared of-"

"Shut up," Sesshoumaru said calmly, but with enough force that everyone went silent. "Rin, take my left. Miko, take my right. Bastard, take the far right next to the Miko. The rest of you stay behind us and keep a sharp eye."

"We have names you asshole," Inuyasha snarled. Kagome stopped him with a gentle shake of her head and the hanyou went stalking off to his side, Tetsusaiga drawn and ready.

"You know," Rin said quietly. "One day you might want to try NOT antagonizing him." Sesshoumaru gave her a look that suggested he would not entertain such a thought. "Alright, but if Kagome purifies you I am not going to stand in the way."

"I would not expect you to," he said dryly, his stoic face devoid of emotion.

"I promise to bring flowers to your grave and drape my panties on your alter." Rin watched in amusement as the corner of his mouth gave a very slight twitch.

"What makes you think I want your panties on my alter?" he asked softly. Rin stifled her giggle.

"How else are you going to remember me?" she teased.

Farther behind Miroku struggled to walk while leaning on Sango. Sweat was pouring down his face as the fever burned within him. Taking short gasps of air he pushed himself forward. Sango kept a close eye on him while watching the perimeter. Kohaku had his sickle in hand and was covering her back. Even in the darkness she could still see the collar around his neck.

"Even I would not ask you to put panties on my alter," Miroku joked, but Sango wasn't paying attention. She was looking at Kohaku, her eyes widening. "What?"

"Kohaku's collar-" she began, then pushed Miroku away from her. He fell back, hitting his head upon the hard stone with a thud as he heard metal hit the large bone boomerang.

Kohaku was holding the chain to his sickle, the end dug into Hiraikotsu as Sango held it up as a shield.

"We forgot to uncollar Kohaku!" she said loud enough for everyone focus on them. Kagome's jaw dropped in shock as Inuyasha stepped forward to protect her.

"Pathetic," Sesshoumaru said. One second he was standing there, the next he held Kohaku by the neck, a poisoned claw wrapped around the boy's neck. Dead panned eyes looked down at him with no emotion.

'He…wants to die,' Sesshoumaru thought, eyes narrowing a fraction.

"NO!" Sango yelled. "He's my brother!"

"Sesshoumaru, don't!" Inuyasha snarled. "Just let Kagome undo the collar and Naraku can't control him anymore."

The great demon gave a sigh and held the boy out for Kagome, clearly annoyed at not being able to solve the problem his way. Beneath his fingers he felt the boy's muscles contract just as Kagome's fingers reached up.

_Thunk_

"Goddammit!" Inuyasha swore, clutching his sword arm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. The sickle was sticking out of his right bicep, blood dripping upon the stone floor. He had deflected the last second attack aimed at her.

"Now you're even more useless," Sesshoumaru commented, dropping the boy like a rock. Kohaku dropped to his knees, exhaling a sharp whimper of pain as he rubbed his throat.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked, hugging her brother close while glaring at the unmoved demon. "Bastard," she cursed.

"Actually, I'm the legitimate one," he commented. "He's the bastard." Inuyasha snarled at his brother's insults.

"Can we try and leave the quarrels until after we kill Naraku?" Kagome asked, quickly wrapping Inuyasha's arm. "It's a wonder he hasn't just blown us up or something."

"Where would be the fun in that?" a voice from above asked.

The group all looked at one another. None of them had said that.

_(Elsewhere) _

Kagura lay upon the cold floor of her cell, vengeance burning in her eyes. One hundred years she'd served him loyally. And this was how he repaid her. Collared like some breeding bitch. Not that any male would get his hands on her. Her wind would make sure of that. Naraku could control her, but not her power.

The door to her cell opened and she looked up. Kanna stood impassive at the doorway.

"Are you ready," the girl stated, as if she already knew the answer to the question. Not like Kagura had a choice.

"For what?"

"Naraku has a job for you," Kanna said, not elaborating as she turned. Assuming the open doorway meant for her to follow Kagura stood and followed her little sister.

What the devil did he want with her now?

_(And somewhere else...) _

"Fuck!" Kouga swore, hitting another dead end. Frustrated he slammed his fist against the wall. Bits of the wall began to crumble, covering him with a light coat of dust.

Thoughts of Kagome with that dog turd filled his mind in a blind rage. Why was she with HIM? What could dog turd do that he could not? And the mark-

"Fucking mutt should learn his place," Kouga seethed. "The only good hanyou is a dead one."

He began making his way back, claws scrapping along the walls he could not see. At the next crossing he took the only path he had not taken….at least he thought he had not taken it. Thoughts of dog turd holding Kagome…kissing her….it sent his mind in turmoil of rage, confusion and uncertainty.

"It's only because of that damn sword. Probably compensating for his tiny-"

"KOUGA!" a familiar voice shouted. Ginta came sprinting up and flung himself at the prince.

"ACK! Get off me!" Kouga snarled, not in the mood for male bonding. More of the pack began to show up, some carrying torches. He looked around in wonderment.

"We voted and decided to come back," Ginta said. "Even Princess Ayame agreed!"

The woman in question was not looking up, her gaze resting on her feet as she pretended to ignore everyone around her. Kouga gave a satisfied snort. So the bitch couldn't control his pack huh? Showed her who's boss.

"Now that we found you," Ginta said, still catching his breath. "Let's go."

"Huh?" Kouga responded, blinking at his second in command.

"We came back to get you. Let's get out of here. Just like you always did. Go back and get the pack member, no matter what. If we have to we'll carry you out."

Kouga regarded his pack with astonishment. They thought to control HIM! Ayame also looked shocked. Apparently she had no knowledge of this either. Damn pack…they always twisted things. That's why they needed a strong leader. To untangle the messes they managed to put themselves in.

"I told you," he said with a dark growl, his aura rising to dangerous levels. The wolves around him took a step back. If there was one thing he had Ayame didn't, it was respect among the pack…laced with fear. They knew he could take several on at a time and none of them wanted to those lucky few. "I am going to kill Kagura and take Kagome back with me!" His fist shot out and hit the wall with a heavy thud, shaking the entire hall around them. Wolves began to whimper.

A bright beam of sunlight hit Kouga's armor, reflecting onto Ginta's face. The wolf looked at the wall curiously.

The wall was deeply cracked from the force of Kouga's anger. Pieces of the wall began to crumble and fall away, larger chunks hitting the floor and shattering. Ginta pressed a finger to the wall and pushed.

More of the wall collapsed, revealing a beautiful garden beyond.

"See?" Kouga said confidently, as if he knew of the garden on the other side. "We'll just follow dog-turd's stench!"


	35. Cruel Intention

Wow, this has gotten more reviews than I would have thought in so short a time. Amazing. Well, if you want to read the NC-17 version, go to or and look up The Centre or my name, Fireminx. It's up to chapter 45 on those sites. I haven't just been sticking chapters up here cause I'm doing some editing etc. I will say that the story will not be more than 50 chapters and I already have the ending planned...just not written. If only there was more time in my day. Oh well.

Thanks for the overwhelming responce to this story! I appreciate it!

Chapter 35: Cruel Intention

Eyes darted back and forth, quickly registering the fact that no one in the group had uttered that last sentence. It only took a fraction of a second for the confusion to be replaced with a much more powerful emotion…..anger laced in fear.

"After all," Naraku's voice echoed from above. "What's the point of drowning kittens when you can't watch them beg for mercy?"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's ears were twitching as their eyes scanned the area trying to pinpoint Naraku's location by sound since his scent had long since disappeared.

Inuyasha would have given anything to learn how he pulled that neat little trick.

"Or perhaps," Naraku's drawled, "I should say puppies."

"Dammit!" Inuyasha fumed. "I can't tell!"

"He's moving," Sesshoumaru said, his normal airs gone. Demon eyes narrowed as his body tensed ever so slightly. "Or else he's found a way to have his voice in multiple locations."

"Very good, Sesshoumaru," multiple echoes replied. "You always were the more intelligent dog."

Kagome felt Sango's back press against her own as they formed a protective circle against the unseen terror. Kohaku had his weapon in hand, the chain producing a light rattle as he quivered where he stood.

"Fucking coward!" Inuyasha snarled. "Show yourself!"

"Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha. Always quick with your temper. I believe you mistaken caution for cowardice. Or perhaps you think me a complete idiot? I know the hatred you feel for me. Did you really think I would just hand myself over?"

"Sure likes to talk a lot," Miroku muttered.

"The more he talks, the more time Sesshoumaru has to pinpoint his location," Rin whispered.

"Fuck this shit!" Inuyasha shouted, raising Tetsusaiga high above his head. He brought the sword down in a powerful stroke, eyes intensely focused on the darkness in front of them. True to its nature, demonic power surged from the blade, clearing all before it in a spectacular blast of light and power. The ground trembled beneath them causing Kagome to fall to her knees. As the trembling stopped the building groaned in protest to the weight shift upon the foundation. A fine powder of dust settled on them.

Only Inuyasha looked pleased at this new development.

Sesshoumaru moved so fast he was simply THERE before anyone could register he'd moved. The taller demon grabbed the wrist Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga with, poison seeping from his claws causing the hanyou to yelp in pain and drop the blade.

"Asshole!" Inuyasha snarled and took a swipe at his brother….who of course dodged it like a practiced veteran.

"Before you bring the building down upon us," was the demon's explanation.

"Keh! Who's to say I didn't kill him with that?"

A nearly inaudible chuckled echoed through what remained of the darkened hall.

"Because OBVIOUSLY he wasn't in that direction," Miroku said dryly. "And OBVIOUSLY your blast away theory doesn't work."

"Keh! You sure are cranky with certain death hanging over you MONK." A deadly spark of anger settled in Miroku's normally calm eyes.

"Keep talking, HANYOU, and I'll make sure you go first!" Miroku snapped. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and growled in response as Miroku began pulling out purification spells, murder in their eyes.

"Monk?" Sango muttered. "Then why the hell does he-" A dark blush stained her cheeks as she quickly shut up.

"ENOUGH!" Kagome managed to say loud enough to gain their attention. All eyes were now focused on her…some more intently than others. "Don't you see? He wants us to fight! He wants us divided. Alone, none of us can get him. Stop fighting and focus on doing what we came here to do!"

"Well aren't we the little cheerleader?" Miroku replied, only to be hit rather hard by a large boomerang. Sango gave him an unamused look.

"You can kill each other afterwards," Kagome offered. Neither Inuyasha nor Miroku responded, but they did give each other a look that promised much pain to follow.

"It is a good thing your bitch has sense," Sesshoumaru drawled. "It might make up for your lack of it."

No one had to ask who his comment was addressed to. They could all tell as Inuyasha fumed, claws twitching with the desire to rip out his darling brother's throat. Kagome laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, pulling him away. Inuyasha merely growled in response and licked the raw wound on his wrist.

"We stand a better chance together, but what can we do from here?" Sango asked.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru said, his deep voice carrying a tone that brokered no argument. "Your arrows are the only weapon that won't bring the building down."

"But…" Kagome began, holding up the broken bow with slightly shaking hands. She felt like a child who had to tell their father she broke something. The two pieces of the bow dangled limply from the ancient string. Without a word he took the bow from her.

Holding an end in each hand he began to pull them together, muscles straining to pull the bow sting taunt. The old wood groaned under the strain as the pressure increased in areas the wood was not made to hold. Carefully he grasped the wood and held it together in his left hand. The bow made one final twinge and was silent.

Everyone watched in amazement as he held the bow up before her, barely visible in the darkness.

"Great," Miroku commented. "Perfect. That works well until she tries to use it. 200+ years old and you come up with that? Oh wait, you're gonna play I'm a Pretty Miko and fire the pretty arrow that saves us all?"

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said quietly, his voice barely audible. "Shut the monk up before I do it permanently."

"Sango?" the woman asked. A dull thud was heard in the darkness and no more comments came from the Miroku peanut gallery.

"But how-" Kagome began, looking at the demon in wonderment.

"I'll hold it. You shoot."

"But…your arm….not only with the string hit it, purification energy will cut into the wound!"

"That is acceptable," Sesshoumaru said, his face impassive.

"But-"

"Kagome, if he wants to lose an arm, let him," Inuyasha interjected.

"It is the only way for now. This Sesshoumaru will not be brought down by purification."

A dark laugh echoed somewhere above them.

"You think to bring ME down with a Miko's arrow?"

Kagome took out one of the slender wooden arrows, notching it in the bow string. Sesshoumaru held his left arm out, turning his face away from the inevitable light that she would emit. Kagome's hand fit under his, aiming the bow, as her other hand grasped the string below the arrow, pulling it back.

The hall was soon bathed in a gentle light from the bow that began to increase with intensity. Sesshoumaru's skin began to turn red, but the demon held on to the bow, not even flinching. Kagome pulled all the energy she could, focusing it into the arrow as she concentrated on her target.

This time her target wasn't a piece of paper several yards away. This time she aimed toward the evil that lay within Naraku's heart. The miko energy surged as it honed in on its target. No matter how he moved that arrow would find him.

It was a more dangerous game of seek and destroy.

A bright light flashed, nearly blinding Inuyasha as Kagome released the arrow. The bow string twanged with the force behind it, lightly scraping Sesshoumaru's arm. His arm trembled ever so slightly, but not a word nor expression escaped the demon's stoic face. They all watched as the arrow hurled toward an invisible destination, obviously intend upon something. As its glow increased they could see him.

High above them Naraku was floating upon a giant feather, a confident smirk upon his face. The arrow seemed to gain speed as it neared him, glowing brightly. Kagome felt a surge of joy.

Her joy was quickly shattered as the arrow hit a barrier of miasma, purifying the evil energy that surrounded Naraku, but leaving him untouched. Kagome wasn't sure what was worse, the fact it didn't work or the horrible smirk upon Naraku's face. The light from the arrow quickly dimmed.

"Again," Sesshoumaru said, breaking the shocked silence.

"But-"

"Again," the demon snapped.

Kagome was at a loss. Her arrows were not going to work. She was a champion when it came to archery, years of practice and hard work….but it suddenly made no difference. There was nothing she could aim for that would differentiate Naraku from the evil surrounding him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly. "Fire your arrow through Tetsusaiga's power."

"But the building!" she responded.

"Your arrow will keep Tetsusaiga's power contained," he affirmed. "Fire straight down the middle and it will pull Tetsusaiga's power with it. Trust me."

Kagome gave a quick nod and reached back. The arrow she grabbed felt a little odd as she ran her fingers over it. It pulsed slightly, sending a small series of shocks up her arm.

'This isn't my arrow….' She thought, eyes widening as her eyes strained to see it. The arrow began to glow lightly, but the color was slightly different. 'This…is Kikyou's arrow!' The arrow pulsed once more before it stopped reacting to her touch. Slightly confused she notched the arrow, looking at Sesshoumaru briefly before pulling back on the string. This time the demon visibly winced, but held his arm out nonetheless.

Kagome felt more than just her power swirl within the arrow. As the arrow began to glow, the bow answered, emitting a glow of its own. Smoke began to rise as Sesshoumaru's hand began to burn in earnest. Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga above his head and brought it down with a terrifying yell, unleashing the terrible power. Drawing the bowstring farther back than she ever had before, Kagome let the string loose, her entire body pulled by the energy propelled forward. The arrow swirled in between the power Tetsusaiga had released, sucking up the energy like a vacuum. The normally pink color was now surrounded by a blue spiral; the miko and demonic power combined.

Naraku smiled again, miasma already awaiting the arrow. His smile soon dropped when the arrow cut through without deviating from its path toward him. Perhaps if it had been a normal arrow he would have been able to dodge it. Instead he froze.

If someone had asked Naraku, he would have said he saw Kikyou's face within the swirls of power. Kikyou and another woman. The two mikos smiled as they neared…and they were not smiles one would give to a long lost friend. More like the smiles a long hungry hunter gave easy prey. His eyes widened as pain shot through his entire body.

Sesshoumaru was forced to drop the bow, a pink glow starting from his hand and slowly beginning to creep up. He hissed in pain, dropping to his knees as the stripes on his cheeks widened and his eyes flashed red. His body screamed to transform in an effort to fight the purification, but caution kept him from allowing it. Transformation would only make it spread faster.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru snarled. The hanyou looked down at his brother, eyes wide. "Cut off my arm."

"W-what?" Inuyasha looked down at his brother in shock. Surely he wasn't serious!

"Cut off my arm!" Sesshoumaru snarled. "NOW!"

For once in his life Inuyasha did not argue with his brother. Slicing upward Inuyasha got to do something he never thought he'd ever truly accomplish. Sesshoumaru howled as the blade cut through his bicep, leaving a bleeding stump as the demonic arm fell to the ground, still glowing. The purification energy engulfed the arm, glowing brightly until only dust remained. Rin gave a strangled sob, dropping to her knees next to Sesshoumaru who was breathing heavily with his eyes close, but was otherwise ok.

Inuyasha looked at the sword in his hands. Tetsusaiga had transformed back into a rusty old blade, a result of having come in contact with the purification energy. He'd finally gotten to inflict serious damage on his brother. So why didn't he feel the least bit happy?

"Uh…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"Yeah?" he responded, unable to tear his eyes from his brother's form. He felt no regret…but he felt no happiness either.

"Uh….where'd the kid come from?"

"The what?" Inuyasha responded, his attention finally diverted.

As the area began to fill with light Inuyasha's eyes adjusted, focusing on the area Kagome pointed toward. Not to far from them a short kid with white hair dusted himself off, looking unamused at his present state. He looked up at them and gave them all a dark glare that spoke volumes.

"The kid," Kagome repeated.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were glowing red as the demon's eyes focused on the small rebellious child.

"He's mine," the demon snarled.


	36. Though he be but little

**Chapter 36: Though he be but little……**

"Hakudoushi," Rin whispered from her kneeling position next to Sesshoumaru. The demon took a ragged breath and attempted to rise…only to drop back down to his knees. The demon's eyes were flashing a deadly red as he gave a low and menacing growl at the boy across the room. The white haired child merely smiled back, his eyes void of any friendly emotion.

"Who?" Kagome asked Sango.

"One of Naraku's nastier underlings….although sometimes I wonder if the little prick actually has plans to overthrow his master," came Sango's tight lipped reply. "Naraku does things for the insane pleasure of watching suffering. Hakudoushi does them just to do them."

Kagome shivered at that thought. The youngster emitted a strong feeling of evil. An old evil…much older than the years upon his face suggested. What scared her more was the look upon his face. Even though his illusion had been destroyed, it didn't seem to affect him. He looked like he was almost….bored. Much like a twisted child pulling the wings off a fly.

"He's mine," Sesshoumaru growled as Inuyasha stepped forward.

"Keh, like you can do a damn thing with that arm. How's it feel? A hole through the stomach is worse, trust me. Wanna know how that feels too?"

Sesshoumaru's jaw twitched in rage as Rin placed herself between the two brothers.

"Stop being an asshole, Inuyasha," Rin warned, her voice low and even. Kagome's head snapped up at the tone in the woman's voice. Rin very rarely used that tone of voice unless the person in question was treading on thin ice.

"What? Like he stops being an asshole to me? I think for once he can handle being on the receiving end!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Back off," Rin responded.

"Or what?" came the arrogant retort. Before Rin could reply or even move the Hanyou found himself flat on the ground, rubbing the back of his head in irritation. Kagome lowered her hand, the power in her hands dieing down as she gave him a leveling look.

"Behave, or I'll remember the 1st year subduing spells," she said lightly. Inuyasha gave a mumbling reply, looking distinctly disgruntled at the indignant injustice she'd served him…and the mention of being able to subdue him. As IF!

"Sesshoumaru," Hakudoushi spoke as an eerie smile began to grace his youthful face. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Have you really fallen so low as to keep the company of humans now? Even….love one?" he asked, his eyes narrowing upon Rin.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru snarled. "Kill that little bastard."

"Kill him, don't kill him. Somebody make up their fucking mind!" the Hanyou snarled, picking himself up off the ground with Tetsusaiga in hand. "Do this, do that…..(grumble grumble)."

Hakudoushi didn't move as Inuyasha brought the sword down, power surging toward the small youth. Kagome realized way too late to stop Inuyasha. Hakudoushi wasn't worried about Tetsusaiga's power. He wasn't worried because it was exactly what he wanted thrown at him. The cutting wind flashed out at him only to be drawn inward around him in flashes of light and power. Soon the wind died down, all traces of power vanishing as Hakudoushi still stood, smiling at them. Not a hair was out of place atop his head.

It was not the result they wanted or expected.

"Powerful, I must admit," he mused. "Do you know how powerful, Inuyasha? You're always on the giving end…..why don't you try receiving instead?"

"Inuyasha, get down!" Kagome yelled, grabbing him as she pulled back to the safety of the group just in time to see Hakudoushi gather a dark energy around him and unleash it toward them. The winds picked up, stronger this time, as Kagome threw a holy barrier up to protect them all. She could feel the energy and recognized it immediately.

Hakudoushi had taken the power of the Tetsusaiga. It was the cutting wind, warped and was now sent back at them with twisted powers of his own….smashing away at her defenses like waves upon fragile rock.

By the time the power died down her forehead was thick with perspiration and she was breathing like a marathon runner, her head pounding.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, catching her as she stumbled.

"I've got nothing left…." She whispered low. Only his sensitive ears and close proximity caught the words as they left her mouth.

"Very good, little miko," their adversary taunted. "No wonder you were the star of the academy…and the source of council envy. Do you know they are hoping you die sometime soon? They don't like things they can't control. No one ever does…."

"I'll kill him," Inuyasha snarled, his nails lengthening in rage.

"Don't….if you send the cutting wind, he'll only get stronger," Kagome protested.

"Fuck Tetsusaiga. I'll gonna kill him with my bare hands!"

As he spoke Miroku groaned, opening rather fuzzy eyes. He looked around, stopping upon the first face he came across, which happened to be Sango.

"You ok?" she asked. "We got a big problem. Hakudoushi was using Naraku's illusion. He's even more dangerous than before. Not only did he absorb the cutting wind, he was able to manipulate and return it. We've got nothing left." Miroku frowned, holding a hand to his head.

"Just tell them to bring us room service, Lily. I don't feel like leaving Los Vegas yet," he replied.

Then the monk passed out again, leaving a rather confused Sango.

"I think he's still delirious," Kohaku said quietly, slightly frightened by the look in his sister's eyes. It was like an inferno blazing in her irises.

"Awww," Hakudoushi drawled. "How touching. Here we have the three magical couples drawing inner strength and passion for one another. My my my. Such a tragic story…especially since you won't survive the night."

"Kagome, get behind me," Inuyasha said. "I'm going to use Tetsusaiga's sheath to block his attack."

"The sheath?"

"Well it holds Tetsusaiga…it might work. Besides, what other choice do we have?" Kagome gave a light sniffle, tears threatening to spill.

"OI! Don't cry!" Inuyasha barked, breaking any sort of melodramatic atmosphere. She gave a choked laugh and a small smile, moving to kneel behind him as he pulled the sheath from his belt.

Hakudoushi just smiled.

"Dog breath! What the hell did you do to my woman!" a voice interrupted. All heads turned to the side where Kouga stood, somewhat out of breath. Wolves began to pile up behind him, out of breath. "I smelled her blood mixed with your scent, you filthy horny mutt!"

"Filthy, horny mutt? Kagome?" Sango asked. "What happened with you and Inuyasha in the garden?"

"Uhhhh," Kagome began, her cheeks turning red. "I think he made one too many assumptions…."

"So the Prince of Wolves decides to grace us with his presence?" Hakudoushi sneered. "To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"Who the fuck are you weird haired freak? You stink of Naraku," the wolf snarled back.

"The smell of Naraku isn't nearly the stench of a wolf Prince newly stripped of his powers….smells like you've been marked but haven't returned the favor."

"Shut up!" Kouga shouted, charging at the smaller demon, fist pulled back to hit the youth. Hakudoushi expertly dodged the fist as the wolf came at him, taking to the air in a protective barrier. Kouga's fist met the ground, pounding into the floor with a terrifying strength.

Then the ground began to roll and shake, catching even Hakudoushi by surprise.

"Ha, take that!" Kouga smirked, only to fall on his butt as the earth quaked below him.

"Wow! Who knew Kouga was this strong!" Ginta gasped, clutching a nearby pillar while the wolves fell around him.

"It's not him, you idiot! It's an earthquake!" Ayame snapped. Wolves whimpered as the building began to collapse around them, pieces of the ceiling falling all around them.

"Saved by mother nature," Hakudoushi said, dodging the building falling around him. "Consider this an act of god that you keep your heads for another day."

"Where the hell do you think you're going, you fucking brat!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up to go after him. Unfortunately the collapsing building prevented him from getting far. Kagome screamed as a particularly large piece nearly flattened him.

"Rin, we need to move," Sesshoumaru commanded. "Fast."

"Inuyasha! Come on! Let's get out of here before we're buried alive!" Rin called out.

"NO!" he protested. "First I gotta kill that damn annoying brat!"

"We can't get everyone out without you," Kagome retorted. "Please…"

Inuyasha looked torn….and looked where Hakudoushi had been. The boy was nowhere in sight. Giving a defeated snarl he nodded and walked over to where Miroku lay, hosting the unconscious monk upon one shoulder.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru! I still got one arm free! You want me to carry you too?" Inuyasha called back.

"I'll remind you to kill him later," Rin said to the angry demon. "Right now he isn't worth the trouble."

'Subduing spell' Kagome thought to herself.

_(Souta Shippou Shack) _

"Shippou, can you pull up the heat sensors on the building? The earthquake ruined any reception I had," Sota said from the side chair as he picked some of the fallen machinery up. "I hate Mother Nature. Ruins perfectly good electronic equipment."

"Sota…" Shippou asked. "What's this fast moving dot on the radar? It's not marked…"

The young man looked up at the screen next to the questioning fox demon. The dot on the radar was not only moving very fast….it was headed straight for them. Whatever it was, it knew they were there and it probably wasn't friendly.

"Shit! Move Shippou, MOVE!" Sota shouted, dropping the expensive equipment in his hands to grab the little fox.

I apologize for the shortness. I hope you all aren't too mad at the delay. A survey was done on the group of people who all have the same job as me, just at different places. On average people have 25 of their time at school with nothing to do. Unfortunately, I don't fit the statistic….I'm one of the overachievers/victims who works their ass off. Free time? People have free time? I wish they'd pass some of it my way…..

I also wish I could type story stuff on my work computer. Alas, with students peeking over my shoulder I dare not. Not only is it slightly unprofessional, but you'd be amazed what English words Junior High School kids in Japan know that we never taught them in the classroom!

And no, I would never type a lemon while in the office! Get your head out of the gutter! There's a time and place for everything!


	37. He is fierce!

Um, I feel I need to explain R rating. According to they are assuming ratings similar to how one would rate a film. Now, I have been very careful about the wording within my lemon scenes and in some cases have deleted things that got too...detailed. However, yes, sex is allowed in an R rated fic. Anyone seen the movies Matrix Revolutions or Cold Mountain? Both those films have sex (fairly clean sex) and are R rated, not NC-17. You notice I didn't go into detail about Rin and her "collection"? Or use any particular words (seemingly endless possibilities) to describe rather private areas of the human...or demon...or hanyou body?

I admit I am close to the border line...but should be quite safe.

This story is rated R for language, sexual implication, and sex scenes. If I cut the lemons out...it would PG-13 for sexual implication...and language. I don't think I could write an Inuyasha fic without some cursing. It'd be like making a fic with Inuyasha having purple hair or wearing makeup or something. WEIRD.

**Chapter 37: …He is fierce!**

"FUCKING HELL! THAT HURTS YA KNOW!"

"That means it's working," Kagome explained patiently to the hanyou she was treating. Inuyasha was bleeding lightly in various places and covered in a light dust.

"Inu youkai have survived for centuries without your silly antiseptic shit," he pointed out. He quickly realized his mistake as her mouth set into a thin line.

"Well excuse me for caring!" she snapped and stopped treating the cut. Standing up, she dumped the iodine bottle in his lap, leaving him with a mess of bandages and smelly rags. Inuyasha's nose wrinkled at the unpleasant reek of the chemical.

"Kagome, I didn't mean-" he began, but she was already bending down to help Rin. Neither woman looked at him as they finished wrapping Sesshoumaru's torso. The full demon looked at his brother in disgust.

"It takes longer to heal if there is an infection," Sesshoumaru pointed out. "And only a fool complains when his bitch pays attention to him."

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled. Miroku was still unconscious, Kohaku keeping a close watch over the monk. They needed to get him to a hospital in case he had a concussion. Hell, they could all use a trip to the hospital, especially Kagome. She looked on the verge of exhaustion. Dark circles had begun to form under her eyes and her skin was a shade paler than usual. She was beginning to resemble death walking.

Kagome's eyes met Inuyasha's as she scanned the small area they had stopped in. He tried to appear as apologetic as possible, ears half relaxed as he gave her his best puppy dog face. Her eyes softened ever so slightly, signaling his forgiveness. Then she frowned.

'Great,' Inuyasha thought. 'Now what have I done?'

"Where's Sango?" Kagome asked.

"She went to get Souta and company," Rin replied.

Sango approached the small shed cautiously. There had been no contact from Souta since the earthquake and their escape. She suspected it was probably due to damaged equipment, but as she neared the building warning signals went off in her head.

"Sis?" Kohaku asked, frightened by the lack of movement or noise from the shed.

"Shh, just stay behind me and keep a look out." Kohaku nodded, adjusting the weapon in his hand carefully.

The door to the shed looked as if it had been blasted inward. Deep furrows in the metal suggested a rather powerful force had hit it. Considering the holy barriers that had surrounded this shed, very few could have done this sort of damage. A quick scan of the inside told her all she needed to know.

Souta, Shiori and Shippou were gone.

"What's wrong?" Kohaku asked.

"We've got a problem," Sango said, scanning the area around them. Footprints led to the forest…then suddenly disappeared, as if they were lifted from the ground. "We've got a big problem."

"What do you mean gone?" Kagome asked, her face growing paler by the second.

"Everything was left there. The footprints lead outward, then disappear," Sango reported. Her heart ached as she looked down at her own little brother.

Kagome's legs shook before giving out completely. Tears were gathering in her eyes as she looked at Sango as if wishing the slayer to tell her it was all a lie and Souta was somewhere safe. Sango could bare it no longer and broke eye contact.

"Not Souta," Kagome whispered. "That bastard took my brother…." Hatred began to fill her heart….followed by an overwhelming desire for revenge. Slow, painful revenge. No death would be good enough for the asshole, but Kagome would make it as close to the satisfaction as possible.

"Rin, tell the miko to stop," Sesshoumaru said from where he lay. "If she continues like this, her pure soul will be tainted."

"Kagome? Tainted?" Rin scoffed. "I think you've been sniffing too much iodine."

"No….ask Inuyasha. He can feel it as well. She is giving into the desires of hate and revenge. By doing so she risks unbalancing her own blood and with it her powers."

"It's true," Inuyasha added, his face drawn into a serious frown. "How do you think we get Black Mikos?"

"Shit," Rin swore. "She's your mate, do something!" she snapped at the Hanyou.

"She's not my mate yet!" Inuyasha protested. "And at this point she is rejecting me! Would you have me piss her off even more!"

"Damn useless demons," Rin muttered. Next to her Sesshoumaru let out a brief chuckle of amusement. She knelt by the young woman whose miko powers were struggling to recover. Her mind was subconsciously pulling for more power even though she had so little left. At this rate she was going to permanently hurt herself….and perhaps take the rest of them with her.

"Kagome, sweetie, look at me," Rin said softly.

"He's got Souta, Rin," Kagome snarled, her once sweet voice laced with a steel cold edge. It reminded Rin all too much of Sesshoumaru. If there was one human that should never have sounded like that, it was Kagome.

"We'll get him back. Souta is a smart boy. He won't be easily manipulated, even with a collar. But we can't get him back if you don't control yourself."

"Control myself?" Kagome retorted, her eyes filled with sarcastic hatred. "When have I ever been able to control myself? Isn't that why the council wants me dead?"

"Is it that you really can't control yourself or just that the council thinks you can't? I've seen you level a building, pull up barriers at the last possible second and shoot powerful, concentrated holy arrows when necessary. If that isn't control….then I believe you need to redefine control."

"But-"

"No, Kagome, no buts. You get yourself under goddamn control or you risk killing us all. You are no use to your brother dead," Rin snapped, her tone sounding dangerously like a mother scolding her daughter over something trivial.

Kagome's eyes began to soften, slowly at first until they were back to their gentle gaze everyone knew. The dark power swirling around her quickly disappeared, vanishing. Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief, then quickly tried to pretend they'd done no such thing. Kagome looked up at everyone with an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry," she said lightly.

"Come on, kid, you need some rest," Rin said softly as she held out her hand. Kagome, however, never reached it. Drained of energy, both physically and emotionally, the miko's eyes rolled upward and the girl slumped over in a dead feint. Sighing, Rin looked over at Inuyasha.

"I got her, but Sango's gotta carry the perv. I only got two hands."

"Why do I have to carry him?" Sango demanded.

"Cause gimpy demon here only has one arm and if I carry two unconscious people I'm liable to drop one or the other," Inuyasha replied, picking up the miko every so gently.

"How come I get the heavier of the two?"

"Just shut up and do it," Inuyasha grumbled, not meeting her eye. Sango crossed her arms in annoyance. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"Miroku tends to ….uh….have wandering hands," Rin supplied. "Even while unconscious."

Sango's face turned bright red. Inuyasha seemed to walk a little faster away from them, his back to them all.

"Are you telling me Miroku copped a feel on Inuyasha?" Sango asked incredulously. Rin's smile was all the answer she needed as Sango burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Between that and loosing an arm….I think I prefer the loss of limb," Sesshoumaru commented. "The slayer is definitely carrying the monk."

"Are you guys always like this?" Kohaku asked his sister who was on the ground laughing so hard tears were streaming out of her eyes.

"Wait till Miroku wakes up and I tell him!" Sango said between gasps for air. "He'll wretch!"

VvVvVvVv(_I'm going to do scene changes like this from now on_)VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"So now what do we do?" Ginta asked Kouga. The wolf prince was standing next to the window of the luxurious pent house apartment Ayame's grandfather owned. The large two floor apartment was more like a mini mansion on top of one of the most successful businesses in the city. The entire first floor was merely open space, perfect for large pack meetings…and now, a make shift hospital.

"Ayame is your leader, not me," Kouga retorted, his voice distant.

"But.." Ginta began only to have Kouga snarl a warning growl at him. The wolf retreated from his former leader with his tail tucked between his legs.

Across the room Ayame sat by a wounded wolf, bandaging his paw as her grandfather ground herbs.

"See what I mean?" she said as she finished tying the end of the bandage. "They still look to him as a leader….even though he has given it up."

"He is stronger than you," the old wolf said. Ayame's eyebrow ticked at that, but she did not dare snap at her elder. "Wolves always follow the strong and the smart."

"So where does that leave me?" she asked, fearing his answer. All her life she'd been second best…never good enough. Now she couldn't even dominate her own pack.

"Strength is not always in physical power. It is also in your character. You are presented with the problem of not being able to physically dominate your mate. There are other ways of achieving dominance. The pack needs to see you two on an equal level. You must figure out a way to balance his strength with yours."

"My strength?"

"Granddaughter, you are a very smart female youkai. Sometimes a bit too stubborn, but intelligent. Try to look past this as a power struggle and see what the best course of action is for the pack."

"The best course of action is for Kouga to lead," she said. "Is he a better leader and has their loyalty."

"Then perhaps your strength is in letting go." Ayame frowned, but nodded her understanding. Relinquishing head position to the alpha male was almost unheard of unless the female had pups.

"Princess?" a whine from the side said, catching her attention. Ginta looked like a whipped puppy, confused as to where he should go or what he should do. Ayame bit down her pride, trying to ignore the part of her that wanted to jump up and down in frustration at her inability to hold the pack like Kouga did. Maybe one day they would accept her on some level.

"This has got to stop," she said quietly, placing a hand on Ginta's shoulder. He looked even more confused when she gave him a gentle smile, then rose to walk over to where Kouga stood brooding at the window.

The entire pack watched as Ayame accepted a very submissive pose, dropping to her knees before the wolf prince.

"What do you want?" he half snarled.

"I want you to lead us," she said, her head bowed. Started, he looked down expecting fiery eyes to meet his in a challenge. Instead he found himself looking at the part in her red hair, her eyes focused somewhere around his feet.

"You are the leader, not me," he reminded her.

"I was…but I want you to lead. This is my final decision as leader of this pack. I turn it back over to you. Do what you will of me, put me where you want me within the pack…..it is yours. As it always has been."

Kouga's jaw dropped in disbelief. What had happened to the demanding little princess who marked his neck and demanded HIS submission?

"Why?" he found himself asking.

"This is best for the pack," she replied. So that was the reason for her change? She couldn't cut leading the pack? He almost laughed…except he could see the tension in her shoulders. She hated this, she really did, but she would do anything for the pack. As any of them should. It took a great deal of strength to go against instinct for the betterment of the group. He looked around and immediately saw the pack had a newfound respect for her. In giving up power she had, in fact, gained it.

Gods were politics a pain in the ass.

"I accept," he said. "But only if you remain second to no one but me." He could not risk a lower pack member taking advantage of her drop in status. By abdicating she placed herself at the level of regular wolves, subject to the orders of any male around her. Too many of the more ruthless one would have loved to knock the princess down a peg or two.

"I accept," she said softly, still not meeting his eyes, but the tension eased from her shoulders. Kouga nodded once, settling the matter as done and turned back to the window.

Her actions had placed a new thought pattern in his head. He wanted Kagome, there was no doubt about that….but was she good for the pack? Too long he'd ignored the true duty of a leader…to sacrifice for the good of the group. Ayame's abdication quickly brought to light his responsibility.

What was he to do?

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Wow!" Souta commented as Shiori landed next to the large tree. "That was amazing! I've never flown…well, except in an airplane….I mean wow!"

Shiori blushed a bit and nodded, exhausted after flying with the fox demon and high school kid. He may have been skinny, but gravity made him one heavy boy!

"Where are we?" Shippou asked.

"A safe place," Shiori said, pointing to a rather large opening in the side of a rock formation.

"Safe place? What is this place?" Souta asked.

"Midoriko's grave."

"Midoriko? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Souta said to himself as they walked into the cave. "Hey, you think we should try and find a phone and call my sister? She's probably worried sick. Inuyasha is probably going insane as she lists all the possible horrors that could have befallen me in the last half an hour."

"We are being followed," Shiori said. "It isn't safe."

"It's ok, I left a trail," Shippou piped up. In his paw he held a little mushroom.

"Mushrooms? What, are they going to follow the bread crumbs home?" Souta asked sarcastically.


	38. Midoriko's Grave

A few people have asked for me to email them over various things. Um, since the email addresses didn't really show up in the reviews...you'll have to email me directly at (Fireminx, which is a account)then hope my spam filter doesn't get you. Put something obvious like Inuyasha in the subject line.

**Chapter 38: Midoriko's Grave**

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked Inuyasha. The Hanyou was sitting on the floor, one clawed hand buried deep in his silvery tresses as he stared at nothing.

"I put her in bed. Kaede said her breathing was normal. All she needs is rest. How's Miroku?"

"He's no longer running a fever. He should be fine in the morning…until I tell him what he did while unconscious that is," she said with a weak smile. Inuyasha's mouth didn't even twitch.

"Hey," Sango said, sitting by him so that their shoulders touched. As expected, Inuyasha shied away from the contact. "What's got you so worked up? Don't tell me it's just Kagome."

Golden eyes looked up and met hers. They were filled with guilt and shame, and quickly looked away. Realization dawned on Sango.

"Inuyasha," she said softly. "What happened in the garden?"

A long silence followed. Sango feared she may have overstepped her bounds and his silence was a way to tell her to butt out. However, the Hanyou gave a long sigh and finally answered her.

"I'm not exactly sure. I remember being shot by Kikyou…and being called out of the darkness. Then….then I woke up with Kagome covered in blood under me…and I…." he stopped, looking down at his claws. "I don't know what my demon side was doing, but whatever it was, Kagome was terrified. I never wanted to see such fear in her eyes….because of….me," he finished in a whisper.

"You don't remember anything else?" Sango asked gently. "Kagome doesn't seem to fear you now. Maybe your demon side was a little rougher than she expected."

"Ruthless is more like it. Sesshoumaru can be vicious…but I….I am nothing but a heartless killing machine. My demon blood can't be controlled without Tetsusaiga."

"Inuyasha, one day you are going to have to stop blaming your blood for your mistakes. I'm sure Sesshoumaru has had his share of insanity….just like all of us. It's in human blood as well as demon, and we all struggle to control it at some point."

"But have you terrified someone you…." He didn't finish.

"Love?" she finished for him. "No….but the day isn't over yet," she joked. "Look, stop killing yourself over this. Kagome's exhausted and her brother has been kidnapped. Once this bullshit is over you can sit down together and work through this. I don't think Kagome is one to run away, even from a formidable demon such as yourself."

"Don't feed my ego, wench," Inuyasha growled, but a bit of light had reentered his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll deflate it again tomorrow," she promised. "I'm going to go get some food for everyone. What would you like for dinner?"

"Ramen," he said. "The way Kagome makes it."

"You do know all she does is boil the noodles, then add them to a premixed broth, don't you?"

"It's different when she makes them," he argued. "I don't know why…it just is."

"Ok, ok. I'll do my best Kagome imitation. Hopefully you won't be too disappointed."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Hakudoushi, I'm disappointed in you," Naraku said from the shadows. "An earthquake is hardly a reason to let them go."

"Your damn fortress was falling down. You should have known I'd get out of that dump."

Kagura observed the two from the corner where she sat, chained to the wall. Naraku had wasted no time in keeping her contained. She would no longer roam these walls freely. Her obstinate attitude had proved to be her downfall and now she was to receive the same treatment she used to deliver. Karma was such a bitch.

The question was, what were his plans for her? Naraku did nothing without some twisted intent. Hakudoushi did things for the sick pleasure of them, but Naraku's actions always had a darker purpose.

"No matter. The miko is drained and there is tension between them all. Kanna, bring me the data from our latest test." The small albino girl left the room without a word.

"How do you want me to capture the inu-youkai? He's more dangerous with those humans, even without one arm," Hakudoushi said, plopping himself onto a nearby couch.

"We no longer need him. The cloning has produced unexpected, but still useful results."

Kagura's head snapped up. Cloning? Since when had Naraku been trying to do cloning? He noticed her sudden interest and flashed her a sinister smile.

"Oh yes, Kagura. I have been doing many things you don't know of. One mustn't forget to explore all possible options when trying to obtain a goal. Yes, my dear, cloning. Unfortunately demon genes don't clone well. However, we did manage to produce an acceptable human-like substitute."

"A human cloned from the genes of demons?" Hakudoushi scoffed. "A clone that really isn't a clone. Sounds like a miracle of science gone horribly wrong. Just what do you expect to do with the uncontrollable creature?"

"What makes you think it is uncontrollable?" Naraku asked, a smile on his lips.

"Because no human can actually handle the insanity that runs in demon blood."

"True….but they are controllable enough to be used in the breeding program. Rather than having the demon father the hanyou, we'll turn the tables and have the human clone pass the genes on to a demon mother."

"So a Hanyou with the power of two demons?" Hakudoushi said, throwing his head back to laugh. "And who is the lucky demon bitch?"

Kagura felt her body tremble as first Naraku, then Hakudoushi looked down at her in the corner. Her blood ran cold as she realized who the demon bitch was to be.

"After all, my own daughter carries a great deal of my own powers. What could be stronger than blood?" Naraku said with a deep, cold laugh.

"Do you like kids, Kagura?" Hakudoushi asked. "Looks like you'll be having a whole bunch soon!"

'I should have let that human bitch kill me when she had the chance,' Kagura thought.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Midoriko was the first miko right?" Souta said.

"I'm not sure," Shiori said with a shrug. "I just know this cave is very powerful and safe. Midoriko's barrier keeps out those with evil intent."

"This place is scary," Shippou said, clinging to Souta's shirt.

"Nah, it's just dark," Souta said. "The dark is never dangerous. Just things in the dark. You're just scared cause you can't see."

"He may be scared because demons can feel the barrier testing them," Shiori commented. "It's like an adult watching you, expecting you to suddenly do something worth reprimanding."

"Creepy," Souta said with a shudder.

"When do you think Inuyasha will get here?" Shippou asked.

"I don't know," Souta answered. "Let's hope soon."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Kagome woke to the sun shining in her window. Her head felt heavy and distant, too fuzzy to remember where she was. It seemed like any other day.

"What time is it? Did I sleep in?" she asked herself, wondering if she missed a class yet. As she stumbled around she tried to think why she felt like she was forgetting something important. A knock on the door interrupted her train of thought.

"Inuyasha said you were up, do you want something to eat?" Sango asked as the door opened.

"Oh god," Kagome said as her brain fully woke up and registered what had happened. Souta….gone. "Quick! No time to lose! Take me to where his footprints stopped!" Kagome flew past a surprised Sango who was struggling to keep the breakfast tray upright.

"Inuyasha, can you take me to the shed Souta was in?" she asked. The Hanyou looked up from his noodles, a very surprised look upon his face. Next to him Miroku was nursing a headache while trying to down what looked like oatmeal but smelled like burnt popcorn.

"Not so loud, please," he said, looking up. The spoon dropped from his hand as his jaw dropped. Kagome looked at both surprised males, her brain trying to understand their reaction.

"Uh, why don't you put these on," Sango suggested, handing her a pair of pants. Kagome looked down and noticed she was only in a small nearly see through tank top and matching underwear…made by playboy.

"When did I buy these?" she asked as she pulled on the pants.

"My head still hurts, but my eyes are appreciative," Miroku commented only to earn a growl from the Hanyou beside him. "Hey, I'm only looking!" he protested.

"Why do you want to go back to the shed?" Sango asked.

"I don't know….I just have this feeling. I need to go back to that shed….now."

Inuyasha tipped back the bowl of ramen and drained it in one gulp, dropping the bowl on the table.

"Ok, let's go."

"What about Sesshoumaru and Rin?" Inuyasha opened the window and sniffed once.

"Text his cell….they'll follow when they're done."

Kagome's face turned red as she realized what he was referring to and Sango laughed. Miroku was merely shaking his head lightly in amazement.

"The demon lost an arm yesterday and he's still got enough for that. Amazing."

"Pervs," Inuyasha muttered. "They're not having sex. They're taking a shower."

"Which will lead to sex," Miroku pointed out.

"Not everything is about sex you perv!" Inuyasha yelled. He stopped and sniffed again before slamming the window closed.

"Now they are, aren't they," Sango said with a grin.

"Shut up," he snarled. "Let's go Kagome."

'Why me?' she thought.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Hmm," Rin sighed as she rested her head on a very clean demon lord. Sesshoumaru noticed the flashing light on his cell and picked it up, flipping it open.

"When did you get that?" she asked.

"When Jaken bought it," he stated. Rolling her eyes she watched his claws expertly manipulate the buttons. How he didn't bust the thing was a miracle.

"You sure do learn fast," she said with a frown. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You observed that of this Sesshoumaru only now?" he asked.

"Tease," she said with a pinch. He growled and ran his claws up the side of her body, earning an appreciative shiver. He might only have one arm now, but that hadn't changed much.

"Kagome is awake. She and the others are off to find her brother," he said, closing the phone.

"Are we going?" she asked.

"No, we are not."

Rin looked up at him in wonder, but the demon didn't answer. He cared little about Souta, that she knew, but if they found Souta with Naraku wouldn't Sesshoumaru want to go after Naraku?

The demon lord was sleeping again, his breathing so low and even she could barely tell he was still alive.

'Always proud. You won't admit you don't want to go because you still need to heal,' she thought. 'Alright, we'll play this game of pretend….for now.'

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Inuyasha set Kagome down at the shed. She ignored the warped door and ruined equipment, searching for something on the ground.

"There's no smell of blood. Souta, Shippou and Shiori were here," Inuyasha said with a few sniffs. "And Hakudoushi not far behind…but their smells aren't mixed."

"Then they escaped?" Sango asked. "How did he know where they were?"

"Naraku probably knew all along," Miroku said. "Or perhaps pure luck."

"His direction was too purposeful to be luck," Inuyasha pointed out. "He began heading east, only to turn sharply and head straight for them."

"Look!" Kagome suddenly cried out, running up to Inuyasha with a handful of small mushrooms, shoving them under his nose.

"What?" he asked, recoiling at the odor. Stinky mushrooms….laced with a light kitsune smell.

Shippou!

"WAAHHWAAHHH!" the mushrooms began to cry, little eyes forming on them as they rocked back and forth in her hands.

"Crying mushrooms?" Miroku asked. "That's one species I'm not familiar with."

"It's fox-demon magic," Inuyasha said with a cocky grin. "Shippou left us a trail!"

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"So what do we do?" Ginta asked Kouga.

"Gather what men are left to fight. We leave within the hour. Kagome will know where Naraku is. We follow them and kill the bastard."

'And what will you do when you find Kagome again?' Ayame thought. 'Will you turn your back on the pack or accept reality?'

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Someone's outside," Shiori said, pulling Souta and Shippou father back.

"Inuyasha?" Souta asked hopefully.

"No…. smells wrong," Shippou said. "I don't like the smell. It smells bad."

Souta backed farther into the cave until his back hit something cold. Reaching out a hand he felt around him. It felt like armor….very old armor. He quickly removed his hand, trying to resist the urges to either flee or wet his pants. This was Midoriko's grave….and for some reason he got the sudden impression she was not cremated or neatly tucked in a coffin.

"It's Naraku," Shiori whispered. They all shrunk back, watching the entrance from the shadows.

Sure enough, the dark man covered in baboon pelt approached the cave. As he stepped into the entrance a powerful holy barrier pushed him back.

"Still kicking, eh Midoriko? Still against me even in death. One day I will get the treasure you guard. The jewel that will make me invincible. You cannot guard it forever. I feel your power weakening. Helping the miko strike down Hakudoushi took more power than you thought. He is weak now, yes, and will soon disappear. As will you, old girl, as will you."

"Jewel?" Souta asked Shiori who shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Wait for me, Midoriko," Naraku chuckled. "You escaped me last time by dieing. Soon not even death will keep me from you. And then you'll know what hell looks like." With one last laugh he disappeared, miasma hissing at the cave entrance until the barrier had purified it.

Souta looked at Shiori whose face masked his in utter surprise.

"I smell Inuyasha!" Shippou exclaimed.

"You sure?" Souta asked.

"I'd recognize his stink anywhere!" the fox demon said proudly and suddenly found a new bump upon his head.

"I heard that, brat," Inuyasha snarled as Kagome climbed off his back and threw herself at her little brother, hugging him tightly.

"Oh gods, I thought Hakudoushi had kidnapped you!" she cried. Souta sighed and let her squeeze him to death as he looked at Shiori.

"Who's Hakudoushi?" he asked.

"No idea," she replied with a shrug. "Sounds like another minion under Naraku."

"Yo, sis….can I breath yet?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, releasing him. "How come you all came…."she trailed off, staring at something behind Souta.

"Sis? Sis?" he called out, then looked behind him.

The wall behind them that had been dark was now visible. A mass of tangled bodies were wrapped around the suit of armor his hand had found earlier, a skeleton with a full head of hair trapped within the clutched of what seemed to be demons turned to stone. There was a clean whole through the armor right where the person's heart should have been.

Souta suddenly really wished he were back at home. He wasn't sure what was creepier, the demons or that the skeleton still had a full head of hair turned to stone.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha said, stepping forward with his arm upon Tetsusaiga's hilt. The skeleton was glowing.

"I don't know," Kagome said. "But it's really powerful."

"Get back, I'll blast it with the Cutting Wind," he said, but Kagome stayed his hand.

"No…this isn't evil."

"Put that sword away, pup," a new voice commanded. Inuyasha's jaw dropped in shock as the skeleton's head turned to him, hallow eyes pinning him where he stood. "Not even your demon blade is a match for me," she said.

A bright light filled the cave, causing them to shield their eyes. As quickly as it had come, it died.

"Welcome," the voice said, a bit less commanding. They looked up and the sight that met their eyes astounded them.

The skeleton was now a woman. A woman in full samurai armor with her long black hair flowing in an invisible wind. She looked down upon them from the stone youkai that held her where she was.

"Midoriko," Kagome whispered.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Her power has greatly decreased," Hakudoushi pointed out. "Did you find a way to weaken her more?" he asked Naraku. Naraku, however, was not smiling.

"No…she is planning something. She would not give up power so easily if it were not for a reason. Find the miko. Midoriko has paid far too much attention to the girl to ignore."


	39. Midoriko's Will

**Chapter 39: Midoriko's Will**

Midoriko was a woman with a very commanding presence. Even when simply standing before them, her eyes held a sharp intensity and intelligence only true leaders possessed in a time when strength was most needed. Her very stance suggested a woman of careful, but effective action, quite capable of making executable decisions even in the moment of chaos. She also had the wisdom of the ages in her dark eyes, pinning them where they stood.

"Now, just what in the nine gates of Hell do you think you all are doing?" she demanded, much like a mother who'd found her kids playing in the mud whilst in their best Sunday clothes. No one answered her…partially because they were not sure what exactly she was referring to. Midoriko did not press for an answer as she looked over them all.

"Where is the demon and weapon master?" she asked. No one met her eye. Kagome bowed her head in shame as Inuyasha cross his arms over his chest and found an interesting speck on the wall. Sango and Miroku were trying their best to look very interested in the floor as Souta inched farther and farther behind his sister. Only Shippou and Shiori looked unaffected.

"This is getting us nowhere. I have little time….Naraku will know my power is draining fast. He comes to test my barrier everyday now."

Inuyasha's head swung around at that.

"He was here right before you guys showed up," Souta said. "He kept talking about some jewel…"

"Which is why I have little time. Kagome," Midoriko said, turning her attention to the young miko. Kagome suddenly felt a very heavy weight rest upon her shoulders…yet nothing touched her. Midoriko gave a sigh, her eyes softening ever so slightly. Kagome wasn't sure if that was a good thing…but she did feel a little less like she should run far away.

"I know the burden you bear, young one. I know it well. I came in a time when our powers were not well understood and greatly feared. They are still feared, and not just by those who suffer punishment from it." Kagome frowned, not quite understanding her meaning.

"You all must find and defeat Naraku. He grows stronger with every day and now he is dangerously close to achieving his goal."

"Keh, what do you think we've been trying to do?" Inuyasha scoffed. Midoriko's eyes flashed in warning.

"Watch your tongue, Hanyou pup. I accept disrespect from no one."

"But Naraku never did get an offspring from Sesshoumaru," Sango said.

"Which means he's found another way," Miroku supplied.

"Quite right monk," the miko warrior said with a smile.

"Why does everyone keep calling me a monk?" Miroku asked Sango. "I know I had some training as a kid, but one would think you guys would notice I'm no holy man."

"Don't I know it," Sango said sarcastically. She got a charming smile and a mischievous glint from him.

"You would know best, sweetheart," he said and suddenly she felt a rather firm hand rubbing her butt in an appreciative way. Miroku soon found himself with a red hand print on his face.

"If I may continue?" Midoriko said dryly to the couple who murmured a quick apology and looked away from each other.

"It's not that we haven't been trying," Kagome began. Midoriko's eyes hardened.

"Trying? TRYING? You call blowing up buildings, nearly getting killed and break an ancient, sacred bow trying? So far all YOU'VE been able to do it speed up Naraku's goals by narrowing his options. I'd have to say your TRYING has been very TRYING indeed!" the warrior snapped.

Kagome felt the weight on her shoulders increase as tears stung her eyes. She dropped to a knee as her shoulders began to shake, tears spilling onto the ground.

"Listen you samurai wannabe dead wench," Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. Midoriko didn't even turn her head as her hand flung out in a dismissive manner. Inuyasha didn't even have time to blink as he was suddenly flung upward and expelled from the cave, dropped just beyond the barrier.

"I told him not to insult me," she said harshly. "Kagome, your tears will not solve this problem. I am not being cruel for the fun of it. You've been denied the truth too long and without it you will die. Forgive the harshness of my words, but there is no time to draw this out."

Kagome sniffled a little and looked up, willing the tears to stop. She felt like a failure ten times over, but the threat of her life brought her back to a sharp reality. The invisible weight upon her shoulders was too much for her to stand. Drawing her hand across her tear streaked face she looked up into the face of the warrior miko who had helped her so much already.

"Control, Kagome," Midoriko said harshly. "You need it, so get it."

"Not like she hasn't been trying for years," Souta scoffed.

"You want a one way ticket out of here too?" Midoriko asked the boy and he quickly shut his mouth.

"I have tried everything the Council has asked me to do….I seem to be incapable of controlling my powers," Kagome said, bitterness creeping into her voice and more tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…you need a better miko."

"It doesn't matter what I need. It matters what I have and what I have is you. You have control, Kagome. You just don't know it. The pathetic excuse for control the Council wants you to exercise isn't your control. It's theirs. They seek to control all their mikos just as Naraku seeks to control all those under him. That is why they are after him. They cannot control him and that scares them."

Kagome looked up in wonderment. The Council being like Naraku? Surely that was blasphemous!

"You scare them as well, young miko," Midoriko said. "Just as I scared them centuries ago. You blew away Hakudoushi's defenses even with a broken bow. That sort of power isn't untamed. If you truly had no control you would not be able to do that. If you had no control, you would not have been able to take Tetsusaiga's power and mold it with your own, multiplying the effect. In fact…even with control you should not have been able to do that, but the demon blade is an unidentified power all its own. How did you know it would work?"

"I didn't….I just did it."

"Well there you are. Stop thinking so much. It's not like you can just stare at a candle and think about lighting it. Power is like an appendage. Thinking about it won't move it. Only doing the action will get it done."

"I understand," Kagome said. It didn't mean she was any closer to what she needed to do….but at least she understood more.

"The only limits are the ones you put on yourself, young one. Kikyou was the same…and she did not learn her lesson in time." Kagome felt her chest clench at the name of the miko who had died at her hands. "However, you have come much father, much faster than she…and I am out of time. Therefore, I must pass on what has been in my keeping these past centuries."

Midoriko stepped back, holding her hand to her heart. Her hand began to glow as her eyes closed in concentration. When her hand had reached a brilliant shade of white she reached in through her own armor into her heart, pulling out a light so bright they all shielded their eyes. All buy Kagome who found it painless to watch.

Holding out her hand Midoriko's black eyes opened and looked at Kagome, a tired sadness creeping into her eyes.

"A long time ago Naraku sought to control my power. The only way to escape him was through my own death. Three of his demons tried to stop me and were pulled in as well. Four souls in one. In a way I had to thank him. Because of these demons I have been able to maintain my power even past death. Ironic isn't it? His demons did keep me from death…but not the way he would have liked. If I had a choice….I would not pass this burden on to you. Forgive me," she said gently, smiling down upon the young woman with a gentle warmth. Reaching out her hand stopped directly over Kagome's heart, the glow increasing, then fading. Kagome gasped as she realized Midoriko's figure was not as solid as it had been. She watched in horror as the miko began to fade.

"Be careful," Midoriko said. "Demons will be drawn to your power. Few will be able to resist the temptation you know represent. Both demon and miko power…."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, fearing the worst.

"Trust no demon. Not even the ones closest to you," Midoriko said sadly.

'Inuyasha' Kagome thought sadly. 'Shippou...'

"But-" Kagome tried to say.

Midoriko was gone.

VvVvVvVvVvV vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Sess," Rin said, sitting upright. Golden eyes cracked open and looked at her from the pillow. "Did you feel….?"

"Yes. There has been a shift in power."

"Then Midoriko…"

"Is gone, yes. Naraku will not be happy. Let us hope he does not realize who she has passed her power on to."

"Kagome," Rin whispered in a fearful voice. "We have to protect her at all costs, Sess!"

"As incompetent as my bastard half-brother is, he can handle that one by himself," the demon commented.

"Won't he be tempted by the power now?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes now flew open and held hers with a darkly intense stare. Rin gulped as she shrunk from that gaze. It was the gaze Jaken got when he'd done something incredibly stupid.

"Do not think my father's blood is so weak," he said icily. "Even with half the blood of a weak human our blood would not give in to such carnal desires unless…."

"Unless?" she asked carefully.

"Unless he had a desire greater than his desire to protect the miko."

VvVvVvVvVvV vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Kouga! Wait up!" Ginta cried as the pack struggled to keep up with the wolf prince.

"I smell her! Hurry up!" he shouted back. Only Ayame wasn't complaining at the pace they were keeping. She actually looked rather refreshed from the run, unlike the rest of the wolves who looked about ready to drop. In fact, Ayame was quite attractive with her chest heaving, eyes sparking and hair tussled. Kouga quickly dismissed the thoughts invading his head.

A wave of something else suddenly passed over him. Surprised, he merely stood there for a second trying to decipher what it was he felt. The other wolves felt it as well. Some were whining while others let out small barks and howls.

"A shift in power," Ayame said beside him. "You ok?" she asked as he shook his head clear. The desires that had gripped his conscious slowly let go as he took a deep breath, clearing his mind.

"Fine," he said a little rougher than he intended. She made no further comment, but he noticed her green eyes had flashed in annoyance. "How come you weren't affected?"

"Because, silly, the power calls to those who desire to use it more than anything else. I do not desire such power. You were tempted, but shrugged it off."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked from the side of a large cave opening, flexing his claws as his eyes narrowed on Kouga.

"None of your goddamn business dog-turd. Where's my woman?" Kouga demanded.

"She's not yours, pansy-prince!" Inuyasha snarled back, his eyes flashing dangerously red. Ayame took a step back in surprise, but Kouga was too pissed off to care about the warning.

"You can't even handle your own blood, dog-shit," Kouga taunted, his own claws lengthening.

Inuyasha's eyes turned a deep shade of red and purple streaks adorned his cheeks. Fangs lengthened in his mouth as he gave Kouga a sadistic look promising much pain.

VvVvVvVvVvV vVvVv

Kagome walked out of the cave on shaky legs, flanked by her friends and a very worried sibling. She could feel the power within her. It was fighting her, refusing to settle under her command. It was like walking while holding the reins to wild horses desperate to be free. And it called to the demons. Called to say she was weak…that she was fragile.

"WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING DIE!" she heard. She stopped in shock, Souta running into the back of her as they narrowly missed two male demons tearing each other apart.

Inuyasha had long scratches down his chest, but was heedless of them as he slammed into Kouga's body, sending the wolf crashing into a tree. His breath was ragged as he approached the wolf, murderous eyes intent on finishing the wolf prince. Kouga's blood coated his long claws, flecks of the red stuff all along his sleeve and arm.

"Now whose blood is stronger?" Inuyasha sneered as Kouga struggled to rise.

"Don't just stand there!" Ayame snapped at Kagome. "DO SOMETHING!"

'Me? Intercede in a demon fight? Tetsusaiga….it's not containing Inuyasha's blood? Is he uncontrollable because of me?' she thought, a tear falling down her cheek. Angrily she brushed it off her face, her jaw locking in stubborn determination.

"Say hello to the elders for me," Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles while looking down at the half risen wolf demon.

"ENOUGH!" Kagome shouted, the power resounding in her voice. The power wanted a way out, well, she would give it one. Through her will. If Midoriko could control the power, then so could she. So what if the miko had a few hundred years on her? She had to start at some point.

Inuyasha was pulled back by an invisible power and slammed into a large nearby tree, pinned halfway between the towering branches and ground. He growled, but had nothing to fight. Kouga looked up with a smirk.

"Looks like she doesn't approve of your worthless shit for brains," he snarled, only to find himself also lifted and pinned against another tree.

"Sango," Miroku said behind the miko who had two demons immobilized as lightening flew from her fingertips in sparks. "Is she supposed to be glowing like that?"

"How the hell should I know? What part of demon slayer suggests I'm an expert on mikos?"

"Well you sort of have similar career paths…." He said and shut up when he earned a glare from her.

"I tire of your lack of cooperation," Kagome said, her voice deeper than normal.

"She looks like Midoriko," Shippou said, shivering in Souta's arms.

"I think the souls are battling within her for dominance," Miroku stated with a frown. "Let us hope Kagome is the one to win."

'Why?' Kagome asked herself. 'Why must it be this way? Why use force?'

'Because it is the only way,' a voice answered her.

'Oh no,' she thought. 'Number one, I am NOT listening to a damn voice in my head! And number two, there is ALWAYS another way!'

Ayame looked at the miko whose power was leaking out in dangerous amounts, barely contained within her tiny frame. She seemed to be struggling with the power, but determined to keep it under her control. The wolf princess watched in amazement as the miko's eyes closed in deep concentration, intent on something….

'Stop' Kagome thought simply. 'You are going to stop this stupidity right now.'

The power seemed to pause its assault. She wasn't forcing it to submit…but she wasn't letting it go either.

Kagome took the lack of resistance to mean she'd won. Looking at Kouga she felt the power heed her command and drop the wolf prince.

"Get him out of here," she told Ayame gently. "I will deal with Inuyasha."

Needing no further prompting Ayame hoisted the injured wolf's arm over her shoulder and began dragging him away. Kouga was too far in shock to protest as he was dragged away to the safety and care of the pack.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called as she looked up at the demon. Red eyes regarded her from their lofty position with a harsh arrogance. "Is this really necessary?" she asked, eyes softening. He growled, baring his fangs at her in defiance. She gave a sigh and looked at the sword at his hip. It hummed in response.

"I guess if you won't cooperate this is the only way." Kagome closed her eyes, feeling the power calm. Tetsusaiga hummed in response to the power, gently pulling from it. She could hear the sword's heartbeat, pulsing as it pulled at the demon blood it was meant to tame.

Sango and Miroku watched in amazement as Inuyasha's eyes turned back to gold, the stripes disappeared and his dog ears reappearing. It didn't stop there though. His silvery tresses began turning black and the dog ears disappeared again.

"Kagome," a human Inuyasha whispered before his eyes rolled back and his body slumped against the invisible bonds. Kagome gently lowered him to the ground, but made no move to touch him.

"Take care of him…" she said, looking back at Sango and Miroku. Sango's jaw closed with an audible click. "And don't let him know where I am."

"But-" Miroku began, but was stopped as Kagome gave him one last sad glance.

"I don't want to do this, but I can't be near demons until this is over. I know now….with this power comes a dangerous burden. Please….just keep him away. It's for his own safety."

Miroku gave a light nod, kneeling beside the unconscious human. Kagome gave Shippou a light kiss on the forehead and left them standing by the cave. Sango watched her go with a heavy heart, unsure of how to proceed from there. Kagome had always been the one to hold them together and now she was letting them fall apart.

"Damn is he heavier than he looks," Miroku swore as he tried to lift Inuyasha's body.

"Wuss," Sango said, trying to help him.

"See?"

"All that damn youkai muscle."

"I bet half this weight is his damn long hair," Miroku swore.

"You're just jealous cause he can pull off long hair and you can't," Sango mused.

"Jealous? Inuyasha doesn't have anything I'd want."

"Really?" she said, holding up half the unconscious human. "Then why'd you grope him when you were unconscious?" Miroku tipped, but regained his footing before dropping his share of the load.

"I did no such thing!"

"Oh yes you did. He refused to carry you after that. Your ass is just as heavy as his!" Miroku looked a shade paler than usual as they began walking back. Souta and the others followed, not knowing what else to do.

"You're kidding, right?"

Sango didn't answer.

"Right Sango?"

"No, she isn't," Souta said. "She would have smiled by now if she was."

Miroku dropped the side of Inuyasha he was holding and went running behind a tree, cupping his mouth. As Sango struggled to hold the human hanyou up she could hear retching and had to smile. Did she know how to call it or did she know how to call it.

"Since Miroku seems to be incapable of carrying on and you opened your lovely mouth, you can take his place," Sango said to the smug looking teenager. Souta puffed up his chest and attempted to help drag the dead weight.

'I don't know what's funnier,' Sango thought to herself. 'Miroku retching or Souta trying to impress Shiori.'

VvVvVvVvVvV vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Yep, another plot twist. But just think…now Naraku will want to come after Kagome himself. No more chasing him! But how will Kagome and Inuyasha figure things out between them? And what kind of mood will Inuyasha be in when he wakes up?

We're in the home stretch of the story. How will I end it? Only time shall tell!


	40. Unexplainable bonds

**Chapter 40: Unexplainable Bonds**

"Is he coming round?" someone asked.

"He's been twitching a bit ever since his hanyou powers returned."

Inuyasha groaned as he tried to open his eyes. They wouldn't budge.

"Souta, can you get me a bowl of ramen?" he heard Sango ask.

"Sure," the youth replied uncertainly. Soon the smell of boiled noodles reached his noise as the sound of clanking pots filled his ears. Then the smell of powered broth mixed with water whiffed into his nose, causing his stomach to grumble in response.

"You have got to be kidding me," Miroku's voice said somewhere near Inuyasha's head. "Ramen smelling salts?"

"His body is suffering the effects of temporary purification which takes a lot of energy. He'll be ravenous."

"Souta," Miroku said. From the way his voice sounded, he was shouting behind him. Inuyasha began to suspect he was on a couch. His whole body hurt, but the shouting didn't help the pounding in his head or the pain in his ears. "You might want to keep making those. He can eat ten bowls when he's hungry."

"What do I look like? Iron Chef?" Souta said as a clank on the stove suggested he had put another pot on.

"Lift him up, would you Miroku?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha felt hands grasp his shoulders and hoist him up, cushions suddenly pushed under his back. He managed to open his eyes weakly, thin golden slits regarding the demon slayer kneeling next to him. Soon the bowl of ramen came within view, steaming noodles like a bowl of water before a man too parched to drink.

"Hopefully it's not too hot," Sango said, blowing on the noodles. She moved to test the temperature when a low growl interrupted her.

"Just give him the noodles," Miroku said. "It doesn't matter if he burns his tongue…it'll heal."

Sango quickly held the bowl before the half conscious Hanyou. Inuyasha lifted a weak hand and took it from her, not even bothering with the proffered spoon. He simply tipped it back, inhaling noodles, broth and all.

"Damn…." Sango swore. "Souta!"

"COMING ALREADY!" he shouted from the kitchen. Shippou came teetering from the kitchen, a bowl in each paw as he desperately tried to keep them balanced.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked after draining the two bowls.

Sango looked at Miroku, uncertain of what to tell the weakened hanyou.

"We don't know….and she doesn't want you to come after her. Midoriko told her to stay away from demons….all demons. Even you and Shippou."

"Keh," Inuyasha responded, taking another bowl from Shippou. "Like that damn power affects us."

"I don't think he remembers," Sango said softly to Miroku. Inuyasha's ears twitched, picking up on the conversation.

"Remember what?"

The two of them didn't meet his eye. Strong clawed hands grabbed their collars, pulling them within inches of a snarling face.

"You will tell me everything," he snarled, eyes flashing in annoyance. "Now!"

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Kagome has disappeared?" Rin repeated in shock through the cell phone. She stopped cleaning the sink and went to sit next to Sesshoumaru who was at the dining room table, bent over what appeared to be important documents.

"Sess, Midoriko transferred power to Kagome. Inuyasha went nutters and now she's disappeared," Rin told him, leaning over his shoulder.

"Fools," he said, not looking up. "With that fading mark upon her shoulder and their uncertainty, they make their lives more dangerously complicated than necessary."

"As if everything you've ever done was perfect?" Rin retorted, quickly dialing another number on the cell.

"That better not be the number I think it is," the demon said, his voice low and deadly as he recognized the number sequence. Rin ignored him.

"Inuyasha? It's Rin. Come over here when you get a chance. It's about Kagome."

Sesshoumaru looked up at the woman who was once his ward, now his bed mate. Her brown eyes caught his and dared him to argue. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on in her head, but it involved his half-brother invading his territory, so he didn't like it one bit. However, a fight with Rin would be even worse. Damn he hated being so attached.

"Where could she have gone?" Rin asked no one in particular. "Naraku will be after her soon."

"Let him," Sesshoumaru said coolly. "In her present state she'll probably drag him to hell."

"I'd prefer she live through the experience," Rin said dryly. He regarded her lithe figure clad only in a thin top and short shorts. For such a tiny woman she had the determination of a demoness.

"You delight in making things more difficult," he commented. "Inuyasha is here."

Sure enough, a knock soon followed the demon's words. Rin simply shook her head with a grin.

Demons were such stubborn creatures.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Eggs?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her sleepy daughter.

"Thanks mom," she said with a smile.

"How's Souta doing in school?"

"He doesn't seem to mind living with me," Kagome carefully lied. "He's staying with Sango's brother, Kohaku."

"That's nice," her mother said happily, totally oblivious. "What brings you for a visit?" Kagome's hope plummeted. Her mother maintained an overly optimistic personality, but few important things escaped her. Her daughter's haggard look and unannounced visit meant something important.

"Man troubles," Kagome said, looking down at the plate of eggs.

"That nice Hojo boy you talked about last New Years?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. Hojo? The guy in her office? Gods….she hadn't seen him or thought of him in ages.

"No….I met another guy….at work," she finished lamely. Well, it was true, sort of.

"Oh, is that the nice Hanyou Souta's been talking about? Inuyasha?" her mother asked.

"Hanyou!" a shout from upstairs came. Something heavy was dropped above them. "Kagome is dating that hanyou now!"

"It's not like that gramps!" Kagome shouted up, hoping the man hadn't thrown out his back or anything. Kagome pushed the plate of eggs away and sighed. "I can't be with him anyway. My power….changes him. It's not safe for me to be around him. Or any other demon. That's why I came to the shrine."

"I see. How long is this going to last?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, a light frown upon her face.

"Until I either learn control or the adversary is gone."

Her mother gave a sigh and smiled.

"Then I guess we better put the sheets back on your bed."

Tears collected in Kagome's eyes. Gathering her daughter in her arms, Mrs. Higurashi didn't say a word as Kagome cried. Something had really hurt her daughter. Due to the nature of her job, Kagome could not tell her everything….but Mrs. Higurashi suspected there was a lot more behind all these tears.

It certainly wasn't the first time Kagome had been in tears over her present occupation's requirements. One day the council would ask too much of the sweet tempered girl and Kagome would crack. Or die.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Not him again," Inuyasha growled, arms crossed over his chest. He stood in the forest clearing with Rin and Sesshoumaru, next to Bokusenou who had yet to show his face.

"There's something very odd going on between you and Kagome," Rin said.

"No shit," Inuyasha snapped sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed!"

"And," she continued, ignoring his outburst, "it needs to be fixed."

Inuyasha looked up at the tree, defiance burning in his eyes. He had no idea what suddenly caused Kagome to run from him. It was as if all trust was gone. Was it his youkai blood that she feared? Just why had Midoriko told her to stay away from him?

"Well?" Inuyasha asked, his foot beginning to tap impatiently.

Rin and Sesshoumaru looked at each other like parents did when dealing with an unruly, annoying child.

"Still no patience I see," Bokusenou said, his face appearing from the side of the tree. Rin let out a sharp gasp as she saw the long jagged gash along one side of his bark-like face.

"Naraku!" Rin swore, fist shaking.

"No, no, although I wouldn't put it past him to try," Bokusenou said with a laugh. "As embarrassing as this is, this is the result of a fight with a squirrel."

"A squirrel?" they asked, incredulously.

"Damn thing was eating his nuts in my branches and leaving his little squirrel poop all over my branches. Disgusting."

"You are a tree," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Yeah…but does that mean he has to poop on me? I have to live here you know! It's not like I can move or anything! Now stop trying to avoid the reason you actually came here, whelp."

"How about I sharpen my claws on your bark you sorry excuse for a squirrel litter box?" the Hanyou retorted.

"Do that and I won't tell you why your mate ran off."

"I think I can figure that one out on my own, thank you!"

"Maybe we should leave these two alone," Rin whispered to Sesshoumaru who made no argument. The two of them carefully slipped away, leaving Inuyasha to argue with the old tree demon.

"You're as blind as you are young," the tree demon snapped once the dog demon and his bitch were out of range. "Now sit down and shut your mouth. I rarely give such help or information without a heavy price, but considering your lack of cooperation and the fact that your part in this is more necessary than anyone thinks….I find myself forced to break my own rules."

Startled, Inuyasha did as he was instructed.

"First, Midoriko never trusted youkai. Not even me. She was a master of manipulation and a born leader. As the first miko, she was perfect. However, her solitude was her weakness and ultimately her downfall. Luck kept her from total failure. Unfortunately, she never did realize that. She thought solitude made her stronger."

"When she transferred the power to Kagome I turned full demon….even with Tetsusaiga."

"Tell me, Inuyasha," Bokusenou said gently. "Does she still bear the mark on her shoulder?"

"It's almost gone, but yes. I can still feel her…faintly."

"When Kagome first got the power she was struggling to control it. Some of that power leaked through your bond. Demon power calls demon power. Tetsusaiga would not have been able to contain such power. For that reason Midoriko warned her against you. However, she failed to tell her that once the power was under her control, it would not affect you. Then again, Midoriko knew little of your bloodline."

"Bloodline?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Inu youkai, especially ones of your bloodline, are not affected by the power that draws lesser demons."

"Huh?"

"Let's put it this way. Offering a sandwich to a man eating a steak is pretty useless. The power you would get from Kagome would only lessen your own powers, not increase them. Midoriko never did believe she wasn't at the top of the food chain."

"So Kagome ran to protect me?"

"You're finally catching on, whelp. Not bad for someone under a century old."

"HEY! This shit is confusing! Give me a fucking break! You try having your blood take over and not remembering a thing, then wake up and have everyone tell you different versions of what happened, then have to figure out what the hell really happened and THEN figure out what the fuck to do."

"What you need to do is protect Kagome from Naraku. If he doesn't already know, he will soon enough. He knows she is no match for him alone. He'll hit hard and fast."

"I KNOW!" Inuyasha snarled with annoyance. "That doesn't help me find her. The bond is too weak for me to tell where she went. It'll be gone in less than 24 hours anyway."

"You should have made a more permanent bond…but what's done is done."

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha snapped. "Why the hell is everyone so concerned with us? What did you all expect me to do? Bend her over a table in a moment of temporary insanity? Life bonding isn't something you should rush. IF Kagome WANTS to be my mate, then she will and not before!"

Bokusenou smiled, bark-like crinkles lining his dark face.

"So you do have patience…in some areas."

"Shut up."

"Tell me Inuyasha. If you were a distraught young woman who couldn't go back to her apartment where would you go?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"Think cheesy, chic flick," Bokusenou supplied.

"They run to their mother's house, eat fattening desserts and cry a lot, why?"

Bokusenou looked at the Hanyou expectantly. 'Any moment now,' he thought, watching Inuyasha frown. '5…4…3…2…1…..0….-1…..damn this mutt can be dense….maybe I should have started from 10…..scratch that, 20.'

"Are you trying to tell me Kagome is at her family shrine pigging out on ice cream?"

"I don't know about the ice cream but-" Bokusenou didn't waste his breath.

Inuyasha was already gone.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"She's the bearer huh," Hakudoushi said to himself with a laugh. "Picking off that little miko will be cake. And Naraku doesn't even know yet!"

"No," a voice said from behind him. "He doesn't."

Hakudoushi's eyes widened as sharp claws closed around his throat. Golden eyes regarded him coldly as the steel grip around his throat tightened. The small human looked at him with equally emotionless eyes, perfectly happy to watch the demon choke him to death.

Rin didn't even flinch as Hakudoushi's face turned a dangerous purple, his white hands trying desperately to dislodge the fierce grip. Sesshoumaru only tightened his grip until there was a satisfying crack and sickening crunch. Confirming death by nose, Sesshoumaru dropped him without a second thought. Rin looked slightly disappointed.

"Aww, Sess, you broke your new toy," she joked, a light smile on her face. Sesshoumaru stopped but didn't look down at her. His clawed hand rested on the hilt of Tenseiga.

"We could always put him back together and break him again," he suggested, face completely serious.

"Sess…" Rin ventured. "Did you just crack a joke?"

The demon did not respond as he continued on his way out of the forest. Unknown to them dark eyes watched them leave the forest, narrowing beneath the dark branches of the tree he was concealed in.

"So you gave it to the little miko, Midoriko? Why not hand it to me while you're at it?" Naraku said with a dark smile, pulling the baboon head over his face.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Miroku, get the boys. We're dropping them off at Kaede's," Sango said, hanging up the phone. "Kagome's at her family's shrine."

"Are you sure we should be getting into this?" he asked.

"If I know Naraku, he won't play fair. Any help we can give Kagome won't be useless. Inuyasha is already on his way."

"But-"

"No, I thought something odd was going on. We need to go, now."

Miroku weighed his options. He could argue with her….but it didn't seem worth it. And what if she was right?

"Alright, I'll get the boys. Meet me out front in ten minutes," he said, tossing her the keys. Sango looked at them, a slightly worried look on her face.

"Let's hope I remember how to drive…."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Kagome! There's someone on the phone for you!" Mrs. Higurashi called out.

"Huh? No one is supposed to know I am here," Kagome said. "Who is it?" Her mother didn't answer, but the hum of the vacuum below suggested Kagome's words had gone unheard. She looked at the phone, uncertain if she should actually pick it up. Not even Souta knew where she was. Who could be calling? The light on the side was still blinking, telling her the person was still holding.

Tentatively she reached for the phone, her fingertips barely touching the receiver. Suddenly afraid, she drew back her hand.

Nothing happened.

"I'm just paranoid. The wards on this shrine are over a hundred years old and I double checked them just last month. What harm could a phone do?"

Taking a deep breath she gently picked up the cordless phone, her thumb reaching to push the talk button.

"KAGOME!" came a familiar cry. Startled, Kagome dropped the cordless. The light on the phone suddenly turned off. Whoever it had been hunt up. Kagome felt her eyebrow tick as she walked over to the open window.

"Jii-chan! Did you have to yell!" she yelled out the window. Her grandfather was standing at the shrine stairs, old broom in hand, looking utterly terrified. Following his extended hand, Kagome looked out past the wards. Her eyes widened in horror.

Naraku looked back at her, his eyes narrowing as his lips formed a sinister smile.

"Nice place, Miko."

Kagome looked down at the wards. Her grandfather had dropped the broom and was now pulling her mother under the big tree in the central courtyard. It was the center of the shrine's spiritual power. She had to get to that center.

"Nice wards," Naraku commented, fingering the one along the shrine entrance. She felt the wards react to his touch. Naraku merely frowned and placed his hand over the ward. The barrier reacted, straining to hold against him. Then Kagome felt it snap like a bow string, whipping back to the sacred tree in a backlash of power.

'If he can break wards that easily….just how much power does he have?' she thought. 'And there's no one else here! Why did I think I could do this on my own?'

Running down the stairs of her house, Kagome raced out of the side door. She had to get to that tree. However, Naraku easily blocked her way halfway between her and the tree.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi gasped.

"Midoriko gave something you to, miko. Something I want."

"What she gave me is not something I can just hand over to you," Kagome argued. "And even if I could, I wouldn't give it to the likes of you. You abuse power."

"Abuse? I suppose you would see it that way. Don't worry, I know how to get what I need from you. There is a downside," he said, cocking his head to one side, his grin widening. "You have to die."

A purple haired demon stepped from behind Naraku, a mask across his face and collar around his neck with a chain that Naraku held the end to. Ruthless eyes met hers, narrowing to focus on her and promising a slow, painful death. Kagome looked unimpressed. A demon like this could be easily dealt with.

"Not so fast, miko," Naraku said with a smile. Frowning, she watched as he extended his left hand. Miasma began to fall, coating the shrine square with hissing impurity. She watched in horror as it began to spread, eating away at everything it touched like acid. It hit the barrier around the sacred tree with a sharp hiss, the barrier crackling all around it.

Kagome changed her focus. Concentrating on the barrier, she strengthened it, placing multiple layers upon the barrier so as one fell another took its place. Her mother and grandfather watched with worried eyes, their faith never wavering, but they knew the same thing Naraku knew.

She couldn't do two things at once.

"And here's how we play this game. Who will die first?" Naraku asked, laughing as he released the chain, the heavy metal resonating upon the stone as it hit.

'I can't do this alone,' she thought. 'Midoriko…you were wrong. I need Inuyasha. I need him now more than ever!'


	41. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth

**Chapter 41: Don't Look a Gift Horse in the Mouth**

"Higurashi shrine?"

"The shrine where the Higurashi family lives?"

"Yes, yes," Inuyasha agreed quickly. "Which way is it?" he asked the two newt demons lounging at the side of a pond. He had actually stopped for directions…and was finding it to be more trouble than it was worth.

"Way? To the Higurashi shrine?" one said to the other.

"Yes," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth, his minimal patience wearing thin.

"The shrine where the Higurashi family lives?" the second newt demon replied.

"Oh fuck it."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Kagome looked back and forth between the now loose demon and the sacred tree with waves of miasma threatening to break the barriers.

'I can do this,' she thought. 'I just have to figure out how to separate the power. Enough to hold him back and keep the barrier up.'

Naraku's smile widened as Kagome stood her ground. This was looking more and more like Midoriko's last battle. If he was lucky she would simply die. If he was unlucky, she'd end up like Midoriko and still be around. Either way he would win. And this time he would get the jewel. He could feel its power calling him, it seductive call pulling for him. The demons within her knew him. They wanted freedom. They wanted their power unhindered.

'Don't think,' Kagome said to herself. 'Believe you will do it and DO IT!'

She didn't have time for second thoughts. The purple haired demon's eyes narrowed only a fraction before he moved at a deadly speed, heading straight for her.

Time slowed as he neared and Kagome closed her eyes.

'He will not get me nor will he break the barrier. I REFUSE TO YIELD!'

Naraku's grin widened as he prepared for the final blow to the little miko. The miasma was being purified at an even faster rate, indicating where she had chosen to put her power. 'Not that it will matter when she is dead,' he thought. 'I can't leave such obvious witnesses.'

Kagome felt the power within her pull. She wanted it to split….which was against its nature. It resisted, fighting her hold over it once again. 'Oh no you don't. I may not have control, but you aren't pulling this….SHIT NOW!'

Something within her let go….the resistance gone. Time seemed to stop. Kagome slowly opened an eye to see whether her death was coming….or if she had failed to protect the barrier. Naraku was still smiling, but as she locked eyes with him, that smile quickly faded. The demon before her had stopped, frozen in the air not ten feet from her, eyes blazing in fury. Looking behind him, hope flared within her as she saw the miasma still being pushed back.

She'd done it. She'd done what no one thought possible.

"You should not be able to do that, miko!" Naraku snarled and his face twisted in rage. "The power may answer your call now, but let's see how long you can convince it to bend to your will!"

Snapping his wrist, Naraku picked up the chain to the demon's neck, yanking the creature back. He ripped the creature from her clutches, sending a backlash of power back at Kagome. She staggered as the power slammed back at her, breaking the weak control she'd had.

Pain shot from her side, sending Kagome to her knees. She looked up at Naraku and realized the purple haired demon was nowhere in sight. Holding a hand to her side she looked down, surprised to see blood covering her hand.

"Pay attention, little miko. If you want to die so easily, you might as well stop putting up such a weak resistance. It will only make your inevitable death more painful," Naraku said with a laugh.

Movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention. The demon was now behind her, blood coating his claws. Her blood. In front of her, Naraku just smiled.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

The large boomerang came flying through the air, whistling at high speeds toward Kagome. Stunned, she merely stood there in disbelief.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Sess, it's just a couple of kids," Rin said, hands on her hips. "What if they were kidnapped like I was?"

"2 disgusting humans and a fox demon kit? I would rejoice," he said without emotion. "Forget it. I'm not babysitting."

"You can be such a party pooper," she replied. "I don't know why the hell I love you. Must be hormonal…."

Rin barely had time to gasp as a steel-like grip wrapped around her wrist and yanked her backward. She soon found herself pressed to a very muscular chest as golden eyes looked down into hers.

"You love me for the same unexplainable reasons I seem to return the silly affection. However, that affection does not extent to the rest of your race." Sesshoumaru's face was as stoic as ever, his eyes set and determined to remain unchanged. Rin smiled softly and reached up to trace a finger along the stripes on his cheek.

"You changed a little for me," she pointed out. "Therefore I'll never stop trying to get you to open up a little more."

"That could take a long, long time," he replied, looking unamused.

"I got a couple hundred years. How about you?" she teased. "Speaking of which, how much do you want to bet Inuyasha has no clue how to get to Kagome's family shrine?"

"This Sesshoumaru knows a sure loss when he hears one."

"And you are most reluctant to help in any way, am I right?"

"Your intellect does seem to be increasing of late," he retorted, his lip slightly raised in distaste. Now what was she going to ask of him? He'd be damned if he was going to give in to her demands this time.

"Anything," she said, looking up at him with a serious face. It was rare to see such seriousness without anger in her face. He was slightly confused. Sesshoumaru hated being confused. It was not an emotion he often sported.

"In return for…?"

"Help Kagome," Rin said with a smile, "by heading to the shrine….via Inuyasha."

"You want me to first find Inuyasha, then lead him to the Higurashi shrine and in return you will do anything?"

"Anything, no limits."

"Even research and find my mate?" he asked, tone utterly serious. Rin's eyes suddenly turned pained and downcast.

"Anything," she repeated softly. "I am asking you to go against your nature, it is only fit you be able to ask the same of me."

'What I would give for you to be a full demoness,' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Very well," he consented. "But we need to travel fast."

Rin stepped back as energy began to swirl around him, golden eyes turning red. The leaves around them lifted off the ground, pulled into the whirlwind around him. Rin watched as his eyes darkened, claws lengthened and the stripes on his cheeks seemed to glow. Knowing what was to come, she backed away, giving him more room. Sesshoumaru bared his teeth, a low growl in his throat as the energy picked up.

The leaves around him suddenly snapped, ripping in half in midair. A flash of light temporarily blinded Rin as she shielded her face from the flying debris. Then the wind died, leaving broken leaves to flutter their way back to the ground around the transformed dog demon. Brushing herself off Rin looked up at the enormous white dog with the moon crescent. He looked immensely pleased with himself.

"Why is it you demons can't do anything without turning it into some sort of performance?" Sesshoumaru merely shook his head, his great white fluffy ears flapping back and forth. "Aww, what's a matter love? Can't talk when you're all big and fluffy?" she teased.

Her reply came in the form of a growl and an audible snap of his jaws, small specks of poisonous saliva dropping down below.

"Ok, ok, no more fluffy comments, I promise," she said as he bent down before her. Grabbing a handful of fur she pulled herself up until she sat upon his neck, taking great handfuls of fur to stabilize herself.

"Hi Ho Fluffy, AWAY!" Rin shouted, pointing forward.

Sesshoumaru didn't budge. She could feel bunched muscles beneath her legs…twitching in an effort to not slam her into the nearest tree.

"Ok, ok, you can beat me for that one later…" she said with a sigh. 'Honestly, no sense of humor in dog demons these days…'

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Higurashi?" the raccoon repeated. "Hmm, I'm not sure I've heard of Higurashi. Are you sure it's Higurashi?"

"Yes," Inuyasha sighed in exasperation. "Higurashi Shrine."

"Not Kinkakuji?" the raccoon asked.

"Kinkakuji? That's a fucking temple! I'm looking for a shrine!"

"Shrine….temple….is there a difference?"

"Shrines are Shinto. Temples are Buddhist."

"There's a difference?" the raccoon repeated.

"Yes, a big difference."

"Huh," he said, thinking. "Can't say I've ever heard of Higurashi Temple…"

"SHRINE YOU IDIOT!" Inuyasha shouted. "SHRINE!" The raccoon didn't have a clue. Fed up, Inuyasha stalked off in a huff. "Doesn't anyone know anything around here!"

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

A familiar stench clouded his nostrils, only angering him further. Turning with a snarl he waited for the youkai he hated the most…even above Naraku, to approach. Within seconds the great white demon landed at his feet, sending a shower of dirt, dust and leaves all over his half brother. The raccoon let out a yelp and high tailed it out of the area, dropping the basket he'd been carrying.

"What do you want you fucking asshole?" Inuyasha asked, cracking his knuckles. He needed something to take his frustration out on and Sesshoumaru was as good a victim as any.

"Attack him and you'll never reach Kagome in time," came Rin's voice from atop Sesshoumaru's head. He could barely make out the tiny woman amid the waves of white fur. Inuyasha's head snapped up at the mention of Kagome's name.

"Where's the shrine!" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshoumaru gave a great sigh, looking down at his paws in boredom.

"Ask nicely, Inuyasha," Rin said.

"And give this asshole the satisfaction of seeing me beg!" he cried indignantly.

"Is Kagome's life worth it?" she asked. "Cause he doesn't seem to think so.

Inuyasha weighed his choices carefully. On the one hand he never, EVER, wanted Sesshoumaru to have the satisfaction of seeing him beg for ANYTHING. On the other hand…Kagome was in danger. Sesshoumaru wouldn't care if she lived or died and Rin only had so much sway with the demon. She was pushing her luck.

Inuyasha hit one knee, fists clenched in rage as he bowed his head.

'Who does he think he is? A noble?' Sesshoumaru thought with a growl.

"I….b-b-beg of you," Inuyasha said, nearly inaudible to normal ears.

'He calls that begging? I've seen humans do better.'

"I've never asked anything of you," Inuyasha snarled. "But don't let her die due to your prejudice!"

Sesshoumaru gave a great sigh. People were so ungrateful these days…especially arrogant, asshole half-brothers.

'I'm getting soft. After this is over I'm going to go kill 5 random humans….well, maybe not random ones. Council members would be more satisfying. Starting with that uppity miko.'

Inuyasha looked up, pissed off at Sesshoumaru's lack of response. The demon didn't bother looking at him as his legs tensed, suddenly launching himself into the air. Rin looked over her shoulder down at the unmoving Hanyou.

"You coming?"

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Kagome screamed and held up her arms as the boomerang came right at her. She braced herself for the inevitable pain the blunt weapon would ensue. She'd seen the weapon slice youkai in half…even through bone and armor. It wouldn't leave a bit of her intact.

The impact never came, but a large noise caused her to open her eyes. It sounded like something heavy connecting with something else. Looking up she saw what.

Hiraikotsu lay next to her and the purple haired demon lay knocked to the side. Sango's throw had saved her.

"Damn I'm good!" Sango said, running forward with Miroku right next to her.

"I thought you were going to hit her for a moment there," Miroku commented, his hand clutching the prayer beads around his covered hand. "I thought I might have to pull it back."

"Oh yee of little faith," Sango teased, picking up the weapon. Kagome looked between the two, a grin breaking out on her face. Where there was Miroku and Sango….surely Inuyasha was not far behind?

No silver hair or dog ears appeared behind the couple. No Hanyou. No Inuyasha. Kagome's chest suddenly felt heavy, like it was being pressed.

What had she done?

"Uh oh, I don't think that's so good," Miroku commented. Both women turned in the direction he indicated. The purple haired demon was rising from the ground, seemingly unhurt. The mask on his mouth tilted to one side, the right chain breaking. It fell to one side, leaving his mouth exposed. A thin stream of something white began to ooze from the corner of his mouth.

"That's disgusting…and it can't be good," Sango grimaced, hoisting the heavy boomerang onto her shoulder. As she spoke the demon's mouth opened slightly.

"Shit, get down!" Kagome cried, shoving Sango to the side as a streak whirled past them. Pain shot through her arm as she rolled to the side, picking herself up as quickly as possible.

"Where'd it go?" Miroku asked. "I saw something…I don't know what it was…"

"Kagome, your arm!" Sango gasped. Blood was dripping down the young miko's arm, pooling on the stones below.

"Don't worry about me. Listen, Miroku, can you get to the tree over there where my mother and grandfather are?"

"Sure I can-" Miroku began, only to cry out as something flashed by his legs. Sango spun around, looking at the stone below.

"It's under the ground…whatever it is, it's under the ground."

"Miroku! Go!" Kagome yelled. Not wasting a second thought he began to run, a small trail of blood following his footsteps. Kagome knelt before the ground, her hand touching the sacred stone with a murmur.

An ear piercing scream was heard as flash of something shot from under the ground to land by the purple haired demon, coughing and sputtering. It looked up from its bigger brother, snarling at Kagome and Sango.

"Holy shit," Sango said, taking a step forward in interest. "I'd only heard about that type. The bigger one is less deadly than the smaller. Good thinking on your part Kagome. He can't get at us from the ground now. Why did you send Miroku away?"

"If he keeps the barrier up, I can focus on the demon."

"Uhhh…" Sango said hesitantly.

"What?"

"Maybe now is not a good time to tell you he can't do shit without his staff."

"You mean I sent him over there for nothing?" Kagome responded, looking at the now panting monk. Her grandfather was muttering something about young men these days having no stamina.

"Worry about that later," Sango said, pointing to the demon.

"Impressive," Naraku exclaimed, clapping his hands briefly. "But even a demon slayer and a sorry excuse for an ex-monk won't help you."

"Sango, can you hit the bigger one?" Kagome whispered. "I think I can hold the smaller one long enough."

"I can hit a peach from fifty yards away," the demon slayer said. "I think I can manage to hit one damn youkai."

"Was the peach moving?" Kagome asked.

"Funny you should mention that…."

"Play times over girls," Naraku sneered.

"THE FUCK IT IS!" came a powerful shout across the yard. As eyes turned to the side at the intrusion. A great white dog demon was perched atop the shrine's tall entrance gate, Rin sitting atop its head with a triumphant smile. Below Inuyasha stood with one clawed hand upon his hip, transformed Tetsusaiga casually posed on one shoulder.

"It's not over," he said with a fanged grin. "I just got here!"

'Dammit!' Naraku swore to himself. 'They were separated before. What the hell united them so fast? Damn that fucking Hanyou!'


	42. Pride Goeth Before the Fall

Ok, quick explanation of Shrine gates. Think Stone Henge size solid rock…except they are sculpted a bit more (sometimes rounded pillars). It forms a sort of pi shape (pi as in the mathematical symbol…not the dessert). I want to say they are more than 10 feet high and each leg of the gate is big enough to hide behind...if you're human of course. They are pretty big and sturdy since many of these have survived multiple earthquakes. Now if you are thinking big orange gate made out of wood, like Miyajima…that's not a Shrine main gate. I even went down the street and double checked with my town's local shrine and the Buddhist temple behind my house (I do like to be accurate if I am giving people information….good thing I'm a teacher).

I have 2 new Inuyasha stories in the works so keep an eye for them. Both are AU…sorry if you wanted otherwise, that seems to be where my creativity is currently residing.

**Chapter 42: Pride Goeth before the Fall**

"What exactly is going on?" Kagome's grandfather asked the young man who had joined them in the holy barrier around the tree. The poor man was currently nursing sore feet, a result of having run through deadly miasma. How the young man wasn't dead was a miracle. In the courtyard the newly arrived hanyou was holding off the smaller demon as Kagome and some demon slayer were barely holding their own against the larger purple haired demon.

"You must be Kagome's family. Pleasure to meet you, name's Miroku," he said with a smile. "You must be Kagome's sister," he said smoothly to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Poor boy," Mrs. Higurashi said with a sigh. "I think his eyesight was affected too." A small frown crossed her features and she gave a sorrowful shake of her head.

"Will someone explain what's happening?" the old man demanded, shaking small withered fists at Miroku.

"Whoa, ok, ok, chill. I'm not entirely sure of all the details, but here's what we've pieced together. Midoriko gave Kagome something Naraku wants, but we aren't sure if what he wants is really what she has, but he wants her dead either way. Midoriko told Kagome she was too dangerous to be around demons, even Inuyasha, but Inuyasha, ever the one to ignore things he doesn't agree with, came anyway. I'm not sure about Sesshoumaru and Rin….but damn does Sango look sexy when she throws that boomerang," Miroku finished, his attention quickly diverted.

"Who's who?" the old man asked his daughter.

"Well I think the boy with the sword is Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. "And Sango is the girl with the large boomerang."

"Inuyasha? Isn't that the Hanyou Kagome's been dating?"

"I wouldn't call their relationship dating," Miroku interjected. The old man gave a sigh of relief. "Accepting a youkai mark is pretty much like an engagement. They are way past dating."

"WHAT!"

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"I'm not sure I want to know what Miroku just said to my grandfather," Kagome huffed next to Sango.

"Oi! Sango!" Inuyasha yelled from across the yard, barely blocking the small, lightening fast demon from taking out his throat. The larger demon was focused on the two women, its deadly glare fixated upon their every move. "Protect Kagome!"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing you idiot?" Sango yelled back, catching Hiraikotsu as it came spinning back.

"What am I? The helpless damsel?" Kagome muttered.

"Just keep her out of harms way until I get there!" he yelled, swinging Tetsusaiga at the small demon. He missed completely, the demon evading the large blade to slice across Inuyasha's chest and come to a sliding stop across the courtyard, small arms coated in blood.

Inuyasha coughed, his chest burning as he took several steps backward. It felt all too like the multiple times Sesshoumaru had attacked him…with poison claws. The little demon grinned at him, its tongue snaking out to lick blood off its razor like arms.

'I need the damn thing to hold still. It's too fast for me to get with Tetsusaiga!' he thought, clutching his claws to his chest in an effort to ease the pain. Power from his blood beckoned him as it slowly began to coat his claws. Looking down at the blood covered claws an idea began to form. He quickly looked up, judging the distance between him, the demon and Kagome. As if hearing his thoughts, Kagome's head turned and her eyes locked with his.

'Be ready when I get there, bitch,' he thought silently. 'And pray this works.'

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"Uh, Sess, love," Rin asked from atop the large dog demon who had not budged since their arrival. "How come we're not doing anything?"

'No sense in wasting energy.'

"Sess? Is there something you're not telling me?"

'Damn….she can't hear me like this.'

"Are you being stubborn just because I called you Fluffy?"

'You bring that up now?' he growled to himself. 'What is it with women and assuming random, irrelevant shit?'

Jumping down from the large shrine gate, Sesshoumaru placed himself at the shrine entrance, but made no move to join the fight.

"You better have a damn good reason for doing this," Rin said with a sigh. "It's a good thing I trust your judgment."

'As if I ever led you wrong before.' Red eyes narrowed at the battle before him. His bastard half-brother was struggling to stand up, blood coating the claw held up to his newly injured chest. 'I do love watching him fail,' the demon thought wickedly.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Kagome had no idea what compelled her to look over at Inuyasha during the heat of the battle Sango was barely holding back the demon attacking them. It came rushing at them in a blinding speed, too late for Sango to throw Hiraikotsu. Instead, she held it up as a shield, bracing herself as the demon slammed into it, jaws snapping inches from her face.

And yet Kagome had looked at Inuyasha. He looked half unconscious, blood seeping from gashes on his chest. There was a look of desperation in his eyes. He looked like he was about to do something. She prayed it wasn't something incredibly stupid.

Inuyasha suddenly dug his claws into his own chest, his own blood now thick upon his claws as he turned and faced the small demon. It smiled, looking at the pool of blood presented before it and leapt up from the ground, heading for him at a near blinding speed as its tiny mouth twisted in a horrific grin.

"Let's see how much you like my blood now, you little fuck!" Inuyasha snarled, claws extended as he flung his arm outward in a sweeping motion. Blood went flying in waves of red crescents glowing with demonic power. Shrieking in rage the smaller demon changed its intended course, using its speed to dodge the powerful blood attack the hanyou had not shown until now.

Kagome gasped in horror at the sight. Inuyasha's very blood was power, thrown at the enemy in defense. Only powerful demons could manipulate their own blood. Time seemed to slow for Kagome as she watched Inuyasha pulled himself up, his bare feet pushing off the stone courtyard as he made a dash for them. The blood crescents ended, leaving a small, enraged demon. Its eyes narrowed on the sprinting hanyou, lips curled back in a snarl.

'He's not going to make it,' Kagome thought in horror. 'Why did he turn his back on it?' Power began to crackle in her hands before she knew it, building as she commanded absolute control without even knowing what she was doing.

All she knew was Inuyasha was in trouble.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha bellowed, putting on a burst of inhuman speed just as he reached her. Power shot from her hand, blowing past his ear as he picked her up in an effortless bound, pushing off the stone to catapult the two of them into the air.

'NOW!' Inuyasha thought, spinning midair and hurling Tetsusaiga behind him. The sword seemed to glow with power and flew straight at the target….

The small demon struggled against the miko power that held it where it was in midair. Looking up it shrieked in horror as the demon blade came singing through the air straight for it. There was no escape. Howling in terror, the blade connected with the demon, slicing through its tiny body. The ear piercing wail that followed forced everyone to cover their ears. The sound died, leaving everyone to look up.

The demon was completely gone….obliterated to dust.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she looked up at Inuyasha. His breath was coming in ragged pants, a slight wheeze suggesting one of his lungs probably had a puncture his body was fighting to heal. He looked down at her and gave a lopsided grin as they slowly descended back down to the ground below.

"You didn't think I'd actually let him catch me, did you?" he said arrogantly. "Now what's all this silly business about you and Midoriko?"

"Silly?" she retorted with anger. "You turning into a full, uncontrollable demon isn't silly! I thought you were a full demon because of me!"

Inuyasha looked down at her in shock.

"Because of you? Keh! I'm not THAT weak, bitch."

"But Midoriko said-"

"So you take some dead wench who failed against Naraku's word against mine?" he yelled back.

"She's been around for centuries! She has patience, unlike some I know!"

"That doesn't make her 100 right about everything!"

"Well that doesn't mean she's always wrong either!" Kagome finished, pushing out of his arms as soon as her feet touched the ground.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, but the hairs on the back of his neck raised in a warning. Ignoring her protests, he pulled her down, shielding her body with his own. An unnatural wind passed over the top of them, taking a lock of Inuyasha's hair with it.

"Fuck," Inuyasha swore as the hair was yanked from his scalp. Looking up his eyes met those of the larger demon. Strands of silvery locks were dangling from its claws, eyes burning in anger.

They'd forgotten about the other demon.

Inuyasha looked to where Tetsusaiga lay untransformed on the courtyard stone…behind the demon. There was no way he could get to the sword. Beneath him he felt Kagome tremble.

"I…can't," she said weakly. Inuyasha did not reply. His only thought was to protect her at all costs.

Hiraikotsu sliced through the air at uncharted speeds, whipping right through the angry demon where he stood. Sango caught the boomerang as it came whistling back to her, the force of it driving her several feet back in a spray of dust. The demon turned its head to her and snarled.

Then promptly slid off the bottom portion of its body, a clean slice right through its midsection ending any danger it previously held to them.

Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief.

"Naraku's still left," Rin commented, watching the baboon form that was floating above the miasma mess below. The two demons were gone, but Naraku remained. "I wonder where that Kagura bitch went to…"

The dog demon beneath her gave a great sigh. It was her only warning before he sprang into the air, coming to land right before the sacred tree. Jaws snapping, he grabbed the Naraku figure and bit down.

The miasma disappeared, leaving only hissing stone and half melted ground. The baboon pelt fell from Sesshoumaru's poisonous jaws, falling to the stone below. Falling at a slower pace, gently swaying in the wind, was a small, wooden figure, broken in half, with a single strand of hair around it.

Miroku picked up the figure with a frown.

"A decoy," Kagome's grandfather said with a gasp. "He's that powerful with a decoy? Who the hell was that guy?"

"Naraku," Rin said with a frown. "That's why you didn't attack," she commented, looking down at the dog demon. Sesshoumaru turned his head and gave a brief nod. "Dammit!"

Kagome came stumbling over, Inuyasha leaning on one shoulder as a trail of blood followed him.

"Miroku, how much spiritual training have you had?" Kagome asked.

"As much as most Buddhist monks."

"Sure don't act it," Sango murmured.

"You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink," Miroku replied with a smile.

"Naraku won't come after me himself," Kagome said. "And we haven't been able to hunt him down either."

"What do you suggest?" Rin asked. Kagome looked thoughtful, her normally cheerful face taunt and drawn from the past few days' exhausting activities.

"I suggest a change in tactics. We fight fire with fire." Everyone looked at her, uncertain of what was brewing within her head. Obviously she knew what she was talking about….they hadn't a clue.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from the house, running up to them with something clutched in her arms. "Here!"

"Mom, what?" Kagome asked, taking the bundle in confusion.

"Well, with your demotion and all I thought you might want this back."

Unwrapping the paper, Kagome looked down at the gift, her jaw going slack. In her hands was something she thought she'd seen the last of. Now this remnant of her past had come back to haunt her. Kagome looked up at her excited mother, words failing her.

"Seeing as you are a novis again, I thought you might want your old uniform back! Green and white always did look so nice on you."


	43. To Catch a Madman

**Chapter 43: To Catch a Madman**

"How long has she been in there with him?" Inuyasha asked with a growl. Sango was cleaning her large weapon. She'd been cleaning it for hours. Holes were forming in the rag, but she continued to polish the weapon as if her life depended on it.

"I don't know," she said calmly. "I haven't been paying attention to the clock."

Inuyasha gave her a dubious look. Sango pretended to ignore.

"You've been rubbing that thing since we got back. I can see my reflection in it."

"I'm just making sure my equipment is in proper order," she said.

"It's not chrome, Sango," he said dryly. "It's bone."

Hiraikotsu hit the floor with a thud.

"How are your bandages?" Sango asked as she rose off the chair. "Want anything to drink?"

"Stop changing the subject," he growled. "I'm fine. Stop trying to convince me that her being in there with him doesn't bother you as much as it does me."

"Oh don't be silly, Inuyasha. If they were really doing something we should be angry over, your nose would pick up on it. Now do they smell like anything is happening?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air, smelling nothing more than the fact that Miroku really needed to apply some new deodorant.

"Then what the hell are you so tense for?" he demanded.

"How to reintroduce my brother to my father," she snapped. Clueless, Inuyasha merely kept his mouth shut. Her face softened. "Don't worry about. You have your own problems to worry about."

"Sango…how do you court a human?"

The demon slayer blinked at him in surprise.

"Court a human? Isn't Kagome wearing your mark?"

"Was," he said. "It's gone now." He looked so dejected and lost Sango couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity.

"Every woman has different tastes. Some women like romantic stuff, others want adventurous thrills. You have to know the woman in order to know what she would like. And then…it depends on how she feels about you and what she wants."

Inuyasha blinked twice, face devoid of reaction. Sango wasn't joking. In fact, she looked like she was waiting for him to comment.

"You humans are way too complicated."

"I'm sure human males would agree with you. How about I make you some ramen so you have something to do while we wait?"

"The way Kagome makes it?"

"I'll try," Sango said with a sigh. 'Kagome, you need to figure yourself out and quick. This Hanyou has it bad for you…well, at least for your ramen.'

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"Again," Kagome said, kneeling on the floor next to Miroku.

"Not that I don't think this is fun," Miroku said through gasps of air. "But I'm exhausted!"

"Again!" Kagome said more firmly.

Miroku nodded, slowing his breath until it was a mere whisper. He brought his hands before him and began murmuring the incantation. A barrier rose, shimmering and then disappearing, taking Miroku with it.

"Good," Kagome said, allowing him to drop it. Miroku dropped, gasping for air. "Again, and make it faster."

"You are a slave driver!" he complained.

"Not my fault you're out of shape."

"I was locked away for several decades, or did you forget? If I did any of this while under Naraku's control I wouldn't be sitting here today."

"I know…but that only makes this harder. I hate to push you, Miroku, but more than just my life is on the line. If Naraku gets to me he'll have enough power to go against every miko, demon and monk on the council. And he'll have the power to purify demons."

"Purify? But he has no purity within him!"

Kagome sighed, her mouth turning in a small smile with her eyes holding a distant look.

"If he has enough power, it won't matter."

"Well, we don't much like the council anyway," he said with a forced laugh.

"No…but the council is the only thing between him and absolute power. Think about it, Miroku. He's been around a long, long time. He could make a lot of people very miserable for a long time to follow."

Miroku gave a sigh, folding his legs under him once again.

"I hate sitting like this. I'll be lucky if I can walk out of here."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"Kouga! Where are we?" Ayame asked. The wolf prince was sniffing at the steps of a shrine where an old man was sweeping.

"Dammit!" he swore. "No trace of them!"

"You looking for someone?" the old man asked, sweeping the steps in slow, rhythmic strokes to clear away the leaves.

"Kagome," Kouga said. "Do you know her?"

"Kagome? There are a lot of girls named Kagome. Common name you know. She got a last name?"

"A what?" Kouga asked.

"Humans have more than one name," Ayame said quietly.

"Higurashi," Ginta supplied.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kouga said to the old man.

"Higurashi? Well now…Higurashi is a common name too. Can't say that I know a Kagome Higurashi. Have you tried the phone book?"

"God dammit!" Kouga swore, his fist hitting a nearby tree. The tree shook and a shoe fell out of the tree, bouncing off of Kouga's head.

"So that's where that's been," the old man said calmly, coming down the steps to pick up the shoe.

Kouga promptly threw a tantrum. The old man watched in wonder as the group of young demons took their leader off kicking and screaming, the nice female one bowing with a quick apology.

"Kids are so odd these days," he said calmly and went back to sweeping. "I wonder if that Kagome girl is from the same Higurashi family that has the shrine down the road." Shrugging, he went back to sweeping the shrine steps.

VvVvVvVv

Ayame ordered the wolves to rest up. Ginta had dragged Kouga upstairs and by the sounds of breaking furniture above her, he was still frustrated. She heard the door upstairs slam as something was thrown against it. Ginta came stumbling down the stairs, white as a ghost.

"I think he's taking it well," Ginta said weakly.

"I'll take care of him. See that everyone gets something to eat." Ginta quickly nodded in agreement. Ayame sighed and steeled herself for the temper she was about to meet head on.

She sure didn't pick an easy one. But a challenge was half the fun.

"Kouga?" she asked, knocking lightly on the door. There was no answer and the room seemed strangely silent. She cautiously twisted the knob and opened the door, expecting something to come flying at her head.

Surprisingly Kouga was sitting to one side, his arms resting on his knees. He looked as though he'd all but given up. Approaching slowly, she knelt down in front of him, making no move to reach out to him. If he truly needed her, he would tell her.

Kouga's eyes focused on the wolf before him. Green eyes met his and an understanding passed between them. The same longing, the same desires ran through their veins. Only his desires were for a different woman.

A human.

And that human seemed to be growing closer and closer to a certain detestable hanyou. The harder Kouga tried, the more she slipped through his fingers. He'd never been second to anyone in his entire life. Especially not to a lowly hanyou.

Damn Inuyasha! Damn him for narrowing his choices. Damn him for replacing a full demon's mark. Damn him for living under the same roof as Kagome. Damn him straight to hell! Kouga snarled in frustration.

Ayame whimpered as Kouga's arm suddenly flashed out, clamping down on her wrist. His hold wasn't painful, but it wasn't gentle either. He yanked her forward, pulling her into a powerful embrace. Surprised, Ayame merely wrapped her arm around his back, holding him close as his claws pressed into her lower back.

She was even more surprised when his head lifted and warm lips brushed across her own in a gentle manner.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"I give up!" Sango yelled, throwing her hands in the air as Kagome opened the door to her room, an exhausted Miroku following her out. Kagome looked at the kitchen in horror. Hours ago it had been spotless. Now it was a mess of pots, noodles and discarded ramen packets.

"Inuyasha, a picky eater?" Miroku commented. "I thought I'd see pigs fly first."

"HE," Sango said, an arm pointing at the offending male whose ears were flattened against his head, "wants them the way Kagome makes them. According to HIM I can't get them right."

"Miroku, it's been a long day. Why don't you take Sango home? I'll take care of Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly.

"I don't know. She'll probably have to carry me at the rate I'm going," he said with a half smile. He approached the angry demon slayer and picked up the nearest bowl of 'failure' ramen. Taking a bite he let out a satisfied sigh. "Best ramen I've ever had."

Sango snorted in reply, but didn't protest as he casually linked an arm with her and pulled her toward the door. Stopping at the doorway he got a wicked looking smile on his face.

"The boys are still at Kaede's place right?"

"Oh my goodness!" Kagome gasped. "I forgot all about them!"

"Well, we'll be going!" Miroku said quickly, pulling Sango out of the door before she could even think of a goodnight.

"I didn't think he was that tired," Kagome said with a sigh, picking up a bowl of noodles. She took an extra ramen pack and dumped it on the noodles, slowly adding water until it looked right. Bringing the bowl into the living room she held it out for Inuyasha to take, her eyes weary and tired.

"I told her it was different," he said quietly, finishing off the meal in a couple of quick gulps.

"I'll be sure to make instant ramen if I'm ever on Iron Chef," she retorted. "How are your wounds?"

"Feh, nothing that won't heal by morning."

"You scared me back there," she said softly, her eyes focusing on the bandages at his chest.

"You scared me when you disappeared."

"I thought I was protecting you," came her weak reply.

"Keh, that's my job, bitch. Besides, the mark is gone now. Your power won't affect me anymore no matter what happens."

"I don't think Midoriko every really had demon friends…or consorted with higher demons," Kagome said with a sigh. "This is all so confusing. I don't know who to listen to anymore."

"Kagome…can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked, looking unusually confused. Kagome's eyebrows drew down into a frown.

"Sure."

"What happened in the garden?"

Kagome drew a ragged breath, drawing her knees up to her chest. She was shutting herself off from him. He could practically feel the emotional barriers forming.

"I thought all I had to do was get you to touch Tetsusaiga and you'd be fine. You grabbed it…but the sword reacted against you, burning your hand. You tossed it aside. I tried to get to it…but you held me down."

Inuyasha's breath stopped in shock. As a full demon he would have recognized her as mate, but he would not have respected her desires. All he would have recognized was the need to complete the bonding, no matter her personal preferences.

"I didn't…." he asked, his throat closing. Kagome's eyes opened to meet his in shock.

"No! No no no!" she said quickly, seeing how pale his face had become. He was terrified that he might have hurt her. "You were rather…forceful, but you didn't get that far. While you were…uh…licking my neck I managed to get you rolled over to where Tetsusaiga was. I use it to send a bit of a purification shock into you. I was ready to shock you into humanity…but luckily whatever I did helped Tetsusaiga tame your blood."

"Then I didn't hurt you?" he asked.

"Other than some minor bruising, nope," she said all too cheerfully. A feint blush was on her cheeks. He got the feeling there was something she wasn't tell him, but she wasn't lying either so he didn't press her.

"Hey, you want to help me?" she asked, jumping up from the couch.

"Do what?" he replied, watching her rummage through something in the kitchen. She came back with some paper and scissors.

"Paper dolls. I want to make hundreds of them."

'Human women are odd creatures,' Inuyasha thought to himself as he took the scissors from her, watching her cut out an example for him to follow.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"Sess, do you really think this is going to work?" Rin asked, her fingers lightly tracing muscles along the dog demon's chest. Claws were resting lightly on her hip, holding her close to his side.

"It could work…it could also fail."

"I hope Kagome knows what she's doing. Having four souls battling within her can't be easy." Sesshoumaru gave a noncommittal response.

A light knock on the bedroom door shifted Rin's attention. It could only be Jaken, which meant whatever it was it did not concern her. Leaning back she enjoyed the view as Sesshoumaru gracefully rose from the bed, not bothering to cover himself up.

'Damn is that a sexy ass,' Rin said to herself, licking her lips.

"Everything is set," she heard Jaken say. "It is ready for you at anytime, my lord."

Sesshoumaru gave a brief nod and closed the door, making his way back to the bed. Any thoughts of sleeping had left Rin's mind. Curiosity was eating away at her as the familiar weight settled next to her. She didn't get a chance to ask as she soon found herself rolled onto her back, arms pinned to the side by a power demon smirking above her.

"See something you like?" he growled, leaning down to sniff right next to her lips. Rin's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes darkened. "Do you know what your arousal scent does to me?"

"I may have an inkling," she whispered, her breath already quickening.

"Do you?" he asked, his nose brushing hers as his eyes flashed red momentarily. Before she could answer firm lips pressed against hers, nipping at her lower lip as his tongue soothed across her lips. He growled in satisfaction as she moaned into his mouth, her body already arching under his touch. Her legs were already spread wide, eagerly accepting him as he eased into her. She winced at the slight soreness from rougher activities earlier in the evening, but his touch never strayed beyond the gentlest of handling. As if she were glass.

Outside the bedroom Jaken sighed.

'Why me? Lord Sesshoumaru knows I can smell it…damn human hussey!'

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Sango's apartment was dark and quiet, showing little use from the past few days. Closing the door with her foot, Sango let out a long sigh as she walked toward the bedroom, pulling her shirt off.

"Miroku, what were you two practicing for so long?" she asked, turning to her companion. Strangely he was looking at the far window, a far away look on his face.

"What? Oh, sorry, I spaced out for a moment there."

"I asked what you were practicing. You must be exhausted. I've never seen you look too tired to stare at a woman's chest." Miroku only gave a weak smile in reply, although she did note with satisfaction that his eyes briefly flicked down to her chest before meeting her eyes.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I'm just trying to calm the overwhelming urg to back you up against the wall and fuck you senseless." His tone was so casual; it took a few seconds for the words to sink into Sango's mind.

Sango's eyes doubled in size as her jaw dropped. Staring at him in disbelief she watched him make his way over to the window, tired eyes reflecting back as he rested his forehead on the cool glass. A light frown crossed her face as she made her way over to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulder in a supportive hug.

"What's wrong?"

Miroku said not a word, turning slowly in her arms to bring them face to face. Cupping her cheek his eyes met hers, a silent plea within them. How could she refuse such honesty? Closing the gap between them her lips brushed his in a teasing gesture, soft and completely yielding. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, bringing her body flush against his as he turned the soft, innocent kiss into a deeper, more suggestive one.

A deep moan came from Sango's throat as she let him have complete control. Gentle hands smoothed over her curves, his nose softly brushing the side of her face as he refused to relinquish control over her mouth. Sango was perfectly willing to let him have her right there at the window, but he had other plans. Reluctantly, Miroku pulled away from her, but left his face mere inches from hers as he struggled to catch his breath.

"You know," he whispered between pants. "We have yet to actually do anything the proper and traditional style."

"Hmm, shame to waste that nice big double bed," Sango agreed with a smile.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Inuyasha growled as his claw ripped through yet another one of the paper cutouts. He was ruining these. Kagome wasn't complaining, but she wasn't happy either. They needed as many of these as possible.

"Fuck it," he snarled in frustration, startling Kagome. Another doll ended up in the trash. "Maybe you should just purify me for the night. Then my damn claws won't get in the way."

Kagome laughed, setting down the scissors.

"You just need more patience. Here," she said, sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around her. "Watch me."

Looking over her shoulder, Inuyasha felt a strange calmness come over him. It must have been the touch of her skin or the scent of her hair, but whatever it was his blood felt tamed by her presence. With the calm his mind focused, forcing out all other thoughts.

"Now you try," she said brightly. Inuyasha's mind snapped to attention. He'd been so caught up focusing on her that he'd completely missed what she'd showed him.

"How come we're the only ones doing this?" he asked, his claws fighting being confined in the small pair of scissors.

"Cause everyone else is off having sex," Kagome said nonchalantly. She heard a thud and looked down. The scissors had dropped from Inuyasha's hand which was still sticking straight out in shock.

"I feel like Mary Poppins just cursed at me," he murmured.

"Nice to know I got to shock someone for once."

"What's next? Dirty words? Porn?"

"Well I do have a school uniform again," Kagome said with a smile. There was silence behind her so she turned to look. Inuyasha's jaw was hanging open in shock. Amused, she waved a hand in front of his eyes. They remained unblinking.

"Oh no you don't. You are not getting out of doing this with the excuse of shock. Don't make me resort to drastic measures."

"D-d-drastic measures?" he squeaked out. What was she thinking? Purification? Groping him? An ear tweak?

"Do you want to see how good a short green skirt looks on you?"


	44. Taking matters into her own hands

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Sorry the last chapter wasn't a bit more exciting. I've been in a weird mood and that seems to come through in the pages. I had a long car ride yesterday (cause the speed limits here in Japan are insanely slow…takes me more than an hour to go 30 miles) so I had inspiration. Hopefully this will be better!

Lemon warning by the way….

**Chapter 44: Taking Matters into Her Own Hands**

Ayame's eyes flew open to meet Kouga's, confusion swirling around in them. She couldn't read the expression on his face. It looked determined and slightly lustful, but gave no clue as to what he was thinking. A slight shiver ran down her back. For some reason the intensity within his gaze was a huge turn on for her.

'I'm not in heat….why the hell am I practically melting?' she thought to herself. Before she could ask anything of him he pulled her forward, warm lips attacking hers with fierce domination. He was the leader of the pack and the one she had already submitted to. Instinct ruled her senses as she let out a low moan and leaned into the attention she was receiving. Even as she gave in, she hated herself. She should have demanded a reason. Hell, she should have demanded more than she expected he was about to give.

Satisfied the bitch before him wasn't going to talk or reject him, Kouga loosened his grip on her shoulders. It was amazing how quickly she'd given in, but considering her position in the pack, it wasn't entirely uncalled for. Still, he thought she would have put up more of an argument. Not only was she all too willing, her immediate response made it easy for him to figure out what she liked.

Ayame let out a gasp and arched her back as cool air hit her skin. Looking down she realized somewhere in the heat of kissing Kouga had begun to remove her clothes. She paused only long enough to pull her arms out of her sleeves before wrapping arms around his neck. She started to lay soft kisses on the underside of his chin, begging acceptance and reaffirming submission.

Kouga's eyebrows went skyward at the action. He cupped her face gently, looking at the lust drugged green eyes. Before her, he hadn't been with another wolf female in a long, long time. Too long. And she had definitely been his first wolf virgin.

How the hell did she know what to do? Was she just following instincts?

Ayame let out a light whimper at his lack of reception, her eyes cast down in shame. So he didn't want her…

A warm tongue caressed the side of her cheek which caused her to look back up, startled. Blue eyes smiled down at her and he gave her nose a light, playful nip. Her doubts and fears began to recede as he nuzzled the side of her face, his chest rumbling in an affirmative growl. He pulled her close, wrapping her slender legs around his hips. Naked as the day she was born, Kouga's pelt left little to her imagination as she sat upon his lap, a firm warmth pressed against her in a way that was making it increasingly difficult for her to breathe.

Kouga smirked and brought his claws to her hips. Pressing against her, his smirk grew bigger as she let out a delightful gasp, her head falling back in surprise as eyelids fluttered in an attempt to stay open. Gripping her hips tighter, he pulled his own hips up, grinding into hers much more forcefully. She whimpered, but it wasn't from pain. In fact, it was more of a turn on, making the red in his eyes begin to glow.

Ayame was at a loss for words. She wasn't sure what they were doing, but it wasn't mating and it sure was a whole lot more pleasurable than the last intimate encounter she'd had with him. She didn't want him to stop…ever. And she wanted the finale of whatever this was building up to. Her green eyes began glowing, sparks of red entering them as she let out a snarl.

Kouga momentarily stopped when smaller lips pressed against his in a frenzy, biting at his lower lip until he complied and let her slide her tongue in to meet his. Gone was the submissive bitch. She was turned on and way too horny to just lay back and take it. Sensing a challenge, Kouga growled low, pushing her onto her back as his hands ran down her thighs, spreading her legs so that he rested between them comfortably. She didn't resist, bit pulled him down with her, her claws pulling at the armor on his back.

He soon found himself wearing nothing but his pelt. Breath ragged, he pulled away to look down at the woman beneath him who was heaving equally hard. Flecks of red were in her green eyes, her gaze challenging and seductive. With a half growl, half groan, he attacked her throat, nipping and sucking down to her collarbone. One went to pull her even tighter to his bare chest. The heat from her skin was incredible. His other hand ran through her hair, holding her head while he nipped at her lips, eagerly snatching her into another vicious kiss. He tasted a light bit of blood and was amazed to find his own lip had slip. Her gentle tongue came out, soothing the wound.

Kouga wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Shifting a little, he slid his hand down along her body, amazed at its softness. Why hadn't he noticed this before? Her body was a mixture of muscle and womanly softness, yielding to his every whim while making a few demands as well. As his hand moved farther down her legs spread farther allowing him access.

Ayame bit back a scream as his fingers were suddenly just…THERE! She could feel every joint, every callous and every claw pushing within her. She was already warm and wet, but the friction he was creating was causing her muscles to contract in little spasms, sending pleasurable waves of feeling up her spine as he pushed them in and out. Her eyes closed in an effort to make the world stop spinning around her as her back arched into his hand.

Kouga withdrew his hand, satisfied she was more than ready for anything. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she gasped for air. Eyes flew opened and met his, confusion, lust and trust within them. Slowly and deliberately he brought his now wet fingers to his mouth, his tongue slowly licking the fluid upon them.

Something, Ayame decided….was still missing. It was like climbing a mountain with no peak. She kept going up only to end up back at the bottom. It was frustrating as hell. Uncertain of what was wrong, she let out a whine, imploring him to help.

Blue eyes flashed brilliant red as the whine reached his sensitive ears. None too gently he reached down and pulled her up, flipping her over onto her hands and knees. In one swift movement his pelt went flying to the other side of the room. Knowing what was next, Ayame, spread her legs and braced her body with her arms, eyes closed to the expected discomfort.

Kouga gripped her hips and slowly slid himself into the hot warmth she offered, his lip curled back in a pleasurable snarl. Gasping at the vastly different stimulation, Ayame's legs widened even more, allowing him to push farther in as her eyes flew open in surprise.

This was nothing like last time. He was just as hard, just as big, but the skin slid against hers with delightful friction rather than painful force. This was how it was supposed to be. She leaned back, pushing against him as muscles shuddered all the way down her toes and up her spine.

Satisfied she was ready, Kouga pulled back and pushed back into her, waiting to see if she held any sign of discomfort.

"If you….don't go faster…."she said breathlessly, "I'm going to bite my tongue and bleed to death!"

Smirking egotistically, Kouga bent over her back, a claw running through her hair to turn her head to look up at him as he ground his hips into her, feeling the muscles shudder under him.

"The only one who'll be doing any biting tonight will be me," he growled at the back of her neck. Ayame's eyes grew wide, trying to figure out what he meant as he suddenly pulled out and slammed back into her with much more force. There was no way in hell she could think when he did that!

Kouga licked the back of her neck as he complied with her request, speeding up and burying himself even deeper into her. Her arms were shaking now, barely able to hold her up against him as each thrust caused her to exhale a half muffled squeal. Her muscles were contracting around him, making the friction between them all that much better. It wouldn't be long now. Just a few more….

Ayame's arms gave out as a particularly deep thrust hit some part of her that sent even more muscles clenching, this time at impossible speeds. Her lungs closed as she found breathing too difficult at the moment, her mouth opened in shock and surprise at the intense feeling running through her entire body.

She was quickly brought back to reality when she realized Kouga was holding her up. Buried deep within her, hands on her hips, he held her up, her arms dangling uselessly as the fangs buried deep in her neck kept her from going anywhere.

Had he…?

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

: Well you've made a fine mess of things: a voice said in annoyance. Blinking sleepily, Kagome looked around her, trying to figure out who was yelling at her this time.

"Who's that?" she asked with a yawn.

: Who do you think: came the haughty female reply. :You have a lot of explaining to do young lady:

"Mom?" Kagome asked in confusion.

:If I was your mother I would have spanked you for this. Honestly, I tell you to stay away from the damn Hanyou and here you are sleeping in his arms, presenting him with your unguarded back:

Kagome pulled herself up…only to find she was not physically really there.

"Am I dreaming?" she said to herself, still half asleep.

:Yes and no.: came the reply. Looking up Kagome could see a feint shimmer of Midoriko looking rather pissed off with her tiny arms crossed over the old samurai armor, her hair free floating behind her. :Since I am technically part of you now, you could say this was a dream consisting of your inner conscious acting while your body sleeps. However, since I purposefully pulled you out here and this will hardly be random, you could also say this is not a dream.:

"So…we're in ….my head," Kagome said calmly.

:We aren't really anywhere….don't worry about where we are. What we are discussing is your current stupidity. That Hanyou is dangerous…or did you forget what happened in the garden:

Kagome blushed, her eyes looking away from the miko warrior's fierce ones.

:If he goes uncontrolled, you might as well be a slave. His slave. And while he might prove to be a match for Naraku, he is not superior. His youkai mind would become greedy, desiring the same things Naraku, the Council and countless others want. Never ending power.:

That struck a nerve. All sleep left her mind as the miko spoke, leaving Kagome filled with the intense desire to defend.

"Inuyasha doesn't want power," she said calmly. "Not like that, anyway. He only wants more power when he feels threatened. As a demon….it wasn't my power he wanted."

:Oh really? You care to explain why he was caught up in mating lust then? Power calls power, Kagome. He could feel the power in you and wanted it for himself. Fuck you, then suck you dry.:

"You're wrong," Kagome said quietly.

:E-excuse me: Midoriko said disbelieving.

"In the garden…he wasn't coming on to me because of my power. It was because of the bond. And when Kouga attacked him, he felt threatened and pulled power through our bond."

:And how do you explain your inability to tame him quickly: Midoriko scoffed.

"I….was….kind of…enjoying it," Kagome said in a whisper, feeling the heat of her cheeks burn her even though she seemed to have no body in this weird place…wherever they were.

:You…enjoyed relations with..a…a…demon: came the shocked woman's response.

"He's not a demon," Kagome retorted. "He's Inuyasha. The mark I had changed things. Since it disappeared he hasn't once been drawn to or affected by my power. He's…"

:What:

"He's scared to death of hurting me."

Midoriko regarded the little miko before her with a frown. A demon not drawn to her power? Was he really that powerful? Midoriko had never run into a demon with such old blood. Blood that ran back to the youkai royalty of a time even before her. A time when youkai weren't a dangerous threat because they saw it beneath them to harm something as fragile as a human. There shouldn't have been any left of the old line…but blood always did find a way.

:This bond…can you send energy through it to him:

"I…think so. The bond links us together through the same sort of energy."

:You seem to have a great deal more control where he is concerned.:

"I…what?"

:Your power. You have a hard time getting it to do what you want, but whenever he needs it, directly or indirectly, you have as much as you need right at your fingertips at just the right time.:

Was that a compliment she just heard? Kagome looked at the shimmer. Midoriko seemed to be lost in thought, her eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration.

:There's a chance…but I'm not sure. And your life could be in danger if it doesn't work.:

"It really doesn't matter if there are 10 of 10 million people threatening your life," Kagome said dryly. "Either way it's threatened."

:Yes, but in this case, if anything goes wrong you'll have to kill him.:

"As much as I would love to figure out all this cryptic stuff, can you just spit it out so I can go back to unconscious, unadulterated sleep?"

:There is a chance if you bonded to the Hanyou that you would actually strengthen each other rather than weaken. It is a very small chance. If I am wrong…you will have to purify the mark immediately or kill him.:

"The bond didn't bother us before."

"Not a temporary one. That is only a fraction of the bond strength.:

Realization hit Kagome of what she meant. She meant the mating mark. The bond that would bind her to Inuyasha for life.

"I am not going to do that to him," Kagome said softly. "To him the mark means more than just a method of defeating Naraku. If I merely accepted it for that purpose, it wouldn't be fair to him."

:You young ones always make life far more complicated than it has to be. Let's spell this one out for you, shall we? After all, I'm stuck in your head until Naraku is gone.:

"Pardon me for not being an acceptable host," Kagome muttered.

:I'm going to let that one slide: Midoriko said with a smile. :Now, let's see the two paths you have before you. On the one path is life with Inuyasha. He's not bad to look at, kind of crude, but protective and almost always there when you need him. On the plus side, he seems to have a great deal of affinity for you as well…which is always helpful. Then there is the second path. Life without Inuyasha.:

Kagome's heart clenched at the thought of that.

:Now, think for a second. Imagine yourself 20 years down the road. What do you want:

"I…don't know."

:Ok, let's try something easier. If you woke up tomorrow and Inuyasha was gone, would you be happy:

Kagome gave a frown to that. Why would he leave?

:Don't rationalize it: Midoriko snapped. :We are looking at the result, not the cause.:

"Of course I wouldn't be happy," Kagome said. "I'd miss him. Just like I'd miss any one of my friends."

:Yesterday, when you were home, who did you miss the worst:

"Inuyasha."

:And who were you most happy to see arrive at the shrine:

"Inuyasha."

:And when everyone else went off to…you know, did you feel a loss:

"No…they just went home."

:And yet when you left Inuyasha for just half a day, didn't you feel like I'd forced you to rip your soul in half:

"You would know," Kagome grumbled. "You were with me the whole time."

"Last of all, what's the first thing you think of when you wake up in the morning?"

"How much I'd rather not get out of bed for another hour or so."

Midoriko looked at her incredulously. Kagome blinked back, confused.

"What? I don't wake up that fast in the morning!"

"Let's try this again. Who is the first person you think about?"

"Sou-"

:Nice try.:

"Inuyasha," Kagome admitted with a sigh. "But that doesn't mean we should bind ourselves together for a lifetime."

:Maybe you need a little enlightenment. I borrowed a little something from that damn youkai tree.:

"Shocker, you sharing with a youkai?"

:How much harm can a tree do: Midoriko mused, holding out her hand. Within it was a single seedling, a small pair of leaves barely pushing out of the hard shell as a single root extended downward no bigger than her pinky's fingernail. Kagome gentle took it, holding it in feint hands as she looked down at it in wonder.

:Concentrate on that Hanyou…Inuyasha or whatever his name was. Think only of him. If you truly want to see, Bokusenou will show you.:

"Show me what?" Kagome asked.

Midoriko was gone, all presence of her fading. Kagome looked down at the seed and exhaled a slow, thoughtful breath.

"Here goes."

Kagome gasped as a warm sensation began to tingle her senses, filling her with a familiar presence.

Inuyasha.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Inuyasha sneezed, waking himself from the half doze he'd nodded into sometime during the night. He shifted slightly, moving the warmth he knew to be Kagome a little to the left to alleviate a slight cramp in his leg. He should get up and stretch it, but he didn't want to move her for the world.

Moonlight came through the window, bathing most of the room in a soft glow. His ears twitched, finding no unusual sounds as his noise concurred they were safe.

"Inu…ya…sha," Kagome sighed softly, gripping his shirt as she shifted ever so slightly. Under her the hanyou was in partial shock. Did she just call out his name? His male ego flared, pride swelling as curiosity within him began trying to figure out what she was dreaming about. Reaching up he carefully slid his dangerous claws into her black hair, soothing the smooth side of his claws against her scalp in a soothing way. Her head moved to press against his hand, a soft content sigh escaping her lips.

Inuyasha was grinning from ear to ear, highly enjoying the effect he was having on her. A feint arousal smell hit his nose, only causing his grin to get even bigger.

'I'd love to tease her about this in the morning…but I haven't the heart,' he thought to himself. 'Who knew we'd end up sprawled out like this on the couch?'

Kagome shifted again, a slight increase in her heart rate warning him she was waking up. Uncertain of how she would handle their rather intimate position, he didn't move a muscle, eyes waiting to see her blink sleepily in that cute fashion she always did before yawning once and really focusing.

Her eyes blinked a couple of times, she yawned, then focusing on the person beneath her providing her with body heat…and now that she knew, so much more. Her eyes rose, stopping when intensely golden ones came into view.

Inuyasha stopped breathing right there.

Kagome was looking at him with the most intense, loving gaze he'd ever seen cross her face. He'd seen her look at her family with affection, but this was deeper…stronger. She was looking at him in a way he'd only dreamed about. And his dreams were in poor comparison to the emotion he saw there now.

Was he dreaming?

Reaching up, Kagome ran her hand down the shocked hanyou's face. His jaw was slightly open in a sort of shocked, confused way, eyes unblinking as he held her gaze. His chest hadn't moved beneath her, but she could feel the beat of his heart strong against her chest. Her eyes never left his as she inched her way upward so that her nose was lightly brushing his.

"I love you," she said softly.

Inuyasha fainted. He'd forgotten to breath.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Well that only took what….44 chapters? Hmm, and how will Inuyasha respond?

I apologize for the mispellings. Sometimes my computer likes to take the word I've written and guess what I'm trying to say...thus putting in the wrong word. I don't always catch it...


	45. Dealing with Relatives

**Chapter 45: Dealing with Relatives**

"You have got to be kidding me," Miroku said breathlessly, his half naked body only slightly raised off hers as Sango leaned to one side, replacing the cordless phone in the phone cradle.

"Nope. My father is a busy man. When he says jump, I ask how high and when."

Miroku let out a groan, rolling over so Sango could get up. As she pulled on her recently discarded clothes, she heard a low moan from his body, face buried in the plush extra firm pillows she loved so well. Muscles on his back were taunt as he flexed in an effort to calm himself down.

Figures her father would call just as he was getting his pants off.

"Come on, sex toy. Don't think you're getting out of this," she teased, smacking his ass.

"Are you kidding? I'd be too tempted to wring his throat," Miroku's muffled voice said. "He still doesn't know, does he? About you, me….and Kohaku?"

"Nope, but we are going to fix that," Sango replied cheerfully. Miroku removed his head from the pillow, looking at her with confusion written plain as day across his face.

"But…you just said…when he says jump…."

"Yes", Sango said with a smile, her eyes flashing with amusement. "But I never said anything about the landing!" Miroku looked at her incredulously, flabbergasted that she would have such guts at a time like this. He could see the flames practically dancing in her eyes. Was he just imagining it or was she as annoyed at being interrupted as he was?

"And I have to face the wrath of your father because….?"

"One, if you want to be with me, Miroku, you're gonna have to learn to deal with my family. We're a close networked set of youkai exterminators. I can't just turn my back on them when they make me mad." She opened the closet door, walking in with a sway of her hips. With a sigh Miroku pushed himself off the bed, entering the closet after her. Might as well put on new clothes.

"Kind of hard to go against the family business, huh," he said, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Something like that. The secrets the family has been passing along for generations aren't something to fool with lightly. If I were to break away, I'd be lucky if I lived a month."

That got his attention. Miroku's head spun so fast he felt a crack in his neck as the vertebrae were strained.

"They'd kill you?"

"Without hesitation. Just as I am honor bound to do so to any other family member gone bad. It's too dangerous, Miroku. I know it sounds….brutal, but if the youkai world knew of our secrets, not only would we be totally ineffective, youkai would have more of an advantage…and dangerous ones would be unstoppable. I come with heavy strings attached," she said softly. "It's up to you whether you want to get tangled in them. Once you're in, I can't ever let you out." Her back was to him, but he could feel the weight of the choice she'd just given him. Either keep the relationship light and stay out of trouble, or meet it head on and spend the rest of his life with her…length of said life depending.

"Kind of like youkai that mate for life, huh?" he replied as his arms wrapped around her waist and his nose brushing the side of her collarbone. "So what's the other reason I'm going?"

"Hmm?" she asked, leaning back into him with a sigh.

"You said 'one', earlier, so I assume there's a two."

"Oh," she said, patting one of his arms with her free hand. "I need you there to hold onto Kohaku."

"Hold onto Kohaku?"

"Yeah, so he doesn't run away. If you can, keep him from peeing his pants too."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

The long awaited Inu/Kag lemon….I can only hope I live up to expectations.

The world was spinning too fast.

Or, at least, it was in Inuyasha's disoriented reality. His temples were threatening to add 2 more holes in his face, pounding as his consciousness fought to get a firm hold on equilibrium.

"Why's it so dark?" he moaned, not even realizing he'd spoken aloud until his own voice pounded in his oversensitive ear drums.

"Try opening your eyes," a gentle voice said softly. Feminine…caring…a woman? A human woman…Kagome!

Inuyasha's eyelids fluttered as his cognitive thought solidified. He immediately wished he'd had a bit more patience. Pain flared through his irises from the light above. Slamming his eyes closed, he moaned.

"Wait a second," Kagome said, almost in a whisper. His ears flickered as they heard the click of a light switch. Then something cool was placed on his forehead. "Ok, the lights are off," she said gently.

Opening his eyes was a lot easier this time. The world slowly came into focus, narrowing in on the slender female bent over him with worry and concern deep in her gentle eyes.

"You ok?" she asked. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Keh," he replied, sitting up. The couch was a few feet away. A slight burn on his back suggested he'd hit the carpet enough to irritate the skin on his back.

'_I love you_'

Inuyasha blinked and shook his head as the memory flashing before his eyes. He felt as though he'd been broadsided. What the hell had he been dreaming?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked uncertainly. He looked confused…clueless and confused. Had she really shocked him that much?

"Sorry…just a dream…I think…" he responded, his normally cocky voice dropping off.

"A dream?" Kagome asked, eyebrows lifted in amusement. 'So he thought he hallucinated or something?'

"Yeah…damn good one…" Then he blushed which was almost invisible to Kagome's inferior eyesight if not for the glow of the bathroom light bathing his face.

"Never mind," he said quickly, but Kagome pushed him back down, leaning on his chest.

"Tell me," she implored as he looked at her in shock. He could feel the heat of her body mingle with his as his breath caught in his throat. How many guys had the woman of their dreams pinning them to the floor? He would have told her anything…but he was hesitant about this.

"It's nothing important," he said quickly, not looking her in the eye. "We were lying on the couch…and you…said…"

"I said what?" she asked, her hips straddling his waist. "You're not getting out of this one."

"You…said…" he stalled, trying to think of something. Anything.

"I love you?" Kagome supplied, watching the hanyou's face nod in agreement, then stop as his brain fully comprehended her words.

'Like watching the wheels of a clock turn,' she mused. "If that was a dream come true," she teased, "how's this?"

Inuyasha's eyes nearly exploded out of their sockets as she leaned down, her warm lips soothing over his partially open ones. Her scent invaded his nostrils, sending his head spinning in circles as his still fuzzy brain tried to figure out what was going on, more and more blood heading toward…other areas of his body. Kagome pulled back as he stared at her in shock.

"You're not going to faint on me again, are you?" she asked accusingly.

Instinct took over as Inuyasha's brain gave up. One second a flushed Kagome was straddling him, arms crossed in mock annoyance. The next a clawed hand wrapped around her slender wrist and yanked her down, flipping them at a frightening speed. Kagome giggled as her hair was flipped into her face. He ran a clawed hand along her scalp, pulling most of it from her face.

Kagome let out a startled gasp into Inuyasha's mouth, which seemed to just suddenly be there, devouring her own with fierce intensity. She didn't know what to think, feel or do. His hand moved behind her head, pulling her into him as his lips oscillated between a firm gentleness and a bruising passion. Kagome attempted to breath, only to have a warm tongue invade, coaxing and massaging hers in such a way that sent warmth throughout her entire body. Her brain was a haze, unable to perform cognitive thought. Her skin felt like it was on fire, burning everywhere he touched as she tried to mold herself into him more.

Inuyasha pulled back, panting heavily as he looked down at the woman beneath him. Lips bruised, hair tossed sporadically around her and eyes glazed over, her eyes met his. Chest heaving quietly under his, not a word passed her lips as they just lay there, gazes locked.

Kagome smiled softly at the hanyou above her, his aura gently surrounding her in a gentle, but possessive manner. She lifted a hand to his cheek, running her fingers up and into his long silvery hair until it came to rest on a fuzzy ear. Inuyasha let out a half moan, half growl as he leaned into the gentle caress, claws digging into the floor below them. Burying his nose in the crook of her neck, he growled low and nipped at her throat. Kagome shivered as the sound reverberated throughout her body. She felt an arm travel down her side, pulling one thigh to the side as he settled between her legs. A steel like firmness rubbed against her, sending delightful shock waves up her spinal cord.

"Sesshoumaru warned you that was a turn on," he said, his voice about an octave lower than normal.

A shrill ring caused the both of them to turn their heads and stare at the phone on the kitchen table.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Inuyasha growled. "Who the hell is it now?" He thought about letting it just ring…but the shrill noise was killing his ears. With a growl he jumped up, crossing the room in one hop. Picking up the phone, he nearly broke it in half answering it.

"What?" he growled. Kagome picked herself up off the floor, noticing that golden eyes never left her form. They seemed to darken a little as she straightened her clothing.

"Who is it?" she asked. Inuyasha realized he hadn't been paying the least bit of attention to whoever was on the other end.

"RELEASE MY GRANDDAUGHTER YOU FOUL DEMON!" came a voice screaming from the phone.

"Gramps huh?" Kagome asked with a grin. She gently took the phone from him, his golden eyes still locked on her every move. "Hi Jii-chan," she said brightly. "No, he can't put a spell on me. I'm a miko remember?"

Growling softly, Inuyasha snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her back against him. He smirked as she inhaled sharply, running her fingernails along his arm lightly.

"Gramps, he's a dog demon, not a water gobblin. He can't suck my soul out while I sleep." Kagome let out a sigh. "Inuyasha, you can't suck my soul out right?" she asked.

"Keh, of course not. What the fuck would I do with your soul? It's not exactly something you can sell on the black market."

"OF COURSE HE'D SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" the old man screamed over the phone.

"Love you Jii-chan. I'm hanging up now and if you call back I'll tell mom about the dirty magazines you have in the shrine storage building."

Kagome turned off the phone and set it back on the table, leaning into the hanyou behind her.

"What's with your grandfather?"

"He's paranoid," she answered. "On my first day of school he dumped sake over my head to 'purify' me. When I brought friend over for a sleepover, he put sutras on their heads…just in case one of them was a youkai in disguise…out for my soul of course."

"Very few youkai can do anything with souls…and I doubt any could touch a miko," Inuyasha said softly, his breath dangerously close to her ear. "And NO ONE will touch you with me around."

"And to think Midoriko was worried," she said softly.

"You human bitches sure are confusing. One second you hug me, then you run off without a word, then you're back in my arms….I don't get it."

"We had conflicting opinions," Kagome said, turning around to face him. Inuyasha looked confused. "Me and Midoriko…not you and I. Bokusenou helped me decide which opinion was right."

"You're talking all cryptic and shit…kinda like Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said, his eyes regarding her suspiciously.

"Bokusenou showed me two paths. One was a life with you," she said softly, her hand coming up to trace along his cheek. "The other was one without you."

"And?"

"I don't like the one without you."

The smirk of all smirks crossed his arrogant face as she could almost visibly see his ego swelling. His eyes were void of uncertainly and doubt, filled only with an intense pride, happiness and a little bit of lust. She gave a small yelp as he pulled her flush against him, his canines glowing in the feint light as flickers of red entered his feral gaze. A shiver went down her back, but not in fear…in excitement.

'This is just like the garden…' she thought. 'Why is it I am so turned on by the demon side of him? The roughness…the….feral, dominating lust?'

"So now I can say I-told-you-so?" he whispered, his nose lightly touching hers. Her breath hitched as his lips barely brushed hers, leaving her begging for more. Her legs were already beginning to tremble.

"I…don't care what you say…" she gasped. "But if you dare tease me anymore I'm going to bite you!" He only smirked back, leaning into her as one set of claws ran up the back of her pants, sending shivers all the way up her spine.

"You promise?" he growled, his eyes flicking red as he nibbled the bottom of her lip, soothing it gently with his tongue. A small hand grabbed the back of his head, snagging a handful of silver locks and pulled him in to close the fractional gap between them. She kissed him hard, demanding more than flirtatious teasing. Ever willing to comply, his mouth opened to her, allowing her tongue to shyly dart in and sweep against his own. That was where her experience ended…so he quickly took over. She let out a gasp as he ground his hips against hers, causing her muscles to quiver in response.

"We," he panted, pulling away from her slightly. "should stop…unless you want more."

"I would not have started if I didn't," she replied, leaning toward him, but a finger on her lips stopped her. Inuyasha was amazed he could still respond with intelligent thought.

"Then we should move somewhere more comfortable. You're legs are going to give out any second and you aren't going to want your first time on the kitchen table…as tempting as that sounds."

Kagome flushed deep red, hiding her face in his chest. She felt like a dirty slut, jumping her boyfriend like this.

"Bedroom?" she suggested, biting her lip.

"Keh, on that tiny bed? You kidding? We'll break it!" He looked around, eyes searching for something. Kagome looked around as well, but had no idea what he was thinking.

"I have an idea. Go get every blanket and pillow you own and bring it out here," he said. Then an arrogant smirk crossed his face. "And put the red lacy underwear on while you're at it."

"Just for that I should wear white cotton," she scolded, giving him a half mocking glare.

"Wear the white cotton and I'll destroy every pair you own," he threatened. Kagome sighed and made her way to the bedroom. She pulled the blankets off the bed, tossing them out into the living room. Next she opened the closet, pulling those blankets out as well, tossing pillows after them. Inuyasha soon found himself in a sea of bed coverings.

"How many blankets do you own?" he yelled out.

"I'm not bringing out Souta's," she called from the bedroom. He looked up and realized he could see part of her through the mirror in her bedroom. She was pulling off her shirt and opening a drawer.

'God, I'm as bad as Miroku,' he thought, pulling his gaze away to do something with the pile of blankets at his feet.

Kagome came out several minutes later, mouth dropping in shock. He'd moved the couch to one side, leaving a large open area in the center of the living room. Spread all around were the blankets and pillows, creating a nest of lush softness in front of the TV. Inuyasha secured the door, throwing every latch and bolt possible, and turned back to her. Kagome suppressed a shiver as his gaze traveled down and up her body.

"Woman," he growled as he neared her. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"If it's half as bad as what you are doing to me," she began, only to be cut off by his demanding mouth covering hers. His kisses were dominating, but gentle, his claws running all over her back only hard enough to be felt, but delicate in their handling of her fragile skin. Kagome barely registered her back hitting the blankets, her shirt soon tossed over her head as he began nibbling down her neck and chest. Arching her back, her fingers reached down and found his ears, rubbing them as gently as his claws handled her skin.

The response was almost immediate.

A deep growl of pleasure vibrated through Inuyasha's chest as he looked up at her, his eyes glowing in the dim light. One hand reached her pants and slowly pushed them down her hips as he watched her face. Kagome wiggled to get them off, leaving her in only the red lacy underwear he had requested…or rather, ordered. He lowered himself down, nose sniffing along her stomach as the pants came all the way off her ankles. Kagome gave a whine of disappointment when his ears left her reach.

Smirking, he began at her inner thigh, lightly kissing and nipping as he ascended, his fingers following in the delightful wake, until he once again met her lips. Only his style changed. Instead of being demanding, he was very gentle, soothing her with slow ease as the warmth of his body covered her. Her legs automatically parted, letting him settled between them. Kagome could feel the blood in her ears pounding, hear every breath and moan, feel the heat and shudders their bodies made. It was as if her senses had come alive, dormant for far too long. The air was sweeter, the sounds deeper…and all she could think about was staying like this for as long as possible.

"Wait on minute," he suddenly said, jumping up and disappearing into the bedroom. Confused, Kagome didn't move as she lay there in her red underwear, curious as to what was so important he left her half naked.

Inuyasha came back sans his shirt with a small bottle in his hand. Smirking, he reached down with a single claw, slowly trailing from the hollow in her throat down her chest and stopping briefly at her bra. The bra snapped in two as the nail pulled, severing the fabric cleaning. Before she could protest his abuse of her expensive apparel, he did similar to her panties, leaving her completely naked.

"Don't worry," he scoffed, as if reading her mind. "I'll buy you plenty more." Placing his hands upon her knees, he gently pulled them apart, preventing her from closing them in her embarrassed state.

'He's not going to…' Kagome thought as he bent down, kisses first upon her naval region. His tongue lightly brushed her lower stomach, sending ripples of muscle spasms like butterflies startled from a meadow. Holding her legs wide, he looked up at her, golden eyes taking in the sight before him. Kagome was flushed, naked and staring down at him with the most incredulous look laced with lust and desire he'd ever seen.

Kagome let out a half gasp, half scream as her hips bucked upward. 'Dear gods, what was THAT?' she thought, her eyes rolling backward as she clutched the blankets around her. Ripples of pleasurable muscle spasms went coursing up her back and back down, a deep, enjoyable heat building within her core.

'Good,' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'It shouldn't take her too long if she's this responsive. The more I can get her to relax, the better off this will be. Pity I can't use my hands….damn claws.' Pushing as deep as he could go, Inuyasha let out a satisfied growl, so low it was barely audible, but had the desired effect. Her eyes flew open as a light scream escaped her lips, back arched in surprise at the involuntary muscle response he'd stimulated.

"Bitch," he said happily as she lay there gasping for air. "You were made for youkai mating."

"Huh?"

"Youkai mating doesn't work if the male can't get the female to orgasm before initial penetration. It has to do with compatibility and receptivity."

"Are you saying…I'm….easy?" she huffed, uncertain whether to be angry or just lay there in bliss. She was still floating high on a cloud.

"Only for me, bitch," he growled.

"So…what's next?" she asked.

"Roll over," he commanded.

"Roll over?" she asked, already complying as she questioned him.

"This way will be easier for you," he said gently, his chest soon covering her slightly chilled back. The light sheen of sweat on her skin wasn't making it any warmer for her until the heat from his body touched her, igniting an inferno within her. She heard what sounded like the top of a jar being unscrewed and peered back to see what was going on.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A healing mixture Miroku came up with so…so I wouldn't hurt the women too much." He mentally cursed himself as her back muscles tightened ever so slightly. Beneath him she gave a light sigh, her body relaxing. "It'll produce a warm feeling and should decrease discomfort. It should also help you stretch."

"Are you doing this doggie style due to heritage or is there some other reason?" she teased, looking over her shoulder at him. He scoffed an arrogant snort in reply.

"You have a downward curved cervix. This method of entry will be the least uncomfortable for your first time," he said with a matter-of-fact tone that left Kagome blinking in confusion.

"You've really thought this all out."

"Damn right I have," he growled, wrapping strong arms around her waist as his knees settled between hers. She turned her head and looked back at him with trust filled eyes. He responded with a guttural noise from the back of his throat, kissing her lips softly as he aligned himself and began to push inward. "I've wanted you from the first moment I smelled your scent. You're the perfect mate."

(Edited material...see mediaminer or adultfanfiction for entire content.)

"I promise I'll always protect you," he whispered in her ear.

Pain hit her shoulder and lower naval as her muscles strained to clench around the man within her. It was a strange mixture of pain and pleasure, leaving her breathless beneath him as she struggled to find a more comfortable position. As she moved, his hips bucked against her gently, eliciting a near painful sounding moan from him.

"Bitch, stop wiggling," he growled. "I'm holding back as it is…don't push it."

Kagome didn't reply, but held her body as still as possible, her muscles shaking as she forced herself to hold so still she was barely breathing. Why did dog demons have to be so….uh…gifted? She could felt his muscles twitching against her back. This must be utter torture for him, holding back against instinct. The pain in her shoulder began to recede and she felt Inuyasha shudder against her back, a searing heat releasing into her in spurts. Her own muscles shuddered in response, but not the way she had earlier.

"Lie still," he instructed, slowly pulling out of her and lowering her body onto the blankets below as gently as possible. He rolled her over and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips as she inhaled raggedly, a dull throbbing pain slowly ebbing between her weakened legs.

"Would you kill me if I suggested a size reducer?" she asked. Inuyasha just chuckled in response, hopping up and dashing off to the bathroom. She heard the rush of water, then the flick of the light switch as he came back and knelt down beside her.

"One could argue it's your fault for being so tiny," he joked. "Don't worry, I have three days to make it up to you."

"Three days?" she gasped. He carefully spread her legs and gently brought the soft wash cloth to her bruised and swollen skin.

"That's how long the bonding will take. For three days I can't let you out of my reach…that includes showering. Welcome to youkai courting."

"Courting? Haven't we passed that?"

"Nope. Courting is what we do before a mating bond. If you accept the courting, then after three days we are bound. If you reject it at anytime, the bond breaks."

"Three days? Good god, I'm only human! I'm going to die of exhaustion! YOU!" she accused, pointing a finger at him. "You're going to kill me…with…with…SEX!"

Inuyasha looked at her in total befuddlement, then threw his head back and laughed.

"You won't die, love. And I'm not going to be sheathed in you for three days. Even I don't have that sort of stamina. Gods, woman, I haven't even had any since I met you! It normally takes me twice as long to release. Now sit up, I need your help for this." Holding out a hand his hand met hers and easily pulled her up, placing pillows behind her back so she could half recline back in more comfort.

"Help for what?" she asked. He held up the jar of ointment.

"This," he replied, taking one of her hands and dipping her fingers into the ointment. It was warm and yet cool, emitting no smell or color. It almost seemed like petroleum jelly…but was smoother, almost like a cream. "I can't do this without risking hurting you with my claws, so I'm afraid you'll just have to do the honors for me," he said huskily, licking his lips.

Still confused, Kagome looked at the stuff in wonderment. He said it would help her stretch and….

"Whoa!" she said, eyes going wide. "Wait a second…you want me….to…to…"

"Shy about touching yourself?" he asked with a smirk and gave her a nipping kiss as his hand closed around hers. "I promise it won't be that bad. And I'll give you a proper hand job the next time I'm human."

"But…" Kagome protested, cut off as he covered her mouth with his, gently taking her lower lip in between his teeth, then releasing it as her tongue came out to meet his in a shy stroke. Then she felt her own hand below, his fingers guiding hers into the still sore area. She let out a squeak, but could not escape her own fingers entering, the smooth ointment immediately soothing the dull throb.

Fire seemed to burn within her, causing her to arch her back into the fingers he pushed into her. Inuyasha let out a low chuckle as he finally allowed her to pull out, his hands wrapping around her to pull her tight against him. His chest rubbed against hers, leaving a firebrand of heat across her skin as her breathing once more picked up.

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" he teased. "Any more pain?"

Kagome frowned, trying to concentrate on something other than the hormones racing through her veins. Pain? What pain?

"No…just…"she tried to say, but didn't know what she was describing. Above her the hanyou gave a deep rumbling laugh, knowing exactly what her problem was.

"I'll still have to go slow or risk hurting you, but you shouldn't feel any more pain. Let me know the second you do, ok?" She merely nodded, not sure what he meant until his hips lifted, pulling back and shifting to align with hers again. Amazed she looked down, seeing him hard once again.

"No way," she whispered, her eyes meeting his.

"News flash, bitch," he said with a smirk, "women touching themselves is a HUGE turn on."

(Edited...sorry...it's only R rated and I don't feel like tempting fate.)

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

So how was that for a first time? Go easy on me…I've been so busy since the last update I barely had the energy to write this. It turned out longer than I initially thought so Souta's lovely "discovery" won't happen until another chapter. I have a presentation to make that has to be an hour long in Japanese….so needless to say I will be very busy. Next chapter will be out as soon as I can manage it.


	46. Life's Little Trials

**Chapter 46: Life's Little Trials**

"You have this all under control, right?" Miroku asked Sango as they approached the secretary's desk. Kohaku was between them, looking around in slight confusion. They hadn't told him anything…not that he'd asked. After 24 hours of being reintroduced to video games…courtesy of Souta….he was a bit dazed and confused.

"What are we doing here?" he finally plucked up the courage to ask.

"I'm not exactly sure," Miroku said, mentally telling himself that wasn't a complete lie. He had no idea what Sango was going to do. "But we'll hit up ice cream once we're done, how's that?"

"Ice cream?" Kohaku repeated, eyes growing wide. "I don't even remember the taste of ice cream…"

"All the more reason to go out!"

"Can I help you?" the secretary asked without looking up.

"Sango Taijya," Sango said and watched the woman visibly straighten, nearly falling out of her chair to become far more impressionable. The woman was obviously new…and equally obviously not going to last long with such an attitude.

"Of course, he'll see you right away. Who are they?"

"Miroku Houshi and Kohaku."

"His son?" the woman asked, writing their names in the appointment book.

"No," Sango said, opening the door to her father's office. "My brother."

Miroku did get the amusing satisfaction of the information slowly sinking in the woman's brain, causing her eyes to widen in alarm as her jaw dropped. He quickly pushed Kohaku through the door, hoping the kid wouldn't pass out or hate him for this.

"Just in time," a familiar commanding voice said, swiveling in the large leather chair to face them. "How goes the hunt f-" he began, stopping dead at the sight of the boy in front of Miroku. Kohaku also froze, his muscles turning as hard as ice under Miroku's hand. He glanced at his sister in utter terror, a flash of pain across his innocent face.

He'd trusted her…and here she was handing him over to the very man who would kill him.

"The traitor," Senator Taijya sneered. "Excellent work, Sango. It is our responsibility to see that such _failures_ are dealt with within the family."

"Oh, we're going to deal with it alright," Sango said calmly, placing herself between her father and brother. Kohaku was pushing back against Miroku as if he could simply pass through his body and blend into the wall. The poor kid was absolutely terrified.

"Since he's family…he can choose," the senator said, frowning at his daughter's actions. It was almost like she was protecting the boy. "Either he can take the fast acting poison, or he can have a bullet to the head. Well, boy, which will it be?"

Kohaku trembled beneath Miroku's hand, glancing up at his with pleading eyes to let him bolt out of here. The look of utter desperation hit Miroku like a ten ton truck. He recognized such desperation. He'd seen it before. Not only in the woman before him, but also in himself. The desperation of one with nothing to lose.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you," Miroku whispered. "No matter what they decide."

"Neither," Sango interjected. "It's in your best interest to keep him alive."

"Excuse me?" he replied, leaning forward across the desk with a dangerous gleam that suggested he felt his daughter was overstepping her bounds.

"Well you have a problem, father," she said sweetly. "The three of us are the only ones of the clan left. Now while you could have other children, considering you haven't got even a girlfriend and training takes so many years, that leaves myself and Kohaku."

"That sorry excuse for a son is NOT going to pass on our family heritage!" the senator snapped. "Not only is he a murderous traitor, he is a weak fool!"

Kohaku shuddered and let out a whimper. Turning around, the small boy wrapped his arms around Miroku's waist, obviously trying to hide the tears falling freely down his face. His shoulders shook as he attempted to shed his pain silently.

"Kohaku is your only hope of our family line continuing," Sango said, changing her stance to a more defensive one. "You sure as hell aren't getting kids from me."

Taijya's gaze immediately fell upon Miroku, the once friendly, fatherly look replaced by a more accusing one, eyes promising much pain and suffering. Miroku calmly accepted the gaze, offering no look in return.

"Your fiancée shooting blanks?"

"Don't you DARE bring Miroku into this!" Sango retorted. "And stop making fucking assumptions! Did it ever occur to you maybe I was the one incapable of having kids?" Shock hit the old man's face like a freight train. "I was too "weak" to handle being raped by a youkai while being too "weak" to fight Naraku's controlling collar! I'm permanently sterile and no amount of your money or power or temper can change that! You want our "blood" to continue, you better damn well reconcile yourself to the fact your SON is your only hope! And while you're at it, you can stop blaming him for being unable to fight the influence of Naraku's power. A full grown inu-youkai was unable to fight the collar's power. The fact that he's still alive and sane shows how much strength Kohaku truly has!"

"Sango," Miroku said softly. She inhaled a ragged breath, her shoulders shaking ever so slightly from anger and partial fear of her father. He was still a powerful and dangerous man.

"Think it over," she continued, her voice deadly calm once again. "In the meantime, Kohaku will be under MY care. If you want to see him, you'll have to go through me. Any attempt on his life will be met with one upon your own."

Taijya just sat there, unmoving. Taking that as a sign this conversation was over, Sango gave a slight bow, as was proper of her station, and practically pushed the two males out through the large oak swinging doors. She didn't stop until they were outside of the government building and on the sidewalk near the subway.

Then her legs practically crumbled. Still supporting the silent crying boy, Miroku used his other arm to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Unfortunately, I do not possess the strength of Inuyasha so I can't carry you both," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think that was the scariest thing I've ever done," Sango choked.

"Sis," Kohaku managed to whisper through a cascade of tears and raw throat. "Thank you."

She gave him a weak smile, but it was full of love.

"You're more than worth it kid," she replied, grabbing her little brother in a tight hug.

"So how about that ice cream?" Miroku suggested.

"You and what money, Mr. No-job-and-no-income?" Sango teased.

"Call me Fake-Father-in-law's credit card." Pulling a small card from his pocket, Miroku gave her a beaming smile.

"Didn't you cut that up?"

"Yep….and your father happily sent a new one. You know, cause we men accidentally cut up credit cards all the time." A slow smile spread across Sango's face.

"Kohaku, how would you feel spending the day shopping? New clothes, ice cream….maybe a TV for your bedroom."

"Can I get one of those video game machines?" he asked.

"Little bro, you can get one of each! We wouldn't want to limit your game choices, would we?"

"Oh god," Miroku groaned. "Why do I get the feeling I'll end up carrying all of this?"

"The game store is next to Victoria Secrets in the mall," Sango suggested, not looking him in the eye.

"Lead the way milady!"

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"Oh no, no, no and no," Kagome said firmly, a blanket clutched to her chest as she glared at her newly mated hanyou.

"Keh, it's not like this is my decision woman," Inuyasha argued. "The mating bond needs close contact at all times or it won't work and we BOTH get a nasty emotional backlash. We have two more days then the bond will be solid enough to not worry."

"I get that, but why the hell do you have to come to the bathroom with me? I have to pee and I want a shower!" Inuyasha's ears flattened as her voiced raised, a flash of rejection across his face.

"Sorry," she said softly, leaning her head into his. "I…just….the idea of you standing there while I pee is just….weird and gross."

"You think I WANT to watch?" he scoffed, nipping her nose. "I'll turn my back, it's not like I have to see the act. But you aren't getting more than three feet from me…unless you want to have a little chase around the bedroom." The wicked gleam in his eye made Kagome laugh, relaxing some of the tension that had build between them. The pressure against the bond disappeared as they just sat there, leaning against one another in bliss.

"Why is this youkai mating so difficult?" Kagome asked.

"Because of the intensity of the bond. We are, effectively, not only keying our emotions to one another, but sort of binding our souls with one another. That's why finding a mate is so difficult. People and their souls have to be compatible."

"That has to making youkai dating a drag."

Inuyasha gave a light chuckle, canines flashing in the dim light.

"We do have one advantage. This," he said, tapping his nose. "I knew you were compatible the moment I smelled you." Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you saying I had a neon glowing youkai sign saying I was ready for the taking?" she asked, half laughing.

"Hence why Kouga tried to pick you up as well. Your aura is surprisingly accepting of youkai. However, your personality does not match well with Kouga's."

"And yours does?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow in a mocking gesture.

"Damn right it does, bitch," he growled, tackling her.

"Well how can I argue with that?" she laughed. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, pulling her half covered body flush against his as he nuzzled her neck. Kagome laced her fingers through his hair, careful not to pull strands too close to his sensitive ears.

"This form of bonding decreases the initial awkwardness of a newly intimate and serious couple," Inuyasha explained softly, his breath caressing her neck. "Having sex doesn't solve all problems….in fact, it usually creates more doubt and questions. The close proximity decreases the chances of the couple breaking due to too many assumptions or doubt. Forced proximity makes small issues come up and effectively forces the couple to work through them. Truly compatible couples are willing to work through anything. I guess you could call that love."

"So love, in youkai terms, is the willingness to compromise and work together?" she asked curiously. Just what was his definition of love? The affection was there, she had no doubt of that….but how did he see it? How did he see the fact that she loved him?

"Love is the willingness to compromise and work together because the result is better between the couple than life would be if they were separate. It's not the willingness to change….but more the change in what you want. Individual goals are now the simultaneous goals of 2 people, forever bound."

"So if I had a dream of becoming an Olympic ice skater you would too?"

"Not necessarily. If I was highly adverse to the idea you could easily carry on your own ideals. However, I would always be at your side for support. Unquestionably."

Instead of answering, Kagome smoothed the hair from his temple and laid a slow, gentle kiss upon his temple.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked, looking up into her eyes.

"I don't know….but I can tell you the only goal in my life right now is to make it to that bathroom and empty the bladder your elbow is leaning on." Golden eyes blinked at her.

"Good thing I'm not into that romantic shit or you would have totally just crushed my world right there," he teased, jumping up and holding out a hand to hoist her up. A dark blush stained her cheeks and she attempted to look anywhere but at the naked hanyou in front of her. "We'll have to work on your shyness," he said with a smirk. "Common bitch, time for excretion."

"I still say this is very, very weird."

"Feh. Be glad your period isn't due." A long pause followed his words.

"I can't believe you just said that."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"Ms. Kaede, could you file these for me please?"

The older woman looked up from her tiny desk in the far corner of the windowless office. The closet sized office.

"Hojo, you don't have to call me Ms. Kaede. I'm not your boss anymore. Now you're my boss."

The young man blushed and scratched the back of his head in an uncomfortable way.

"Hard to get used to. I feel bad having to order you to do my old job. Filing is so boring. Are you sure you're ok? I could do this myself."

"Don't worry yourself," she said calmly. "I'm not as young as I used to be. Filing is a nice slow job I can do without having to think too much. Besides, you have much more important things to do."

"Yeah….they keep sending me all this weird paperwork. Half the time I don't know what to do. Do you think you could help me out with this one?"

It was too ironic sometimes. Kaede had been demoted, Hojo promoted, and yet here he was in his old office, having her help him do the job she'd once done. The only thing missing was the paycheck.

Why Hojo? Well, he was the type who didn't ask questions and pretty much did whatever he was told, always assuming his supervisors, of course, knew best. Kaede wondered if the old bat that ran the council upstairs knew that every executive decision Hojo made went through Kaede first.

And Hojo pretty much did whatever Kaede suggested unless orders from above came through.

"Wow, that helps," he said with a sigh of relief. "I didn't have a clue what they meant."

'Which is how they want you,' she thought, but only smiled at the sweet boy.

"Would you mind if I pulled out some old files? I want to make sure we don't have duplicate records. No sense in wasting space."

"Of course! I never thought to do that when I was down here…. A fabulous idea! Those file cabinets are getting quite full. Are you sure it wouldn't be too much of a bother? I could come down and help."

"No, no. I've plenty of time today. Might as well put that time to good use. You'll be busy with meetings all afternoon today anyway."

"Oh yeah," he said, crestfallen and handed her the access keys. The poor boy probably missed filing. It was a brainless job…one he excelled at. "Thanks again for the help!"

Kaede gave a patient sigh when he left. Such a sweet boy, but so dense. No wonder Kagome never really entertained the idea of dating him. No spark, no excitement…nothing.

The small stack of files he'd given her only took a few minutes to put away. Kaede shut the drawer and hobbled over to the farthest cabinet. It was locked, no surprise there, but easily opened with Hojo's access keys. Technically she had not deceived him. She would look for duplicate files….while also looking for information on Naraku. There had to be some record of him first appearing if he was as old as Midoriko. Demons were always difficult to age.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"Go fish," Rin said dully, half leaning over the table. "Do you have an 8?"

"Go fish," Sesshoumaru replied. "Why is it we are playing a children's game?"

"Because it takes a long time, little thought and keeps me from wanting to jump you."

"I see….you do realize playing with one hand is less than amusing."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "At least we aren't playing slap jack or war. Although I might have a chance against your demon reflexes if we did."

"This is….acceptable. Do you have a 3?"

"Yep."

The door to the apartment opened, revealing a well worn, exhausted toad demon under a bundle of bags. They regarded him with a general lack of interest, Sesshoumaru giving his usual expressionless gaze while Rin just looked uncaring.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, wondering why the two of them weren't engaging in their usual bedroom activities. Sesshoumaru merely lifted an eyebrow and went back to his cards.

"Take a good sniff and I think you'll figure it out," Rin snapped.

"Ah….that female problem. I am very glad I am neither human nor female," he replied haughtily.

"So am I," Rin retorted. "You'd be one ugly chic."

Sesshoumaru allowed a low chuckle escape his stoic personality.

"What is this?" Jaken asked, looking at the card game.

"Go Fish. Wanna play?"

"A human child's game?" Jaken sneered.

"You could just say no," Rin grumbled. "Sess, do you have a 5?"

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Kaede frowned at the documents before her. She hadn't found Naraku yet, but she did find something rather odd. High Councilor, otherwise known as the old bat, was once a rather open, accepting individual who often pushed for equality, acceptance and lack of conflict between the different powers. She used to support the school broadening the classes offered, expanding opportunities and always being the first to accept an idea that seemed way to far fetched to be true.

Yet over a hundred years ago she suddenly switched…like a light bulb. Now the same woman was the complete opposite, being the one who had pushed for the current narrowly focused curriculum that left students like Kagome far from their true potential.

"This is far too suspicious," Kaede said aloud. "I think Naraku's control runs deeper than we thought. Which means he wanted us to find the collars…and destroy the breeding grounds? But why?"

Then it hit her. Of course he wanted them to do it. He was safely in hiding…and they'd just cleaned up after an idea he decided to abandon. They had effectively taken care of most of the evidence against him. In a few decades, no one would care….and he'd be free to continue whatever foul plan was hatching within his brain.

Pulling out her private cell phone…the one the company didn't know about…Kaede dialed Kagome's cell. It immediately went to her voice mail. Kaede didn't trust that. Changing tactics, she dialed Rin's number instead. With any luck the woman would be with that full demon.

Lord Sesshoumaru would want to know of this, that was certain.


	47. Call of Nature

I'm glad people aren't complaining about the lemons too much. You know I've had to ask friends for advice of what to put in? Why? Uh...cause sadly enough in all my 22 years...I haven't gotten past 1st base. Yeah yeah, tease me all you want. You go to an all girl's/women's school and see how far YOU get (mind you I'm straight...plenty of opportunities for relationships with women, but I was never motivated to experience that). Yeah, 4 years at a women's college and 2 years at an all girl's high school. Needless to say, I didn't get a lay.

Ok, now that you are cringing over the bad rhyme, I have a confession. You see, these chapters were all ones I'd already written a while ago. I was just editing them before sticking them on here. So this is the last chapter that I have written for the time being. Yes, the story will continue (my friends back at home who have been following this since April would kill me otherwise) and I will not only try to get it done before it's one month anniversary...I am aiming to fit it all into 50 chapters...nice and neat.

Not to mention I have a bunch of other stories I want to post etc, after I finish this one. The reviews have been great. I'm glad you guys like the story. Hopefully you'll like other stories I write as well. It provides me with a great stress relief. Teaching in Japan is rewarding, but gods can it wear you out. I need a vacation like you wouldn't believe!

**Chapter 47: Call of Nature**

"So I'm living with you now?" Kohaku asked his sister who was standing behind Miroku in line at the ice cream stand in a mall he didn't recognize.

"You better believe it," she said with a smile.

"Sango, can you hold this for a sec?" Miroku asked and handed her a cardboard drink holder….except it had more than a dozen ice cream cones sticking out of it with various flavors and assortments of toppings.

"What in heaven's name…" she asked. "There are a dozen cones here!"

"Bakers dozen, to be exact," he said with a smile as he paid. "If you haven't had ice cream in so long you can't remember, you gotta try all the flavors to remember what you liked the best."

"Only you," Sango responded with a shake of her head.

Kohaku watched the two in fascination. He'd never seen his sister act this way with a guy. She with him in a very familiar way…but not just like a close friend. He sometimes caught glances they sent one another. Glances most people gave someone they loved…and slept with.

"So are you and Miroku like….a couple?" he asked, selecting an ice cream cone that seemed to call his name. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what the little colored things on top were.

"Uh…" Miroku started, looking to Sango. "I don't think we've really defined anything yet. Sango, your thoughts on this?"

Mentally Kohaku saw brownie points collecting for the young monk. Valuing his sister's opinion before answering a question directed at them both was high on the appreciation scale. He already liked the man. The question was, how much did his sister?

"Uh….I…..that is…..well we were sort of….engaged…" she sputtered. "Oh hell…I haven't a goddamn clue," she cursed and picked up a chocolate and vanilla combo smothered in chocolate sauce.

"I'll be whatever she wants me to be," Miroku responded.

'Hmm, he's not being very helpful,' Kohaku thought and saw some brownie points deduct in his sister's eyes.

"Whatever huh? Well how about you be the dominate male who makes a damn decision?" she said coolly and Miroku visibly winced, catching on to his downfall.

"Alright, woman. First, I want a better mattress. Those springs are brutal. Second, we go to Victoria's Secret and find something absolutely stunning on your gorgeous figure. Third, you say yes when I ask you to marry me. For real. How's that for dominate male?"

Sango's face went bright red as people around them gave strange looks at their conversation. Kohaku was biting back laughter at the look on his sister's face. It looked like Miroku could dish it out when he had to.

"Sis, you asked for it!" the boy laughed, licking his ice cream with devious pleasure as his sister still tried to find words as her mouth open and closed in utter shock.

"This….this….this is hardly the time or place to be…..discussing THAT!" she hissed, finally gaining control over her own shock. Ice cream was slowly melting down the cone toward her arm. Grabbing a napkin, Miroku quickly wrapped it around the cone in an effort to keep her from getting ice cream all down her arm and on her lap.

'She should just give up,' Kohaku thought. 'He's more persistent than she thinks….and I don't think anything short of death would stop him. Drat, I just remembered I hate strawberry.'

Kohaku dropped the ice cream cone in the trash behind him and picked up a strange colored one. Miroku had gone down on one knee in front of Sango, his hand still holding the napkin against the cone.

"You said you didn't want a silly ring your father's money bought…nor did you care if I was rolling in cash. I have nothing to give you except myself…and want nothing more than you in return. I know you hate the romantic crap, so I won't bother gushing about the fact life is empty without you, or the fact that if I get to see you smile once, my day is feels complete. I know later you'll probably kill me for doing this in public," he joked, but a steel hard seriousness was set in his eyes. Kohaku leaned forward, his ice cream long forgotten.

"Sango Taijya, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

A small crowd had gathered in the food court area. Some looked impressed, some were shocked, others where holding a hand to their mouth like they were watching an intense soap opera and couldn't wait to find out what would happen next.

Sango was oblivious to everything except the warmth of his hand over hers and his deep, dark eyes locked with hers.

"Why me?" she whispered.

"You know, it's this insanely silly reason," he said with a smile. "I love you."

Kohaku felt his jaw drop, but not over Miroku's words. His jaw had dropped because he saw something he never thought he'd ever see his sister do.

A single, solitary tear ran from the corner of her eye and down her face, dissipating as it left a glistening path down her cheek. Sango, however, wasn't even blinking as she sat there in partial shock. Miroku leaned forward and leaned his forehead against hers.

"This is the part where you either spurn me, tell me you'll think about it or-" he was cut off as Sango wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and kissed the daylights out of him. Miroku barely registered the feeling as she all but shoved her tongue down his throat. He merely held onto her, giving her everything she demanded of him.

"I would assume that is a yes," Kohaku told the now larger crowd. Hearing a familiar tune, he reached over and pulled the now ringing cell phone from his sister's purse. He didn't think the two of them would stop for something as silly as a phone call.

"Hello?" he asked. "No, she's busy at the second. Miroku just proposed to her. What can I do for you?"

He listened to the demon on the other end and his eyes went wide.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Yes sir, we'll pick up Souta as well. Thank you, sir."

'I wonder if she realizes she's getting ice cold ice cream all over his coat?' Kohaku mused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha awoke to the sound of the oven door opening and metal lightly scraping against metal. An instant later the smell of cookies drifted into his sensitive nostrils. Considering his body was all but screaming over the lack of his recent mate, he had a pretty good idea where she was and what she was doing.

"Oi, bitch, what do you think you're doing?" he asked as he pulled his weary body from the floor. Kagome looked at him from the short distance to the kitchen, a tray in one hand with a spatula in the other.

"What? I'm making cookies. I didn't leave your line of sight," she protested. "Cookie?" she offered, holding a fresh one still warm from the oven.

He eagerly accepted the sweet morsel from her fingers, running his tongue over the chocolate left on her fingers. Another scent soon entered his nose. One that made him grin from ear to ear and left her blushing madly.

"You are insatiable," she teased. "And don't even think about it in here! I can tell by the look in your eyes and feel your intent through the bond. For one, I am cooking, and two, I'm still a little sore. More sore than I was yesterday."

"Sorry," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and securing her back against his chest. The warmth of her body and touch of her skin calmed his raging hormones, leaving him content to just nuzzle the unmarked side of her neck.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"You mean I can't just have you and cookies?" he teased.

"No way, I intend to make a lot more than just cookies. I can make omelets, pancakes, waffles, fried fish, miso soup, danishes-" Two clawed fingers silenced her lips when she showed signs of telling him a rather long list.

"What brought this on?" he asked. "You're like the Sunday morning cooking show."

"I…uh…woke up and…felt….domestic," she responded, leaning back against his chest. His presence simply made her feel safe, protected and reinforced. It was an odd feeling…but not because it made her uncomfortable….only because it was new to her.

She wouldn't have traded it for any other feeling in the world.

"Domestic?"

"Well…I…you….we….oh I don't know!" she said, throwing her hands up. "I have a raging storm of emotions rolling through me. I don't know what to think or what to.. just…seemed….right."

"Who knew I'd have such an effect," he said in a deep voice that sent delightful shivers up and down her spine. Reaching over he picked up the cooling rack and handed it to her. She took it from him, her body suddenly tensing. She quickly turned in his arms, facing him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"How did you know I needed that?" she asked. "I was just about to ask you to hand it to me."

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. How had he known? He simply….just….did. No thought, no body language…it was just something he suddenly, instinctively did.

"I think….maybe…our bond is a lot stronger than anyone could know," he said, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"How many mikos have bonded to a demon," she asked, "or hanyou?"

"I've never heard of it before. At least….not successful ones."

"You mean there was a chance we could have…." She asked, eyes filling with dread.

"No," he soothed. "Besides Rin, who has weak powers at best and had the mark purified, I have never heard of a willing coupling of a youkai and miko. I have heard of youkai seducing mikos, only to have them turn into black mikos….or purify their mate directly after the initial mating."

"What about….Kikyou?" she asked cautiously. Her doubts were quickly disposed of when he hugged her closer, actions soothing her faster than words.

"I couldn't mark anyone with the collar on. My purpose was to make wenches more acceptable to my brother. If a human smelled more like an inu-youkai, there was a better chance Sesshoumaru would accept them. Naraku didn't know about his mental connections to Rin."

"Mental connections?"

"Why do you think Sesshoumaru, human hater, suddenly accepted a human into his life? Not just any human, but a female one? She was only five at the time, but we always know who is for us by smell, no matter the age. You could say he was grooming her from day one for a potential mate…even if he didn't consciously realize it."

"That's….rather odd," Kagome responded, uncertain of how she should feel about a demon lord having such intentions over a five year old. "What age is considered old enough?"

She felt his chest contract in a low chuckle.

"That depends on the demon. Sesshoumaru has a great deal more patience. He probably would have driven Rin crazy until she was well into her late twenties…maybe even until her thirties."

"And you?" she asked in amusement, feeling much better that this instinct thing wasn't turning inu-youkai into pedophiles.

"Me? Well, you know how impatient I am," he growled and nipped at her nose lightly. She returned with a kiss on the tip of his chin, unconsciously submitting to his authority. "I would have jumped you the minute you matured." Her eyes widened in shock.

"I hit maturity at age 14!"

"I didn't say physical. Maturity of body and mind. Probably more around 16 or 18. I'm not that late, youngin'." He gave her an almost leering smile and a growl which made her breath increase ever so slightly. Pushing her back against the counter, he leaned into her and attacked her lips with youkai ferocity, barely keeping his instincts in check. Her lips matched his pace, pushing back against him forcefully enough to draw blood. As soon as the metallic taste filled his mouth, he immediately pulled back.

"Sorry," he began to apologize, but stopped. She was looking at him with a dark gaze, heated with lust, love and mischief. He felt a mental connection slip into place.

"You…don't mind…when I'm rough," he all but whispered. A grin replaced the astonishment on his face. "You like it!"

"And now you know why I was reluctant to talk about the incident in the garden."

Red tinged her cheeks.

"You….liked what my youkai side was doing?" he asked, astonished.

"Are you kidding? Talk about raw, primal, intense lust. It was….incredible."

"Wait until the next full moon. If you tease me enough the demon blood will surface. We can discuss that after you are more comfortable." He grinned to himself at the thought of her accepting every part of him…no matter which it was or what it did. "And if you think that'll be fun, wait until the new moon. No claws then," he said with a smirk.

"Beast," she teased, smacking his arm lightly.

"Hmm, Beauty and the Beast…..just don't break my enchantment, ok?"

"Don't worry," she said with a laugh. "I like that hair and those ears way too much to trade you in for a human model. Not to mention the flying trick. I'd have to be a fool to get rid of half of your good points."

"That's only half?"

"Well," she responded, looking down at his rather naked arousal.

Before he could respond there was the sound of a key in the door. Kagome quickly grabbed the nearby apron and pulled it over the rather naked and aroused hanyou who was growling in displeasure.

Souta opened the door, flanked by a glowing Sango, Miroku and Kohaku who held a sleeping Shippou in his arms.

"Hey sis!" he greeted, eyes widening as he looked at the counter. "Cookies! Damn, I can't remember the last time you made cookies! Hey, how come there are a bunch of blankets out here? Did Inuyasha break the bed or something?"

Kagome flushed a bright red and quickly handed her brother some cookies to shut him up. A glare directed at Sango and Miroku kept them from comment, although she could practically see laughter in Miroku's eyes. Inuyasha carefully backed to the bathroom. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him pulling on pants. Rather baggy pants…less embarrassment she presumed.

"What brings you here?" she asked, wiping down the counter and pulling out various items to make for breakfast. By the looks of it, she'd be feeding more than two.

"Kaede asked Sesshoumaru to have everyone meet here. She has information we might want to know about, but doesn't trust phones or anything at the Council building."

Inuyasha came back in, gave Kagome a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed several cookies before plopping on the couch and turning on the TV next to Kohaku.

"Cookie?" the hanyou offered.

"No thanks…I ate too much ice cream. I couldn't possibly look at dessert ever again."

"Your loss."

"Hey sis," Souta said, concern in his voice. "Your legs ok?"

"Yeah," she replied with a frown as she looked down at her legs. There wasn't any blood or injury. What the devil was he talking about? "Why?"

"Well, you're walking kind of funny."

Sango clamped a hand over her own mouth as her eyes widened. Inuyasha promptly began to choke on a cookie, coughing horribly as Kohaku began pounding on his back. Miroku quickly excused himself to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Within seconds hysterical laughter could be heard, followed by a thump that suggested he'd been unable to stand up laughing so hard.

"What?" Souta asked, completely oblivious.

"I think that's something they tell you when you're older," a voice behind him said. Rin calmly walked in through the open door, followed by the ever stoic dog demon and Kaede.

"Looks like you finally did something less than stupid," Sesshoumaru remarked. "It reeks in here."

"No more than your bedroom," Inuyasha snarled.

"Boys," Kaede said calmly. "If you can't say something nice, keep your mouths shut."

Both demons looked at her, showing signs of defying her words, but they both remained silent.

"Now, I don't know how much time we have, so I'll try to make this quick. I found rather disturbing files. Files that link decisions the council has been making for the past century or so, almost back to the time of Midoriko. I think Naraku has more control over the council than we ever thought."

"Control over the council?" Kagome gasped. "Then why would the council send us out to destroy the Centre?"

"To cover his tracks," Rin supplied. "Naraku's hanyou experimentation was a failure. However, getting rid of hundreds of youkai would attract unwanted attention. So he somehow got the council in on this. By sending you, there was a higher possibility more evidence would be destroyed. Didn't it seem strange the council just gave everyone government ids, patted them on the head and sent them on their merry way? No one asked questions, asked for a report or even suggested any sort of psychiatric help. And anyone who had any power was quickly demoted so things would remain that way."

"But the Centre…." Kagome replied weakly.

"Is either a myth or somewhere we have yet to discover. Hakudoushi was Naraku's double for what seems to have been at least a hundred years if not more. Naraku is a very talented shape shifter. He could be anyone," Kaede said, her tone serious. "Well….except maybe Hojo. His naivety is way to complex to be an act…and his aura is too easy to read."

"Hojo wasn't in any position of power until recently," Rin said cautiously.

"He doesn't know he has power," Kaede mused. "The boy comes downstairs to make sure I approve of everything he does and I have yet to see him actually make a decision concerning anything in the building. Not to mention he regularly goes to the purifying shrine. Demons can't enter."

"Sounds like a boring guy," Miroku said, coming out from the bathroom with a red face. He was just catching his breath and gave an apologetic look to Kagome.

"I think Naraku would go for someone at the top," Sango suggested. "Maybe not the utmost top person, but someone fairly high in the rankings."

"Quite right," Kaede agreed. "Does Midoriko have anything to say?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. How did Kaede know Midoriko spoke in her head?

:Because anyone who is a miko can sense the extra power.: Midoriko responded. :She knows I am here. As for Naraku, I don't know anything about him in the council building. I only know things that happened in the record room where the statue is.:

"Negative," Kagome replied. "She only knows about the record room."

"Hmm," Kaede responded, frowning in deep thought.

"You have a voice in your head?" Souta asked. "You know most people go get help for stuff like that."

"Watch it whelp," Inuyasha growled, feeling his mate's annoyance at her younger sibling. "Otherwise I just might decide to tell that girl three doors down just how much you like her."

The youth flushed bright red and quickly began munching on cookies as if his life depended on it.

"Midoriko," Sango said calmly, surprising Kagome. It was as if she were talking to a woman standing in the room and not a voice in Kagome's head. "When people enter the records room you see their soul, don't you?"

"She says yes, demon slayer," Kagome replied after a moment. "Your family made the protective field?" she asked. Sango nodded.

"Another family secret. It's only useful to mikos though. The barrier in question enables a miko to see through any illusion, no matter how powerful. Even Naraku would not be able to escape detection. Midoriko, do council members visit you on occasion?"

"She says yes."

"And are there any that haven't been recently?"

:Come to think of it…most of them visit once a week: Midoriko said. :But the High Councilor Miko hasn't been in over a hundred years.:

Kagome quickly relayed the information.

:And many of the other councilors have experienced a great deal of pressure to comply to her wishes….even when they themselves felt something odd was going on. She was the one who pushed your demotion you know.:

Kagome stood there stunned, everyone else clueless as to what the dead miko had said. Everyone, except a certain mate.

"Sounds like the High Councilor is the puppet," Inuyasha said calmly. All eyes turned to him. "What?"

"How long have you two been bonded?" Sango asked, walking up to the demon with a frown.

"I don't think that's any of your damn business," Inuyasha growled.

"I don't want to know for the sheer pleasure of it!" she snapped.

"Three days," Kagome responded.

"Three days? That's it?"

"Keh," was the hanyou's response.

"Bonded?" Souta asked, clueless.

"Do you realize most couples spend at least a decade together before having this level of communication? It's…"

"Their combined power could be the cause," Sesshoumaru interjected. "Our blood is as powerful as youkai can get. Even though he only carries half the power, with her extensive miko power, the combination has obviously multiplied the effects."

"Wow…this is….like…..unheard of!" Sango said excited. "You two just made history!"

"Who knew sex had such consequences?" Kagome said in exasperation. "Why couldn't I have been normal? Most women can get laid without half a dozen people knowing!"

"Get back to the discussion of Naraku," Inuyasha snarled and flexed his claws. "You're making my mate uncomfortable."

Souta's jaw had dropped in shock.

"I suggest we make a little trip to the Council building," Rin said. "I then suggest Kagome pay a little visit to the High Councilor."

"Like hell she is!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up. Sesshoumaru immediately stepped between the angry hanyou and the young woman, two claws already glowing green.

"No, wait," Kagome said. "I have an idea. Miroku, can you still do what I had you practice a few nights ago?"

"If I bring my staff, yes," he acknowledged.

"Rin, do you still have a large quantity of firearms?"

"You think I earned the title Weapons master without a personal armory?" she joked.

"Sango, Midoriko mentioned some sort of fire cat?" Kagome said uncertainly.

"Kirara," Sango reaffirmed. "I know what she means. Sneaking her away from dad shouldn't be too hard."

Inuyasha was a bit confused. He could feel she had everything planned and under control, but the details of the plan were somewhat….clouded. Confidence radiated from her. Whatever she was doing, she knew what it was and there was no danger for her. For now he'd just have to trust her judgment.

"Sesshoumaru-" Kagome began.

"I know my place in all of this," he said coldly. "Don't waste your breath." Inuyasha felt anger toward his brother at the disrespect, but his mate accepted it without a second thought, dissipating his anger quickly.

How did she do that?

"Inuyasha?" she finally said, turning to him with a deep gaze. He already knew what she wanted.

"Oh hell no….you gotta be kidding!"

"Please?"

"How come I have to get the damn wimpy wolf and his pack!"

"Just trust me," she said. Grumbling, he complied. He was unhappy, but he could deal. She silently promised to make it up to him later and he sent her a glare that suggested she better. Many times over.

"Everyone ready?" she asked.

"Hold on a sec," Souta said, holding out a hand. "You and Inuyasha had sex?"

The room held a deafening silence as everyone looked at him with different facial expressions. Miroku was trying not to laugh again, Sango looked amused, Rin looked at him in disbelief and Kagome looked ready to kill her little brother. Only Inuyasha looked smug.

"Why do you think we didn't sleep in her room?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"That's it," Souta said. "I'm going to apply to boarding school! That last thing I need while I'm trying to study to get into college is listening to you two going at it in the living room all the time."

"Souta!" Kagome gasped in astonishment.

"The walls between the bedrooms are sound proof," Sesshoumaru said casually.

"What the hell is it with everyone suddenly pushing their noses into my private business!" Kagome yelled.

"Have you told Jii-chan yet? He's gonna flip."

"Listen, brat," she said darkly. "Not another word or you can kiss internet access goodbye….followed by the game system and TV."

The blood drained from Souta's face.

"How can you want such a cruel, cruel woman?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Feh," was the only reply he got.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Almost there. The end is in sight. I have the outline for the last few chapters so hopefully I can get them written quickly. School here is hectic and super busy. My 3rd years graduate on March 10th. I am trying hard not to think about it because it makes me want to cry. Considering I rarely cry, that's saying something. They are an incredible bunch of kids…well, practically adults.

Anyway, I'm also working on another story called Sengoku Jidai University, rated R. I wrote the outline for it while still in college and am finally typing it up. It's got a lot of college humor in it and is much different from this alternate universe. It should be around 24 chapters. That will be followed by another Inuyasha fic that will be a psychological, murder mystery and forensics story.

So many ideas….so little time to write. Pity I can't be a full time writer. However, I don't think my school would appreciate me skipping school to type all day. I can't imagine that making them very happy.


	48. Master of Deception

I apologize for the delay. I did warn you. We had graduation here and right now is end of term in Japan, so yes, I am very busy. Not to mention I've been planning a trip to Kyoto for spring break for myself and 2 friends, neither of whom have been to Kyoto OR speak enough Japanese to get by with everything. Since one friend wasn't even sure until 2 days ago if she could even go, it's been a rough ride. Luckily, now things are all set!

So, this week I'll be working hard to pack etc for that, but hopefully I will be able to get this story done. Otherwise, look for an update on March 31 (a day I will be home and off). Two more chapters! How will it pan out? You'll have to wait and see. In the meantime, thank you to all who reviewed. I am always amazed by the responses I get. Almost makes me want to become a writer for a living….but for now I have a very nice job and won't worry about the future until it gets here.

On a side note, Rumiko Takahashi has written over 400 chapters of Inuyasha and said in the last chapter that she is planning on at least 500 if not more, so still more real Inuyasha to come! I get the comics here in Japan sometimes, and of course buy the volumes when they come out. 39 is out so I gotta hit the bookstore soon and pick that up. Goody!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 48: Master of Deception**

The council building looked like any other building would among a downtown street of any large metropolis. It had the tall walls that suggested power, huge windows with dark tinting that suggested money, and an overwhelming sheer presence that were just plain intimidating. Anyone walking past it felt the weight of centuries bare down upon them in harsh scrutiny.

Which was probably why it looked completely out of place stuck out in the middle of the small village. It was a short drive to a city, but not close enough to make sense. And it certainly made mornings a pain with all the traffic going into the council parking lot….and then out again every evening. Few council building workers would actually willingly reside in the tiny, sleepy town. What would their peers think!

"Souta, how's the radio working?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was beside her, his arms crossed in an effort to not punch something, like the wall to someone's house.

"Like a bell….a good one that is," the youth responded. "You're aura reading is a bit weird…but we could probably write that off as an effect of the bond."

"Rin, you in position?"

"This is Deathcon Demon 1 checking in with D2 group. We are clear, I repeat, clear for go."

A long silence followed as Kagome blinked several times in confusion.

"Gotta keep Rin away from Souta's video games," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh all right!" Rin's somewhat distant voice could be heard over the radio. "Sess says affirmative. Honestly…no sense of humor, the lot of you."

"Sango?" Kagome asked, shaking her head in amazement. Rin was quite a character…that was for sure.

"Kirara and I are ready when you are….oh, have I forgotten how much I enjoyed flying!"

Flying? Kagome wasn't sure what she was talking about, but hopefully she was still sane. She wasn't sure how much good that little demon cat was going to do, but if Inuyasha and Sango trusted it, so would she.

"Miroku?"

"In ten seconds I'll be flirting with the parking lot guard," came the reply. A low growl could be heard over the radio. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with a startled look that suggested it wasn't him.

"Sango, love, no worries," Miroku said calmly, already knowing who it was. "It's a guy…who just happens to be gay. If you think I'd choose him over you…well have I got a surprise for you tonight."

Muffled laughter could be heard from Sango along with a catlike snarl and a thud.

"Sango?" Kagome asked, worried.

"Sorry…I dropped Hiraikotsu on Kirara's paw…sorry honey."

Kagome gave a deep sigh, leaning her forehead on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You'd think at a time like this everyone could be serious for a change."

"Keh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura wearily lifted her eyelids, the world slowly spinning in place where she lay chained against the wall. Her robe was torn, dark streaks upon it smelling distinctly of blood and worse. Her head throbbed as her neck muscles resisted orders to hold her high enough to make anything out.

The room was dark, but not pitch black as small strands of sunlight peaked through heavy curtains in the solitary window. A deep musty smell filled the room, dust itching her sensitive skin along with the greater desire to have a bath. A very long, hot bath. Even the air felt heavy with dirt, like no one had freshened the air for months. It was downright suffocating.

Pain shot across her lower abdomen, causing all other muscles to go lax in response to the last of her energy traveling to one place. As the pain subsided, deep gasps of air filled her lungs, polluting her body as well as helping it. She looked down at herself in wonderment. What was going on?

Across the room something shifted and popped a joint that had long been stiff. Frozen in fear, Kagura's eyes scanned the room, willing her muscles to comply to her request. Across the room a large shape shifted slightly, growling a bit before returning to sleep.

Then she remembered. And wished she hadn't. She had a very good guess as to why her abdomen hurt. For now the creature slept. She could only hope she would pass out again before it woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still say you shouldn't go alone. We're mates now. I wouldn't go alone and neither should you," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome didn't believe that last part for a second, but didn't argue the matter.

"Stop worrying. I'm not going alone."

"Midoriko doesn't count," he retorted with a pout as an unpleasant smell crossed his olfactory senses.

"Did you forget your mate is a powerful miko, mutt face?" Kouga asked as he strutted up, wolves falling in behind him. "A proper mate wouldn't forget important facts about his woman."

"So when's Ayame's birthday?" Inuyasha retorted. Kouga opened his mouth but no reply came out.

"When's Kagome's?" Ayame asked, flexing her claws in annoyance.

The two males were now at a loss for words.

"I'm inside. Whenever you are ready, Kagome-sama," Miroku's voice broke over the radio quietly. "Nice quiet corner here."

"Now are you going to trust me and wait in the lobby?" Kagome asked her mate, the fuming hanyou.

He didn't really give an intelligible response, but did give a nod of his head and followed her into the building.

"Higurashi," the receptionist said with a smile. "Been a while hasn't it. How's your leprosy doing? I hear it's not contagious."

Kagome faltered in her step and would have nearly fallen if Inuyasha had not caught her.

"Careful now, don't faint on me again," he said all too cheerfully.

"Ah, the dog hanyou, what was your name again?" the receptionist asked, oblivious to the anger burning in his eyes. "Oh yeah," the woman said before he could answer. "You're wanted on the 7th floor, Higurashi. The top lady wants to see you…immediately. That can't be good."

Inuyasha let out a deep growl, nearly vibrating the entire desk.

"Please let her know I'm on my way," Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha's eyes watched her all the way to the elevator, his ears pinned back in anger with a dark frown on his face. Her brown eyes briefly met his, giving him a quick wink as the doors closed.

"DAMMIT!" Inuyasha swore, his fist slamming down on the hard marble reception desk. The receptionist didn't even blink…as if this sort of thing happened all the time.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Ayame whispered to Kouga.

"I think she's counting on that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light above the door began to rise as the elevator ascended.

"You ready Miroku?" she asked quietly.

"Whenever you are," came his response. "Inuyasha won't be happy about this at all. I hope you know what you are doing."

"It's the only way for now."

"Do you have it?" he asked. Reaching into her pocket, Kagome felt the rustle of thin paper against her hand. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. If there was any other way to do this, she was out of ideas.

:Don't worry so much. It's not like you'll be in any immediate danger: Midoriko pointed out. :At least….I don't think you will: The warrior miko didn't sound so certain though, and that scared Kagome a bit. If someone centuries old didn't know the answer…who did?

"I got it. Start now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So we wait," Ayame said, sitting across from the reception desk. Inuyasha was pacing in front of the desk, low growls emitted from his throat. He could feel Kagome getting farther away from him, the bond stretching with ease, but his chest constricting with worry. He shouldn't have let her simply tell him everything would be fine. However, by instinct, half of him argued he was to bow to the judgment of the alpha female. The other half argued the damn woman wasn't worried enough and was underestimating the situation. She was only twenty. She hadn't lived though the horrors of Naraku's twisted mind. He and the others had.

She had no idea the horrific monstrosities Naraku was capable of. She'd only really seen a tip of the ice burg. Naraku thrived on pain, suffering and the degradation of others. He especially loved the despair that circled around broken mates.

'The damn bastard skinned my father alive…just because the bastard wouldn't tell him where my mother was. In turn, she killed herself. And they weren't even mates…' he thought, stopping in his tirade of pacing to gaze at the offending elevator. Steel doors gave him no answer. They merely gleamed back in pristine perfection, mocking him to find any evil within their purity.

"A lack of trust in a bond isn't going to help them," Kouga commented. Inuyasha's whirled.

"I trust my mate," he snarled. "It's Naraku I don't trust!"

"She will call you when she needs you," Ayame said offhandedly. "Do not think she would hesitate when the time comes."

Inuyasha growled and turned to ignore the now highly intimate wolves. There wasn't the love or deep chemistry he had with Kagome, but it was beginning to build. Loyalty and devotion were between them. The rest would come with time. A lifetime of intimacy did have that effect.

'She will call me when she needs me….I just hope she has enough time and sense to know when she needs me.' He thought, finally stopping to sit down, Tetsusaiga resting on his knee. The sword gave a slight pulse in response. 'I haven't even begun to tap into the true power of Tetsusaiga. Will what I know be enough?'

Tetsusaiga pulsed again. This time, the bond within him answered, responding to the power deep within the blade. Inuyasha trailed his claws along the wrapped hilt, looking down at his inheritance with a deep appreciation.

'You would no more abandon me in my time of need than she would,' he thought while gazing at the sword. 'Why did my father send you to me? Why didn't he protect himself and mother with you?'

The blade gave no answer, resting against his knee quietly.

"If we poke him, do you think he'll move?" Ayame asked her mate. Kouga gave a quick grin. The hanyou was looking down at his sword, deep in thought. It wasn't often an expression one saw on his face. It also left him wide open.

Sango was flying over the building when a bellow of rage was followed by the smashing of glass. Looking below, she saw Kouga laying spread eagle in front of a broken glass door, Ayame rushing to his side.

"Now what did the fool do?" she asked. Kirara didn't answer and continued to circle the building, keeping an eye on the skies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elevator doors opened with a delightful 'ding' and Kagome stepped out into the open area, all too grateful to be away from the elevator music. Whoever thought of turning popular hard rock songs into symphony pieces?

It was strangely quiet in the lobby area. No one was around, not even at the large desk across the way. A golden plaque hung upon the double solid oak doors, marking the office as the High Councilor's office. She looked down and checked her hands.

Nothing seemed amiss.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome stretched out to feel the space around her. All the councilors were gone, as were their secretaries and staff. The entire floor seemed empty, save for one slight presence. The High Councilor in her office. She seemed way too reserved in power though. As if she were either highly drained…or highly unused. That was rather odd since most miko's were using purification powers on a regular basis. And the highest miko should have been a whirlwind of power.

Unless the old bat was drying up. She was how old now?

Walking cautiously across the lobby area, Kagome made her way to the large doors, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Wasn't this how horror movies started? Lone girl, nearly empty building….horrific monster in the shadows. The door resisted being opened, a barrier in her path. The barrier reeked of evil, attempting to harm any who came within its range.

Kagome's fingers purified it upon contact, the dark energy immediately brightening and dissipating before her eyes. It wasn't a good omen though. Power flickering at her fingertips, she carefully opened one door and looked into the office.

Her first shock was the state of the office. A High Councilor should have an office full of rather expensive, luxury items. She expected couches, desks of rare wood, and entertainment center, plush carpet and a drink bar. However, the office was completely bare. No furniture, no carpet and no drink bar.

Her second shock was the older woman tied to a radiator in a corner under the big shiny windows. From the way she was slumped over, Kagome wasn't even sure the woman was alive. The power she'd been holding vanished and Kagome rushed to the old woman's aid, trying to undo the dark bonds around her wrists. Angry welts and caked blood was under the miasma binding. Her purification destroyed the binding, but none of her power could heal the damage done. By the look of her hands, the old woman would probably never be able to hold anything properly again.

"Can you hear me?" Kagome asked, gently laying the woman on the floor. Bones and muscles creaked at being moved to a position they had not held for so long. The old woman's eyes fluttered a bit, then cautiously opened.

"My dear child…." the woman said, dry throat cracking.

"It's ok, I'll get help. The elevator works. Do you think you can stand?"

"I can," the woman said and coughed a bit. Kagome supported her head so she wouldn't hit it upon the hard marble floor. A steel cold grip fastened around her arm. Kagome looked down at the old woman in shock. She should not have been able to grab her. The old woman's mouth turned into a rather creepy smile.

"Sad that you humans always fall for such easy tricks," came a voice much different from the old woman's. "Your compassion is the easiest weakness to exploit."

The hand that held her shimmered, then changed. Now a dark tentacle was wrapped around her, another one securing around her waist as the body of the old woman rose, changing into a large, more complex demon that began to fill the room. Miasma surrounded her, seeping from his very pores as he finished shedding the illusion.

Kagome's eyes locked with dark ones above. From the torso up he looked human and could even be considered attractive with the black hair and flawless shin. However, the dark smile that graced his face and the mass of various demon parts below him only gave Kagome a sickened feeling. He radiated evil as if he were the very source of it, a master of darkness.

This was the true Naraku.

"Compassion is no more a weakness than any other emotion," Kagome said calmly. "And any emotion can be exploited." She pulled purification from within herself, the miasma hissing in protest as it swirled around her. The tentacle around her wrist, however, wasn't affected in the slightest. In fast, it seemed to pull the energy from her…as if absorbing it.

"Don't think I've spent over a hundred years here and not perfected a technique against purification," Naraku said as his smile broadened. "You miko's are surprisingly like demons. Your power can be absorbed and utilized as well. I bet Midoriko didn't know that little fun fact."

:Bastard: came the reply in her head. Kagome almost cracked a smile at that.

"Now give me what I want, little miko, and I might think about letting you live."

"And what is it you want?" Kagome asked.

"The Jewel of Four Souls," he said calmly.

"There is no jewel," she replied.

"Wrong answer miko."

Dark power hit Kagome like a freight train, blind siding her as the air was practically crushed from her lungs. She was immobilized, cold and powerless.

:Damn demon is trying to absorbed you, but for now he'll just hold you: came Midoriko within her head.

Kagome tried to reach out to the bond she knew was there. Time to call Inuyasha. Except, a cold barrier stood between her and the bond.

"You cannot call your mate," Naraku's voice echoed in the darkness around her. "Nor will he sense anything is wrong. You will sit there until I have killed him and your little friends. Can't have loose ends roaming around, can I? Perhaps you would like to continue our discussion when I return with their heads."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku bit back a swear as Kagome collapsed against him. The spell around him wavered ever so slightly as he anchored the staff and propped the young woman against the wall behind him.

"Inuyasha, go now!" he ordered in the ear piece. A string of curses, growls and what sounded like Tetsusaiga blowing something apart relayed back. The hanyou was on his way…leaving behind a path of destruction of course.

Miroku continued to hold the spell, but his worries were on the woman beside him. If anything had happened, Kagome should have simply returned to herself, not fallen unconscious. It was as if her mind was somewhere else. Unless…Naraku was holding her immobile, but had not attacked her outright.

"Hold on, Kagome," he said quietly. "You need to figure out how to help Inuyasha when he gets there."

At this point all he could do was trust both she and the hanyou knew what they were doing.

And where the devil were Rin and Sesshoumaru?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, I'll need you to fill out these forms, please," the guard said. Rin calmly handed the clip board to the demon behind her.

"This Sesshoumaru is no guest," Sesshoumaru snarled.

"You know, it's not wise to piss off Councilors," Rin suggested.

"Yeah, sure buddy. I know all the councilors personally and you ain't one of them. Now, do you have any weapons, explosives or other dangerous items to check in?"

Rin opened her long coat. Along the length of it was a collection worthy of a small armory. The guard simply rolled his eyes.

"You know one day you're going to go all Matrix on me and I'm gonna shit my pants. Just have the demon sign his name in the guest book," he said and turned to grab the book from behind him.

Rin leaned forward and hit the guard in the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious.

"Guest book indeed," Sesshoumaru scoffed. "As if I need to sign in to my own damn building."

"They tend to forget little details like that. I doubt he was even a dirty thought in his daddy's head when your father was High Councilor."

"That is why youkai should be in charge of security."

"Are you saying I can't do my job?" she asked, a slight tone of anger in her voice.

"You know very well you are an exception."

"One day you aren't going to talk yourself out of something and we are going to get in a big fight."

"This Sesshoumaru looks forward to it."


	49. Hotter than Hostile

**Chapter 49: Hotter than Hostile**

"We got incoming," Sango said calmly as Kirara came to a hovering stop in midair, the flames beneath her demonic feet flickering in the slight wind. Her eyes were focused on a fast moving cloud from the west. Not only was it moving unnaturally fast, it was against the wind and wavering in shape.

"Radar suggests a lot of smaller forms…." Souta answered back. "Bugs?"

"Ahhh, those would be the Saimyoushou," Sango replied, pulling her mask over her face.

"The what?"

"Naraku's favorite servants. I guess you could call them Hell's Hornets."

"Naraku even has bugs from Hell? Where does he get bugs from Hell?"

"Common item on the demon black market, although rather difficult to control. Considering his history, I'm not surprised he found a way to control them."

"Is there anything this guy doesn't have?" Souta replied.

"He never did break an exterminator," Sango said back. "Couldn't even kill one directly. Had to control my brother for that. And now he doesn't have that advantage."

"You gonna be ok with those bugs or should I have Shippou come out with some Raid?"

"Funny."

"Actually…I was kinda being serious…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm, let's see, what floor should we take?" Rin asked, looking at the extensive map of the 50 story building. Sesshoumaru didn't bother to stop behind her and continued down the corridor without breaking stride. Rin gave a sigh and followed.

"Are we just following the usual walk-and-sniff method?"

"You say that as if it is ineffective."

"Well it's only effective for you, which leaves me trailing like a little girl chasing your kimono."

The great demon looked back at her with an arched eyebrow, his golden eye skimming up and down her lithe form.

"This Sesshoumaru would never classify you as a little girl."

A delightful shiver ran up Rin's spine. Gods did he know how to turn her on, even at the most inappropriate times.

"So if you are going to claim your Council seat, how long does that give me to find your mate?" Rin asked, wanting to hit herself as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Here he was turning her on…and she answered with something that merely stuck a wall between them.

"I would not worry about that if I were you," he said calmly, making no comment on her choice of topic.

'What the hell does that mean?' Rin asked herself and nearly ran into the back of the demon before her when he suddenly stopped.

"Naraku is above us, but Kagura is three doors down…along with something else," he said quietly, not looking back at her.

"Where are the others?"

"Inuyasha is making his way up, Miroku and Kagome are safely sealed in the garage, Sango is outside…exterminating."

"Let Inuyasha handle Naraku for now," she said and saw the demon immediately stiffen. "We'll bail him out after we take care of that damn bitch."

"Don't call her a bitch. She isn't worthy of the title."

Rin cracked a smile at him, pulling out a rather small, but deadly looking pistol from her collection.

"Three doors down you said?"

Giving a slight nod, Sesshoumaru moved in front of the door. Extending a foot, he gave what would have looked like a simple kick except the door went hurling inward like it had been struck by a ten ton force. The air rushed out from the room, immediately gagging the demon who pinched his nose in an effort to remain conscious.

"Good god," Rin gasped as she looked in the room, her own eyes tearing from the retching smell. The sight before her was one of nightmares. Never had she imagined such a horror to befall upon a woman she thought of as her enemy. All thoughts of torture and pain left her, leaving her hardened heart full of….pity.

Kagura lay to one side, naked, bruised and bloody. It didn't take a doctor to tell what had happened here. The evidence was all too obvious to them….and if that wasn't enough the turmoil of emotions in the wind demon's eyes removed any doubt.

Suddenly Rin wanted to take back any curses she'd been hoping would befall the demon before her. No one deserved this sort of horrific treatment, no matter their crime. One crime did not justify another. This wasn't even poetic justice….it was just plain sick.

"To his own daughter," she heard herself say.

"Kill…..me," a whisper came. Startled, Rin focused upon the wind demon. "Please," the woman pleaded, her red eyes imploring her with a deep desperation. "If not for the horrors I've done to you all, do it for the safety of your future. Kill me before it's too late."

"We cannot simply kill you," Sesshoumaru said, his only hand holding his nose as he scanned the area. "You know very well without your heart you will simply regenerate."

A creature off to the side gave a snarl, startling Rin who immediately emptied a clip into it. The purification bullets sizzled as they hit, sending small lights of the power throughout the creature. It gave a whimper and fell silent.

"Inuyasha's mate gave you purified bullets?" the demon asked.

"It's not as effective as you would think. He won't die, but it does tend to pack quite a punch. Enough to move him to a secured location. Whatever he is…."

"He is an offspring of Naraku," Sesshoumaru explained. "A group of lesser demons collected together and coalesced into one form, then Naraku genetically mutated it to suit his purpose."

"What is his obsession with breeding!" Rin yelled in exasperation. "The damn man should have just gotten some rabbits and played with them or something!"

"He wants power," Kagura said softly. "And control. He likes things twisted and corrupt, broken and discarded, dark and-"

"We get the point," Rin retorted. "What is it with people and power these days? No one is ever happy without ruling the world or something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku could feel the beads of sweat dropping down the back of his shirt. He'd never had to hold a holy barrier this long. The strength wasn't wavering, but he sure wasn't going to feel good tomorrow morning.

'If I live to see tomorrow morning,' he thought.

Kagome lay unmoving beside him, air barely entering her small body. Energy was collecting around her in a carefully controlled swirl, but it held no threat to what he was doing. The control around the power was so careful and so tight Miroku would have thought he was sitting next to a high council miko rather than a 20 year old.

'If this is the result bonds have on mikos….I think we should start a demon/miko dating service. Hmmm, I could personally interview the women and…..oh, bad thoughts, bad. Sango would kill me!'

XXXXXXX

Floating. That's what she felt like. Like she was floating on air with no feeling of up or down. She couldn't tell if it was light or dark, or if she was standing or sitting. Everything and nothing.

Where the hell was she?

:Well I don't know how the devil you got here, but we better get you the bloody hell out before you get stuck in your own consciousness: Midoriko commented dryly.

Shocked, Kagome turned toward the voice. Midoriko was sort of just…there….without light or dark, no shade or shadow….just a 2 dimensional figure with a frown.

"What did he do? I shouldn't be trapped like this. He was supposed to attack me!" Kagome protested, trying to wave her hands in frustration. Her hands didn't really move…they were just there, although her feeling and senses were the same.

: I would say it seems he has you safely cocooned in his power, effectively cutting you off from your mate and consciousness. Mind you, if that was the real you, you would probably be in a great deal of discomfort being surrounded by miasma like that:

"Has he figured it out yet?"

: I suspect he won't figure it out until he attempts to do something to you…in which case, I hope your mate is as strong as you think he is:

"Inuyasha….I have to get through to him. He can't do this alone. Naraku has purification powers wrapped in his own. Tetsusaiga can't fight purification!"

: Then I suggest you get to work. I've never done this before and I've certainly never been mated to a demon:

"Are you one of those spiteful spinsters?" Kagome teased the woman slightly.

: No hanyou came bounding into my life and swept me off my feet, no. But then again, I wasn't much older than you when I sacrificed my life:

"Do you think we can try some more positive thinking?"

: Uhhhh…..your kids have a high chance of inheriting his ears:

"Really?" Kagome asked excitedly.

: How the hell should I know:

"Why do I even bother….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Kagome'

There was only one goal in Inuyasha's mind. He didn't care about Naraku or vengeance or anything else. All other thoughts had long left his mind as he sprinted up the stairs. The only thing he wanted was to get to Kagome and protect her.

At any cost.

"Goddammit!" he swore. "Which fucking floor is it?"

"One more," Souta's voice came over. Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of the radio. He'd completely forgotten he had one. Bounding up the stairs, he kicked in the door.

And a blast of dark purification energy hit him right in the chest, sending him into the wall behind him. Concrete cracked and dropped around him as he fell out of the crater like indentation created.

"What the fuck?" he snarled, bringing Tetsusaiga up before him. The demon blade transformed, nearly taking up the entire entry way as he looked up to see his adversary. The dust soon cleared, giving him a more than easy view.

"Well if it isn't the late High Councilor's half-breed bastard," the youthful woman sneered. Long almost white hair hung straight from her head all the way down to her knees in stark contrast to the dark black robes she wore. The pendant on her neck suggested priestess, but the energy around her suggested dark miko.

"Who the fuck are you? Get the hell out of my way!"

"Why? Concerned about your precious miko? Not even the most powerful mikos stand a chance against Naraku. He can absorb our power."

"That's bullshit! No demon can absorb purification!"

"Ahh, true, but a hanyou can," she said with a laugh. "You've experienced some of that yourself, haven't you?"

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about, ugly witch."

"Don't you dare call ME ugly you little whelp!" she screamed, sending out another blast of warped purification. The power was dark, but dangerous to him all the same. Inuyasha barely had time to duck behind Tetsusaiga as the energy came hurling at him. The katana answered with a dark hum, growing warm to his touch as it fought the power that hit it.

The katana flickered red, then died down and reduced to half its size in his hands. The transformation was still effective, but for now the power was cut down. Damn miko bitch and her fucking purification.

"You think you're so smart," she called out, her voice high and mocking. "But you know nothing. Do you know why hanyous are so deadly? Because that human half can be used to utilize purification powers. The same half of you that makes you weak also provides the strongest defense against what hits a youkai's weakness. So effectively, the weakness becomes strength. Naraku found a way to keep the human half of him separate from the demon half. As a result, he can utilize both his power and a miko's….and due to some lovely characteristics that seem to be unique to him, he found a way to siphon power from mikos, leaving them as weak and helpless as, say, any other powerless human. Of course, that usually means they don't survive being surrounded by his miasma…pity humans are so fragile."

Inuyasha felt his chest tighten. Was that why he couldn't feel Kagome? Was Naraku drawing off her power as he wasted time with this mindless wench?

'I'm not strong enough for her,' he thought. 'I need more power….I need more to protect her! I need to be stronger!'

Tetsusaiga pulsed beneath his fingers, its power fighting the purification. Demonic power swirled around it as an unnatural wind picked up. Power wrapped around him, pulling on his demon blood. His claws began to elongate, red flashing in his vision.

Tetsusaiga turned red and glowed with deadly power, its wind coursing through his veins.

'Kagome' he thought as his consciousness fought off the urge to let the demon blood control him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Inuyasha' Kagome thought, feeling something distant seeking her.

:He's calling for your power again. That damn sword is helping him too. Why the hell it's glowing red is-:

"Red? It's glowing red?" Kagome gasped.

:Yep, that mean anything:

"It glows red when he is trying to break a barrier…."

:Maybe the sword knows better than he does. Sad that a piece of scrap metal seems to be smarter than your mate:

"You weren't the sunny kid in your class, were you?" Kagome said with a laugh. "If Tetsusaiga is glowing red while he's seeking my power….then maybe it's because there's a barrier between us."

: Sounds like Naraku's old tricks to me. He can't break your bond without killing one or the other of you, but he can block it by surrounding you with his power. You have to find a way through that:

"Well, if things were done the easy way, we'd be sitting at home eating ice cream and watching reruns."

:Sadly enough…I prefer this:

"Speak for yourself. I'd rather not be conversing with someone in my head."

: Yeah, but at least I'm good for something. Now listen up, I think I have an idea. I want you to focus entirely on your mate:

"On Inuyasha? What do you mean?"

: Power is around you as we speak, seeking a way out. If you attack Naraku outright, he'll just absorb your power and attack the hanyou. However, if you focus your consciousness on your mate, perhaps the power will answer:

"And go to him," Kagome finished. "Midoriko, you're brilliant!"

: One learns a lot sitting around for hundreds of years. Now I'm going to shut up but I'll be right here. Ignore me. Focus ONLY on the hanyou:

"He has a name you know."

: One day I might think about using it. Now FOCUS:

Kagome gave a sigh and gave up trying to reason with the stubborn woman. Closing her eyes she fell back into the floating sensation, allowing the calm stillness to envelope her. A million thoughts were running through her head.

When was the last time she washed her sheets? Was the milk out of date? Would Inuyasha ever want kids? How was Souta doing in school? Was her grandfather remembering to take his arthritis pills? Did Eri ever get to date that guy she was crushing over in high school? Did the apartment need more toilet paper soon?

'Good god, I think too much,' she thought. 'FOCUS!'

Inuyasha

It was easy to picture him. She'd never met a man who looked anything like him, even in his human form. Everything about him was unique, a trademark to him really. From his hair to the arrogant expression he usually wore to the way he always stood on guard. The way he pretended not to care, only to then ruin the illusion by doing something perfectly gentlemanly…and brush it off as if somehow it would ruin his macho image. The way he argued with her, but at the same time hated it…yet stubbornly didn't always let her win. The way his warmth and confidence supported her just as hers did for him in his moments of insecurity. Everything about him was just…..him.

She could see him now, standing there with a red Tetsusaiga between himself and a dark miko. A strange aura wavered around the dark miko, as if illusion itself were tightly woven around her. The woman had power, but it wasn't much. However, even a small amount of purification could hinder Inuyasha enough to be vulnerable to Naraku.

"So what shall it be," Kagome could hear the woman say. "Shall I leave you with some of your demonic powers or hand a human over to Naraku? That silly demon blade is no match against purification."

Inuyasha merely growled and tightened his grip upon the katana. Tetsusaiga pulsed and grew in size ever so slightly. Annoyed at the quick recovery of the demon blade, the dark miko prepared to strike, extra power collecting in her hands.

'Oh no you don't,' Kagome thought and pulled at her own power. She reached deep within herself, feeling barriers upon her own power that should not have been there. The power wanted to answer her, but a thin wall was between her and it. She could not break the barrier, but she could move it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha could see the dark miko preparing to strike him. He had no other choice than to stand there and hope Tetsusaiga could absorb the attack without any of the power affecting him. If he turned human, he was done for. There was no way he could protect Kagome as a human. A weak human. Tetsusaiga didn't transform when he was a weak human.

A shimmer of energy caught his eye. It sparked, much like when youkai energies collided. A shift in the wind told him there was a rift between the building powers. He could use the more powerful version of the Cutting wind…but Tetsusaiga seemed to disagree.

Tetsusaiga was glowing bright red, resonating as the rising powers collided. The dark miko was watching with a frown, uncertain of what was going on. That told Inuyasha all he needed to know. This wasn't her doing.

"Inuyasha," came a gentle whisper in the wind.

"Kagome," he answered and Tetsusaiga pulsed in response, urging him on. Never had the sword urged him to attack. Usually it was merely a passive tool in his fights.

Inuyasha raised the sword high above his head, a deep growl coming from his chest as he swung the sword down, unleashing a powerful shot of power against the dark miko. Panicked, she quickly threw her own power at his, the two powers meeting at the friction point. Lightening crackled from the collision, sending sparks of power showering over them both as the whole building shook.

Then something shattered and the power suddenly disappeared. Both the hanyou and dark miko looked at one another in blank astonishment, confused as to what the hell had happened. Neither of them had been touched. Just where had the power gone?

And then he felt it. Kagome's support, her love and her power. The bond within him pulsed stronger than before, Tetsusaiga answering as it dulled from red to its normal silvery exterior. She was alive, she was fine and she knew he was there. What comforted him more was the lack of doubt.

'I will protect you!' he swore through the bond.

Kagome answered in the only way she could. The power around her eagerly answered her call, desperate to move somewhere, anywhere. She gave it a way out, a way to be used. She couldn't utilize it, so she sent it to the one place that could.

Inuyasha gasped as power surged through the bond, filling him with power that should have left him purified, but instead was binding to his demonic power…and multiplying it. His fangs lengthened, claws sharpened, eyes flashed red and strips soon graced his cheeks. Yet somehow, through it all, his mind was still the same.

She had control. She was able to control how her power affected him!

Slowly, the small walls of doubt crumbled within him. Any doubts he had of his mate were gone. He had never doubted her ability. What he had doubted was his worthiness to her. And here she was, showing him how they complimented each other…how even though their power should have been nullifying, it was instead multiplying.

There was one downside though. He couldn't kill Naraku with Kagome's purification powers or her power would warp like the dark miko's. That certainly didn't make things easier for him.

The dark miko stood opposite him, a look of shock upon her face. Why was this hanyou now radiating the aura of a hanyou with the power of a full demon? What had happened? She drew back her own failing power, sending out a desperate shot at him…only to have the power dissipate on contact.

"Get the fuck out of my way wench," he snarled, his voice deeper. When she didn't move his hand tightened upon his sword, sending a jagged gush of power racing toward her. Stifling a scream, she awaited the painful contact…only to be surrounded in warmth.

: Couldn't stand to get old, huh: a voice teased. Confused she looked up, nearly blinded by the pink swirls of colors around her. Whatever it was, it held her immobile as Inuyasha strode past her, his large sword swung confidently over one shoulder.

'No!' she thought. 'If Naraku dies, I'll lose my youthfulness! I'll be old!'

No one heard her screams within the barrier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well," Naraku said calmly as the hanyou smashed the door in. "So nice to see you again, Inuyasha. I must say, you certainly are taking after your father more and more these days. Demon blood getting too much for you?"

Instead of snarling or throwing an insult back, Inuyasha just smiled. He reeked of confidence and power. Naraku's smile faltered ever so slightly as Tetsusaiga was pointed at him, the demon blade nearly crying out for his head.

"I want my mate," Inuyasha said calmly. "Hand her over or we'll find out how many pieces I can cut you into."

"Now, we wouldn't want you to do that, would we Kagome?" Naraku asked, long tentacles separating slightly to show the miko, unconscious close to his human half. Naraku smiled confidently now. The hanyou would never dare to attack with his miko right there in harms way.

Inuyasha just smirked, his demonic eyes focusing on the demon with glee as swirls of power twirled around Tetsusaiga. Naraku whipped a tentacle out at him, only to have a strange power shock him back. Now his smile really faltered.

"How did you bind the demon and miko powers together?" he asked, his face twisting in a sneer. "That's impossible! They would cancel one another out! You CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Watch me," Inuyasha responded as he lifted Tetsusaiga.

"You can't kill me without killing her," Naraku said, pulling back with Kagome's limp body held close like a shield.

"That's not my mate, you fool. She can only fool me so long with that trick. I can feel her now….that's not her."

Enraged, Naraku sent a spike through the body of the miko, power shocking through it in his anger. If the hanyou was bluffing, then she would only be injured….if he was right…..

The miko's body vanished and he felt a Buddhist spell break. All traces of her and her power were gone. Where her body once lay, a paper doll was ripped in half, its kanji spell broken.

He'd been beaten with his own device.

"You are right about the killing thing," Inuyasha said calmly. "Which is why we won't be doing that today. However, you aren't walking out of here free either."

"No power you wield can hold me for long," Naraku hissed.

"Guess we'll find out. Eat this shit face!" Inuyasha growled. With one mighty down stroke he swung Tetsusaiga, the building power released in wave upon wave at the massive demon before him. The barrier around Naraku shattered with the ease of glass, leaving him unprotected to the horror that surrounded him. Demon power intertwined with purification bound around him in tight coils, holding him immobile. Miasma purified instantly, his own power absorbed into the prison building around him.

He had no defense against this strength. Then again…this sort of strength should not have existed.

'Interesting,' Naraku thought with a twisted smile. The power continued to wrap around him, tightening until there was no escape for him. 'After all I sought to create….here is what I wanted, all along. Who would have thought a hanyou and a miko…the perfect power.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nope, not over yet. Still one more chapter to tie up ends. Whew, I learned I have to work tomorrow (ugh) and yet I stayed up late to finish this chapter just because I promised. I have to go to the city this weekend to pick up my new pet so hopefully the last chapter will be out by Sunday or so.

By the way, if there are any lose ends I missed (there have to be some) please write questions for me to answer and if I don't answer them in the last chapter, I will have a lengthy explanation for stuff I forgot to stick in…at some point. Can't always get everything in my head out on paper….otherwise boy would these chapters be loooong! Anyway, thanks to all who have been reviewing. I hope to have a long thank you list! And after this is done, I shall run full steam ahead into my new one, which is partially published in but not yet posted anywhere else.

Anyway, thanks so much!


	50. Turn of Tide

**Chapter 50: Turn of Tide**

Miroku gave a sigh of relief as the miko beside him started showing signs of waking up. The spell was already broken so he didn't have to hold anything up anymore. That left him to take care of Kagome, who was looking worse for wear more than anything else.

"Wake me up sometime next week," she murmured.

"Tell that to your mate, not me," he teased. "His ego is going to be the size of Russia now. He probably won't even acknowledge our help!"

Kagome gave a light chuckle, wincing as the movement caused her already throbbing head to pound like a hammer to her temples.

"If he dares, I'll make him sleep on the couch for a week."

"That isn't a threat. The couch is in the living room and we all know what happened there last time."

A long silence followed, the only sound being the occasional shifting of the building and a soft ticking of a distant clock.

"Pervert," Kagome mumbled finally.

"That I am, Mistress Miko, that I am," he replied proudly. "And Sango loves me all the same."

"Against my better judgment, let me tell you," the demon slayer said, dropping Hiraikotsu at her fiancée's feet. Miroku nearly jumped three feet in the air at the loud clatter. Kagome moaned, shielding her painful head from the loud noise.

"How….when…..you…..where…..?" Miroku stuttered.

"Oh stop looking like I caught you in the closet with the babysitter," Sango said, plopping herself down next to him and leaning close in exhaustion. A large demon cat sat down upon its haunches in front of them.

"Sango…sweetie….who is that?" Miroku asked, somewhat frightened by the large demon eyeing him.

"Oh, sorry, that's Kirara. She's the family cat."

"The family cat…" Miroku repeated. "What the hell does the family dog look like?" he mused.

"We just have the cat," Sango said with a smile. "No worries."

"So that's why you were flying," Kagome commented. "That must be nice."

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru can fly too. You should get your mate to take you for a ride sometime."

"Maybe after I feel over."

"KAGOME!" a familiar shout came.

"Looks like the knight in shining armor has arrived," Kagome said with a sigh. "I'd run up and kiss him, but I don't think I can move. My head hurts too much."

"I'll second that," Miroku said, wrapping his arms around Sango and burying his head in her neck. "Although there is no way in hell I'm kissing him, no matter what he does."

"Hey, I'm not exactly feeling peachy either ya know!" she protested.

"Dammit bitch, why didn't you answer me?" Inuyasha demanded, passing by Kirara without a second thought. The demon cat delicately reached out a paw and ran it down his leg, reminding him of his oversight. The dog demon sighed and ran claws through her long fur, scratching in all the right places by her ears.

"Because it hurts too much to talk," Kagome protested. Warmth immediately filled her senses and she felt herself carefully lifted into strong arms.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Inuyasha asked as he carried her out of the parking garage.

"Because this way your emotions would be real. I didn't want to give Naraku any reason to suspect."

"So you weren't kidding when you said you weren't going to be in danger."

"Well…I wasn't counting on him being able to absorb miko energies. If we had been bonded, I probably wouldn't be alive right now."

"So I'm good for something either than sex?" he teased. Unclenching her eyes, Kagome gave him a brilliant smile that almost caused him to trip.

"I'll tell you some other time when your ego is less inflated," she said quietly.

"Keh!" he scoffed, annoyed to not get more praise. "I don't know what you're worried about. I had Naraku all tied up and in comes Mr. High and Mighty Asshole, tells me to go fetch my mate, he'll take care of the rest. Not a word of thanks to any of us. I came to get you. Then I'm gonna kick his ungrateful ass."

Kagome just smiled, laying her head against his chest to listen to the steady beating of his heart.

Back in the garage Sango and Miroku exchanged knowing looks.

"Sure, he grabs her, but what about us?" Miroku asked.

"Who cares? I just never want to see another flying insect in my life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Kagome asked as she lay slumped in her mate's arms. Inuyasha was sitting on someone's expensive office couch as the entire building was in turmoil. No one had known Naraku was right here, controlling things all along…or that the old miko had been gone for years. No one really knew when Naraku replaced her and Naraku wasn't volunteering information.

Then again, it was probably rather difficult to talk while bound in multiple layers of demon and miko power. Not that the other council members weren't exploring that. No one had ever heard of such a thing.

Then again, it wasn't like mikos mated to hanyous on a regular basis.

"The asshole took over," he replied softly, conscious of the fact her head was still throbbing.

"You're telling me your brother just waltzed in and took over the High Councilor position?"

"That's the abridged version, yes."

"But-"

"I haven't a clue how he did it," Inuyasha replied before she could ask. "I'm sure we can ask at the council hearing in a few minutes."

Kagome gave a low groan in his arms.

"We just saved their butts. I don't want to face their idiotic complaints."

"If they dare insult you, I'll beat the shit out of them."

"Inuyasha? Kagome?" Rin asked from the doorway. "They're ready for you now."

"What about Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked, suddenly remembering they'd left the two back in the garage.

"Kirara brought them up. Sango had to see the doctor anyway. Those damn bugs pack quite a punch."

"Time to face the bastards," Inuyasha snarled lightly, still carrying his exhausted mate into the audience chamber until they were next to Miroku and Sango, standing before the council. For once, she didn't protest being held.

The audience chamber was the same one she'd been demoted in, its dark curtains a fresh reminder that most lectures in this room did not end in her favor. Kagome suppressed the urge to ask her mate to take her far away from here, far from the glares, stares and pitying looks.

All the same councilors looked down from their elevated seats save for the High Councilor chair which was currently occupied by none other than Sesshoumaru. The position suited him. There he was lord of all, the most powerful one when it came to decisions. Somehow, that thought didn't really comfort Kagome. And she could feel the low growl in Inuyasha's chest. He certainly wasn't pleased with this little outcome either.

"Put the miko down," Sesshoumaru ordered. "We aren't going to attack her."

Inuyasha did not reply, but his hold upon her tightened ever so slightly.

"Forgive my mate, lords and ladies, but I'm really not capable of standing right now," Kagome replied diplomatically.

Rin appeared from behind Sesshoumaru's chair and whispered something in his ear to which the demon lord gave a brief nod of understanding. That did not, however, remove the cold look from his eyes.

"Very well," he said, his voice barely above his normal tone, yet somehow it filled the room with power. "Stand forth and accept the charges."

"Charges!" Inuyasha bellowed. "Listen here you fucking asshole! She'll not-"

Kagome placed a hand over his mouth and gave him a gentle look, pleading with him to be quiet. Annoyed, Inuyasha growled in compliance as his ears dropped defensively.

"If there will be no more interruptions? Very well, Kagome, Novice Miko, you are hereby charged with the destruction of government property, direct violation of government orders, aiding an unlicensed monk, and temporarily giving a hanyou enough power to become a full fledged demon. All of these fall under the council laws, doctrines 67 through 323. How do you plead?"

"Of all the fucking-" Inuyasha began, only to have his mate cut him off again.

"Guilty."

A tense silence filled the room. Across the room Kaede looked slightly worried and cast a glance up at Rin who was standing by Sesshoumaru's chair, an unreadable expression upon her face. Just what was the council doing?

"Seeing as this is in direct violation of the council laws, you cannot go unpunished," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Funny coming from you, asshole. You're the High Council member without even having a mate!" Inuyasha snarled. "Even with only half demon blood, I have more right to be up there right now than you do now!"

"That will be handled shortly," Sesshoumaru replied, not rising to his brother's bait. "The council agreed upon a fitting punishment for your crimes. First, Kaede shall be reinstated as Head Miko. Obviously this was a result of lack of management. Second, Kagome, your novice status is revoked. You've missed several days of classes and the training has been found to be unbeneficial to you anyway. No sense in wasting money. Third, your new duties will be assigned to you and your mate. Obviously the two of you separated is rather dangerous."

"Huh?" Inuyasha said. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Oh this is rich," Miroku said, not to far from him. "Inuyasha, I think I do have to admit your brother is pure genius sometimes."

"What the fuck?"

"Shh, just listen," Kagome said softly.

"Your new job, should you accept," Sesshoumaru said with a tone of voice that suggested they would accept, whether they liked it or not. "Will be to lead the team that will be charged with the task of keeping Naraku bound. One day he will figure out how to break those bonds. When that day comes, I expect you to have a new way of keeping him bound…or have left capable people in your place."

"You mean after all this we still have to see the damn fucker?"

"We accept," Kagome said, ignoring her mate's growls and glares.

"Excellent. Now, for the matter of my mate," Sesshoumaru said, bringing the council attention back upon himself. "Kaede, if you would read the council findings?"

The older miko slowly hobbled forward, coming to stand before the council. In her hand was a rolled scroll document bound tightly in red ribbon. She carefully sliced the binding and unrolled the delicate document.

"Lord Totousai sends his greetings and congratulations to the council," she began.

"News sure does travel fast in the demon world," Miroku exclaimed.

"Did you forget they have these things called phones now?" Inuyasha commented.

"And Fed Ex," Sango replied.

"Lord Totousai lives three blocks from here," Kagome said with a smile. "He's the council's metallurgist and genealogist."

"No wonder Sesshoumaru never could get my name erased from the books," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"May I continue?" Kaede asked and all four blushed, nodding at their superior. This was hardly the time for a peanut gallery.

"On the matter of dog demons, I can say there is no record of any other than Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. The late lord came from a long line of only children and the last female dog demon every reported was Lord Sesshoumaru's late mother. The last known unrelated dog demon died over three centuries ago and left no known offspring. I'm afraid Lord Sesshoumaru is the last of the dog demons."

The chamber was filled with a deep, thoughtful silence. Kaede quietly rolled the scroll back up and hobbled back to her place, gratefully sitting down as her old bones creaked.

"That's it?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence. "You're gonna try to get out of the whole mate thing by claiming you are the last? That's bullshit!"

"I don't recall claiming anything of the sort," Sesshoumaru replied haughtily. "That was not read for your benefit."

Kagome's eyes immediately flicked to Rin whose face was now a mirror of shock.

"My intended is right behind me. Any objections to that? Not that I'll listen, of course," Sesshoumaru finished. A light thump was heard behind him and all heads turned.

Rin had fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My brother is such an asshole," Inuyasha said, replacing the warm compress upon Kagome's head. She smiled up at him and gratefully accepted the water and pain killers he offered.

"Don't worry about it. Naraku's locked up, we're all still alive if a bit worn out and Rin is happy….I think."

"I did enjoy the look on his face when she yelled at him for assuming she would accept. Who knew she would have such power over the asshole?"

"Inuyasha, can you promise me something?" Kagome asked lightly.

"What?"

"If we ever have kids, please, please clean up your language."

"Keh!"

"Hey sis!" Souta called from the doorway. "Gramps is on the phone. I think mom told him about the whole mating business. He wants to know when to plan the wedding."

"W-w-wedding?" Inuyasha asked, his face paling.

"What? We're already mates, bound for life. What're you afraid of? Don't tell me you want out now," she said with a frown. Inuyasha looked completely panicked.

"No…never that, but a wedding. That means…you have…to…you know….admit your feelings and shit in front of people. That shit is scary!"

"Let me get this straight. You'll risk pain and death challenging the most dangerous demon on earth…but you're afraid of a little wedding?"

"Weddings are never little," he pointed out. "People say little, then find all these random people they feel they HAVE to invite because of some small, trifle thing they did ages ago. And the guys have to wear these suits that just-"

Kagome effectively cut her mate off with a light kiss, running her tongue along his lips until he complied and began to relax. Soon he was leaning into her lap, melting against her as she ran her fingers along his scalp.

"How about Mom, Gramps, Souta, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Rin?"

"How about you, me and a justice of the peace?"

"How about you sleep on the couch?"

"How about I tie you to the bed until you agree? No way am I spouting shit with my brother around."

"Ok, so we convince Rin to leave Sesshoumaru at home…and hold everyone under an oath of silence." She began stroking his ears ever so slightly which produced a light purr in response.

"Damn….silly…thing…weddings…." he grumbled.

"We could do a double with Miroku and Sango. Then both you guys can be miserable together."

Inuyasha didn't reply. He'd fallen asleep.

"I need a bigger bed," Kagome said aloud, curling herself around her hanyou mate.

Shippou stood at the doorway with Souta watching the couple somehow fit themselves on the twin bed, oblivious to everything except each other.

"I guess this means I should tell Gramps to call back," Souta whispered.

"I give it 2 weeks, she'll be pregnant," Shippou replied.

"Eww, I don't want to think about things like that!"

"It's a fact of life!" the baby fox demon replied.

"Dude, you're like 4. Don't lecture me on that stuff. It's just plain weird."

Shippou cast one last look at the couple before letting Souta close the door, leaving the sleeping pair in privacy.

"Think we should wake them and tell them they have work tomorrow?"

"Nah, let them sleep until dinner. Life always keeps going, but let them have a few more moments without worrying about that."

"So what's for dinner?" Shippou asked.

"Uhhh….ramen?"

"You'll never get a mate if you can't cook."

"Hey! I'm not even out of high school!" Souta protested. "Gramps would kill me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that is the end…whew. Like a year after I began this story. Wow. Someone suggested I do some one shots with these characters later on (following the story). That's not such a bad idea, so keep an eye out for those.

Anyway, I didn't have many people with questions (I guess I tied up as many ends as possible). Here are the ones I did have:

Kagura….hmm, well she, like Naraku, is still around. Under strict observation mind you. Someone begged I not kill her…so I let her live. I could tie up her loose end in a one shot sometime.

Sango's infertility. Well, I didn't want to go into details, but basically she get pregnant. Beyond that, I'm not going to go into it. That wasn't a huge part of the story, just a side part. Not all things in life are explained. I'll leave that to be her own damn business.

Miroku's air rip. Well, that will have to be resolved won't it? Naraku isn't dead, thus it's still there. That leaves it open for another one shot, doesn't it?

If there are anymore questions, leave them in a review. In the meantime, keep an eye out for other stuff I'll begin posting. I'm very busy though so posting will be slow…sorry. I also have a new pet, a cute baby sugar glider. She gets a lot of my attention now (sheepish grin). No boyfriend to take my attention…I was bored! Yeah, why do I get the feeling I'll turn into one of those little old spinster ladies with like a million pets?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was especially amused to have some reviews where there wasn't actually a comment….that was too funny. Good luck to my fellow authors and thanks to all who have been reading this for the past year.

Whew…I think I am beginning to understand how manga authors feel at the end of a popular series. No wonder Rumiko Takahashi is still writing. Can you imagine the threats if she stopped?


	51. Extra spinoff story per demand

Centre One-shots (that sounds weird but what else can I call them?)

Golden Week here in Japan so I actually have time to write! And sleep…so don't expect too much please!

**One Shot #1**

"Oh you in biiiiiig trouble," Rin seethed, her brown eyes flashing dangerously at the demon across from her. He didn't look worried or even concerned. In fact, he looked rather amused.

"And why is that?" Sesshoumaru asked his voice deep and haughty.

"Where the hell do you get off saying I'm going to be your mate? We already went through one mark purification and discussed this all at length. You can't be mated to me!"

"My oath was to continue the line with a female dog demon. Seeing as there are none in existence and will never be any unless I father them, I am free of that oath."

"So?" Rin said, her mouth set in a thin line. She rose from her chair and stalked into the kitchen, wanting nothing more than to wipe the victorious gleam from his deadly eyes. It wasn't that she hated the idea…she was just rather annoyed at the delivery of it.

He was doing it again! Treating her like the little girl that followed his footsteps so many year ago. For a while he'd been a partner, a companion. Now that he'd taken the High Council seat he was reverting back to Mr. High and Mighty. She was willing to sleep with Mr. High and Mighty, but not mate him. Mating was serious business and he seemed to be taking it rather lightly.

Bastard didn't even say he wanted to mate. No, it was just because the council laws declared it so. If it wasn't a law he probably wouldn't want to be mates. THAT pissed her off.

"I refuse," Rin said quietly, knowing full well he would hear her.

"Excuse me?" came the snobbish reply. "At the risk of sounding like my half brother, like hell you will!"

"I'm not your little girl anymore!" she screamed and whirled so fast her elbow careened into the dish drying rack. Hurt, upset and pissed off, she took a dish in her hand and hurled it at his head. When he dodged it she threw a pan…then another dish….a knife, a fork and even a cup. Jaken soon came out to see what the hell was going on.

"L-lord Sesshoumaru!"

There stood the great lord, unmoving as the small woman threw every dish and piece of silverware she could get her hands on. Tears began to streak down her face as she picked up and entire handful of the utensils and threw it at him with all her might.

Sesshoumaru stopped dodging and let the forks hit him. It didn't hurt and it certainly released her frustration. Having run out of things to throw Rin crumpled to the floor.

"Jaken, go….do something useful somewhere else."

"M…my lord?"

The demon lord barely glanced at his loyal retainer but the flash of red in his eyes and slight snarl upon his lips was all the prompting Jaken needed to sprint out of the door and hurry down the street, thinking of a random errand he could do for hours.

With the toad gone Sesshoumaru refocused his attention on the crying female. Gods were human females a lot of trouble…and yet he didn't want anyone else. Somehow all the little things that bothered him about humans didn't annoy him when it came from her. He had infinite patience when it came to her. Ok, maybe not infinite. Throwing dishware at him was going a bit far. And yet his temper was not aimed at her.

What the hell was she so mad about?

"Rin," he said gently, reaching out a hand to touch her.

"Don't," her voice cracked. "Don't touch me!"

He frowned and sniffed the air. No, not her cycle…why the hell was she so snappish all of a sudden? Unless….had he done something to offend her? Surely announcing the intention to mate her wasn't offensive…was it?

"Stop being silly and look at me," he ordered and immediately saw her muscles stiffen.

"Fuck off."

"You want to repeat that?"

"I said, fuck off! It's my body and I'll do whatever the hell I want! Jaken may take your orders but I'm sure as hell old enough to make up my own damn mind. That's part of growing up, didn't you know? Not only can I have sex without strings, I can make my own decisions. Decisions like mating. I've decided no."

Now he was angry. How dare she snap back at him in such a manner! She, a mere human, refusing him!

"Rin, this isn't up for discussion. I need a mate and you are the only one I want. Therefore you will be my mate."

"No."

"What?" he snarled, eyes flashing red. His emotions were getting the better of him. Taking a deep breath he looked down at the woman before him. Larger, stronger demons had cowered before him, but not her. No fear came from her. Only tears and sadness. "Why?" he asked gently.

Now her head came up. Brown eyes met his with a fury of emotions. Her lip trembled but her gaze told him all he needed to know. She was determined, stubborn and not going to yield on this issue.

"You want to know why? Because I refuse to be your mate of convenience. I love you more than life itself, but I'll be damned before I mate a demon who only wants me so he can lord over the council like some spoiled prince! You want to be lord of the realm, fine, but you'll do it without me!"

"So this is what your loyalty comes to?" he asked, his anger slowly dieing.

"My loyalty has never wavered. You merely have to ask for it. As any lord would a vassal…yet rather than treat me as such you preferred to order me like a slave. Loyal I am. Slave, I am not."

Ah. So that was her issue. He had not asked her. In his trust of her he had assumed too much and had overstepped his bounds. Looking back it truly did not reflect the behavior of a mate.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Rin's breath caught in her throat. Did he…just….apologize?

"I was wrong to assume you would jump at my bidding. My pride got in the way of my judgment and you were the recipient of my….stupidity."

A soft hand on his cheek caused him to look back up. Anger no longer filled her eyes. They were softening, but a smile had yet to grace her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said quietly and let her hand drop. He reached out and carefully took it in his, running his thumb along the soft skin of her fingers.

"Even if I were not High Councilor I would ask you to be my mate. There is no one else for me. Without you I am alone….that damn toad does not count for company."

Rin let out a giggle, trying to fight the smile that was creeping onto her lips.

"Be my mate," he asked as gently as he could get his voice without sounding like he was begging. He was almost to the point of begging. If she refused him again he would beg…and hope to god Inuyasha never got wind of it.

She seemed to be thinking…emotions flashing across her face all at once as her mind thought of god only knows what. He tensed, awaiting the worst.

"Please?" he added. Why he said that he wasn't sure. He'd never said please for anything. He was the top lord, the highest in the land. He never had to say please. Yet for now…that seemed appropriate.

Humans did put a lot of importance upon that silly word.

"Alright, but only on one condition," she said firmly.

"Name it."

"No kids. I'm over eighty as it is and while I'm sure I could manage the pregnancy, I sure as hell don't want to chase after hanyou brats. I'm sure they're cute, but they'll be able to run me into the ground!"

A small smile graced his face as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers.

"Done. I leave it to Inuyasha to continue the line then."

"Inuyasha? Aren't hanyous sterile?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes. They are not, however, once mated. The mate marking stimulates hormonal production which stimulates sperm production. In addition to that, he will have the same virility of a human on his human night."

"Oh boy…I wonder if Kagome knows about that," Rin said and laughed. "Um…Sess, sweetie, don't kill me but I think this fork is going to need to be cut out of your hair."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"PREGNANT? HOW AM I PREGNANT! INUYASHA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Souta looked at his new brother-in-law and nearly choked at the different looks of panic flashing across the hanyou's face.

"You know we invented these really useful things called condoms and contraceptives. You might want to look into that," he said calmly as Inuyasha began looking for a way out of the room before his angry mate came in and made good on her promise.

"I'm supposed to be sterile dammit!" he hissed.

"It is yours right?" Souta asked.

"Are you kidding?" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome would never do such a thing and even if she did, I'd smell the other male no matter how many times she showered."

"Well then there's only one thing for you to say."

"What's that?" he asked the teenager, his eyes begging for some way out of the path of wrath.

"Opps."


End file.
